She completes me
by Doccubuspower
Summary: Writing a story about Bo and Lauren, A human story. Sick of the show, I cant find inspiration to finish my previous one, while this new idea has stuck on my head for sometime. I warn that the story is full of love, sex, violence and sometimes hardcore sex. Its only for adults so please no teenagers around here. Thank you, cant wait to read your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Writing a story about Bo and Lauren, A human story. Sick of the show, I cant find inspiration to finish my previous one, while this new idea has stuck on my head for sometime. I warn that the story is full of love, sex, violence and sometimes hardcore sex. Its only for adults so please no teenagers around here. Thank you, cant wait to read your reviews.

Chapter 1

Lauren was watching her move around the eating facility, all arrogant and cocky. She and her friends were always noisy when joining the rest of the soldiers during dinner. Particularly she and one friend, Lauren had heard tales about her around the camp. She was hard to miss, the 5 months she was here Lauren couldn't help but hear the other soldiers admire her bravery or death wish as Lauren herself would think. She never liked pompus and arrogant people and that woman filled the bill. They never met of course, Lauren was the doctor who was attached to the humanitarian mission of the Canadian Red Cross in Afganistan and the Canadian army was responsible for their safety. Lauren knew a lot of the soldiers thought of them as a burden but she didn't care. She helped many of them during sudden attacks of the Taliban and terrorists and many of them were grateful to her and the rest of the doctors since the army didn't have enough medical support. A war during a financial worldwide crisis wasn't easy and they had to work together to keep the cause going. Lauren continued to eat her chicken with mashed potatoes while nodding and agreeing with what her friend Ciara was saying, she wasn't really listening though. Loud laughs started coming from the corner and Lauren wasn't surprised to see that she has guessed right again and that dark haired devil was at the centre of them.

"We need to be more hands on with the kids, but heavy security is making this so difficult. Lauren, do you hear me?"

"Umm what?"

"Again you aren't paying attention to me? "

"Sorry I got distracted"

"Yeah I can see that, just drop it Lauren, you know how some people want to be the centre of attention"

"Yeah I know, I just cant stand arrogance you know, and the way she and her friends promote their shenanigans around here without understanding what we really trying to do in this country"

"Well not everybody is selfless and caring as you"

"Ciara don't tease me ok? I am pretty selfish myself but come on, its getting really tiring, are you finished? Because I cant stand watching and hearing them, time to go sleep"

"Oh come on Lauren lets stay a bit longer, after all this is our only spare time around here"

She and Ciara decided to stay and a few others joined them and the night got better, Lauren managed to loosen up and even drink a couple of beers, and at some point and after couldn't help but notice that the dark hair devil was watching her. In fact if it wasn't for the beer Lauren would have been sure the woman was openly looking at her without taking her eyes from her for over half an hour, and Lauren noticed the noisy friends around the brunette was starting to tease her about that.

Suddenly she watched the brunette get up and start walking towards their table. The people from the humanitarian mission and the soldiers were keeping a distance and made sure they didn't mingle much and everybody was watching with amusement the "hero" of the bunch to walk towards the rich trust fund kids who wanted to help the world, as the soldiers called them in camp.

The brunette was coming closer and closer and Lauren felt her courage abandon her, and could feel the amusement around coming from her own friends too. What in the world does she want?

Bo was watching the blonde doctor moving on her seat, she had wanted to introduce herself for sometime but couldn't get the courage, but tonight she had to, she lost a bet and Kenzi was making her pay, she had to formally introduce herself to Dr Hotpants as the he whole camp was calling her behind her back. She and Dr Hotpants were playing around each other for sometime now. Bo could feel the blonde was checking her out and Bo was sure checking the doc out and man she did find her hot. Tonight helped by a couple of whiskeys and the fact she wasn't on duty early in the morning, she decided to pay the bet and finally make Kenzi get off her back. Apparently the doc was immune to her and her heroics as Kenzi would call them, she made a more than few remarks about BoBo and how she was endangering other soldiers and missions without thinking as Kenzi told her. So it was time she and the Doc finally meet and Bo felt the whole camp watching. Bo grabbed a seat and sat between the Doc and another woman doctor, she smiled and introduced herself to Ciara.

"Hello, my name is Bo and I was wondering if I could get you another beer or something" Bo smiled towards Ciara and offered her hand.

"Hi, I am Ciara and thanks you but I think I have already too much to drink"

" So you are a doctor with the red cross Ciara"

"Yes, I am"

Bo was completely ignoring Dr Hotpants. She had her back turned on her and was talking to the other doctor, but she could feel her back burning.

"The work you do is pretty impressive and thank you on behalf of my friends there" Bo looked towards her set of friends and smiled at them and they smiled back, some cheering her.

"Thank you back but I am only one of the minor injuries doctor, you should thank someone else and her magical hands more"

Ciara picked up the whole mockery scene and now was joining Bo on teasing Lauren, everybody around them were smiling and enjoying as if they were watching a movie.

Finally Bo turned and looked at Lauren.

"Hello, I am Bo." She offered her hand to Lauren, but the doctor ignored her. Instead she looked straight at Ciara and said:

"I am tired and don't have time for child play" Lauren got up and walked.

Everybody was stunned at the snub. Bo was left standing there looking at her hand, she didn't know if it was the snub or the drinks that caued her to react so bad. She got up and walked behind the doctor immediately grabbing her hand and dragging her back, then some of Laurens friends took that reaction as aggressive and got up to defend her and then Bos friends rushed to Bos defense and a huge fight started between soldiers and the humanitarian mission. Lauren managed to get away from Bos grab as the brunette was pushing and shoving people. She backed of watching the whole scene and noticed how strong the brunette looked and her military clothes fitted her so good. She turned and walked quick back to their small campus which was part of the big multinational army camp stationed in Afganistan. Ciara was running behind her.

They entered their tent together.

"Wow what happened there? I never seen you ignore someone"

"Well there is always the first time for everything"

The next morning started pretty calm, Lauren and Ciara were doing routine checks on local women and children who were coming to the red cross for medical care. The morning passed quickly, but Lauren couldn't help but hear the whispers behind her back, everybody was talking about last nights episode and Lauren was sure that Ciara was going to give her every smile detail or what happened after they left.

They took a lunch break and Lauren was eating as quick as possible when Ciara informed her that Bo was grounded by the military police and got 3 days of military jail which meant staying inside her regiments tent and getting bad report on her military paper. Lauren ignored Ciaras words, but then Ciara said:

"Rumor has it she has the hots for you"

Lauren looked up at her friend.

"What?"

"Now I got your attention didn't i?"

"That's not true, we are here for 5 months and all I see her is jumping from one fuck to another"

"Ha, I knew you had your eyes on her"

Lauren didn't answer back. She got caught.

"Oh come on Lauren, she was drunk and you snubbed her infront of the whole camp. Cant you go see her? She seems pretty nice and she is the only one I have seen you interested while here and don't you find it romantic that she got in such a huge fight for you?

"Ciara she didn't fight for me, she was about to start fighting with me"

"Well she had a pretty good reason, Lauren I never thought you were such a snub, come on, go see her and if you don't like her at least make amends, poor girl has to stay in for 3 days."

Lauren couldn't think Bo as a poor girl. She was thinking what Ciara said all day and couldn't focus on her work. She decided to stay away from eating with the rest tonight and instead she was making something by herself inside her tent. After a lot of thought, she decided to go see Bos military supervisor tomorrow and try to sooth things so Bo wont get a bad sheet on her military report, after all there were many fights around the camp when the soldiers were drinking a lot or when things were getting heated between football or rugby matches.

"Yeah that's what ill do" Lauren smiled with herself and prepared her small dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lauren was talking with Bos supervisor and she could tell the man was not giving her a chance to explain. She left his tent without managing to soft his position over Bos antics, and he told her Bo as every soldier, should be firm and show discipline and respect and not behave like a drunk. Lauren was feeling she was responsible for Bo and she had to find a way to at least see her and try to explain to her that she didn't feel hostility towards her and it was more of a reaction. Lauren was curious about Bo, she wanted to know more about her. Not about her military or bed heroics but more about her past, who is she? From where? Lauren couldn't help herself, she was fascinated by the dark haired devil as Lauren was calling her in her mind. She walked around the camp and suddenly changed her course. She walked towards the military tent barracks, she wondered around and kept thinking that Bo must be staying somewhere inside there. She was so deep inside her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone was walking behind her.

"Well well well, it's the trust fund doc herself"

Lauren turned and saw two familiar faces, Lauren would call them as Bos sidekicks, they were always following her around. She ignored the girls words and continue to walk.

"What? We aren't worthy of you? You don't address common soldiers like us" Lauren stopped walking and turne.

"Hello"

"So what are you doing here? Did you come to cheer about your win over Bo?"

"Excuse me"

"Kenzi stop it" the man said.

"Oh come on Dyson, you know she is here to rub it in our faces. Look at her, you can tell she is a trust fund kid, coming here to save the world while Dads money await her when she is tired of playing"

Lauren again turned and started walking. She was used to verbal attacks like that, it didn't matter that she was a top doctor, that she was working without a fee by choice, that she would choose charities and small hospitals, nothing would matter, her familys money and name would always follow her.

It was very late but Lauren still couldn't sleep. She asked Ciaras help early in the day, Ciara was now openly teasing her that she had a crush on Bo, but Lauren didn't care, she was only interested to help her get out of the trouble she got into. Ciara promised her to find any info she could get from Dyson. Apparently those two were friends and Lauren could see Ciara was interested in Dyson.

Suddenly a huge explosion was heard, the sirens sounded and everybody was up and running, everybody were heading towards the military camp, Lauren started running too, soldiers were blocking the exits, it was madness, Lauren stopped one.

"What happened?"

"There was a suicide attack inside the camp" Lauren tried to get closer but the soldiers were keeping everybody out.

"I am a doctor"

" I know mam but we cant allow anyone inside until everything is secure"

She and the rest of the team were watching from aside, she could see bodies of soldiers being carried away. Then another soldier came over and said they need medical staff inside and she and the other doctors rushed to help. Lauren looked around at the military hospital, she watched as military doctors were trying to contro the situation, there must be about 20 victims here she thought, then she saw soldiers carrying a familiar face while Kenzi and then Bo running behind them. They left Dyson on an operating table, Kenzi noticed her.

"Please help him Doc"

Lauren rushed by his side, he was bloodied all over, she cut his uniform and checked his wounds, she ordered a military nurse, she was calm and collected, and all this time she could feel Bos eyes on her. Bo and Kenzi were called back outside and Lauren focused on Dyson, he was seriously hurt but not life threatening.

It was hours after that the situation calmed down, Lauren was checking on other victims, the suicide bomb killed 4 soldiers and about 25 were injured, the camp was on high alert and on lock down and Lauren and the rest from her team were asked to stay there to facilitate for the victims along with the military doctors.

During the early morning Lauren noticed Kenzi visiting Dyson, he was asleep all night, she then watched her walking towards her.

"Thank you for helping Dyson"

"You don't have to thank me, I was doing my work"

"I am Kenz"

"Lauren"

Kenzi smiled" I know who you are, my best friend wouldn't stop talking about u, at least not until you snubbed her big time"

Lauren hesitated" Is she ok?"

"Bo? She is fine. She lives for these things, don't you know? She is the big hero around here"

"Yes, I know"

"Look, its ok, I understand but Bo is like that when she likes someone, she goes on full ahead mode, you could have told her in a nicer way that you don't like girls and "

"But I like girls"

"You do"

"Well yes, but that's not the issue"

"So you like girls but you don't like Bo, I get it"

"But I like Bo"

"You do?"

Lauren realized she got trapped. She blushed and said nothing.

Then she noticed the dark haired devil walking inside too and checking on her friend, before checking other soldiers too and then heading towards them.

"Are you ready Kenz?"

Lauren was looking down now, averting her look from Bo.

"Hey Bobo aren't you going to thank Dr here for saving Dysons ass?"

"Hmm yes, thank you"

Lauren looked up and offered her hand slowly.

"Lauren"

"Umm?

"My name is Lauren"

Bo was standing there looking at Laurens hand.

"You two are so slowww, so slowww" Kenzi turned and walked away and Bo was about to

"No"

"What? You said something"

"Yes, I"

"Yes?"

"Well I want to say I am sorry if I cause you any trouble the other night, that wasn't my intention, I was tired and I fully understand my reaction wasn't the proper one but I think the situation go out of hand.."

"I love your hair"

"What?"

"I said I love your hair"

Lauren blushed again and looked down.

"As I was saying the situation got out of hand and judging from the rumors about you i misunderstood some things and"

"What rumors? So you checked on me?"

Bo was smiling now.

"No I didn't check, I just heard some comments and I don't thinki t would be appropriate for us"

"Doc"

"Yes?"

"Are you aware this is the second time we meet?"

"Yes, I just thought"

"What? Did I ask you for anything?"

"No but from what Kenzi said"

"Yes, what did Kenzi say?"

Laurens face dropped and she looked down again frowing.

"You do that a lot"

Lauren looked at Bo again.

"This move you make, you look down a lot and move your head as if you are talking to yourself"

Lauren didn't know what to answer to that and she finally said:

"I am sorry I misunderstood some kind of interest from you, and that was the reason I behaved like a brat that night.."

"Want to share dinner tonight after this mess is over?"

"What? Sorry but can you please let me finish with my apology? You keep interrupting me and sorry but I don't understand you again, are you interested in me or not?"

Bo smiled again.

"I am"

Lauren smiled back.

"So, want to share dinner tonight? At the camps eatery?"

"No, that's too public and I don't want everybody to looking at us"

"I guess some other time"

"No, I meant we can share somewhere else"

"Where?"

"Maybe, a quiet place in the camp?"

"Oh, ok"

Bo informed Lauren where to meet. She then saluted her in a bit arrogant way and left.

Lauren wasn't sure what happened. But deep in her mind she didn't care. She wanted to find out more about Bo and where this could take her.

By the time dinner time arrived Lauren only had about two hours of sleep during midday. In the meantime she learned from Ciara that Kenzi, Dyson and Bo were close friends and they were coming from different backrounds, Dyson from a police family who joined the army, Kenzi a teenage felon who go in the army throu a judges suggestion and Bo, who from what Ciara said was the most mysterious of the 3, apparently her parents were killed and she had to change foster families and live in the streets and that's where she met Kenzi, and she got in the army to straighten her life out, all that info made Lauren all more fascinated about her.

She took great care to wear a tight jean and a white shirt, she was always going for dinner dressed down, but this time she was willing to be more presentable. She didn't mention to Ciara that she was meeting Bo.

Her friend was upset about Dyson and she didn't seem to go away, she followed Lauren on the eatery, they got their dinner and wwent to sit. Lauren looked around and after awhile she saw Bo getting dinner and walking away.

"Looks like your Bo decided to go eat inside her tent tonight, I don't blame her, after what happened many are worried and tired"

"Well I think I would do the same, I am up for so many hours"

"Oh come on Lauren,we just arrived here"

"Please Ciara, I am really tired, it was such a hectic day"

"Oh well ok, ill wait for the others to come"

Lauren smiled and walked, she had agreed to meet Bo behind the camp, where a couple empty cabins were standing, between the military and charity camp. A lot of soldiers and people would go there to chill or for a smoke before they go sleep.

She noticed Bo sitting on corner bench eating, not many were out there.

No smiled at her, Lauren sat next to her and she started eating too.

"God I miss Chinese"

Lauren smiled at Bos comment.

"What? You don't eat Chinese?"

"I do, but I prefer to cook myself when I can and have the time"

"Oh you can cook too?"

They stayed there in peace eating.

Bo broke the silence after awhile to ask Lauren about her life and where she was coming from.

"Kenz said your family is super rich"

"That's not totally true"

Then she laughed and admitted that in fact it was true. Bo laughed with her.

"Kenzi told me you talked to her about me"

"My best doesnt know when to keep her mouth shut"

"I noticed you too, long before that night"

"You did?"

"Yes, its hard not to notice you"

"So?"

"So what?"

"So what do you think about me?"

"I don't know yet"

"You want to ask me something?"

Lauren hesitated.

"Is it true that you have many lets say "friends" around the camp?"

"Bo smiled : "Not as many but yes its true. I love sex and I love having sex, I don't know why is that strange or so bad? As long as I don't hurt anyone"

Lauren looked down again, she wasn't happy with the answer even though she knew she had no right to feel jealous or upset.

"And you? Do you have someone?"

"Here? Not really, of course I had a girlfriend but she was more interested in being out on the field, she is a photographer for national geographic and she moves a lot so we broke it off"

"So you are free and I am free"

"I guess so"

Bo got Laurens plate from her hands and placed it down. She moved closer and smiled.

"Can I kiss you now or you need to know more about me? And next time you want to ask me something, come to me, don't put your friends"

"Damn and I told Ciara to be discreet"

"So?"

"So what?" Lauren smiled giving Bo the answer she wanted.

Bo lowered her face and gently kissed Laurens lips, they sensed each other, slowly kissing, before Bo deepened their kiss, she placed her hands around Laurens waist and pushed her towards her body. Lauren kissed Bo back and opened her mouth until their tongues met. After that everything got out of hand, Bo would pushed her back and drag her shirt, they kept kissing, Bo opened Laurens shirt and started kissing her neck going lower, Lauren didn't want her to stop. She dragged Bos head up and they kissed again, this time Lauren moaning, Bo suddenly stopped. Lauren realized she had her leps around Bos waist and her jean was open.

"You can walk away right now"

Lauren didn't move. Bo got her military shirt and placed it behind Laurens back, she placed her hands around Laurens waist adjusting her a little, and then moving on her, they started kissing this time more hard, Lauren bitings Bos lips and Bo picking her up on her lap and facing Laurens breasts, she starts kissing and caressing them,

"You don't know how many moths I have been dreaming about this"

Lauren could feel Bos needs, she could feel her tongue playing with her nipple and then her teeth biting, she starts moaning more and her voices get louder, Bo slips one of her hands inside her jean.

"Yes Bo"

"Shsssss, we don't want the whole camp to hear us"

Bo kissed her mouth again while massaging Laurens lips down there with her hand, she finds her clit and starts pressing more wetting Laurens underwear

"I want you inside me"

Laurens words make Bo moan, she starts pressing more and more and Lauren starts moving in her hand

"Fucking clothes baby"

Lauren closed her legs around Bos hand and lost her control, she feels the walls of her vagina moving and let herself go, she hugs Bo strong, and they start kissing again, Bo takes her hand from Laurens leg and brings it to her mouth, then she kisses Lauren again.

Lauren doesn't want to move from Bos arms. She doesn't want to think yet, what happened, how it happened. They hear steps close enough and stay silent. After awhile Bo moves Lauren from her lap. They share small kisses. Lauren is looking at Bo with a happy smile.

"Are you ok?"

Lauren smiles more.

"Yes"

"We have to go back"

"I know"

Lauren watched Bo as she got her military shirt while smiling at her. She looked pretty satisfied with herself and very very experienced. She suddenly thought how many times she did this with someone else. She looked down again.

She got her bra and buttoned her shirt.

"I guess ll see you tomorrow?"

"Wait ill walk you over"

"No its ok, I can go by myself"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Bo, I am not a baby"

Lauren walked without saying goodnight but before she walks away entirely, she felt a hand grabbing her, Bos arms were around her in no time.

"Whats this Doc?"

"Whats what?"

"This, you walking away"

"Nothing"

"Oh come on, I asked you, we both wanted this"

"I know"

"So why the sad face?"

"Its not a sad face, iam just tired"

"Oh come on"

"Look Bo its late, you have to go back"

"Don't tell me you want romance and love?"

Lauren got panicked, afraid that Bo would see that this wasn't just a fuck for her.

"Please let me go, I am just tired"

"Ok" Bo kissed her and let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bo was beyond tired, it was two weeks since she and about 50 others got a small transfer inside Afganistan, in the Helmand province, to provide help to the british troops who were overseeing the ground operation. Their base was in the desert and the conditions were very hard, and they had two shifts during the 24 hours. Bo would eat, sleep and patrol. All these days, she had someone keeping her company. Kenz didn't get transfer with her, so Bo would spend her free time getting rest, sleeping or day dreaming. Her sleep was full of dreams about a pretty blonde with spectacular hair and a shy look. Bo couldn't take Lauren out of her mind. They fucked, ok they didn't fully fucked but Bo had her and her hunger for Lauren didn't stop, in fact it was getting bigger. Bo wanted to feel Lauren again, to be around her, flirt with her, tease her, smile at her. She felt a sense of calm, peace, when she was around her. She would forget who she is, where she comes from, the bad memories didn't exist anymore. I should calm down Bo thought, I only met her 3 times in my life, Bo smiled at herself. She took a decision, when this little tour ends and she gets back to camp in a week, she would try and come to an agreement with Lauren. They could continue to fuck, Bo didn't have long term relationships or stay with one partner for a long time, but she could tell the Doc that they could continue fucking for as long as they wanted. Yeah, lets get it out of our systems.

"Bobo wake up"

Bo felt hands running throu her face.

"Leaveeee"

"Come on BoBo you been sleeping for almost two days, you are going to lose your last day of rest before you start shifts again"

Bo slowly opened her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Come on get up, there is a small party tonight at the camp and we have to go"

Bo finally got up, she washed her face and looked herself at the small mirror, she looked horrible, she was still tired and had no mood but she needed a party after her close encounters with the Taliban in the Afgan desert.

"What kind of a party is it?"

"The olds are leaving in two days, and they are having a small celebration, with means a lot of drinking beers and getting drunk"

"You know what that means Kenz, we are going to be the olds now, and in about a month we are heading back home too"

"Yeah I know, I cant wait"

"So how are things here?"

"Same Bobo, nothing changed, you know Dyson flew back to Canada with the rest of the injured, I talked to him on the phone, she is upset, he didn't want to leave, I told him we will see him in a month when we get back"

"Anything else going on?"

"No, same crap"

"Any other news?"

"Bobo is there something you wanna ask me? Lets say for a certain Doctor?" Kenzi smiled and looked at her best friend.

"I was actually asking for you, if you found anyone else to pass your time"

"Umm Bobo, not really, but I have become really close to your Doc, but since you didn't want to ask me about her"

"Hey, I didn't say that. So you and Lauren? What your friends now?":

"You cant call us friends, but we spend a lot of time while eating and she sure can cook, can you believe she is a one fucking great cook? She cooks inside her tent sometimes and she invites me…"

"Kenz I never thought you would be interested in girls" Bo gteased her friend.

"I aint, you know me, but you weren't here so I had to pass my time with someone?"

"So?"

"So what Bobo?"

"So, did she ask for me? Said anything about me?"

"Well not really, of course she knows you were off with the Brits but except a couple of words, not really."

"So all this time, she didn't ask anything about me?"

"She has been pretty busy you know. Besides lets face it Bobo, you used your fuck em and leave em charm to her too, I don't think she has the best idea for you"

"I didn't fuck her and leave her, I was transferred the next afternoon, we didn't even had time to see each other again, but I am planning to change that, Kenzi I made a decision"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I decided I want to be with the Doc a little more, you know, have more fun, she is different that my usual hook ups and I think we can make a deal of pleasing each other for the next month or so"

"Well good for you Bobo but I must warn you"

"Oh don't worry, I bet she would refuse me in the beginning, but I know she cant resist me, you saw how she came to me after the fight"

"BoBo, there is something I have to tell you"

Bo was ready to go and she and Kenzi walked outside of their tent and towards the barracks where the small party was taking place.

"Awww drinks, fuck I missed them so much, so tell me Kenz, is Lauren going to be here or I have to go drag her from her doctors bed?"

As they walked towards the small bar the place looked full, soldiers didn't miss the chance to let of steam in such small parties and the mood was loose, as Bo turned to grab a beer, she looked around, saw the familiar faces of comrades and smiled to a couple of them.

"I think she is already here Bo"

"She is? Where? I cant see her"

" That's because she is …."

Kenzi didn't manage to finish her line when Bo noticed Laurens hair, Laurens glorious hair, she was sitting on a big corner table with her back on them, but that was nothing, it was where she was sitting that was the issue. Bo turned towards Kenzi.

"I don't think I am drunk already Kenz so can you please explain to me what we are watching?"

"Look fighter, that's what I was going to tell ya, Lauren has been really really busy and I dont't mean in the working part only"

"Yeah I can see that" Bo was watching Lauren sitting on some womans lap, and the woman had her hands around her waist.

"Who is the bitch? I haven't seen her around, is she with the rookies? I must admit the Doc is fast, almost as fast as me"

"Actually Nadia isn't a soldier…"

"Nadia? You know her name?"

"Well yeah Bobo as I told you I have been around Lauren a lot and I kinda met her too"

"So Doc found herself another Doc" Bo was drinking her second beer now and Kenzi wasn't happy about that.

"Actually she isn't a doctor either"

"And what is she doing her? How exactly she met Lauren?"

"That's what iam trying to tell you Bo, she is didn't just meet Lauren, she is her ex girlfriend"

"WHAT? WTF? Wtf she is doing here then? Lauren told me she works for the national enquirer or something"

"Actually is the national geographic Bo, and she is a very good photographer and she thinks I have great features and she took some pics of me with my military gear.."

"Kenz I don't give a fuck, how in the world she ended up here?"

"She is with the Canadian press for some work about the Red cross"

"So she and Lauren decided to heat things up again?"

"I don't really know, Lauren never talks clearly about her"

There was a small silence.

Bo turned towards the barman: "Ted, I want that whisky, beer doesn't do it for me"

"You know we don't have whisky around here, its against the rules" Ted smiled at Bo. Bo didn't smile back.

"I want that whisky Ted"

"Ok, give me that beer cup and ill drop some in there"

Bo turned again, and watched Lauren. That Nadia chick had the camera on her hands now and started getting pics of Lauren. Kenzi was looking at Bo and then towards Lauren.

"Oh Bobo why do you care so much about the Doc?"

"I don't care, Kenz, I just don't like that I fucked her and then didn't manage to talk to her, tell her that I want to continue, have a good time ya know"

"You didn't really fuck her, from what I got from Lauren you didn't get into final base Bo"

"Umm that's what the doc told ya?" Bo grabbed her beer cup and drinked the whisky straight up.

"I think you should take it easy Bo"

Bo watched as that curly head started pushing Lauren on her. That's go to stop. Bo mind was going crazy, she knew her feelings were wrong, but she didn't care.

"What do you know about that Nadia, where did they meet?"

"I think they know each other for a long time, they were together all throu college from what Nadia told me, I gathered she is a trust fund kid too"

"Umm I bet. So we aren't good enough for the good old Doc?"

Kenzi could see Bo was getting more and more aggressive, she wished Dyson was there so she could get Bo outta there before she makes a scene.

"Hey Bobo, wanna go play some games?"

"Look Kenzi who noticed our presence, the almighty Doc" Kenzi looked towards Lauren and saw the blonde smiling to them warmly. Nadia still had her hands around her. Kenzi noticed Bo wasn't smiling at all.

"Hey Kenz, I think its about time we make our presence known"

Bo walked towards Laurens table. Kenzi could see Ciara looking bemused at Bos expression, while the Doc was frowing.

"Hi Bo. Good to see you back safe and sound, Kenzi" Why does her voice have to be so sweet Bo thought.

"Hey Doc, Nadia, Ciara whats up?"

Bo was standing there ignoring everybody except Lauren. The mood got heavy.

"So I hear you told Kenzi I didn't fuck you in the proper way" Bo didn't know how those words came to her mouth but she didn't care, she couldn't stand being near Lauren while someone else was holding her.

"WTF BO!" Kenzi couldn't believe what Bo said.

Nadia moved infront of Lauren.

"Why don't you back off soldier?"

Bo pushed Nadia away. Lauren was stunned. She moved to walk away, but Bo grabbed her hand again, this is the third time she is doing this Lauren thought.

"Why don't you answer me?"

"Answer you what? Your are fucking rude and drunk"

Nadia tried to push Bo but Bo didn't move, she completely ignored her.

"Bo lets go, don't make a scene, you already got one bad report"

"Why Kenz? I have to keep my rep don't you think? The doc here wasn't satisfied? I don't deserve a second try? Or as I can seee the Doc moves so fast, even faster than me…"

Bo didn't manage to finish her line and Lauren slapped her. Bo moved towards her and the blonde thought Bo was going to hit her back but instead that dark hair devil moved to kiss her.

Lauren was reacting to the kiss, while everybody was stunned. Finally Bo stopped.

"Are you going to come with me? Or stay here and pretend you want that trust fund kid?"

"Oh fuck it Bo. Nadia is MY FRIEND. I can be affectionate with my friend. Doesn't mean I have to fuck them. But that's all you understand don't you? Fucking. Why should I come with you? Because of one quick one night stand? You been away for 3 weeks and you didn't send me one message and don't tell me you couldn't, I was with your best friend all day"

"Is something wrong here mam?" A couple soldiers from the military police approached and asked Lauren.

"No, thank you."

Nadia walked away and Bo watched as Lauren and Ciara followed behind her.

"Lets go Bobo, this isn't our play ground"

Bo couldn't sleep. After what happened she and Kenzi left, Bo said she would take a walk to clear her mind, but that walk had become a walk towards Laurens tent. She was acting like a crazy stalker but she couldn't sleep knowing Lauren had someone else in her small bed. She didn't know why this was influencing her so much, the thought of Lauren with someone else. She didn't hear voices or moans so she suspected they were sleeping, Lauren and that curly head Nadia. She decided to leave when she noticed smoke coming out from Laurens tent, she panicked, start thinking Lauren would die from fire or inhaling the smoke and without even thinking she burst inside Laurens tent. Instead of witnessing a fire or at least something that would excuse her burst, she show Lauren cooking in a small electrical oven while Ciara was watching her. Both ladies were now looking at her with huge eyes, expecting her to do something, and why in the world she was there. She gained her composure finally.

"Lauren, can I talk you please?"

Ciara started laughing, while Lauren was looking at her with dagger eyes.

"Lauren, someone wants to talk to you"

"I am listening" Lauren had her back turned while focusing on her over, Bo realized she was hungry, and that Lauren was making a bun in the middle of the night?

"Can we be alone for 5 minutes please?"

"I don't mind" Ciara said while looking at Bo and still smiling. Finally Lauren looked at Ciara and nodded.

"Ill be next tent if you need anything Lo" Lauren turned as Ciara left.

There was silence and Bo was looking around, she was inside Laurens tent, she noticed a few pics, a small item which couldn't make up what it was on her small bed and a lot of paper next to her bed, a small table and the oven.

"I am waiting"

"Yeah, ehh, I want to apologize for earlier, I couldn't sleep and I decided to come and apologize"

"I apologize for slapping you, that's not me and who I am and I don't usually react like that, but I lose my self control when you are around me"

Bo smiled with Laurens words.

"So you and Nadia?"

"What Bo? What do you want to know?"

"Are you fucking her?" Bos voice was a whisper.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't?"

It was Laurens turn to smile.

"No I am not fucking her, she is here with a reporters crew and she visited me, we are friends, she has been part of my life for years"

"That's good"

"That's all? That's all you wanted to know?"

"No, not only that. I was wondering if you would like to, you know, continue what we left unfinished the last time we saw each other, I mean I had a great time and if you want we can do it again, and I mean, I don't mean only sex, but I like spending time with you, but I also like sex, damn I am losing my words"

Lauren finally smiled at her. "I don't understand Bo, don't be nervous, I am a big girl, ask me"

"Ok, since I figured you like me and I like you I was wondering if you want to continue fucking and talking and meeting and eating together? Because I want to. I had a lot of time thinking in the Helmand desert and I would like that very much, if you want that Lauren."

"Well thank you very much but no thank you." Lauren smiled at Bo and turned to continue her cooking. "Now if you don't mind.."

"Wait, why not? You don't want me? I can feel you want me and you are into me, why not?"

"Because I am not that type Bo."

"What type"

"You know, the type who would fuck and talk and eat and wont care"

"But why cant we have fun and be happy? We are both leaving in a month, why not have good memories?"

"Look, thank you for your proposition but I already answered"

"You know what Lauren? You're a hypocrite."

"What?"

"yes you are, because I am here telling you the truth and what I want and you flat out reject me, I guess it would have been better to talk about romance and dates and relationship and get what I want and leave, because I could do that too"

"I agree Bo. Unfortunately, I am passed that phase, and cant appreciate your sincerity on the matter"

"Why? Whats the problem?"

Lauren took a deep breath before answering.

"Because I am already in love with you. And I cant be happy or have fun with a simple fuck here and there."

"You cant be in love with me Lauren, see that's the mistake people are making, they meet someone they want and immediately say love and romance, and spoil things, while we can be together and take care of our needs."

"Please Bo. That's my final answer. And I would appreciate it if you stay away from me from now on. Please. Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(This chapter helps me to reach the real story I want to tell)

Kenzi was bored, her shift was over and she was tired playing video games, she wanted to get Bo and go for beer at the eatery but Bo was engaged otherwise. Since that blond bitch Tamsin arrived, Bo was with her almost every night. Kenzi was surprised at how quick those two hooked up. They only had about 4 weeks before going back to Canada while Tam was a newbie. But as Bo was saying, She is just like me Kenz, she is in for the fun of it, she knows the deal. So almost every night for the past week she and Bo would either be together drinking and making out or disappear at dark corners for some happy time. At first Kenzi was following suit but she quickly got bored and then she was feeling a little embarrassed after last night. She didn't want to appear too close to Tamsin. Last night, watching Laurens eyes and hurt look.

That girl has it bad for Bobo, Kenzi thought. She and Bo and Tamsin went for dinner and Lauren was already there with Ciara and a couple of other doctors. Bo instead of taking it slow, being at a public place in the camp and almost bending rules, was kissing and making out with Tam openly. Poor Lauren was looking hurt and Kenzi almost noticed tears in her eyes. She walked over to say a halo and Laurens hello back was like her voice was breaking and avoided eye contact with her. Kenzi had come to like the Doc very much and they had become friends during the time Bo was on her small tour, and missed her geekiness and the medic advices the Doc was giving her at that time. Now that Bo was back, they didn't spend any time together. Lauren left as soon as Bos making out show started. Kenzi was feeling uncomfortable with the situation and wanted to confront Bo about it, but Bo already told her about the Doc and how she confessed her love for Bo. Bo wasn't a fan of love, in fact she hated the word along with the whole commitment issue. But Kenzi couldn't help but notice the effect the Doc had on her best friend and the fact she was very willing to show off with Tamsin whenever the Doc was around.

"Hey Kenz" Bo walked in interrupting Kenzis thoughts.

"Well well well, your back early, whats up, you didn't get any tonight?"

Bo sat next to Kenzi avoiding to answer.

"Wasn't in the mood tonight I guess, wanna go grab a beer?"

"Wow over Tamsin already? That was quick even for you Bobo"

"There is nothing going on to be over ok Kenz? Come on lets go grab a beer"

Kenzi could feel Bo was in a bad mood again. She had that dark look in her eye. Lets hope the Doc wont be at the eatery Kenzi thought as she walked behind her best friend.

The eatery was packed, their regiment was spending their last weeks and more and more soldiers were letting of steam and getting anxious to get back to their families/loved ones. Bo walked to the bar instead of a table and ordered. Kenzi noticed her looking around and finding what she was looking for sitting on a corner table. Yup the Doc again, Kenzi smiled with herself, oh Bobo your in love.

"Take it slow tiger" Kenzi said when she saw Bo drinking her beer at one sip.

Bo smiled to her with a bitter smile.

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

Bo turned her back and ordered a second beer. She looked at her best friend.

"You know me too well Kenzi"

"Come on Bo. I have been watching you two for the past week, you try to hurt her? Make her jealous? And she isn't like us, don't expect her to come over and start yelling like me and u would. She is different Bo."

"I know"

"So what happened with Tams?"

"Nothing. Stopped being fun when i realized I had someone else on my mind while fucking"

"Ok"

"Hey Bobo, you better turn around"

"Why, whats up?"

Bo turned and watched as Lauren was walking towards them, looking uncertain and downcast.

"Please be nice Bo" Kenzi said as she left choosing to leave them alone.

Bo wasn't surprised with Kenzis words and how her friend was so fond of her. The Doc had a way with people. She would give her that. Damn she looks good, Bo said noticing the bags under her eyes though, as she approached.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"How are you?"

"Ok, you?"

The blond was avoiding eye contact and instead she would look around or down.

"Are you looking for something? Someone?"

"No, not exactly?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if maybe we could go somewhere and talk? I would understand if you are waiting for someone"

"No, I am not waiting for anyone but I am sure we can talk right here too, want something to drink?"

Lauren was suprised with Bos answer. So she wasn't waiting for the blonde bomb tonight but she doesn't want to be be alone with me.

"No, thank you, I already had too much"

She smiled looking at Bo.

"So what do you want us to talk about?"

"Ummm I couldn't help notice the past week, ehh you having a companion"

"Yes, so?"

"I was wondering if"

Bo was smiling and looking at Lauren, making things hard, the Doc was hesitating and looking very uncomfortable.

"I was wondering if you could consider, you know, hanging out with me too?"

Bo started laughing out loud.

"Hanging out?"

Lauren was blushing and was looking close to tears. Bo got serious all of a sudden. She got Lauren by the hand, she paid the bill and they walked out holding hands, infront everybody. They walked in silence until they reached Bos tent.

Lauren sat in Bos bed, there wasn't much room, the soldiers were sleeping in barracks set in big tents separated with wooden doors, two beds at a room, Lauren guessed Bo was sharing the small room with Kenzi.

"So, want to tell me whats bothering you? And I want to clear that everything I had with Tamsin, the one you were asking about earlier, is over"

Lauren took a deep breath and started talking.

"You know, all this week, watching you with someone else. I have been thinking a lot and I decided that if you are available, I could do what you want me to do, I mean its what I want to do too. Its ok if you don't want a commitment." Lauren was looking down saying all those words.

"Wow that's a big change Doc. Want to tell me why?"

"I have come to realize I cant stand watching you with someone else, at least when we are both here and cant avoid you"

Bo said nothing. She got up from Kenzis bed and sat next to Lauren, their legs touching. She placed her arms around Lauren and got her head on her hair, breathing her scent.

"I cant stand thinking of you with anyone else either and I promise you that if we do this, if we starts this, I wont be with anyone else, as long as I am with you"

Lauren turned her head and looked at Bo. Their faces touching, their noses teasing.

Bo noticed Laurens eyes, so deep and beautiful. She could see love there. She could feel what a big step this was for her, to come and agree to a sex relationship with her with no obvious commitment.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you"

Lauren closed the small distance between their mouths and touched Bos lips. They started kissing like crazy. Bo would push Lauren back and got on top of her, Lauren had her hands on Bos head, pressing her more inside her mouth.

"Damn your lips feel so good"

"Better than the other girls?"

Laurens look was insecure.

"She is very beautiful"

"Yes she is. But you know dont you? It was you that I wanted, that I want. Nobody else."

"Bo, you are here I…Wow"

Kenzi walked in and caught them laying in bed. Bo immediately moved up smiling while Lauren looked down blushing again.

"Yeah I am here Kenz"

"Girl you move fast, I mean oh you know what I mean, I left you guys at the bar and now you are here." Kenzi said looking at Lauren.

"Hi Kenzi" Lauren said smiling. She slowly got up. "I should get back, its getting late"

"I would walk you" Bo said.

"Yes Bo walk her" Kenzi said smiling.

"Shut up Kenz"

"Good night"

"Good night to you Lauren" Kenzi said still smiling, while making gestures towards Bo, behind Laurens back.

Kenzi watched as they walked out, looking at each other. She was feeling happy. This was a crossing point for her best friend. She could sense it. Lauren wasn't what she expected but thinking about everything, she was perfect for Bo. So different from each other. Kenzi could see what these two couldn't. If only they are brave enough to understand that and accept that themselves. The next 4 weeks were going to be so interesting, Kenzi thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She is so graceful, I wonder if she had ballet lessons as a kid Bo thought, watching Lauren moving around in the medical facility of the Red Cross. It was early afternoon and Bo had just finished with her shift, but instead of going back at the barracks she wanted to check on Lauren, say a hi. The last 3 days have been amazing. They would talk, text, make out, eat together, smile and laugh like teenagers. Lauren was looking at her smiling back for a few seconds before continuing to examine a couple of local kids. Kids loved her, but she was firm with them too, and Bo could see the kids feeling safe around Lauren. The blond smiled at her again before finally start walking towards her.

"Hey" Lauren kissed her cheek. Bo was getting used to her shy nature in public, and she found the way she was blushing at Bos looks so adorable.

"Glad you are back to me safe again"

"Oh, it was just a regular shift, I told you, its nothing, we are so used to it by now, how was your day?"

"Same, a few kids with a cold virus and some with a stomach virus"

"I have a pain too doctor" Bo said smiling.

"I am sure you have, I ll treat you later"

"I cant wait, I am so hungry, want me to come and get you and go eat?"

"No, I was thinking, I could cook something and stay at my space? I asked ciara if we could have some alone time tonight, if that's alright with you of course"

Lauren looked down again while talking, Bo loved her small moves when she was nervous.

"That sounds really great, what time you want me to come over?"

"How about in two hours? Can you wait till then? I am done here and going straight to cook"

"Ok, see you in two hours"

Lauren smiled to her and walked back, while Bo left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hurry up Kenz"

"Whaaaaatttttttttt?"

"Hurry up, I want to take a shower"

Kenzi came out of the small shower "Ok, ok whats the rush?"

Kenzi watched her best friend throwing her towel at her and getting inside, "Lauren and I are going to spend the night together"

"What? How, you know you cant be out all night, and how come? The Doc didn't allow you to even go second base these past few days after that first fuck of yours"

"Looks like she needed her time and space Kenz and don't look at me like that, she is the one who invited me"

Kenzi was looking at her best friend showering behind the two wooden doors that were covering her body. Even though her best friend and the Doc were together, they didn't have sex yet except from some epic make out sessions as Bo told her. Bo didn't want to pressure Lauren and wanted her to be the one who would make that step, she didn't want to rush things like that first time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ummmm, smells so good Lauren, I bet Bo would love it"

"Its just pasta with red sauce and cheese Ciara, its nothing special"

"Promise me you would save some for me, so I can eat it as breakfast"

"Oh come on, you don't have to be out all night Ciara, and again I would text you when Bo leaves"

"I told you, there is no problem, I am going to spend my night at the red cross offices, believe it, its more spacey than our bedrooms, just make sure you and Bo have fun".

"Don't look at me that way, because I am going to regret it already"

"You cant, your sex animal is getting ready I bet, Are you sure about this Lauren? Really sure?"

"Yes, I am. I want to live this with Bo. You don't know how it feels, how I feel around her."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, you know Bo has this reputation"

"Yeah I know, I may sound deluded but I think she feels the same way for me but she doesn't know it yet, Bo has a certain history and I have faith in her, people only see her as someone who fucks around and drinks but there is so much more in her. I want to find that out you know."

"Sometimes people are what they do seem to be Lauren, you believe in people and I hope you are getting into this knowing there is a chance Bo would find someone else next week, especially if she gets what she wants"

"I am aware of that. But I have been shielding myself from love for years and I want to live this and even if Bo doesn't feel the same, I would think about that when everything is over, besides I am an adult Ciara, I cant say Bo fooled me if that's whats going to happen, she was very clear with me from the beginning"

Ciara didn't answer her friend, she didn't want to spoil her night, Lauren focused on her cooking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo was feeling so nervous while walking at Laurens place, it was funny actually, she shouldn't be nervous, this what she was waiting for, she and Lauren were going to have sex, and Bo was great at sex, damn I am such a creep with my thoughts, calm down dude, this is what you do, its going to be fine, don't be nervous.

Bo called Lauren before opening and got in, Lauren had turned her small table office to a dinner one and she was smiling at Bo.

"Its just pasta with red sauce and cheese and warm bread, hope you like"

Bo looked at Lauren who was wearing a tight jean and open white top, with no bra.

"Looks awesome" Bo wasn't looking at the plates though.

"It's a small space but I managed to make it presentable, lets sit"

"I am so hungry"

Bo noticed Lauren had opened a red wine too.

"Everything looks really nice, thank you Lauren"

"Don't thank me, I love cooking and having people over to eat, I think it's a whole different science, cooking I mean"

Bo had already started eating and Lauren couldn't help but smile at the way Bo was gesturing loving the food.

"this is fantastic, hmmm, I could get used to this" Bo looked at Lauren smiling back.

Bo was sitting on Laurens bed, looking at the blond who was seating beside her, they finished their dinner hours ago and they were chilling and talking. She couldn't help but think how easy everything was with Lauren.

"What? I am tiring you?"

"Umm no, why you say that?"

"Nothing, its just you are looking at me in a way and…"

Before Lauren managed to finish her words, Bo kissed her lips.

"Looking at you in what way?" Bo smiled.

"Do that again"

Bo could hardly hear Laurens words.

"Do what again?"

"Kiss me"

Bo couldn't wait anymore. She placed her hands around Laurens waist and dragged her close, Lauren moved her legs and pushed Bo back on her bed. They started kissing, Lauren pressed her lips hard until Bos mouth opened, and their tongues met. Bo dragged Laurens top and revealed her beautiful skin, Lauren stopped and moved up so Bo would take of her top too.

"I want you" Lauren said looking at Bos breasts, and they started kissing again.

Lauren kissed Bo lips, cheeks, face, while the brunette was pushing Laurens jean and pants down, pushing her between her legs. Lauren kissed Bos neck while her hands were going further down, caressing Bos breasts. Her hand was circling around Bos nipple while the brunette was mubbling in Laurens mouth. Lauren kissed her on the lips again and then lowered her mouth on Bos right nipple, taking her in her mouth. She was holding Bos breast steady with her hand while kissing, licking and sucking her nipple. Bo moved her hips to free her body from her military pants, Lauren moved down and dragged the pants down. Bo wasn't wearing any underwear. Lauren smiled looking at her naked beauty.

"You are beautiful"

"So are you"

Bo moved and all of a sudden topped Lauren.

Lauren started laughing, she tried to move and get back on top but Bo was holding her hands tight, Lauren could feel the power on those hands.

"Let me"

"No, let me"

Bo started kissing Lauren until they were both breathless, she finally freed Laurens hands and the blond pressed her nails on Bos back.

Bos tongue was pressing hard on Laurens mouth to open, in a deep sensual kiss. Lauren bitted Bos lip until she felt a little blood. Bo mubbled again at the doctors passion. Lauren moved her legs around Bos waist while Bo started moving up and down, their mouths lips touching as their pushy lips touching. Bo dragged Laurens hair and stopped the kiss while still grinding faster, she was holding Laurens head steady and their foreheads touching while moving up and down.

"I want you inside me"

Bo kissed Lauren again and again, with hunger.

"I am gonna fuck you so hard" Bo moved her hand down and placed it between them, she lowered her body a bit, and Lauren go the chance to start kissing her neck, she kissed and sucked Bos neck and nibbled it, while Bo massaged Laurens clit a bit with her fingers before she slipped two fingers inside Lauren. Lauren felt Bo inside her and sucked the side of Bos neck harder, marking it.

Bo turned her head and started kissing Lauren again, while fucking her.

"You feel me inside you, Lauren?"

Lauren had her eyes closed and Bo dragged her hair again and kissed her.

"Answer me"

"Yes, baby I feel you"

"You want more?"

"I want you all the time"

Bo moved her body again and stopped,

"No baby, don't stop"

But Bo had other things on her mind, she got down and was holding Laurens legs open, she saw Laurens pushy red and ready, she opened Laurens legs more and she started pushing her tongue inside Lauren, Lauren started moving her legs to Bos mouth, she couldn't hold on more, her hips were moving, she felt the walls inside her crumbling, she called Bos name, but Bo wouldn't let go, she wanted to feel Laurens orgasm in her mouth, Lauren finally gave in and completely let herself to Bos mouth, losing herself to the feelings, her sight was driving Bo crazy and let herself go too, feeling her own orgasm coming she slipped her fingers inside Lauren again fucking her and giving her a quick second orgasm.

Lauren felt powerless, watching Bo coming over to her, kissing her face. She hugged Bo and smiled. She moved towards Bos neck. She noticed what her sucking caused earlier and smiled more.

"Why are you smiling about?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Well, I think I may have left a little mark on your neck"

Bo smiled back.

"Oh no fuck, Kenzi is going to tease me without stop"

They kissed again. Bo moved a bit to accommodate her body to Laurens small bed.

"You smell so good"

Lauren smiled at Bos words.

"I love you"

The words came out of Laurens mouth naturally, before she manage to control herself.

"I am sorry i…."

Bo hugged her strong and turned to lay on Laurens body hiding her head on her neck.

"Don't apologize ok?"

Lauren hugged her back. She was feeling Bos breath on her neck while she was kissing Bos back shoulder and side face.

"I wish I could spend the night"

Lauren hugged Bo stronger.

"Its still early, you can stay a bit longer, Ciara wont come back till early morning"

"I cant, I have to get back before 4 am, that's when shift checking starts, I have to be at the barracks."

Lauren said nothing. They hugged and kissed again and again. Bo tried to get up but Lauren was holding her, she smiled and kissed her again.

"I am sorry" Lauren finally let her loose.

Bo got up from bed and started dressing up. Lauren was looking at her, trying to be brave, control yourself woman, don't start crying.

Bo got down again and started kissing Lauren.

"Don't worry baby, its going to be ok, we are going to be ok"

They kissed and hugged each other again.

Bo was finding it very difficult to leave Lauren behind. Lauren smiled at her, and this time she was the one who let go of the brunette.

"You are going to be late, we would talk tomorrow"

Bo touched Laurens forehead with hers and finally got up and left.

Lauren was left there feeling empty. She wasn't so sure about her choice after all. She wasn't so sure that she could manage to do this, to continue with this. Bo was already a part of her. She couldn't even let her go for the night and it was their first time having proper sex. She suddenly felt cold, she got up and got herself a blanket. She still felt Bos kisses in her body. She pushed away the bad thoughts and decided again to live this with Bo no matter what would happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bo was anxious, she couldn't focus, it was good that everything was pretty quiet and she didn't need to be 100% present, and she had about 3 hours more before her shift ends. Instead she couldn't wait to finish and get back to Lauren as soon as possible. Lauren, she smiled thinking about her, she and Lauren had become inseparable, she would run to find her and even wait for her sometimes to finish from her checks, they would eat together at the eatery and then spend almost all their time together until they had to get back at their places at night. Sometimes Kenzi would join them but she would leave when the endless make out sessions would start, as Kenzi called them. Bo was finding it very hard to let Lauren go every night. They would share sloppy and thirsty kisses until they couldn't take it anymore. Unfortuntaly they didn't manage to share more intimate moments like their first night, Bo didn't want to make love, errrr make sex with Lauren in her barracks room because it was so accessible and she didn't want them to be caught or other soldiers to start talking about Lauren. She was aware of how rumors could so easily spread. She didn't want Lauren to get a reputation, even though almost everybody was aware she and Lauren were together in some capacity, she didn't want soldiers to talk about her in a bad way. Bo didn't want to think the reasons behind all these thoughts. This was their last 3 days together, Bos regiment was ending their tour while Lauren was staying for about a month more with the Red Cross. She didn't want to think about that, she was going to leave Lauren behind and she didn't want to think about being away from her or Lauren being here alone. She wanted these 3 hours to pass and be with her again, to spend all the free time they had left together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Lauren asked Bo. They were hugging and sharing kisses and cuddles on their secret corner. Lauren could tell Bos mind was elsewhere, she would either kiss her in a strong desperate way, and then look away and just hug her.

"Nothing". Lauren didn't want to pressure her so she didn't insist, Bo was acting this way for a couple of days now and Lauren was suspecting it was because their time together was coming to an end. But she didn't know what to do, how to react. Bo said nothing about meeting in Toronto or keep in contact. They never mentioned anything about any kind of future.

"I am fucking sick of this"

"Of what baby?"

"Of this, I want us to be able to have sex without fear of getting caught or someone interrupting us, I want space so I can have you all by myself"

"Awwww. You know I have a pretty big bed back home, I am sure you can do anything you want of me there, its pretty spacey".

"So you have a pretty big bed huh?"

"Yes"

"What about a house? You have a big house too?"

"Its an apartment, its not that big, only got two bedrooms and the usual, why you ask?"

"Just asking. You should see where Kenzi and I are living"

"Tell me about it, I want to know"

"Its one of those places that doesn't have walls, semi-ruin when me and Kenzi started to hang out, I bet you never been at one of those places, after we got in the army we decided to live together and we managed to make it better and look presentable. It's a really nice place, after you get used to it"

"As long as it's a home for you and Kenzi, I am sure its beautiful."

"Yeah, you should see it. I bet you were raised having everything you wanted"

"Why you say that? You think I am spoiled?"

"No, I mean because of your family and all"

"Well, if you talk about money ok, but my parents were very strict and lets say I was raised to know my place. What about you?" Lauren was dying to know more about Bo but she never talked about herself. Apart from the information she managed to get from Kenzi and Ciara.

"I was raised on my own, have you ever tried drugs Lauren?"

Lauren smiled. " A couple times weed but I am not sure its considered a drug"

"I have used everything except heroin" Bo was getting a bit aggressive and Lauren could feel it.

"How about sex?"

"Umm, I didn't understand"

"Sex, have you ever tried a threesome or any sex toys? Have you ever had sex under the influence of drugs? Its fantastic you know, especially with cocaine you can continue for hours, I have done almost everything"

Lauren didn't like where the conversation was going so she didn't answer. Bo didn't say anything, she tensed up and went on a closed mode after that. They didn't talk up until it was time to go back.

"I am leaving in two days"

"I know"

"Please take care of yourself, I wont be here to protect you"

"Don't worry I will"

Lauren felt this was their goodbye, she could notive Bo struggling to tell her.

"I am going to be busy the next two days, getting my stuff and reports ready and I am not sure I would manage to see you again."

"I understand"

"We are leaving at 6 in the morning, if you want to come and say goodbye."

"I better not" Lauren said with a weak smile.

"I guess this is it"

"I guess so"

Bo got up and she dragged Lauren up too. She was looking so stressed.

"Bo its fine, don't worry."

Bo hugged Lauren again, they kissed.

"Promise me you would take care of yourself too and Kenzi. And you got my number if you guys need anything"

"Yeah I have your number"

Bo finally walked away from Lauren. Lauren started walking away too, making sure she was reaching her place when she started to cry. She got inside her tent, Ciara was asleep, she didn't change, instead she got under her blanket and cried as silently as she could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She isn't coming Bo. She said she wont come." Kenzi said to her best friend as Bo was looking around, they were both ready holding their stuff while they were waiting on the line to pass the check and aboard the military plane back to Canada. Kenzi saw Lauren the previous night and the blond was playing it brave. They said their goodbyes and Kenzi told her that they are so going to hang out in Toronto, especially since Lauren was a trust fund chick. Lauren smiled and told her she was invited to crash at her apartment, while Kenzi promised Lauren she was taking her to the best bars in Toronto for crazy partying after she gets back from Afganistan. Neither of them mentioned Bo. Bo informed her earlier that Lauren told her she wasn't coming to say goodbye. She was watching her friend now, looking for her. She was feeling sorry for her but at the same time she wanted Lauren to stay away. To not show up. She wanted her friend to go after her, it was so clear to Kenzi that Bo was in love with Lauren but Bo wasn't ready or didn't want to hear that. Kenzi tried to talk to her about that but Bo instead of talking spend her last night fucking Tamsin. after she got drunk and Kenzi was mad at her this morning.

"What"

"I said stop looking around, Lauren isn't coming"

"Who the fuck cares? I wasn't looking for her"

"Where is Tamsin?" Kenzi asked, fully knowing that was going to bother Bo more since Bo already had regretted sleeping with her.

"Why the fuck should I know? And can you shut up, I have a headache"

Kenzi delivered her stuff for checking and signed her tour end paper, she stated her name and military ID and got inside the plane. Bo was following behind.

"I think I saw Ciara" Kenzi said.

Bo turned and noticed Laurens friend greeting them with their hands, they greeted her back. Kenzi could see the disappointment at her friends face. Almost everyone was aboard the plane and the engines started.

"I cant wait to be back at the crack shack. We are holding a huge party the minute we arrive Bobo"

Bo wasn't listening to what her best friend was saying, her mind was elsewhere. So she didn't come after all. And she said she loves me. Fucking bitch. I don't care, who cares? I have one whole month of vacations and its going to be so good.

"Yeah Kenz, cant wait. We are going to party like crazy" She turned and smiled at her best friend. She suddenly hugged Kenzi.

"Hey Bobo whats up?"

"Nothing Kenz. You are my sister you know that? The only family I have"

"Of course I know that bitch, you cant get away from me ever" They laughed while the plane was taking off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They left" Lauren turned when she heard Ciara behind her. She said nothing and continue to eat her modest breakfast.

"You don't have to hide from me Lauren"

" I am not hiding anything Ciara. I have been crying for two nights in a row, I am sure you can hear me even though you are too polite to say anything. I was aware of the outcome and I don't regret anything. And I don't blame Bo for anything. Its not her fault that I fell for her. I am going to survive, time heals everything" Yes, I am going to get over her, this wasn't real, it wasn't real life. I am going back to my life and to the hospital and I am going to try my best and forget Bo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wtf is this? Ahhh my head, Bo was thinking, she was waking up slowly from a buzzing sound, she opened her eyes after much try. She looked around and didn't recognize the place. She was laying next to a pretty blond, what was her name, Kate? Cat something? The buzzing noise was getting stronger and stronger, she tried to move but the blond had a firm hand around her. Bo didn't like that, so she moved the hand away and got up, wowo she got dizzy at once and she sat back at the bed. The buzzing noise was her mobile phone, she turned the ringtone off but she forgot the vibrating, she looked around, tried to locate her clothes. The buzzing stopped, Bo started getting dressed and walked out of the bedroom, she tried to remember where was the exit on this place. She opened a couple doors until she found the exit, where the fuck where her boots? She had to go back and check the bedroom again.

Fuck the girl was up. Bo looked at the girl, she smiled at Bo.

"I thought you were gone"

"Ehhh, I was about to, but cant find my boots"

The girl stopped smiling and pointed towards the bathroom. Bo walked and found them. She sat down on the bed and out them on, while the girl was looking at her.

"I guess we wont see each other again?"

Bo didn't turn "You knew it was a onetime deal"

"Yeah but I must admit you are good and I wont mind for more"

Bo said nothing. She got up, turned at the girl.

"It was a pleasure" and she left. She didn't even remembered at what part of Toronto they were. Her mobile was buzzing again, she picked up while she noticed her bike sloppy parked on the nearby sidewalk, there was no ticket so she probably wasn't here for more than one night.

"Hey Kenz"

"Bo, wtf? We are supposed to be inside barracks in two hours, where the fuck are you?"

"I am coming, ill be there in 15 minutes?"

And that was the end of her one month vacation, she and Kenz had to be back inside their regiment barracks for review and training, they had the nights free to get back to their place and a couple days of the week free after a day long shift and wait for about 3 months more and decided if they were going to take another tour and where. I want the most dangerous place in the world Bo thought, as she roared her bike, no helmet, she placed her hair under her jacket and off she was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren woke up feeling well rested. She loved her bed, she loved her sheets, she loved the Toronto weather. After the long flight she wanted the warmth of her apartment. She had a long bath and ordered take out. She opened her windows and let the light inside. She was in a good mood. She wanted to cook, to go out shopping, to walk around, see the familiar faces of her neighborhood. She wanted to go get some flowers. She smiled. It feels so good to be home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo stopped at the red light. She didn't know this part of Tononto well, it was full of condos and houses with big block walls around them. Rich people, I bet fucking Lauren was raised around here. Fuck, come on red light, I don't fucking want to think about that bitch. Bo looked around, she watched the area and the stores when she noticed a blond head at a flower shop, she was wearing tight jeans and a leather jacket and brown boots, there was the green light, as Bo started moving the blond turned to smile at the owner of the flower shop who was giving her the flowers, Lauren, its Lauren Bo thought taking her attention away from the road, suddenly she felt a push on her leg and the left side of the bike. Everything happened very quickly. Bo fell on the road and slided, while the car managed to stop before hitting her harder. Traffic stopped and people rushed to see what happened. Among them Lauren rushed too. She saw there was an accident and as a doctor she rushed to help.

"Back off please" Lauren bended down on her knees, the victim was turned on the side and head was covered on hair and blood. Stupid bikers without helmets. Someone moved the bike away from the victims leg while Lauren called an ambulance. She checked the victims vitals, looks like the injury on the leg wasn't that serious, then she felt the victim turning.

"Please don't try to move, the ambulance is coming, I am a doctor, I am here to help you, maybe there is damage on you neck and head so don't try and turn"

"I know you are a doctor"

Lauren raised her head up in shock and surprised, and she saw Bo smiling at her with her hair on her face and blood coming out from the left side of her forehead.

"Bo?!"

Lauren acted quick, she grabbed Bos head and kept it on her lap.

"Don't move ok, the ambulance is coming, I see nothing serious, but they have to check internal bleeding" Lauren touched Bos head where she was bleeding.

Bo had a silly smile on her face. She didn't care that she just had a car accident, she was in Laurens hands again. Awww there is that scent again, Vanilla.

"You are back" Bo said keep on smiling.

"Shhhh don't talk"

The ambulance arrived and the medics carried Bo inside the ambulance.

"Are you a relative? You want to come with us?"

"I am a doctor" Lauren said. "Doctor and her friend, yes I want to come"

"The bike" Bo said.

"Don't worry about the bike, its being taken care of"

They didn't talk on the 7 minute trip to the hospital, Bo closed her eyes while Lauren was looking at her, the ambulance doctor said the leg injury wasn't serious but they had to asses the head injury. They arrived and Bo was taken to the ER. Lauren was with her up until they got Bo inside the ER.

Lauren was left holding Bos jacket, she sat down on a chair waiting, she couldn't believe what happened, she couldn't believe she met Bo this way, before she starts analyzing the events, Bos jacket started moving. It was Bos mobile buzzing inside Bos jacket pocket. Lauren decided to get the phone and check who it was, It was Kenzi, Lauren answered at once.

"Yes"

"Bo? Who the fuck is this? Get Bo on the phone, wake her up from your fucking bed and tell her to get her ass here now" Lauren smiled at Kenzis words.

"Kenzi"

"Huh? Who the fuck is it?"

"Kenzi its me Lauren"

"Lauren? Omg, Lauren is that you? Thank God, you are back? When? Thank God, Bo was going to need rehab from sex, drugs and drinks, thank God you are back, finally she realized she wants you while fucking every skinny blond in Toronto, omg where are you guys? We have to be inside barracks in one hour, get her out from your bed…."

"Kenzi, please stop, stop. I don't have the time to explain this to you now but we are at the hospital, no,no, Bo is alright, still in the ER, I don't have time to explain, no don't worry I ll be here, yeah, report the accident to her regiment, I ll make sure for the papers so Bo wont be reported as missing on her regiment call, yes ok, we would talk later, no go report the incident and come, we would talk on the phone"

"Mam we need the victims id and details"

Lauren searched Bos jacket and her hand grabbed a small white plastic bag, she didn't take it out, she then checked the inside pockets and found Bos driving license. She gave it to the nurse.

"Are you a relative mam?"

"No, a friend, just a friend"

"We are going to need some further information about her social security number"

"Look I am a doctor, can we do this later? She is a soldier on the Canadian army, and if you need anything, I am willing to cover expenses, she doesn't have immediate family as long as I know."

"Ok mam, thank you"

Lauren got inside the restroom, she checked around her, made sure she was alone and then got the plastic bag out, it was drugs, Lauren guessed right. She opened the little plastic bag and flushed the drugs in the toilet. She checked Bos jacket pockets again and left the restroom. Fucking idiot, she is using again. Lauren sat down thinking about Kenzis words. Bo was an idiot, she was endangering her military career, soldiers were checked often and she was getting inside barracks today, what she was thinking using drugs. While she was deep in her thoughts, a doctor approached her, Bo was taken to a room, she had nothing serious, she was going to stay for a day and if all the tests were ok she was going to be released. Lauren asked details for her condition and she then walked towards Bos room. Bo was with her eyes closed, but she felt the moment Lauren approached her. How strange she thought, how she could feel when the blond was close to her, she opened her eyes.

"Hey" Lauren said. Bo noticed the blond was downcast.

"Don't worry, i am ok"

"I know that, I talked to you doctor" Bo smiled.

"I thought you're my personal doctor"

"You know your blood results are out"

Bo said nothing. Fuckkkkkkk, she thought.

"You were at the limit. You know that? There are traces of drugs on your blood and the only thing that saves you is that the medic used drugs for the pain, for your leg and head injury before they check your blood. You seemed sober and the medics didn't give you a dui."

Bo was listening to Lauren, never taking her eyes off her. I missed you so much, your hair, your eyes, your hands, Bo had all those words in her mind. She smiled, the doc was angry at her.

"What were you thinking? Do you understand that this could get on your report? You were supposed to be back inside today, and you were still under the influence"

Bo was smiling at her.

"Wtf? This is funny to you? You don't care about yourself? Your future? What if you got seriously hurt?"

"I wasn't drunk, that's not why I had the accident"

"Don't give me that excuse, you used drugs and you were drunk and you were probably fucking all night, don't give me those fucking excuses"

Bo was getting mad herself too.

"That wasn't the reason why I had the accident, I just lost my attention from the road for a second …"

"Yes, drugs and drinks do that you know, make you incapable of driving/riding."

"If you really want to know doctor, I was waiting for the red light and I saw a blond who looked like a certain doctor I know shopping for flowers and my eyes got sidetracked, are you happy now?, now give me my jacket back so I can call Kenzi and you can go back to your life"

"Here is your damn jacket and guess what, don't bother to look for your white little bag because I flushed it….."

"What? You flushed it? That was expensive shit, fuck it ahhh" Bos head hurt.

"Serves you right to be in pain. Shut up and get some rest, I am going to call Kenzi and then I am off since you don't want me here."

Lauren walked out. She was very upset, she didn't want to think what could have happened. Bo maybe didn't care about herself but Lauren did. She managed to ignore her feelings for a month, she just about a week ago stopped crying herself to sleep and beginning to tell herself that Bo was never going to call or text or want to meet and this happened. She hated watching Bo like that and she hated the feeling of being crazy jealous, remembering Kenzis words. Lauren called Kenzi who was on her way, she managed to get a days leave, and she went back to Bos room.

"I called Kenzi, she is on her way"

"Ok"

"So since Kenzi is coming, I better leave"

Bo started smiling again.

"Why in the world you are smiling all the time? Are you still drugged out?"

"No, cant I be happy to see you? You aren't happy to see me?"

"No I am not Bo. Not like this. And why should I be happy? You didn't call me once, you didn't send one text to ask if I was ok. Nothing. Why should I be happy to see you now? I hope you are better tomorrow and I wish you the best. Goodbye."

Lauren walked out and left. Bo was left looking at the door. Lauren was right of course. She was right on everything she said. But Bo couldn't help being happy. This month passed in a haze of drugs and being drunk. She was hiding, trying to find a way to forget the doctor. And now fate brought them together again. Its what Kenzi was telling her, before Bo was shutting her up. You want the doc, stop fucking her lookalikes and go find her. Take her out of your system Try it Bobo. Laying in a hospital room, she couldn't deny it anymore. She didn't want to say or accept it was love. But it was something. She wanted Lauren. She wanted her and she was going to try this. She was going to try and get Lauren for as long as this intense urge to be with her lasted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bo finished at the top spot again. Kenzi couldn't believe her eyes. This was the 3rd trial that Bo was finishing first, she was going for top marks at her evaluation. It was two weeks after her accident and it was like she was watching Bo evolving. The moment she was out of the hospital, it was as if she had changed. They arrived home and she quickly had a bath and dressed up in uniform in order to present herself to barracks. Kenzi informed her that she was given a week leave, but Bo said she didn't want it since she was feeling good and there was nothing serious. Her leg was a bit of a pain but that didn't mind her. After that Bo threw herself in military life, and after two weeks, she was back at her best. She even started gym again, she loved kick boxing. Kenzi was suspecting why the sudden change but didn't want to mention that to Bo. She was happy that her best friend wasn't falling deeper into drugs and drinks and instead she was taking care of herself and her body.

"That was so good" Bo said approaching her best friend.

"Congrats Bobo, shit you finished at the top, the others couldn't get to you"

"Its nothing Kenz, remember my times when I first joined? I think I can improve more" Kenzi smiled at Bos determined face.

"I am so tired, thank God we have the next 3 days completely free, I wanna sleep at my bed"

"Yeah me too". They walked towards the barracks leaving the track field behind while Bo was being congratulated by a couple of soldiers for her win.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenzi got a text and smiled, she was in their kitchen, they ordered take out and Bo was just out of the shower, grabbing a slice of hot pizza.

"Hey, I am eating first"

"Who is sending you texts and making you smile?"

Kenzi didn't answer straight away, "A friend"

"A friend? Umm you have a new hook up? And you tell me nothing? I am not your best buddy anymore?"

"Its not a hook up Bo, it's a friend ok?"

"A friend? I thought we had the same friends? Dyson?"

"No its not Dyson." Kenzi noticed that her friend wasn't willing to back off.

"Its Lauren"

"Lauren? When did you and Lauren become so friendly? And texting each other? How come I didn't know?"

"We aren't that friendly Bo, and we kinda continued to text and talk after your accident, Lauren can be really funny when she wants to"

"Oh" Bo went back in her bedroom to change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"So, how is Lauren?" Bo asked her best friend 15 minutes after.

"She is ok, she is working for some pharmacy company doing research and then she spends some hours checking out poor families and their kids with the Red Cross, you know as a doctor."

"Saint Lauren"Bo said in a cynical way. After that silence again for a couple minutes.

"She asked about me?"

Kenzi smiled, she knew her friend was about to ask that. Bo was burning to know details and Kenzi was going to torture her slowly.

"Ask? About what?"

"About what I am doing and such. She didn't even call me or text me once, to ask me if I am ok"

"Well I informed her so there was no need to ask you I think?"

"Oh you informed her?"

"Yes."

"So, how is she?"

"Didn't I just say?"

"Kenz, you know what I mean"

"No I don't, what you want to know Bobo?"

"Is she seeing anyone?"

"Nope, but I am sure that Nadia chick wants to get in her pants again, she is at Laurens every other night"

"What? How do you know?"

"Supposedly Lauren is a great cook and that bitch cant resist her cooking, I bet that's just an excuse to be around Lauren"

"I bet that too"

"You know Lauren invited me too for dinner a couple of times, I wanted to visit and also see her apartment but after she said she would have other friends over I refused"

"Oh she invited you over. How about me?"

"What about you Bo?"

"She didn't mention me coming with you?"

"Oh you know how things are between you two, I doubt she wants to continue the whole fuck budies situation."

"She told you that?"

"Of course not Bo, but Lauren is smart, rich, beautiful and she has so many trust fund girls throwing themselves at her, its not Afganistan anymore. We are in Toronto, you know how these things are" Kenzi was so aware that Bo was going to be jealous and that was her main goal.

"You know what Kenz? Why don't you call Lauren and tell her that you do want to visit and would be happy to bring someone over?"

"Umm I don't think so Bo!" Yes, damn Bobo you are so easy.

"Why not? It's the perfect chance to meet Lauren and try and be friends. Don't worry I wont do anything stupid, I am done with her, it would be just a nice friendly dinner"

"Can you do that Bo? Because I really like Lauren as a friend and she is really rich too and I want to have a rich friend, I bet she has great clothes and I keep thinking she must own a couple of those killer Balengiana leather jackets"

"Of course I can do that. I am an adult. Why don't you text her right now? Just don't tell her I am your plus one, we are going to surprise her".

"Great idea Bo" You are so in love and so blind Bo. Awww I am so going to enjoy this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Lauren had almost everything ready, she only needed to go change. It was Saturday night and she had one of those small gatherings at her place. She invited a couple for dinner, and for the first time Kenzi was coming, Lauren was excited, she loved cooking for friends. She liked Kenzi, she was funny and Lauren loved the way she would tell things as they are, she didn't have a bad bone about her and no matter how she didn't want to admit it, she was Bos best friend and her only connection to her. I would think about that later Lauren thought.

"Fuck, she lives on a secure condo."

"Its not a condo Kenzi. Its one of those apartment blocks with their own security and shit, like a small city inside the city"

"Wow I think I am going to exchange you for her. She is gonna be my new best friend Bo"

"You sell me out so easily? Bo smiled looking at her friend.

"Yes I do"

Kenzi was wearing one of those fashionable track suit pants and high heels while Bo was wearing tight dark jeans and a open tank top with a long leather jacket.

"Bo are you sure about this?"

"Of course don't worry, I ll be a good girl"

Kenzi ringed the entrance door bell. Bo made sure she wasn't visible from the entrance Camera.

"Who is it?"

"Its me Doc" Kenzi said.

"Kenzi hi, push the door strong ok? I am at the top two storey apartment, ill leave the door open so you and your friend can come inside"

"Ok Doc"

Bo and Kenzi entered the place. It was like a big estate, with 4 floor apartments and with separate small gardens. They entered the elevator and pressed the top apartment. Laurens apartment was on the 3rd floor. The elevator was opening straight to Laurens front door. Kenzi pushed and they entered Laurens house.

"We are here Doc"

"I am com….." Lauren stopped talking when she saw who was Kenzis plus one. Kenzi told her she is bringing a friend but she never mentioned Bo. Kenzi hugged Lauren strong and kissed her cheeks.

"Fuck this place is fabulus Doc, I hope you meant it when you said I could crash anytime"

"Umm yeah"

"Hello Lauren"

"Hi Bo"

"Umm yes, Bo wanted to come errr I mean I invited Bo to come since you said I could bring someone, I hope you don't mind"

"No of course I don't. How are you?"

"I am fine, you?"

"I am fine too." Laurens place was beautiful. A big hall was leading to a spacey living room with big windows and the living room was connected to a diniring room with a fireplace in the corner and at there was a connecting door probably to the kitchen Bo thought. She is really rich Bo thought. Then she noticed someone coming inside from the balcony, dear old Nadia with other two women.

"Kenzi, Bo you know Nadia" Lauren said. She noticed Kenzi looking at Bo who was looking at Nadia with eyes like daggers.

" Come join us, this is Jane and Dina, mines and Laurens friends"

Nadia was behaving like the place was hers or something, Bo didn't like it at all.

Fucking Nadia, wtf is she doing here again Kenzi thought. I hope Bo doesn't end up beating her up.

Bo and Kenzi chose to sit on the living room instead. Lauren was making sure her dinner was ready and she was coming and going from the kitchen while her friends were getting to know each other. Bo could be very charming when she wanted to and she could feel her friends, especially Dina, liking her very much.

"That Bo girl is hot" Lauren didn't feel her friend coming in the kitchen.

"Yeah she is"

"Is she dating anyone?"

"No I think she is single"

"Good because I think she likes me"

"You do?"

"Yes, you should come out and see how she looks at me Lauren, you think I could get a date?"

"I don't know Dina"

"This is going to be one great of a night"

"I bet"Lauren said a little frustrated.

Lauren had the table set so when she informed them everything was ready, they all moved in the dining room. Lauren cooked chicken in the oven with boiled potatoes and green and red sauce with melted cheese. It looked fantastic and smelled so good. Nadia was helping her out with the table and the salads something that was making Bo mad. Lauren could feel Bos eyes on her, and she hated the way Nadia was stuck on her, she was becoming over bearing the last week or so, wanting to rekindle their relationship. I got to make it clear to her I only want her in my life as a friend.

"Shit Lauren this is gooodddddd"

Nadia laughed and made a grimace looking at her friends, something Bo didn't like at all.

"I am glad you liked it, its just chicken but I always say simple cooking is always the best"

"Oh come on Lo, you also love exclusive food too, we used to frequent restaurants with exquisite food all the time when we were together" Nadia said.

Bo was silent, eating and, drinking her wine, this was the first time she was drinking after the accident Kenzi noticed.

"What kind of food do you like Bo?" Dina asked. Her friend has set her eyes on my rebel Lauren thought, she aint yours her mind was telling her.

"I like simple stuff"

"She likes Chinese and Italian and fast food" Lauren answered with a smile.

Bo smiled at her back.

"And Pizza" Kenzi said.

They all laughed except Nadia.

"Are you from around here Bo?" Nadia asked.

"Yes, from Toronto"

"Born and raised" Kenzi said.

"Which school did you attend?"

"Nadia let them eat? What is this?" Lauren smiled trying to keep the mood light.

"I want to know too Lauren" Dina said without getting what Nadia was trying to do.

"I actually didn't finish high school" Bo said.

Nadia smiled ironically and after that everybody continued to eat in silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Bo was sitting at the balcony herself, she managed to escape Dina while she was engaged in a passionate conversation with Nadia and Jane and Kenz about clothes, she needed to be alone.

"Hey"

Bo turned towards Lauren who was standing at the corner of her balcony.

"Beautiful night"

"Yes it is."

"Great place you have here Lauren, it fits you."

"Thank you"

"I am sure you and Nadia would enjoy …"

"Stop it Bo"

"What?"

"Stop it with Nadia, she is a friend visiting"

"Sure, that's why she is all over you and behaving like she owns this place and you"

"She can think what she likes, but she is only my friend and nothing else"

"I don't like her around you"

"You have no right on me either"

"I don't?"

Lauren turned and started looking at the sky.

"I wanted to call you, all the time"

"Huh, I didn't hear what you said?"

"I said I wanted to call you"

"When?"

"All this time, all the time. After I left Afganistan, after arriving here, after the accident"

"Why didn't you?"

Bo didn't answer her. They just stood there in silence.

"You know I finished first at the trials of my regiment?"

"I know, Kenzi told me, she was so excited and proud"

"Its nothing special" Bo smiled towards Lauren, she is so beautiful.

Before they manage to say anything else, Nadia walked on them, she placed her hand on Laurens waist, something that made Bo gringe.

Lauren moved a bit away from her. "The moment she is around us, you are getting a distance from me" Nadia said, she was clearly been drinking.

"Please Nadia, we talked it over and over"

"Cant you see that bitch isn't for you"

"Who you calling a bitch?" Bo walked towards Nadia.

"Please Bo I have this."

"I cant believe you Lauren, look at her, she is some poor alley cat. She didn't even finish high school for gods sake"

Bo shoved Nadias face on the wall, while Lauren called Kenzi.

"Bo she is drunk, let her be please"

Bo released Nadia who was clearly angry and disappointed. She walked inside while Jane and Dina decided it was time to leave.

"You are so making a mistake Lauren" Nadia said again while leaving with her friends.

"Never liked that bitch, what a snub"

"She isn't Kenzi. She is just drunk and a bit jealous"

Kenzi didn't say anything, it was clear Lauren was upset that her friend left like that. She started cleaning up the table while Bo was helping her. They carried the plates to the kitchen and Lauren started placing them on the washing machine.

"You are so beautiful" Bo was right behind Lauren watching her. She was wearing a white tight dress which was hugging her body and she had her hair free.

"Please stop it Bo"

"I cant, I tried to stop it but I cant, I tried to stop it with drugs, with fucking everybody else except you, to drink until I remember nothing but I cant"

Bo walked and hugged Lauren from behind. She placed her head on her neck.

"Damn you fucking scent is killing me, I cant sleep, first week away from Afganistan and I was testing every Vanilla body cream there was"

Lauren smiled.

She turned, touching Bos forehead with hers, " What do you want Bo?"

"You"

"I don't do drugs"

"I know"

"I in fact hate them"

"I know"

"I don't like drunk people"

"I know"

"I don't like cheaters either"

"I know"

"So what do you want?"

"You, You know something Lauren?"

"What?"

"People in my life who used the word love…."

"Yes?" Lauren hugged her strong.

"They only did it for a cause"

"Yes"

"To take something from me, to gain, my numerous foster parents said they loved me cause they didn't want to lose the state money, my male best friend said he loved me in order to get in my pants, women say they love me just for a fuck"

Lauren nodded.

"What do you want Lauren? You said you love me, what do you want?"

"How about your heart?"

Bo smiled. "I don't believe in love"

"Ok"

"I lose myself with make me nervous, you make me sad, you make me happy, very happy"

"Ok"

"You make me to want to win at trials and come tell you"

Lauren smiled.

"What I am going to do with you Bo?"

"Be with me!"

After some silent moments Lauren decided.

"We are going to take this realy easy and slow Bo."

Bo nodded.

"I want to be with you" Bo said.

"Ok"

"I promise no drugs and drinks and cheating"

"Ok and I promise you I wont ever mention the word love again, until you want me to"

Bo finally moved on Lauren and stuck her on the kitchen wall, they started kissing, Bo slipped between Laurens legs, and that's how Kenzi found them

"Wowow cant you guys wait for me a bit to get some of that hot chocolate pie and then continue with your make out fest?"

Lauren started laughing while Bo hided her face on her neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You sleep?"

"No"

"You are thinking about me?"

"LOL"

"What?"

"Sleep Bo"

"I wish I had stayed instead of leaving with Kenz"

"We said we are going to take this easy"

"So no sex?"

"That's all you want from me?"

"No, but it's a big part of what I want"

"LOL"

"I should have sneaked into your bedroom, now I cant think of anything else"

"Start counting sheeps"

"Your funny Doctor. Want me to come over in the morning and get you for breakfast"

"Who is going to make breakfast, you or Kenzi? Would I need a doctor after?"

"Ha how about buying some breakfast and coming over to our place to eat?"

"Want me to see your place?"

"Too soon for you?"

"We fucked on our first date, so its not that soon lol"

"Tell me what are you wearing?"

"Sleep Bo"

"Send me a pic?"

"LOL"

"Goodnight again"

"Goodnight"

"Dream about me"

"I am sure I will"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready? I am on your front door"

"Be there in a second"

Bo was waiting standing on her bike, when she informed Lauren she was coming to get her with the bike Lauren got excited, she was happy to hear Lauren loved bikes too but she made Bo promise her that she wont go too fast. Bo straighten her body when she saw Lauren walking towards her. She was dressed in tight jeans and jacket with cowboy boots. Bo was wearing her usual black pants and leather jacket with her black boots, and she was holding two helmets.

"Goodmorning"

"Hi"

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

Bo grabbed Laurens jacket.

"Put you hair inside your jacket" Bo placed the helmet on Laurens head, it was one of the open ones while Bos was a classic one.

Bo started the engine and Lauren sat behind her. It was one of those road bikes and Lauren leaned over to Bos back. It was such a great feeling to have Laurens body on her back, Bo loved the feeling. They were off, Bo was going steady so Lauren would enjoy the ride, it was a long one, they got to the other part of the city. Bo stopped to a small bakery. Lauren was still leaning on Bos body. They took of their helmets.

Bo turned to Lauren and smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"Great, it was beautiful, I hope I wasn't too clingy"

"Nope, I loved it"

Lauren left her helmet on the bike, while Bo placed hers on between her arm while she got Laurens hand and walked towards the bakery. It was Sunday morning 9 am and they were walking holding hands on the sidewalk. They got inside.

"Smells greats in here"

"Yeah, it's a place me and Kenz discovered one morning after one of our all nighters." Lauren was looking at the croissants and the French toasts and the pies and everything seemed so fresh and warm.

"You can get anything you want, its on me"

Lauren smiled. As Lauren was trying to choose, Bo walked behind her and hugged her.

"Want to sit here and eat breakfast instead of taking it home? Kenz would be sleeping for hours and we can get her breakfast on the go?" The bakery had about 5-6 tables for two and it was very cosy and romantic.

"Yeah why not?"

They chose warm chocolate croissants and cheese pie while Bo got a coffee and Lauren a glass of warm milk. They sat facing each other, eating and looking at each other in mostly silence. The city was waking up slowly.

Bo messed up her mouth with the chocolate and Lauren wiped it with her fingers and then licked the chocolate with her hands. It was their first breakfast together. Yet if someone noticed them or looked at them, would have thought that they were a long term couple. Lauren could see Bo looking at her with a straight serious look sometimes.

"What?"

"Nothing"

Bo moved and kissed her on the lips.

"You like the place?"

"Yeah, its fantastic."

"Its just a corner bakery Lauren" Bo shyly smiled.

"I think its fantastic."

"Your fantastic" Bo said with a serious look again.

They finished their breakfast and got Kenzis and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bos and Kenzis place was on the so called bad part of the city, looking from outside, it was an abandoned building, Bo grabbed Laurens hand again, this time stronger, something that surprised Lauren who thought that maybe Bo expected Lauren to hesitate or walk back. Lauren smiled to her and they walked inside. The place was a ruin, they walked in the elevator, the place had 6 floors and Bo pressed the button for the second floor. All this time Bo was watching Lauren like a hawk trying to see if the blond would react in a certain way to what she was seeing around her.

They got out of the elevator and walked on a hall, Lauren noticed the floor had two other apartments that looked to be abandoned. They arrived at Bos and Kenzis place, it was the side apartment at the end of the hall. The door was a big safety one with many locks, Bo unlocked several times, again she was looking at Lauren to see any reaction. Bo opened the door and they walked inside. The place looked like an artists big studio or something, there were no walls and everything was connected. Living room, kitchen was a common big room while Lauren noticed a internal ladder on the corner wall who was leading to a semi-floor and a small hall. The furniture were few, a big leather couch a big table and a big Tv set while there was a dining table in the kitchen. The place was clean and had character. Lauren expected much worse. It was dark though, that was Laurens first impression, the main colors of the furniture were black and there wasn't much light since Lauren noticed only one big window close to the kitchen. Bo was walking behind Lauren noticing her every reaction and every face she was making. When Lauren turned Bo was right behind her waiting for her verdict.

"Drugs den? Or Crack shack?"

"Well I ll go with Kenzi and say crack shack?" Lauren smiled and hugged Bo.

"I like it, its fits you, even though it could use a couple more walls" Bo smiled back.

"Yeah, I bet" She hugged Lauren back. She either knows how to hide or she is sincere Bo thought. Lauren made herself comfortable at once, she placed Kenzis breakfast in the kitchen and left her jacket on a kitchen chair. Bo was watching her and was feeling all her stress leave her slowly. It was ok, Lauren wasn't scared by the place and instead made herself at home. Bo sat on the couch and opened the TV, she placed her legs on the table and chilled, while Lauren checked the fridge. She smiled noticing it was almost empty, only sodas and sweets inside. She turned and looked at Bo smiling.

"What? I told you we eat out" Bo smiled back.

At that moment Kenzi walked in from the small hall, Lauren guessed that her room was back there. Kenzi sat on the couch next to Bo still sleepy. Lauren prepared her breakfast and served it to her with a big smile. Kenzi was surprised, she turned and look at Bo.

"If you do something and she leaves us, that's it I am leaving you too"

Bo and Lauren laughed while Kenzi started eating her breakfast making sounds and gestures.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their day passed watching TV and chilling on the couch, they talked about which shows they liked while Kenzi was siding with Lauren on everything, making her promise she would have to pay her back in the future for agreeing with everything.

Bo was looking at the two of them, the two most important person in her life, the moment that thought came in her mind Bo reacted. Lauren isn't important in my life, she didn't want to think what Lauren was in her life. She got pretty serious again and went on a closed mode. It was early night and Kenzi ordered pizza for dinner.

"You know we must go shopping and fill that fridge, I can cook and you two can start eating a bit more healthy. Its gonna be good for your body and mind too"

Kenzi agreed again." Oh Doc you can cook anytime for me, you can even move in here and cook all day, but bring your clothers too" Lauren smiled. Bo said nothing though, Lauren felt a shift in her mood since the afternoon, she was answering with one liners and her eyes were averting Laurens looks, looking a bit hunted. Lauren noticed as Bo got a glass of whisky for herself.

"We have to be inside barracks at 7 in the morning tomorrow"

Bo smiled at her friend.

"Its just one drink Kenz, don't worry" while looking at Lauren at the same time. The Pizza arrived and they sat on the couch eating, Bo sat next to Lauren and had her hand around her waist, it was their first touch all afternoon.

"Want to drink something? We have wine, whisky, Vodka"

Lauren turned and looked at Bo. She didn't want to appear nerdy.

"A glass of wine would be fine."

Bo served her, while Lauren could see her mood getting darker and darker.

They continued eating while Bo would touch her hair and her back, with her hand.

Kenzi announced she was going in her room to watch TV and sleep, grabbing more pizza, and Lauren laid back and placed her head on Bos hand.

"So you really liked our place?"

"I think it has character" Lauren smiled.

"So its not like your rich girl playing it nice?"

Lauren said nothing, she got up and carried the pizza boxes in the kitchen.

"You can eat the leftovers for Breakfast tomorrow"

Bo was right behind her. She was standing on the kitchen table while Lauren was cleaning the kitchen a bit/

"You got everything in order?"

Lauren could feel Bos cunism.

She turned.

"How about taking me home? Its been a long day"

"How about spending the night here?"

"How about taking it easy?"

"Screw taking it easy"

Bo got close to Lauren and started kissing her cheeks and face.

"You are perfect" She raised Laurens face and kissed her lips.

"Bo"

"What? Drives me crazy when you say my name, I want to fuck you and mark you, watching you all over my place, with your label clothes and your knit manners and all I can think of is how I want to take them off and make you react to me"

They started kissing, their tongues meeting. Bo got between Laurens legs, she placed her hands under her light shirt and unbuttoned her bra, as if she couldn't wait, she placed her mouth on Laurens breast and wet the clothing. Lauren pressed Bos head on her. Bo dragged Laurens jean down. She started kissing her belly, while Lauren dragged Bos top and unbuttoned her bra. Bo was making circles on her belly, Lauren opened her legs a bit. Bo dragged Laurens white slip down and she revealed the light blondbrown hair on Laurens triangle. That's what I want Bo thought.

"Fuck I missed this so much" she said. She raised Laurens leg a bit and attacked her pussy. She started kissing and licking the lips while holding them open and massaging them with her fingers. She could see the clit between them, but Bo was doing circles around it making Lauren moan.

"What do you want?"

Lauren moaned again.

"What do you want?"

"I want your tongue on my clit"

"That's my girl"

Bo was holding Laurens lips open while tipping, sucking and nipping Laurens clit. Laurer started moving feeling the orgasm coming, instead of letting her a bit lose Bo took the clit into her mouth, while Lauren was moving like crazy, Bo sucked her orgasm. When Lauren finished, Bo started kissing her belly again going up until she reached her mouth. They kissed hard. Bo grabbed Laurens legs and the blond wrapped them around Bos waist. Bo walked holding Lauren, she got to the stairs and Lauren thought, her bedroom must be up there.

It was a simple room, with a big bed. Everything black again, even the sheets where black. Bo laid with Lauren still in her arms. They started kissing again, Bo turned and Lauren got on top of her. Bo started sucking and kissing Laurens breasts while Lauren had her eyes closed and her head back. She suddenly opened her eyes and smiled at Bo. She grabbed her head and they kissed. I love you, Lauren said inside her mind, I love you so much. They were kissing and looking at each other. Bo felt Laurens words, she knew what Lauren was feeling and crushed her lips. She quickly slipped her fingers inside Lauren while Lauren started moving up and down riding them. With a sudden move Lauren placed her hand between them and started massaging Bos pussy, Bo bited her lip.

"Yes baby, that's it, harder"

With Bos words, Lauren started moving her hand up and down until she slipped two of her fingers inside Bo. They fucked each other and kissed each other in a haze, both of them not backing down, until Bo started biting Laurens nipples marking them and dragging them with her teeth causing Lauren a hard orgasm, and at the same time Bo reaching her own orgasm. Bo fell back with Lauren in her arms. They were naked, and catching their breaths. They were kissing slowly and feeling each other.

Bo moved her body again and they were facing each other on their sides. Lauren grabbed Bos face and they kissed again. Lauren touched Bos face with her hand, while Bo closed her eyes.

"What are you afraid off?" Lauren whispered.

"I am not afraid of anything" Bo snapped stubbornly. Lauren smiled kissing her kissed a bit more. Lauren tried to move, but Bo had her hands around her.

"Bo, I got to go home, we both have to be up early"

"You are spending the night"

"I didn't bring any clothes and i wont be able to get back home on time"

"You don't need clothes on my bed and I ll take you home in the morning"

Lauren smiled. She kissed Bos nose and face again. She looked in her eyes. I love you so much my little dark Bo she said in her mind.

"You know this is going to be the first full night we spend together"

Bo closed her eyes and rested her head on Laurens neck. One thing its for sure, Bo thought. When this is all over and Lauren leaves me, I wont be able to get over this fucking Vanilla scent.


	10. Chapter 10

After this chapter things are going to get really ugly. I already warned you that this story is going to be a dark one. For those you said Lauren is a doormat and such, well the Lauren I love and admire is someone who has a big heart and is a healer too and I think she can see what Bo went throu in her past and all that burden that still lives in her heart and mind. So she wants to heal all that, she understands it. But from now on things would get because is a dark one, in my story up until Lauren she was never in love, and not only she doesn't believe in love but she sees that as a weakness, so she is reacting to that in a complete opposite way.

Chapter 10

Lauren was waking up slowly, she opened her eyes, it was still dark, she tried to move but a hand was keeping her still. She turned her head a bit, Bo was sleeping with her hand around her and stuck on her back, She smiled. It was probably very early, she had to check the time, Bo and Kenzi had to be at barracks and she had to get back home and then to work. She slowly tried to move Bos hand.

"Hmmmmm" Lauren smiled at Bos sound.

She turned her body and kissed Bos forehead.

"What time is it?" Bo nudged her nose on Laurens.

"I don't know, I think I left my mobile on the living room" Bo moved her head to Laurens neck and stayed there.

"We have to get up, I have to get home"

Bo came up again, looking all sleepy with her eyes closed. They kissed slowly.

Bo hugged Lauren, "I had a great sleep" Bo said, not realizing she was telling her thoughts out loud.

"Me too" Lauren said. Bo finally turned on the other corner of the bed and grabbed her mobile.

"Its 5 in the morning, Kenzi would be up in a bit, so we still have time for a little sleep" Bo dragged Lauren on her and this time it was the blond that was laying on Bo.

While Bo was semi sleep, she could feel Laurens hand on her face, she could feel Laurens look on her face. They stayed there until noise was heard from downstairs. Kenzi was up. Lauren finally moved and got up too, she grabbed her underwear and clothes and got dressed. She entered Bos small bath and washed her face. She noticed 4 different vanilla body creams in the corner of the sink. She smiled again, Bo entered the bathroom too, all naked, she was standing behind Lauren and was looking at them in the tiny mirror.

Lauren smiled at her, while Bo had the same serious face she had the night before.

Bo hugged her from behind still looking at the mirror.

"You don't have to take me home, I ll get a cab, I don't want you riding at the other part of the city so early and still dark."

"I am taking you" Bo walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late afternoon when Lauren finished from work, she got a cab and finally was home. She was tired, was up all day but she felt happy. She and Bo were together. In what capacity she didn't know exactly but they were together. Lauren prepared herself a bath, she wanted to chill, just rest her body. She took off her clothes and throw them straight for the wash, she noticed the marks on her body, especially her thighs, Bo was biting her all over. She smiled. She entered the bathrub, ahh it was heaven. She had filled the bath with her favourite Vanilla scents,Bo was loving that scent on her body. She tried a couple of times to make her tell her, what was the brand and what exactly the scent was but Lauren wasn't telling. She could see Bo was struggling with the new situation between them but Lauren was willing to give her time. She loves me, she just doesn't want to face it yet or admit it. Lauren was sure about that. She could see that in Bos eyes, the way she was looking at her, when she thought Lauren wasn't watching. The fact she was holding her all night so possessively and the way they parted that morning. Bo was kissing her and wouldn't let her go. They way she would text her all day asking her what she was doing, who she was with, what she was wearing. Bo was staying at the barracks all day and she was coming out after midnight. They were both tired and needed their sleep so they were meeting sometime tomorrow. Lauren was leaving that to Bo, she didn't want to appear too clingy or desperate. She wanted Bo to feel comfortable and not pressured.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren found herself turning on her bed, it was nearly midnight and she couldn't sleep. Bo was going to be outside barracks and back home soon and Lauren wanted to talk to her a bit on the phone before she falls asleep. She waited until midnight passed and then called, Bo didn't answer. I bet she and Kenzi were so tired they went straight to sleep. It was already one and Lauren couldn't sleep, she smiled at herself, we only spend one night together and I miss her next to me. Then her phone rang, it was Bo.

"Hey"

"Hey Babe"

"How come you aren't sleeping?

"I couldn't sleep"

"Oh"

"I called earlier….."

"Yeah I saw the call"

"You were busy?"

"Lauren?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can you open the front door? I am on your front door"

"What?" Lauren rushed to press the button while watching Bo in the security camera, she waited and after two minutes or so Bo was on her door which Lauren had already open. She looked tired, Lauren was wearing her pjs, Bo came in, they hugged.

"I surprised you?"

"Yeah but I am so happy you are here, why you didn't tell me? Text me?"

"Well it was a last minute decision, I got Kenzi home and then, umm, I felt like coming here"

"I am glad, are you hungry? Did you eat?"

"Yes I am fine. Just tired, can we go sleep?"

"Yes, of course. Did you bring anything?"

"No, not really"

"I can give you one of my tees"

They walked inside Laurens bedroom. Bo looked around, the light was soft and the bedroom color was towards pink-white. It was full of light, white sheets and white covers. The bed was huge, Bo noticed that too. She sat on the bed while Lauren was looking at her closet, Bo noticed the room was pretty big, there was a connecting bathroom and a closet. Rich kid house, Bo thought. Lauren didn't know what to think, Bo was in her bedroom, again she wants to spend the night. She was feeling deliriously happy but she could see Bo was uncertain about her decision to come here.

"This one is going to fit you perfectly" It was a University one, pretty long shirt.

As Lauren approached her, Bo grabbed her and dragged her close, between her legs, she placed her head on Laurens belly. Lauren hugged her.

"I shouldn't have come, I don't want you to get the wrong idea, I say other things and do the opposite"

"Hey its ok. We are just spending the night." Bo got up and undressed, she took off all her clothers while Lauren got under the covers. Bo was naked and she got Laurens tee, wearing only that without underwear. She got to bed and laid next to Lauren. Lauren turned off the lights.

"I am so tired"

"Me too"

Bo dragged Lauren on her. Lauren raised her body a bit and Bo got her hand around her.

"I am gonna check your bathroom while your sleeping and going to steal that Vanilla product, finally I am gonna find out the brand" Bo got her head on Laurens neck and hair.

"That's cheating"

"No it not. I asked you so many times"

Lauren was smiling like a dork. She was so happy that Bo was in her house, in her bed sleeping with her. She was awake for almost an hour after, she could feel Bo was asleep, she could feel her heavy breath on her neck. Don't worry babe, we are going to take this slow, you don't have to be afraid, she said in her mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Bo was waking up, she was in paradise, her bed was feeling clean and so comfy, she slept so good. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in Laurens bedroom but Lauren wasn't there. This bed is amazing Bo thought. I wonder how many women fucked with Lauren on this great bed, well its only me from now on, Bo didn't want to think how she was becoming so possessive over the blond doctor all of a sudden. But she didn't want to think of her with anyone else, she didn't want to think anyone else is going to kiss her or fuck her. Actually she didn't want anyone else to be close to her again. She wanted Bo to dominate Laurens thoughts. She slowly got up. She checked her mobile it was about 7 in the morning, Bo had a free day but Lauren had to go to work. She didn't bother to wash, instead she walked out in the living room and went straight in the kitchen. Lauren was in there, she turned when she felt Bo.

"Goodmorning" Bo walked straight to her and kissed her deeply.

"Goodmorning"

"Why are you up?You should go back to sleep, I am making breakfast before I leave for work. You can call Kenzi and both of you can crash here all day"

"I am hungry" Bo said.

"Good because I am making a full English breakfast"

They looked at each other and smiled again. Lauren had almost everything ready, fried eggs, sausages, bacon and fried bread along with milk and fresh juice. Lauren also made French toast. She served Bo a big portion and then herself.

"Why I have the feeling you don't usually eat all that for breakfast"

"I don't but today is a special day and I know you and Kenzi have such an appetite."

Bo was looking very serious again.

"I love that you include Kenzi"

"Of course, she is unforgettable, besides I have to keep her on my side"

They shared kisses and breakfast until it was time for Lauren to get ready to go to work, Bo cleaned up the table while Lauren got ready.

"Did you call Kenzi?"

"Not yet, its still early, she is probably sleeping, I ll go back to sleep too, to catch a few hours before Kenzi is up and starts calling me"

"You didn't tell her you were coming?"

"No, I only said I was going out" Bo was avoiding Laurens look.

They kissed. " I would be back around 4, you can eat everything or order, and I have cable, you and Kenzi …."

"Don't worry Lauren, I maybe go back home later" Lauren placed her hands around Bos neck.

"Please stay here, and call Kenzi too, she loves the place. You made me so happy coming here, please stay, at least for today"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenzi couldn't stop laughing while Bo was swearing.

"I told you Bobo we should order, Lauren would be back soon"

"I cant believe we couldn't make a simple pasta with some red sauce, its so easy according to every food site on internet"

"Bo its easy for people who actually cook? Look at these, they are stuck with each other like glue, I told you, you didn't have to boil them so much"

"The instructions said 7-10 minutes but they didn't seem boiled to me and you tasted them too"

"I say we throw them away and order? "

"I really wanted to cook something for Lauren you know"

"Yes I know Bobo but in the end Lauren wont have anything to eat"

"I guess we have to order"

"Yay"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren walked inside her apartment, there was silence, and Lauren immediately thought Bo left. Until she walked into her living room and saw her lover and Kenzi sleeping in her couch. The Tv was open and there was a CSI marathon repeats episodes, Lauren checked the time, it was 5 in the afternoon, she shut the Tv and walked towards her kitchen. The place was a battlefield, there was something burned and she noticed the can with of her greek natural tomatoe sauce empty. Lauren smiled, poor kids tried to cook. Then she noticed there was Chinese food on the kitchen table. Lauren left the kitchen and went straight in her bedroom, she left the kids sleeping while she changed in her comfortable sweatpants and grabbed a blanket. She got her hair in a ponytail and covered Bo and Kenzi with a blanket, after that she quickly cleaned the kitchen and grabbed the Chinese the kids left for her. She went back in the living room, she sat on her big comfy chair and started eating. She was observing Bo and Kenzi sleeping, Kenzi was smiling and moving a lot, while Bo was looking strained even as she was sleeping. She finished her food and stayed there, thinking this was one of the rare times she had people at her house to actually stay, especially after Nadia, Lauren would prefer being alone, and just focus on her work, or have some dinner at a restaurant with friends but still come home alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhhh" Bo was feeling her head heavy, she feel asleep on Laurens couch while watching Tv.

"Lo your sleeping beauty is waking up"

Bo opened her eyes to find Kenzi eating sweets.

"You are still eating?"

"Why not? Lo got me some great sweets from a French patisomething."

Bo watched as Lauren walked in and sat beside her. Bo moved and kissed the blond on her cheek.

"You eaten?"

"Yes I did"

"We tried to cook something for you"

"I know, that was sweet of you"

Bo dragged Lauren on her and kissed her lips.

"Can you guys stop? Its early and I aint in a mood to watch an adult movie"

"You know Lauren has a guest room? You checked it in the morning? Why don't you go there and leave us alone?"

"Umm Bobo Lauren is my friend too ya know, and I want to see her too?" Kenzi was half joking, she was enjoying pissing off Bo.

Lauren got up and kissed Kensi on the cheek. They checked the TV programs together and decided what to see while Bo was brooding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo was laying on Laurens bed, she was thinking about the day. Lauren was putting Kenzi to bed, these two have become very good friends, she turned when Lauren walked in, and she watched her and the blond took off her sweatpants and laid next to her.

"Did you put kenzi to bed?" Bo was a little angry. Lauren smiled at her.

"Ohhh my poor bb is jealous? Kenzi is a baby Bo, she needs a bit of pampering"

"I know. I just don't want her to get used to this"

"To what?"

"You know to all this"

"No I don't know"

"Come on Lauren. We aren't like you. This isn't real"

"Again I don't really follow you, Kenzi is my friend and no matter what happens between us, she will remain my friend and she can visit me anytime and I don't know why you are so angry all of a sudden?"

"I am not angry."

They were both silent after that and didn't move.

"I really wanted to cook for you today"

"I know"

"I don't like how you do all this for us and I cant do something back"

"Its ok Bo, of course you and Kenzi do things for me, and you are my girlfriend. I enjoy having you guys over and the fact I was born with money and you were not doesn't mean I am better than you guys. If you want us to spend more time at your place ok, but I want you to feel comfortable at my place too. "

Bo moved towards Lauren and hugged her.

"Sorry babe, I missed you today"

"I missed you too"

Lauren turned and they were looking at each other while laying on their sides. Bo started touching Laurens face and looking at her so intensely.

"You are so beautiful, I cant believe you are with me"

"You are beautiful Bo and I cant believe you are with me."

"There is an event next week, for my regiment, want to be my date?"

"Are you sure? People are going to start saying we are a couple"

"So? Let them say?"

Lauren smiled while Bo started kissing her face and lips. This time they made love slow and sweet. They shared kisses and tender words afterwards as Lauren was falling to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Someone walked in her room, Kenzi moved fast and grabbed the lamp next to her bed..

"Kenz its me" It was Bos voice.

"What are you doing here? Is the doc ok?"

"Yeah she is fine. She is sleeping"

Kenzi got the light on and her friend approached. She could see something was bothering her.

"What happened? Did you guys fight? I swear Bo you cant lose Lauren, she is going to give me her best clothes, all brands, she never wears them…."

"No, everything is great, I even invited her to come with us at the regiment event"

"Ok, then why do you look like someone died or something?"

"I couldn't sleep Kenz, I want to tell you something"

"Please don't tell me you are breaking up with her? I have to find a way to get this TV SET out of this guest room"

"Kenzi please shut the fuck up"

Kenzi stopped talking looking at her best friends serious face.

"Whats up Bobo? You know you can tell me everything"

"You know me for all these years and you are my sister and best friend"

"Of course I am"

"Kenzi , I love Lauren"

"That's it? And I was sure you were going to tell me you were dying!"

"This is pretty fucking serious you know"

"I know but you see I already know you love her, its not a surprise for me"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? You were calling her a whore and a bitch when we came back from Afganistan and you went from being drunk to being a fucker to being selfish and possessive over her"

"I don't want to love her"

"Well sorry but its already done Bo, so why don't you enjoy it?"

"Kenzi I cant love Lauren"

"Why not Bo? She is great and she shares everything with me, I mean with us"

"I think I am going to fuck up everything"

"How do you know? Why don't you give yourself and Lauren a chance?"

"We are so different, look at her and look at me and look at this place"

"I do look at this place and you know what? Its all in your mind."

Bo didn't answer. She seemed resigned.

"Go sleep Bo and we can talk everything when we get back home"

"There is nothing to talk about" Bo said in determined voice.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Ummmmmm" Lauren was feeling warm and wet between her legs.

She had her eyes closed but she wasn't sleeping anymore, she moved a bit to accommodate Bos mouth low in her belly. She moved her hand and touched Bos head pushing it to go more down. Bo instead moved up and started kissing and sucking on Laurens belly making rounds with her kisses. She slowly kissed her way up to Laurens lips. They kissed while Lauren had her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes" Bos voice was deep and a bit emotional.

Lauren opened her eyes and Bo kissed her again. Their kisses started becoming hungry and aggressive, Lauren felt Bo was getting really aggressive, using her teeth to bite her tongue and lips hard and not letting her take a breath, Lauren moved her mouth to gasp a breath and Bo got between her legs, grabbing her hair, she stopped and placed her head in straight line to Laurens. She placed her open mouth to Laurens and kissed her deep while she got her hand between Laurens legs and slipped two fingers inside her. They started fucking, Lauren tried to get her legs around Bos but bo moved her body to pin her down and they fucked missionary. Lauren felt Bos fingers deeper and deeper, and moving in a hard way, making her vagina hurt, she moaned a bit from the pain. Bo was getting again out of control with her kisses.

"Baby calm down" Bo didn't calm down and instead she moved faster and harder, Lauren had an unexpected quick orgasm while Bo was kissing her without stop.

Bo was still fucking her while Lauren was kissing Bos face, she didn't know what got into Bo, but it was like the brunette was in another world. Lauren couldn't keep her feelings controlled anymore as she felt her second orgasm coming and Bo moving her pushy towards her grinding.

"I love you so much" she whispered in Bos lips.

Bo reacted wildly by busting Laurens down lip, it was a crazy angry bite and Lauren screamed from the pain, while Bo kissed her again. She then collapsed in Laurens body. Lauren felt her lip bleeding, Bo moved her body and laid next to Lauren, while Lauren finally reacted.

"Wtf Bo? What was that? You busted my lip."She got up and rushed to her bathroom. She saw her whole mouth looking swollen from Bos bites and hard kisses, and her lip bleeding without stop. She got some betadine on it and pressed it with a cotton to stop the blood. Bo walked behind her, she noticed Bo looking around her at the huge bath. Again Bo said nothing, she was just looking at her.

"I ll go wake up Kenzi, we should go"

"Bo wtf, I am talking to you"

"Sorry I was rough, you know how it is"

"No I don't, you busted my lip, how I am supposed to go to work, this is going to look so much worse in a couple of hours"

Bo said nothing, she walked out of the bathroom and started dressing up. Lauren managed to stop her lip bleeding and stuck a small bandaid. She walked out of the bathroom too and went back to bed. Bo turned.

"You aren't coming for breakfast?"

"No, and you said you are leaving"

"What time you are off from work?"

Lauren didn't answer, so Bo got closer.

"I said what time…"

"I heard you, I don't know, I have to go by the red cross station afterwards, its my turn to help"

"I ll call you and come get you"

"If I want to"

"What?"

"I said you would come get me if I want to"

"Whatever"

"Yeah, whatever or even better, I am telling you now don't come get me"

"We would talk later" Bo said banging the door.

"Fucking arrogant spoiled brat" Lauren said.

Bo watched Kenzi walk in the hall.

Bo bypassed her and walked from the living room straight to the front door.

"Bo wait up,"

"I ll wait outside, get your stuff and lets go"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day passed pretty quickly. Bo didn't have time to think, she and Kenzi were at the barracks and she avoided checking her mobile up until it was time to leave. Kenzi didn't mention anything or ask anything. They got back at the crack shack and Bo went straight in her bedroom. It was 4 in the afternoon, Kenzi followed Bo. Bo was laying on her bed with her clothes on.

"You don't want to order?"

"No, I am fine with what I had at the barracks"

"I dunno, I am thinking of ordering burger or pizza"

"Lauren is right, sometimes I don't know where you put all that food"

"Are we free to talk about Lauren?"  
Bo smiled, she didn't answer.

"What happened in the morning?"

"Nothing"

"Come on Bobo, she didn't wake up to make you breakfast, she always makes breakfast besides I kinda heard Lauren yelling"

"She is too precious, that's all"

"Precious? I doubt that, if she was, she wont be hanging around with me or with you Bo and especially coming out here, why you say that? She said something?"

"No" Kenzi watched as her friend went silent.

"So is she coming over tonight?"

"I don't know, we haven't talked since the morning"

"Oh, ok, going to take a nap"

"Me too"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBo couldn't sleep, instead she was checking her mobile phone every 20 secs, ok every 10 secs, ok every 3 secs. Lauren didn't call her or text her and Bo was getting restless.

She was trying to find reasons why to not text Lauren for a whole hour but in the end she gave up. It was almost 6, Lauren must be at the Red Cross station, she probably left her work around 5 Bo thought.

"Not finished yet?"

Bo waited and waited and whole 20 minutes passed. She decided to go there and wait for Lauren to finish. Again she didn't want to think the what or why of her decision. She was getting downstairs while Kenzi was watching TV.

"Your up? I was waiting for you so we can choose a show"

"I am going out Kenz"

"Oh, for drinks? Isnt too early? And you are taking the bike?"

"not going for drinks"

"Oh, everything ok with Lo?"

Bo didn't answer she got her leather jacket and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren checked the time, it was nearly 7, she didn't feel the time passing, the day was hectic, she left work and came straight to the red cross clinic, she had to check a few results from other doctors and to do some quick medic check on illegal immigrants, she loved medicine because she would still be a researcher and also still a doctor. She was almost finished. She didn't check her mobile all day, and only now she noticed she had a receive a text and she had her phone on silent mode. Truth is she wasn't much of a mobile phones fan and she liked her laptop better. She watched people using Tablets and phones like computers, and she couldn't understand that. Bo texted her. Lauren didn't know what to answer. She was still mad at her, her lip was swollen and bruised and she got some strange looks at work but nobody dared to tell her something because Lauren was very firm and strict at her working inviroment. Lauren wasn't mad about the crazy bite but more when and why it happened, when Lauren told her that she loves her. And afterwards how Bo would walk away while Lauren was talking to her. Lauren got her bag and jacket, she said her goodbyes to the people still working at the red cross station and left. She got out, got her aviators in her eyes and walked at the sidewalk. She wanted to walk for a couple of blocks and then get a cab, the area wasn't one of the good ones but Lauren wanted to clear her head a bit. As she was walking she felt a buzz and then a bike behind her, she smiled but kept walking, Lauren knew it was Bo. She wanted to walk over at the other side where Bo couldn't follow her but Bo was unpredictable and Lauren didn't want her to get in another accident. Bo would make noise with the bike, making Lauren smile more, she suddenly stopped and turned but not looking at Bo. Bo stopped with the bike infront of her.

"Love the aviators on you"

"Where is your helmet?"

"Felt like riding without it"

"And breaking your head?"

"Maybe it needs breaking?"

"How about maybe I should do it instead of a car or crashing on a road?"

Bo smiled and dragged Lauren on her. Lauren was still looking elsewhere.

"Want me to take you home? It's a dangerous area to walk by yourself"

Bo was looking at Laurens lip. It was looking seriously fucked up. Lauren still was keeping her distance by not hugging her and keeping her hands inside her jacket.

"You know what Bo?" Bo could feel Lauren wasn't going to leave this.

"What?"

"Maybe we shouldn't do this!"

"Shouldn't do what?"

"This, you pursued me, I didn't, I kept my distance, didn't come for you after Afganistan. I can walk away from you and finish this right now."

"Why don't you tell me all that without your glasses?" Bo moved to take Laurens glasses off.

"Don't touch me please. You wanted me back, and now all you do is be moody and angry and judging my house and my money and how I am close with Kenzi. All this time I am keeping myself guarded so I wont say I love you and wont show much affection unless you initiate it and when the words slip from my mouth while you fuck me you bust up my lip"

Bo said nothing. Lauren turned and started walking again. The bike wasn't coming behind her at her first steps but then she could hear Bos bike at a bigger distance but still behind her. Lauren was upset, she wasn't smiling this time, she started crying and stopped walking again. Bo stopped the bike and came over and hugged her.

"I love you" Lauren didn't react to Bos words at first but then she stopped crying and raised her head to look at Bo.

"I love you. That's why I busted your lips. I wanted to say it back to you but I couldn't so…"

"So you thought better to bite me?" Lauren smiled.

Bo slowly kissed Laurens lips, Lauren was hurting still.

"I cant stand to see you crying"

"Then don't make me"

"Please come with me?"

They kissed again.

They moved towards the bike.

"I knew you cant resist my leather jacket"

"I have better ones" Bo got serious for a moment. Lauren hugged her and sat behind her. She kissed Bos neck smiling.

"Go slow and I never want to see you without your helmet again"

"Ok mum"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week passed in a happy haze, Bos relationship with Lauren got better after Bos little confession on the street. Kenzi was surprised to see her friend being so open and so happy. It was as if they had become a family the 3 of them. They would get off the barracks and Bo would go get Lauren from work and they would spend their days eating and watching movies, Lauren would try to teach them cook the basics with not much success and try to take them to a couple museums.

"Kenz, you ready?" Bos voice stopped Kenzis daydreaming.

"Yes I am ready"Kenzi walked out of her bedroom to find Bo waiting for her. Tonight was their regiments event, a small so called ball, which was more of a drinking party when the high grade officers left, Bo was wearing her official military uniform.

"Looking good in a skirt Bobo"

"You too sis"

"I bet Lo is gonna love your legs showing up finally in a skirt" Kenzi smiled.

"We are taking a cab to Laurens and then her car"

"Oh, she isn't meeting us at the barracks?

"No, she told me she cant drive in high heels"

"Wow, wonder what she is gonna wear"

"Yeah me too"

"So you two are officially a couple now or what? Bringing her at the regiment and all, you know most of the others know her from out time in Afganistan"

"I guess so"

"Try to keep your hands off her, because you know how the army is, same sex relationship and all"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo was checking Laurens car, while Kenzi was upstairs at Laurens apartment. It was a white Alfa Romeo Giulietta, a very European car. Bo opened the door and got in, she immediately felt the car was fitting Lauren, it was elegant and very classy. Also it was evident Lauren wasn't driving much because the car seemed brand new. Bo loved it, but again made her feel how much she didn't fit in Laurens world. She turned the engine on and felt the cars power, Bo smiled, it was the powerful version. She let the car running and she got out waiting for Kenzi and Lauren to get down. She heard the garage elevator moving and the door opening and the two most important people in her life coming out. Bo was stunned at the way Lauren was looking, she was wearing a grey/white dress, she had her hair up and her neck was exposed. She looked out of this world.

"Close your mouth Bo" Kenzi laughed at the way Bo was looking at Lauren.

"Hi" Lauren looked at her girlfriend." Love the uniform"

Bo was still stunned.

"You are so beautiful" Lauren smiled and approached Bo.

They shared a light kiss. Lauren turned and Bo saw her whole back was uncovered while the dress was perfectly wrapped around her body. They got inside the car, and Bo couldn't stop thinking how Lauren looked like a princess.

"Wow love the car Lo" Kenzi said

"You do? You can borrow it anytime you want, I am not much of a driver."

Bo was very serious again. She said nothing all the way to the barracks, she would only turn and look at Lauren for a sec and then focus on driving again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you and the doc? Nice catch Dennis, she has a killer body"

Bo was getting very tireeed of the comments she was getting about her and Lauren. They arrived at the event about two hours ago and all she was listening was how good Lauren was, how great she was, how rich she was, how hot she was and Lauren was very popular among everybody and worked the room, even her commander was mesmerized by her, he seemed to always be around her. Bo was getting moody and wanted to go as soon as possible but Kenzi and Lauren were having a great time. Kenzi was loving every minute of this, she was right by Laurens side, as a best friend looking all cocky and enjoying all the attention, while Lauren was loved by everyone.

"Hi there soldier"

"Hey Tam? How are you?"

"Fine, but you don't really care do you? And I was wondering why you ignored my texts all this time. I can see you and hotpants are going steady"

"I guess so"

"Who would have thought"

"Ummm?"

"I said who would have thought, so many other girls and boys around ya and a cold princess managed to hook you"

Bo finished her 3rd scotch, she was the one driving them back but she didn't care.

"Nobody has me hooked"

"That's not what I hear Bo" Tamsin smiled at her. Bo was focusing on Tamsin now, the blonde was looking good and pretty desirable.

"Don't believe the rumors" Tamsin touched Bos hand and then moved and walked towards the ladies room. Bo was standing there, she looked towards Lauren for a minute and then walked towards the ladies room too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren and Kenzi were exchanging fun looks, they were both having fun at the way they were lavished with attention from soldiers and officers alike. Funny that Bo didn't come to drag Lauren away yet, Kenzi thought. She looked around to see what her friend was up to and couldn't see her. She checked around again and then she saw a familiar face, Tamsin walking out of the ladies room. Kenzi smiled at her but then she noticed Bo walked out a couple minutes after. She immediately checked if Lauren was watching this too, but thankfully she was talking with a military doctor about army wounds. Bo was heading towards the bar to get another drink. Kenzi smiled and left Lauren to walk towards her best friend. Kenzi was mad inside her. She knew damn well what Bo and Tamsin were doing in the ladies room. It was one of Bos signature moves. She could have sex with anyone and anywhere.

"I can see you and Loooo are playing the room" Bo said sarcastically.

"WTF are you doing Bo?"

"Doing? Nothing, don't know what you are talking about"

"Don't try to fool me" Tamsin was now coming towards them.

"Hi Kenzi"

"Hey Tamsin"

Bo was looking at Lauren very intensely and as if the Doc could feel it, she turned and smiled at her lover.

"She is one hot piece, wonder if I could tap her" Tamsin said.

"Fucking stay away from her" Bo reacted at Tamsins words.

"Calm down Bo. I doubt the doctor is as easy as you" Tamsin smiled, kissed Bo on the cheek and left.

"I don't know what to say Bo. That's it. I have had it."

"Nothing happened Kenzi"

"Whatever, Lauren is my friend too, you know, if she finds out.."

"She wont find out"

They stopped as they noticed Lauren coming towards them. She is a princess indeed Bo thought. Her walk so graceful. Lauren slipped her hand on Bos.

"Are you ready to go baby?" Bo said.

"Yes, if you guys are too"

Kenzi didn't answer, she grabbed another drink and then walked towards the door, followed by her friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What time Lauren would be here?"

"She said after 7 in the afternoon, she has to go by her parents house first"

"Her parents? I thought they weren't close?"

"I don't know Kenz, I dont ask her such stuff"

"Oh ok, so what time are you coming back home?"

"Before Lauren"

"Ok, I am going out with my cousin tonight so you kids would be all alone, I ll probably spend the night at his house"

"Just be careful Kenz"

"Don't worry about me. Bo?"

"What?"

"Where are you? You left the barracks right before me and you didn't come back home"

"Something came up, I ll be home in two hours or so."

"Ok, talk to you later"

Kenzi shut the phone, she was at her limits with Bo. Since the regiments ball a month ago, she was back to her old tricks, she was sure about that, she wont go back straight home after leaving the barracks and instead make sure she was home before Lauren or picking her up and come home with her. Then she would pretend she was home all that time. Kenzi didn't want to cover for her anymore. Lauren was super happy, and Bo was happy in her own way, spending her days and nights with Lauren. Kenzi could see how these two fitted each other but Bo was ruining everything. Kenzi was sure Bo was fucking other people on the side and she tried to make Bo stop but for the first time in their friendship Bo told her to butt out, Kenzi was worried if Bo was keeping herself safe or Lauren safe. Kenzi wasn't sure she could continue with this, she loved Lauren and she didn't want all that happening behind her back. There was no way Bo could continue with this without Lauren finding out, Bo was playing with fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren arrived at the crack shack earlier than she said she would. Her meeting with her parents wasn't what she expected, Lauren was awaiting the usual how are you, how things are going talk and instead her parents were eager to know about her private life. Apparently Nadia had met her brother and she dished all about her and Bo and not with the great words, from what she figured out, her parents thought Bo was a druggie who was using Lauren for her money. Lauren smiled, thinking how Bo hated her money. She was angry at Nadia, her parents and her brother who didn't care to call and ask her if what Nadia told him was true,she was meeting her brother tomorrow morning for breakfast and she is going to tell him off. Lauren knocked the door again, she smiled her kids were having a nap again. That's how she was calling Bo and Kenzi, the last month was amazing, the 3 of them bonded so much, and Lauren was so happy with Bo. They spend all their time together and Bo would want to sleep with her every night, even those nights she would be at the barracks, she would come back to her early in the morning. It was crazy how they couldn't spend one night without each other. Lauren started calling Bo but she wasn't answering so she called Kenzi.

"Hey Lo"

"Wake up Kenzi, its almost 6"

"Please Doc, I am up since the morning"

"Then why you don't open the door?"

"Huh?"

"The door I am outside the crack shack"

"Oh"

"Yeah oh, Bo is sleeping? I am calling and she isn't answering. We talked earlier and she said she was heading here"

"Yeah, she was buttttt something came up at the barracks and she got delayed"

"Oh, she didn't tell me. So nobody is home"

"I guess so. Want to come join me and my cousin?"

"Why? Bo is gonna be late?"

"I think for an hour or so"

"Ok, where are you guys?"

"We are at a bar…" Kenzi mentioned a bad at the other side of the city.

"Kenzi thank you for the offer but I prefer to be close to home when Bo arrives, I think I ll go and have a beer at the near by English pub and maybe something to eat. Ill text Bo and she can come find me there"

"Are you sure? We can come and get you"

"Yes I am sure sweetie, have fun"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLauren could see the barman was eyeing her. She chose to sit at the bar instead of a table alone. She ordered a beer and with French fries, Bo used to come here a lot lately for a quick bite from what Lauren was aware but this was Laurens first time.

"Are you ok there? Everything is good?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I have never seen you around here"

"Well truth is, this is my first time"

"I hope you would like our place and visit us often." The truth was that Lauren wasn't much impressed with the place, but it was clean and quite crowded. The barman was really looking straight at her and was making her uncomfortable.

"Maybe you can stay a bit more later and we can hang out? I am off in a couple of hours" Lauren smiled at the guy.

"You know, I would loved to but you see there is a problem"

"Oh don't tell me that" The guy made a heartbroken face.

"Whats the problem" He asked.

"I am gay"

"Seriously?" The guy was really surprised. "Something is seriously wrong with the world" Lauren didn't like his comment at all.

"Wow I didn't mean it that way, I mean you are the third woman who is turning me down this week" Lauren smiled to him again.

"I am sure there is someone out there for you"

"Oh I am starting to doubt that. I keep losing chicks to chicks"

They laughed.

"Your kidding me"

"No I am not. You know, it's a curse, I mean you wont believe it but there is a regular here for example who gets both chicks and guys at any rate, I mean its crazy, at this time and day"

"I don't believe that, I think you are just saying that so I would feel sorry for you"

"No its true and imagine that I was hitting on her, but this girl has style, you should see her in action"

"No, I already have a girlfriend and she is enough for me"

"I am telling you this chick is something else, she comes at a certain time a couple times per week and its like she picks who she wants and that's it, they leave together, if you were here earlier you would believe me"

Lauren was starting to feel uncomfortable with the discussion and she texted Bo again, she told her she was at the pub and she could come and pick her up and they could go home together. Finally Bo answered that she was on her way.

Lauren finished her beer quick and stopped talking to the barman because Bo was getting possessive and jealous over her when someone was around and the last month had been great and didn't want to spoil it. Bo arrived as Lauren was about to pay the bill.

"Hey babe" Lauren heard Bos voice behind her, she turned and hugged her girlfriend.

They both turned towards the barman. Lauren noticed the man was looking terrified. He looked at Bo and then towards Lauren.

"Joe"

"Bo" he said in a low voice. The guy got Laurens money and rushed for the other side of the bar. Lauren watched his reaction and she felt a big hole in her heart. There is no way this guy was talking about Bo. No way. They left the bar holding hands. Lauren squizzed Bos hand strong. Bo looked at her and smiled. No way Lauren thought, we are together all our free time. No way. She spends her days and nights with me. They arrived at the crack shack.

"Going to take a quick shower" Bo said. She dropped her jacket on the couch.

Lauren sat on the couch, still a bit scared. The barmans words were coming back to her. She recounted the days in her mind as the nerd that she was and reassured herself that she and Bo were together. She smiled. I should stop thinking about it.

She then noticed Bos iphone ringing, Bo received a message, and then another one, and then another one. Lauren took a decision, she was going to check the messages and then tell Bo about them. She was sure it was nothing, so she got Bos phone from her jacket and checked the messages.

"Bo WTF, where are you? Lauren is waiting for you, call her, I had to lie to her again that you are still at the barracks"

"You cant continue with this Bo, and I cant continue to lie to Lauren"

"Let me know if you are back and if Lauren is with you"

The messages were from Kenzi. Lauren placed Bos phone back. She was feeling sick. Really sick. Her stomach was turning. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew that was close Bo thought. She finished her shower thinking she should be more careful from now on. She was hungry, gonna ask Lo to cook me something. She loved her cooking, she loved everything about Lauren. The doc was so caring and so sweet towards her. Bo was feeling loved from the way Lauren would treat her, talk to her, cook for her, and be with her every night. Bo smiled thinking how she couldn't sleep without the blond at night. She wanted the doc to lay next to her every night. To feel her next to her. Her simple presence was making her forget of her past and the nightmares of her childhood and teenage years. She got her black sweatpants and a sporty top that Lauren loved and got back in the living room. Lauren was at the kitchen cooking. Bo walked behind her and hugged her, kissing her neck.

"Ummm, I love you more when you cook for me, Kenzi isn't coming tonight,we would be alone for the whole night"

"That's good" Lauren said.

"What are you making?"

"Remember our first dinner in Afganistan?"

"Of course I do, you snubbed me infront of the whole camp"

"No I mean out first dinner, in my tent"

"Yeah" Bo again moved towards Lauren." It was our first proper fuck too"

"That's all you can think off, fucking"

"When I am around you yes"

"Only when you are around me?" Lauren smiled a bitter smile.

"I am cooking pasta with red sauce and cheese, just like out first proper night"

Bo was already walking towards the couch.

"That's great baby"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat at the table and started eating, Lauren was silent tonight.

"So how was your meeting with your parents? "

"Ok" Bo noticed Lauren would look at her when she didn't notice. She was starting to feel a bit weird.

"Food is great, I am so hungry"

"Yeah I can see"

They finished dinner in silence and cleaned the table and Bo sat on the couch again, watching TV while Lauren got upstairs to change. Instead of wearing anything she got down on the living room completely naked and sat on Bos lap. Bo couldn't believe her eyes.

"Damn Lauren"

The blond said nothing. She grabbed Bos face and kissed her deeply.

"I love you so much Bo, more than anyone in my life."

"I love you too" Bo placed her hands around Laurens waist and they started kissing.

"Remember two weeks ago when you asked me if I would agree to a strap on? You wanted to use it while having sex."

"Yeah"

"Well I agree"

"Now?Tonight?"

"Yeah"

"Fuck Lauren, we don't have to if you don't want to, its just one of my fantasies"

"I want to. I want to feel you all the way inside as much as I can"

Bo took Lauren by the hand and they got upstairs in her bedroom. Her doc was pretty weird tonight but her strap on fantasy with Lauren was something she wanted for a long time. Bo had experience but Lauren didn't, she never tried and that was making Bo even more eager to do it with her.

The room was dark and Lauren was laying on Bos bed with her legs open and her arms stretched looking at her. Bo was putting the strap on around her, and it was like Lauren was giving herself to Bo. I love her so much Bo thought, She is my soulmate.

Bo placed herself between Laurens legs while Lauren got up and sat on Bos lap with her legs around Bos waist. They started kissing like crazy, and Bo was kissing and sucking on Laurens nipples. Lauren placed her hand on the strap on between Bos legs, wanted to feel it. They kissed again harder, Bo wanted to prepared Lauren a little.

"I want you inside me"

"Wait a bit babe"

"I cant, I need you inside me"

Bo grabbed Laurens legs and raised her and placed her legs right under her and lead the strap on with the movement of her legs inside Lauren. They stayed like that, not moving for a few seconds and then Lauren started moving her body and hips, while Bo was pushing harder with her buttocks and legs. They were kissing like mad. Lauren would drag Bos hand and kiss her deep and then free her mouth and let her head drop behind, it was a divine sight for Bo to watch her like this.

"Damn Lauren"

"Fuck me, fuck me like there is no tomorrow baby"

"I love you, you belong to me, nobody else is going to fuck you, only me"

"I love you Bo, like no one else"

It was like Lauren was giving herself to Bo, and Bo wanted to take everything from her. The exchanged crazy words and fucked all night. Even when Bo was tired and laying next to her, Lauren didn't stop kissing her face and lips and shoulders and breasts. It was nearly morning when they stopped. Bo was holding Lauren strong in her arms. The blond started crying.

"Why are you crying babe? Did I hurt you?" Bo was still inside her with the strap on and she moved to take it out and from her.

"No" Lauren stopped her.

"I want to feel you inside me" Bo kissed her face.

"Don't cry ok"

"Ok"

"You know something Lauren?"

"What?"

"You may think I am crazy, but sometimes I dream in my mind that I could get you pregnant" They hugged each other more strong.

"Like having a daughter looking like you and its from me, me and you"

Lauren didn't answer. She kissed Bo for the last time and closed her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo was waking up with a smile on her face. She felt her back hurting, she moved her hand to touch Lauren but she wasn't there. I bet she is making breakfast. The strap on was still around her buttocks and now she was feeling pain in between her legs, she took off that thing from her, again with a smile on her face. Lauren wanted me inside her all night. She checked the time, it was nearly 7, she quickly got up, why didn't Lauren wake me up, she knows I have to be at Barracks at 7. Bo was starting to dress up and going down the stairs. There was nobody in the living room or in the kitchen and Lauren didn't make breakfast. Shoot Bo was upset, she didn't want Lauren to leave with a cab after a night like that. She had to run, she texted Lauren good morning with hearts and kisses and tried to make it on time at barracks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bo was getting restless, it was nearly 4 in the afternoon and Lauren didn't answer any of her messages and not only that but she tried calling her during lunch time and she was getting the message that Laurens number doesn't exist anymore. It was surely a mistake Bo thought. She couldn't even tell Kenzi to call her, Kenzi was mad at her from what happened yesterday and when Bo mentioned if she talked to Lauren at all, Kenzi told her to fuck off. If I don't get any reply ill go over by her work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That must be the last one and no Lauren. Bo was waiting for over half an hour outside Laurens work and looks like everybody left, already 6 in the afternoon and no sign of Lauren while she stopped calling at her number. She was getting the same message again and again. She waited a little more and after realizing Lauren probably missed work she decided to go over by her place. She was starting to get a weird feeling on her belly, no, she didn't want to think about that, she didn't want to think that Lauren was suspecting something? Found out something? No way. We were always together, and she doesn't know the people i was with, unless Tamsin talked, but again, how and why? No, Bo was sure. Something else was happening. She arrived at Laurens place, she was going like mad on the road but she didn't care. She pressed the button of the secure front door of the building. She was still pressing the button 10 minutes after, she was pressing the button to Laurens apartment. Nobody was answering. Fucking security buildings, Bo looked around to see if there was any back entrance or something. She was very worried and upset. Her phone started ringing.

"Hey Kenz"

"Hey Bobo, did you find Lo? She got late at work again?"

"No I didn't. She wasn't there, I waited till the last one left and now I am outside of her place and she isn't here either, I am telling you something is up"

"Umm"

"What?"

"I called her phone too and the number doesn't exist anymore Bo"

"Yeah I know, that's what I was trying to tell you"

"Ya think she changed her number?"

"Why? And wont give it to me?"

"I think you should come home Bo, I am sure Lauren would call us back when she can"

"I am going to go over by the red cross station first, to check there"

"Yeah do that"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo was back at the crack shack, she already had a few drinks, Lauren was nowhere, Bo didn't know what to think anymore. Kenzi was there with her but wasn't talking much, they exchanged looks and a few words but that was it.

"So nothing happened yesterday?"

"I told you nothing happened. I got her from the pub, we had dinner and a sex night, everything was great. She even cooked for me Kenz"

"No strange behavior?"

"No, ok stop with this"

"Bo you need to get a grip. You have been cheating on her since you guys got steady"

"Its not that, and you know Lauren is N01 for me, there is no one else. There is no way she knows, something else happened, she left early morning, maybe someone grabbed her? This area is dangerous….Kenz?"

"What?"

"Can you please call Ciara?"

"Wut?"

"Call her please? To check if she talked to Lauren today? They are close"

"I haven't talked to her since forever and what if nothing is wrong with Lauren, I don't want to worry her"

"There is something wrong with her, she didn't go to work, she never miss work and her phone number doesn't exist? She didn't call me once all day, she calls me, she texts me before I even wake up, please Kenz"

"Oh Bo, I told you to stop" Kenzi said resigned. She grabbed her phone and called Laurens friend. Ciara didn't answer. Again Kenzi looked towards Bo with the I told you so look. Then Kenzis phone ringed back and it was Ciara.

"Hi, Ciara, yeah its me Kenzi, how are you? Yeah, we didn't talk much, yeah, I am glad you are doing fine, truth is I did call you to see how are you doing but mostly I want to ask you if you heard from Lauren today? Oh you couldn't talk with her, she is in the hospital, oh her parents wont let anyone see her, yeah that's why I called you, No Bo knows nothingggggggg" Bo was trying to get the phone from Kenzi.

"Yeah its so upsetting, who would have thought that about Lauren, no I didn't know, Bo? Yeah I am keeping her away from the hospital, you know how things we are going to keep in touch"

"WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF KENZI? WHAT HAPPENED?"

Kenzi was looking at Bo with hate for the first time in their common life.

"Lauren is in the hospital, her brother found her in her bathtub in a sea of blood, her family wont say what happened but Ciara thinks she tried to kill herself" Bo grabbed Kenzi, and moved her like crazy.

"Which hospital"

"You still think she knows nothing Bo?" Bo was moving like crazy and Kenzi tried to keep Bo still.

"Leave me alone"

"You cant see her, her family wont let anyone see her, Ciara got the news from Nadia"

Bo grabbed her helmet, jacket and keys and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren had her eyes closed but wasn't sleeping. She could feel Bos breath next to her and that thing inside her. She moved her hand and took the strap on out of her body. I am still a lesbian Lauren thought, she wasn't a fan of this, she loved the feel of Bos body on her and certainly not the feeling of something external. Bo had her hand around her, Lauren moved carefully and got out of bed. She turned and looked at Bo, she was sleeping so peacefully. No regret or any sign of guilt. She got her clothes and left the bedroom. There was no time to get her personal stuff or clothes she had left here for the times she was spending her nights, Bo can keep em, Kenzi can use them, they are all branded. She got dressed downstairs, looked at the place and left. Lauren chose to walk, it was still dark outside but she didn't care really. She was looking around her, smiling bitterly, the area was a dangerous one. When someone you love so much hurts you for no obvious reason, why someone whom you never known and needs money wont do it? People who were raised without proper family life, education and missed out almost on everything, why they wont be angry or mad at society? These thoughts and others filled her mind when she finally arrived at her place that morning. She certainly needed a hot bath. She opened the door to her apartment. She was rich. Born in one of the best families, with the best education and the best care. Yet all she met in that sort of inviroment, her inviroment, were people who had so much and wanted more. When someone was happy to give, was happy to make other people happy with the material things, that person was branded weird, odd, someone who didn't fit. She thought of her parents, her brother, her rich friends. All of them good people in general but really what did they offer? What did they change around them? They give money to charity but never really get involved. They stay safe and at a distance. And when one of them want to do things differently they reject that person, they sideline that person. And then you delude yourself that moving away or out of that inviroment you can find people who share the same dreams as you. That you don't care where they come from and they don't care where you come from. She opened the hot water to fill the tub. Started undressing. She thought of Bo and Kenzi. In her weird nerdy way she thought she was fitting with them. She and Bo, it was something unbelievable, the way she felt around her, as a scientist she was always so fascinated by love. She tried to explain it in the scientific way and it was easy for her to do that, but in reality there was no explanation. Like the way she would try to explain illnesses and find cures and when she had no answers of how people who were expected to die soon, would live years and years or they got cured when they supposedly had no chance of surviving. She thought of God at those times. She thought of the beauty of the sky and the sea, she loved water so much, and the beauty of nature but most importantly the beauty of science, the beauty of species and particularly the beauty of the human kind. Every cell for a cause, every organ for a use, everything placed and made so perfectly. Her mind got back to her human. Bo. Silly kid she thought. She reminded herself that she already had given Bo so many chances, which she doesn't regret, she said to herself it was my choice. She started to feel the pain from the betrayal. All this time, since yesterday she kept herself at a distance from Bos actions. She shut her mind and heart from what Bo did. But now everything was back. Bo was fucking others and then would come to her, and Lauren couldn't tell anything, couldn't feel anything, she couldn't feel her Bo was with someone else earlier. She was so blinded. She was so happy. She didn't mind that, she didn't mind that she was blindly in love. She didn't care, she loved the feeling, as with her science, she wanted to give everything to her love. But what hurt most was that for just another time she was an outsider. Bo treated her as different, weird, odd, Bo thought she was such a fool that she could so easily cheat on her and trick her, and Kenzi? She really thought she had actually made friends with her, like real friends, not friends only because of Bo. But Kenzi had one best friend. Lauren smiled bitterly again. Kenzi didn't even tried to protect her. Lauren thought the stds and Aids, she didn't even know if her lover was having free sex with the others as she did with her. I am such a joke. Such a joke. A real doormant for an outsider watching over all this mess. Kenzi was protecting her best friend, that was where her loyalty was. Lauren noticed the hair in her legs, as a blonde she didn't need to shave much or often. But at that moment her mind stuck. She grabbed a razor and started shaving her legs. Her brother would be here soon, they were having breakfast together, he loves my cooking. He wants to know about my girlfriend Lauren thought. Lauren smiled bitterly again and again, she was so proud of Bo yesterday when she was talking about her to her parents, how beautiful and strong she is, a war hero, a great athlete, and how she made it throu hardship in her life. How quickly things can change Lauren thought. She could imagine her brothers look, if I tell him what happened, Oh Lauren again you've been a fool, oh Lauren again people used you, Lauren closed her eyes, she didn't care for what he would say, what her parents would say, what Nadia would say, she didn't care, what she cared was Bo, how Bo wont be what Lauren thought she would be, what Bo really was, Lauren felt so disappointed in her, Bo actually confirmed everybody with what she did, confirmed what everybody around them expected, and that was making Lauren so hurt, because Lauren believed in her, believed they could make it. She didn't pay much attention and she cut her leg a bit, the blood started running in the water. It was such a beautiful sight. Most people would think she was crazy but Lauren was so fascinated by science, it was something that never betrayed her. She could always count on her science. She dived her head under the water and watched the small amount of blood running from her leg, she got the razor near her wrists, she wondered how she would feel if she experienced a huge loss of blood? She knew what goings to happen to her body but she didn't know how it felt. She slowly started cutting her vein under water watching the blood running inside water. Normally, 7-8% of human body weight is from blood. In adults, this amounts to 4.5-6 quarts of blood. This essential fluid carries out the critical functions of transporting oxygen and nutrients to our cells and getting rid of carbon dioxide, ammonia, and other waste products. In addition, it plays a vital role in our immune system and in maintaining a relatively constant body temperature. Blood is a highly specialized tissue composed of more than 4,000 different kinds of components. Four of the most important ones are red cells, white cells, platelets, and plasma. All humans produce these blood components-there are no populational or regional differences, she smiled at herself, she knows every detail. Now the blood was starting to run more, she slashed the connecting vein up in her arm, now the blood was running more and more**, **The effects of blood loss depend on a person's general state of health, the amount of blood lost, and how quickly it was lost. Bleeding may be internal or external. With external bleeding, blood leaves the body through a break in the skin (from a wound, trauma, or surgery), or a body opening such as the mouth, anus, or vagina. With internal bleeding, blood is lost from the blood vessels, but stays inside the body, often leading to swelling and pain. Both internal and external bleeding can lead to serious complications. Internal bleeding may be harder to recognize and diagnose because the bleeding is not visible.

The more blood is lost, and the faster it is lost, the more severe the symptoms and complications. Lauren could feel she was losing herself now, she was dizzy and going deeper in the water, she closed her eyes, feeling the water mingled with the blood around her. She moved her hand on her belly and immediately thought of Bos words about getting her pregnant. She smiled and Bos face came in her mind. You broke me baby, you broke me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo walked in the reception of the hospital that looked like a huge 5 star hotel, that's surely not a public service hospital she thought.

"Hello"

The nurse or whatever she was raised her head and looked at her. Bos appearance was one of a black dressed biker, and she was looking very anxious and tired.

"We don't give free drugs here, you can try at the pharmacies that are on these lists"

She offered a piece of paper to Bo.

Bo started hitting her hand on the board. The nurse again raised her eyes and looked annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Lauren Lewis? I want to know the room of Lauren Lewis, she was brought here this morning"

"Visiting hours are over, you can visit your friend in the morning from 10-12 and afternoon from 5-6."

"Look, I am not her friend, I am her girlfriend and I need to see her right now"

The nurse noticed Bo was getting angry and restless.

"Sorry but only family is allowed outside visiting hours and that's only if the doctors allow it, now please leave before I call security"

"Ok I ll leave, can you please tell me what room at least? So I can visit tomorrow?"

The nurse informed her that Lauren was at the psychiatric clinic at the second floor room 214. Bo walked out, she headed towards her bike and stayed there for a little time. They kept Lauren at the psychiatric clinic? Lauren was fine she told herself. There is no way she tried to hurt herself. Something else is going on. There is no way she knows about me, no way. She looked around at the hospital, it was like a business building, there must be back entrances Bo thought. She walked behind from the parking lot and got at the back. It was a clean and very safe building Bo thought, she waited around for a few minutes, until a service door opened and some cleaning ladies came out. Bo rushed and managed to get in. Second floor she said to herself. She got to the service elevator and pressed second floor, things looked pretty silent around here, again nothing like the hospitals she knew. She was sweaty and sooooo nervous She was keeping herself from reacting or thinking about losing Lauren. She slowly walked on the hall, she was lucky that it was around 9 and there wasn't much movement and most of patient rooms were closed. A couple of relatives sitting or talking slowly outside rooms, she was behaving naturally looking for Laurens room.

She noticed that rooms 210 and after were pretty isolated from the rest of the clinic, isolated and private, and she passed room 213 she noticed 3 people standing outside room 214 and two sitting on the couch. One of them sitting was Nadia, the other must be Laurens mum. Same build and hair Bo thought. The people standing were Ciara, and two men.I bet that's her father and brother. As she approached they all turned to see the intruder who was breaking their silence. Nadia got up quickly and started walking towards her.

"Wtf your doing here?" She got infront of Bo. Bo didn't answer, she was trying to restrain herself. Ciara came over shhhing Nadia.

"Not here Nadia"

"You dare coming here" Bo tried to walk passed Nadia but the curly haired woman grabbed her hand

Bo turned her hand behind Nadias back and got her on the wall.

"Don't fucking touch me" Ciara tried to calm Bo while Laurens brother rushed to help Nadia.

"You must be Bo" he said. He couldn't look more disgusted. He looked towards Bo in a demeaning way. Bo let Nadia go.

"Yes, I am. Sorry that we meet in such circumstances, I guess you are Los brother,"

"Los?"

"Laurens" Bo offered her hand but he refused to shake hers.

"I am just here to see Lauren, don't want to cause any trouble"

"Oh please, I bet your are the reason she did this to herself, you coming here pretending not knowing anything"

Bo noticed Laurens parents were observing her as if she was from out of space.

"You cant see her. Only relatives are allowed and the doctors even advised us not to tire her"

"I don't know what Lauren told you, but she and I, ehhh, we are girlfriends, I mean I am her girlfriend. I need to see her"

Bo watched as Laurens father approached. He looked like one of those politicians, with his grey hair and suit.

"My daughter is a sensitive one. That feature oftens leads her to make mistakes with people. I think one of those mistakes also led her here. You cant see her and if you are responsible for what happened to her in any way, I would make sure you would never be near her, ever again. If you don't leave now, I am calling security"

Bo ignored Laurens father and bypassed him, she was quick and strong, she was pretty fit too, she grabbed the door and burst into Laurens room with a sudden move, she managed to see Lauren laying in a bed with her eyes closed, looking pale and with her arms covered, before Laurens brother got to her.

"You trash, get away from my sister"

"Lauren" Bo started yelling."Lauren, I know you can hear me, I am here baby"

security arrived and they got Bo outside the room.

"Ok, ok leave me alone, I am leaving" Bo was moving like crazy.

She looked around her at these people.

"Nothing can keep me away from Lauren, you should know that, nothing" She straighted her jacket and left.

"I told you she was trash" Nadias voice was heard.

"Bo" Ciara was calling behind her. She got in the elevator with her.

Bo was silent and was looking straight.

"She is ok, she lost a lot of blood but she would make it, she is just weak and needs rest" Bo said nothing but a huge weight left her shoulders.

"What happened Bo? Did you had a fight or something?"

Bo didn't answer. The elevator door opened and she left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenzi was waiting for Bo to arrive home. Ciara called her and told her what happensed, she felt sorry about the way Laurens family treated Bo. She also told her a few more details about Los situation. She then asked again if she knew what happened and why Lo would try to kill herself, Kenzi said she knows nothing and that Lauren and Bo spend the night together and everything was fine. She felt sick from the lies. The door opened. Her friend walked in. Kenzi moved forward and hugged her best friend. Bo sat on the couch with her hands on her head.

"Did you see her?"

"Just for a sec, they…"

"Yeah I know, Ciara called me"

Kenzi hugged Bo again.

"She is going to be ok, don't worry"

"You think she would take me back? You think she knows? That's why she did that? You should see her, so pale and her arms…."

"Lauren is a top doctor Bo, you think if she wanted to kill herself, she wouldn't have succeeded?"

"Her family….they are like royals or something, Lauren isn't like them, she is so different, so different"

"I know"

"I am going back Kenz, please I need leave from the army, 5-6 days, I go to be there"

"I know but they wont let you see her Bo"

"I don't care, I am going to stay outside, I don't care. I have to be there. You think she would take me back Kenz?"

"I don't know Bo,bo"

"I fucked up"

"I know"

"I cant lose her Kenzi."

Kenzi didn't know what to say to her friend anymore. If Lauren did hurt herself because of what Bo was doing behind her back, she couldn't see how she would be back with her. And now with her family getting involved. I think I wont see Lauren again either. What she must feel. We sure betrayed her Bo. She hugged her best friend strong.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kenzi arrived at the hospital only to see Bo sitting on a sidewalk near her bike. It was her third day finding her best friend there. Bo didn't manage to get a leave from the army and she would come straight here after leaving barracks. Kenzi got a couple burgers with her, and sat next to Bo. According to Ciara who was the only one they could get some info, Lauren was doing better, she was checked by therapists and she was fine, apparently she was moved to pathology because her blood mark was still low, but other than that, she was doing ok. Kenzi asked Ciara to give Lauren her love and hugs and that they were right there if she wanted to see them Ciara said she would do that, but she didn't call back after that. They didn't talk since yesterday and Kenzi was guessing Lauren told her not to talk to them or something.

As the days went by, Kenzi was starting to see how things escalated so much and how she behaved like an ass to Lauren. She covered Bos lies and provided excuses for her. Lauren has been so nice to me.

"I got you a burger"

"Not hungry"

"Well you seem to be thirsty a lot" pointing at the beer Bo was holding on her hand.

"You got any news?"

"No"

"Ciara didn't say anything?"

"I called her back, but she isn't answering"

"I bet they are trying to influence Lauren against me"

"They? Who they?"

"That bitch Nadia and her family"

"Bo, they don't have to do anything, we did everything by ourselves"

"We did nothing"

"Fuck it Bo, you cheated on Lauren, I covered your, she knows everything don't you get this?"

"Lauren loves me, I would explain to her. I just need to see her and be with her and she would understand" Kenzi mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said I am not that positive"

"That's why I want to see her, I bet they are telling her stuff about me, to keep her away from me, and not see me"

"Oh please Bo, the way Lauren is, i doubt she told anyone what happened"

Kenzi looked around them. They were sitting at the parking lot sidewalk, holding burgers and drinking beer. She smiled.

"Looks like we are back on the streets Bobo" Kenzi hugged her friend, but Bo wasn't smiling.

"You need to get a grip Bo. If you want to get Lauren back. Drinking and being in denial its not going to help you and her family watching you like that? They don't need Nadia to tell them what they see"

"I am with Lauren, we didn't break up. She is mine and I don't care what her family thinks, she isn't close to them, she is with me. I know that when she gets better she is gonna ask for me" Kenzi looked at her friend with disbelief. She was still denying the simple truth, that Lauren is probably hating them both right now and chances are she would never want to see them again.

"Bo wake up please, why you think she did this? I dunno how the fuck she got to know about your fucking around but she does and you need to face the facts"

"The only fact I know is that she loves me and whatever is that she knows, I would explain to her that it was nothing"

"So now you believe in love? After all that crap you told Lauren?" Her friend didn't answer.

"Bo are we supposed to wait out here all day? I don't know why you are coming here? They aren't going to call you in and if Lauren asks about you I am sure she can tell Ciara and she would call us". As Kenzi continued to tell Bo, Ciara walked out of the hospital, they saw her and both go up and walked towards her.

"Hi" Ciara looked at them with eyes that could kill. She knows, Kenzi thought.

"Hey"

"You got any news? How is Lo? Is she better? Is she up? Did she say anything?"

Ciara didn't answer Bo. Instead she turned towards Kenzi.

"Lauren is doing great, she is up and getting stronger."

"That's good to hear" Kenzi said

"Thank God, I can see her…" Bo didn't quiet finish her line.

"Actually I told her about you guys and that you send your best wishes and that cant wait to see her and, she doesn't want to see you"

Kenzi lowered her eyes.

"That's a fucking lie and I know who puts you to say that, I am going to see her no matter what"

"What happened Bo? Its clear that now Lauren is ok that something happened between you two, I told her how worried you are and that you stay here outside the hospital for 3 days in a row and she said she doesn't want to see you guys ever, wtf happened? She got upset and her parents had to tell me to not mention your name again"

"I don't believe you, there is no way Lauren wont want to see me, she loves me"

Bo was really mad, she turned and walked away, she got in her bike and left.

Kenzi was silent all this time.

"What happened? There is no way Lauren wont want to see Bo if nothing happened, the moment I mentioned your names, she got so upset, I regretted telling her about you"

"Did you ask Lauren?"

"She didn't say anything, just that she doesn't want to see you ever again"

Kenzi lowered her head, she didn't have any doubt Lauren knew about Bos cheating, she had a fade hope that it was something else, but this was confirmation that she knew and that Kenzi also played a role.

"Bo did something?"

"Its their issue Ciara, not mine to explain. If Lauren don't want to tell you, then I cant tell you either. I only ask you one thing, you can do it for me if you want"

"Tell me if I can"

"Since we cant see Lauren, I want to pass a message on her, are you willing to give her a letter from me, please Ciara, can you do that for me?

"Well I will but if she doesn't want to read it and give it back?"

"Then nothing, you give it back to me, but I want to try and at least explain some things to her"

"Ok, let me know when you have the letter ready" Kenzi hugged Ciara.

"Thank you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenzi got home, Bo wasn't there. She could guess her best friend was outside the hospital again, waiting for a chance or a way to see Lauren. That would give her a little time to write what she wanted to Lauren. She went to her bedroom and got a paper and a pen.

"Dear Lauren or Doc or Hotpants or Lo, excuse me for the mistakes on this letter but as you know I am not so educated

First of all I want to say I am so happy that you are ok, and that I love you very much as a friend and in my selfish way I am so happy that I didn't lose you. Then I want to apologize and say I am sorry that I have been such a coward and cover for Bo in whatever she was doing. There is no excuse, since the past months you and I have become very close friends and you treated me so kind and good. Now don't get mad for what I am going to ask you. Can you please agree to meet Bo for one last time?

Before you answer I want to tell you this. I don't know how many things Bo told you about our old life but whatever you think or suspect or told you, things were about 100 times harder for her. Its some things that she can only tell you but for me, you have to understand that she is been like a father and a mother to me, she protected me and saved my life numerous times while we were both together on the streets. In our lives we only had each other to count on.

And of course the past months we also had you. But there is a big difference with you. You are different. You treated us with respect and care and love. You see you come from a different backround and that was a huge surprise for us and imagine for Bo with whom you also are with, you know what I mean fucked and sharing the same bed. People like us, we never get to hang out with people like you. And even more people like you treat people like us like trash. I don't know if you understand what I am trying to say.

And now to the main reason why I didn't tell you abou Bo. The past month or so Bo has been so happy, yeah I know this sounds like a lie if you think what she was doing but its true. I just couldn't tell you what was happening because I didn't want her to lose you. I want to say you are the most important person in her life and she doesn't know how to react to you, because you are so different from what she and I are used to. In my selfish way I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to lose you either. Because throu Bo I got to know you too and got to be best friends, and you never cared much about who I was and my past and stuff. Again I don't know how to explain things further. Now that you know, I cant imagine what you must feel. We both betrayed you and play a number on you. Please, i ask you just meet Bo for one time and hear her out. Please? She really loves you, she always doubted about love and now you should see how sure she is that you love her. Please, see her. And if you want and ever forgive me in 2-5-10 years, please call me, and if you ever want, I can come over by your house? We miss you very much and love you. And don't be angry with Ciara for doing this for me. I pressured her. Thank God you are ok Lo.

Xoxoxox

Kenzi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 6 in the morning, Kenzi got out of her bedroom to find Bo drinking coffee.

"Did you have aany sleep?"

"Ciara said anything else?

"No she didn't"

"How about we go from the bakery to get some breakfast and then head to the barracks?"

"I am not that hungry. Sooner we are at the barracks the sooner we leave"

"Bo?"

"Wut?"

"What if Lauren doesn't want to see us? Ever again?"

"She loves me Kenz"

"Damn Bo, she loved you before she found out what you were doing. Cant you understand that?"

"Are you ready? We need to go."

Kenzi walked behind her friend, shutting the door. She had her letter in her bag, she texted Ciara and told her she had the letter ready and if she could give it to Lauren this afternoon but she was starting to feel unsure about asking for a meeting between Bo and Lauren. It was clear Bo was still in denial, and she didn't want Lauren to be more upset or hurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So sick with hospital food Lauren thought. She was starting to miss Kenzis take outs. Lauren smiled. The most unhealthy and greasy food evaaa Kenzi used to say. Lauren was ok, she was feeling strong, she looked at her arms, her hands, the mark in her veins. She still couldn't believe what happened. The past 4 days she was talking with a therapist and it was clear that her action was more frustration and anger than a try to kill herself. That and an unhealthy admiration of blood, Lauren smiled again. Then she thought about Bo. Her family informed her about Bos visit, and their impression of her, her mum called her a street druggie while her dad was sure Bo was taking money from her. Lauren didn't care to answer, she was already tired of them and their snubish comments. She also made clear to Nadia that she wasn't in a mood for a Bo hatefest. She decided that she was going to take a big leave and just travel for awhile, travel, cook, swim, just chill. Find herself again. Science was taking so much of herself, she could see that now. As she could see that she allowed herself to be lost in Bo. She had to keep a backup. She was done with Bo. She was going to move on. I deserve so much better Lauren said to herself. I deserve the best.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…as you can understand everybody is missing you so much"

"Thank them all for their best wishes and when I feel ready, I would make sure to thank them by myself"

"You know Lauren, there is something I want to give you before I leave"

"What is it? Tell me you sneaked a sweet or a brownie or something because I am so sick of the food"

"Oh, I ll make sure I would bring you tomorrow, gonna hide it in my bag, I am sure your mum wont search there lol"

"So what is it?"

Ciara opened her bag and gave Lauren a letter.

"Its from Kenzi, she asked me to give it you"

Lauren got the letter and looked at the closed envelope.

"I don't know what happened between you guys but they are both outside the hospital everyday asking for you"

"I know, Dad tells me everytime, he thinks Bo is begging for drugs or something"

They both smiled.

"I am sorry if this would upset you but I couldn't deny Kenzi, she really begged me to give it to you"

"Ok Ciara" Ciara kissed her friend on the cheek and left.

It was 4 am in the morning, Kenzi was sleeping until she felt a buzz on her hand. Since what happened with Lauren, she would keep her mobile close with her every night, Bo was disappearing at nights and she wanted to keep her phone close so she wont miss a call or a message. Half awake she checked her phone.

"Tell Bo she can come and see me tomorrow afternoon"

Kenzi must have read that message a thousand times, She read it and read it and read it. She called her friend. Strangely enough Bo was in her bedroom, laying, Kenzi got up and rushed there, she found Bo wearing laurens sweatpants.

"She wants to see you"

"What?"

"She texted me, she wants to see you"

"Lauren?"

"Yeah, she wants to see you"

"Bo jumped from her bed and started getting dressed.

"Not now, its 4 in the morning for fucks sake"

"When?"

"Tomorrow" Bo grabbed the phone from Kenzis hand, she read the message and started kissing the screen.

"I told you, she loves me Kenz" They hugged each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBo spend her day at home. She called sick. She had a bath, made her hair, changed about 10 outfits. Kenzi managed to sit her down, a couple hours before she meets Lauren.

"What are you going to say to her Bo?"

"I don't know, probably kiss her 100 times and hold her, not sure we would talk, probably try and fuck…"

"Are you crazy? Get a grip!What are you doing to say to her? You need to apologize Bo, beg, get on your knees and beg forgiveness, say you were on drugs, I don't know, that you were crazy, insane, find something"

Bo was looking at her friend.

"You aren't going to apologize?" Kenzi was looking at her like mad.

"Of course I am going to apologize. I ll make sure she knows I love her and she is the number one for me and that the others meant nothing and it was just a fuck and…"

Kenzi was silent. She wasn't sure this was a good idea. In fact she was already starting to regret this.

"Bo you need to tell Lauren about yourself"

"What?"

"That's the only way she would forgive you"

"She knows about me"

"No she doesn't. You need to tell her about what happened in your life"

"Nothing happened"

"Look Bo, this is serious. You got to tell her"

"I don't need to tell her anything. I made a mistake, she loves me, I can understand she is angry, she wants to see me, that means she is forgiving me already"

"Bo please. You have to tell her. That's the only way she would understand you"

"Kenzi I don't know why you bring this up? That was someone else, it was another lifetime, its over, i wont tell Lauren anything, she doesn't need to know"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo was holding flowers in her hands. She loved flowers. She entered the hospital holding them, she got to wear her tight black pants and tank top and black boots and leather jacket. She noticed at the nurse who was looking at her at the reception, Bo smiled at her, see bitch? I told you I am the girlfriend, she would see me. She got in the elevator and reached Laurens floor, Ciara told her she was in room 305, pathology, it wasn't hard to find, her parents and brother were outside, all looking bothered that Lauren informed them that Bo was coming. Oh you hate that don't you? She smiled at them, she felt her hands sweaty when she opened the door. She got inside and found Lauren standing, looking outside the window. She watched as Lo turned. She was looking so thin and pale, but still so princess like and angelic. My princess she thought.

"I brought you some flowers" Bo said. Bo was taking it easy, she didn't want to make any sudden move, she could bet Lauren was angry.

"thank you" Lauren got the flowers and placed them on a chair, not even checking them.

"I am so happy that you are ok, so happy. I missed you so much, I was so scared I was going to lose you" Lauren said nothing again. She was just looking at her, for the first time since she met Lauren, she saw something in her look, Lauren was looking at her in a demeaning way. Not lovingly, not proud, not passionately. She was looking as if Bo was annoying to her.

"Laurennn iiiii, I want to apologizeeee, I never thoughttttt…"

"You don't have to Bo"

"Wut?"

"I said you don't have to apologize about anything" Bo got her hand in her hair, she was losing courage.

"Of course I have to, I meannn, what I diiiddd,.."

"Look Bo. Just look at us. If someone is to be blamed is going to be me not you, I mean, look at us. Seriously, how in the world did I believe we were going to make it? You never finished high school, you have no family, you were raised in the streets" Lauren looked at her and laughed.

"I was living in denial all this time Bo. We have nothing in common, you don't even know how to boil an egg, I am a top scientist, a top doctor, in Afganistan I could have anyone I wanted, I had officers, soldiers male and female gunning for me, you were the fascinating bad girl, but Afganistan wasn't the real world, I had to get on the real world Bo, look at me, look at you, how can you stand by my side? At a convention? A meeting? next to me while out with my parents? My friends? To think I was friends with Kenzi? Really Kenzi?" Lauren laughed again.

"I lost my focus, i shouldn't have tried to fix you Bo, make you something that you aren't, make you a decent human, what happened was a reality check for me Bo and I think for you, I should stop pretending I am a saviour of every lost puppy out there and accept that some people are born bad, whether its society or bad genes that make them what they are, its just how things are. So you don't have to be sorry. I tell you right now, that you can leave with a clear conscience. I wish you and Kenzi the best, now please leave me, because I don't want to keep my parents waiting"

Bo was stunned. Lauren walked and opened the door. Her parents walked inside.

"Everything ok sweetie?" Her dad asked?

"Yes dad, we are done here"

Bo looked around, again these people were looking at her as if she was from out of space. She looked at Lauren for the last time and left.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lauren was standing there for a minure, watching Bo leaving. Her parents walked in and his dad approached and placed his hand on hers, holding her. Lauren moved away from the touch. She grabbed Bos flowers from the chair and hugged them, She laid in bed and turned her back on her parents.

"You did the right thing sweetie" her mum said.

"Finally you understand, she is nothing compared to you…"

"Dad please, can you leave me alone for a minute?"

Her parents looked at each other and walked out.

"We would be outside if you need us"

Lauren was holding Bos flowers, thinking of the words she said. She didn't mean a single thing. Her differences with Bo weren't bad genes and she never was a racist, in fact she hated those from rich families who were snubbing everyone around them except rich people. But she wanted to hurt Bo, she wanted to hurt her and she wanted Bo to leave and never come back. Lauren was looking at Bos face and all she could think of was that this woman was kissing and fucking other people and then she was coming home to her and did the same thing to her. She was still feeling sick. Sick and upset. She wanted to swear and call Bo names but she didn't, instead she knew what she said was going to make Bo stay away from her forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laurens words were repeating in her mind, while Bo was walking out of the hospital elevator. She was still stunned, she couldn't believe what happened. She was walking fast, she wanted to get out of there, out of this 5 star hospital and away from these people.

"What happened Dennis? You really believed Lauren would take you back? Seriously?"

Nadias voice as she was walking out of the front entrance was almost victorious.

She smiled and moved her head.

"Lauren hate cheaters, she hates them, she cant stand cheating. You are so done Dennis, out of our lives….."

Nadia didn't manage to say more because Bo attacked her, she throwed herself on her, and crashed her on the outside wall. Nadia tried to fight back but Bo was stronger, she was a fit soldier.

"You fucking bitch"

"Yeah hit me Bo, that's gonna make Lauren feel sorry for me more"

Finally two security guys from the hospital managed to separate them. Nadias face was bleeding, while Bo was still angry.

"Trash, and thank God Lauren is finally rid of you"

Bo moved her hands and the security guys left her. She rushed towards her bike and ditched her helmet. She wanted to leave as soon as possible, she wanted to feel the air in her face, she wanted to forget about everything, forget about Lauren.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenzi was starting to get worried. Bo wont answer her phone and it was nearly midnight. She was agonizing about Bos meeting with Lauren and she was sure Bo wasn't allowed to stay that late at the hospital. What if the meeting didn't go well? She called Ciara but she wasn't answering decided to wait for a couple of hours and if Bo didn't get back to go out and look for her in her usual hang outs.

After looking for Bo for almost 4 hours, Kenzi had to give up and went back home, she had to be at the barracks in 3 hours and Bo didn't answer her messages or calls and she couldn't find her at her usual places. She was hoping Bo would stay out of trouble and contact her when she could. She opened the door, and saw Bos boots behind the door. She also saw a pair of high heels, umm she got company. Kenzi felt angry and disappointed at the spot. So we are back to this, she thought. She walked straight to her room, she was very tired and needed to get some rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bos stare was starting to blur, it was getting late but she didn't care, she was looking around and checked a few chicks, until she found what she was looking for. That bitch was perfect, Bo grabbed her drink and sipped a few, the blonde smiled back at her, even though it was clear she was with someone, what a dumbass Bo thought, her guy was with a bunch of bozos watching hockey on TV, while his gf was looking at Bo. Bo knew the type. Shy and conservative and looking for someone to fuck her brains out. She was even thin, yeah, I like that, Bo thought. The blonde was now looking at her back to back, when her bozo was paying attention.

Bo smiled again, and as usual the image that was haunting for 3 months now was infront of her, smiling to her, moving her hair, looking at her. Lauren. It was 3 months since that day, the day she left the hospital and Lauren behind. Hmm, behind? She was fooling herself. She was sleeping with the blondes thought and waking up with her. Her dreams were full of her, her bed, her bathroom, everything. The few clothes Lauren left in her bedroom, Bo would throw them around and then hugged them and sleep with them when the pain was becoming unbearable. She didn't wash them so they wont lose Laurens scent. Kenzi had give up on her, she stopped bugging her about her drinking and fucking every Lauren lookalike she could find, they were barely speaking, Kenzi even had a boyfriend now, a fellow soldier with whom she seemed happy, he was stable and low key, so different from Kenz, Bo would come home and find them in the couch or sharing food and they looked so happy, Kenzi was trying to accommodate Bo in her relationship but Bo had no time, she didn't had time for anyone, she would come and go, couldn't stand watching them, couldn't stand anyone being happy.

As Kenzi said in one of their fights, it was like the light left Bos life, and it was dark in her mind and heart. Bo also ditched the army. She decided to take a permanent leave until she founds out if she wanted to go on a new tour or leave for good. Her commander suggested she should try something else and that maybe the army was boring her but truth is, Bo didn't have any will for anything else, anymore. She was getting her montly pay from the army but that was going to stop soon, since she would be out in a few months if she doesn't state her next tour. Bo watched as the blonde raised her hand a bid, to send her a message, a hi, to signal the flirt that was going to end up on a one night stand.

Other than the usual characteristics like the hair and the fact the blonde was thin, there wasn't anything else that would remind Bo of Lauren but she didn't care, that would be enough for the night. Lauren. Kenzi would keep her informed in the beginning, throu Ciara. Lauren was out of the hospital, Lauren dropped her job, Lauren was doing great, Lauren left Canada. And that was it. No other news. Nothing. Bo smiled bitterly, she moved out of the country, as if she couldn't stand to be even in the same country with me. The joke of the matter was that Lauren didn't leave only Bo behind but from what Ciara said to Kenz, she left her family and Nadia and everybody else behind. Nadia. Bo didn't regret for one minute that she beat her up. The first days after the incident she was crazy jealous, thinking about how that cunt was going to be around Lauren, hug her and kissing her and even fucking her, Bo wanted to go to Laurens house and get her, kidnap her, she had crazy thoughts that would only be erased with drinks and drugs. Nadia got the boot too. Ciara said that Lauren stopped any contact with her a few days after she was out of hospital. She didn't know the reason but Lauren didn't want a friend like her, thats what she told Ciara. And then the news stopped. Bo would go over to Laurens house and stalk her. Waiting for whole nights for when she would come out, watching her from away, walking, running, buying flowers, she was sure Lauren caught her a couple of times following her but she would ignore and quickly go back home. And then she moved away. Ciara stopped updating Kenzi about her. Kenzi stopped asking.

Kenzi. Their relationship changed after everything what happened. She was still her best friend, the one who would cares for me, Bo thought but what happened with Lauren changed everything. Kenzi really loved Lauren as a friend and she hated the way she and Bo hurt her. Kenzi would still be the one who was there for Bo, to pick her up after her endless drunk marathons and make sure she is ok when she would disappear for days. But she stopped trying to make her better, she stopped trying to reason her, and she got a boyfriend now. Bo was starting to feel as a burden and her boyfriend, who didn't even smoke, didn't like Bo, he didn't like her occasional drug taking and constant drinking and she hated that she would bring random people to fuck while kenzi was in the next room.

Lauren. She smiled again, Lauren wasn't like that. When I was with Lauren she would make sure to include Kenzi in everything. She would never isolate me from Kenz. Stop it she said to herself. But she couldn't. Everything and everybody was compared to Lauren. Everything, every little move, gesture, people. Lauren would cook this way, Lauren would move that way, Lauren would say this, Lauren would say that. Her mind was always Lauren, but she didn't even say her name once since that day in the hospital. At the beginning she was so angry at her, for saying those words. She told Kenzi everything after she finally had the courage, after the initial shock. Kenzi got it right away, telling her that Lauren wasn't a snub and she probably said all that to hurt her and that she didn't really mean them. Bo was in denial but as time passed she had to accept that it was true. And the more she was thinking, the more she felt small and horrible about herself. She was a monster. She thought of Lauren and herself as a couple. Really, what did she had to offer to her? What she did offer to her? Fights and yells and embarrassment. Great sex. Yeah, at least they had great sex. She was getting the grip of the chance she had with Lauren. How lucky she got. Lauren had forgiven her numerous times and took her back when Bo left her in that cruel way back in Afganistan. She took me back and gave me her heart. She started thinking their life together and everything that Lauren would do for her. Their nights together, days together, weekends, how she would treat Kenzi, her cooking, the fact she had no problem being seen with her. And what did I do? I completely made her a fool, fucking around behind her back, thinking I could get away with this, thinking she would never leave me, thinking she would always excuse me, because she loved me. Yeah, how arrogant that sounds? Me, I didn't believe in love, yet I believed so much in her love that she would forgive my cheating, me hurting her so much. I need something. The pain was getting unbearable again. Her heart was going to burst, her mind was full with Laurens images again. She needed something to get her mind away, release the pain. She turned to Joe.

"Hey dude, can you fix me up with your sweet stuff? I need a small one"

"Again? Your getting to be a reg Bo. Ok but you should let me know earlier because I promised a few others too"

"Come on dude, I am your girl"

Joe smiled to her, he grabbed something from behind the counter and offered it to Bo while she paid. Yes sure bitch. A druggie and a drunk, no way you are my girl.

He watched as Bo was preparing to make her move on that blonde over there, with her boyfriend present. Fucking dykes, they are all over the place. The blonde moved towards the toilet smiling to Bo, who was looking at her like a predator. A couple minutes later Bo followed her in the toilet too. Fucking bitch, she gets every worthy pussy around here and that idiot is watching TV with the guys, unaware his gf is being fucked. I think someone needs to teach that fucking dyke a lesson. Without hesitating Joe got out of his bar and walked to that guys table. He offered him and his friends another beer.

"Thank you Dude" The guy said. Typical bozo sports fan.

"Nothing, that's how we are going to keep our clients happy, by the way where is your girl? I brought her a beer too"

"She would be back in a sec, she went to the ladies room"

"Are you sure?" Joe looked at the guy indicating something. The guy was already drunk from the few beers he drank while watch the match.

"Yes I am sure, why?"

"I dunno dude, I think someone was eyeing her"

"What?" The guy was looking angry now, he grabbed Joe from the neck

"Hey dude, I am just helping out, I think someone is cornering her in the toilet, you should go check her out".

Joe watched as the guy rushed in the toilet. His guys friend followed behind. Joe was pleased, its about time someone teach that fucking dyke a lesson. I am soc sick of her arrogance. Fucking gays.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo didn't know what hit her, one minute she was all over the blonde chick and the next she was stuck on the toilet wall, while the bozo was trying to strangle her.

"Baby, she attacked me, thank God you are here." The blonde was behind the bozo, and from what Bo was making out, she was telling him that Bo was trying to rape her. Bo managed to grab the bozos hand and hit him in the balls, she freed herself from she grab and tried to leave the toilet but looks like his friend were following behind. They got her. " Lets get her out" They dragged her from a behind exit, the drugs and drinks were talking a toll on her now and Bo was feeling dizzy and weak, while the bozo and two of his friends were dragging her outside the bar and in a next road alley.

"You cunt, you sick animal, damn you" the bozo was now pushing her on the wall while his friends were holding her steady. Bo was trying to freed herself and moving like crazy.

"The bitch is strong, hold her steady, I am going to teach her a lesson" He started hitting her and slapping her, he dragged her clothes and broke her mobile, trying to get the clothers out of her, Bo was trying to scream and bite his hands. The guy was beating her up without a stop, Bo was in pain, the guy was hitting her belly and head, her nose was bleeding. Then he tried to get her pants down.

"You like pussy? You like other peoples women? You people are destroying society, destroying our kids. Sick animals" Started kicking Bo between her legs, Bo couldn't stand anymore, she left herself fall.

"You fucking bitch, look at yourself now. You are trash, nothing, get her up" He told his friends, they dragged her near a carbage can and kept her there. The bozo got a knife out.

"Man don't do that, she had enough come on" One of his friends said.

"No, that would teach her to hit on others people women, these people they make me wanna throw up"

Bo watched as the guy forwarded the knife in the right side down on her belly. Bo instinctively moved her arm there and managed to stop the wrath of the knifes cut. She felt the blood running from her hand and belly. She screamed from the pain. The guys left her drop down on the ground and fled.

Bos sight was blurred, she was pressing her hand on her belly wound, Lauren taught her how to try and stop the blood if she was ever wounded in Afganistan. She tried to get up, her head was heavy, and knew she had to try and get on the road because she was losing blood and she would be dead if the blood kept flowing. She hoped someone would see her and stop to help. She managed to get up, with one hand on the wall, walking slowly, trying to cry for help but the voice wont come out, she was feeling too weak, she managed to get on the road but everything seemed too dark, it was late at night. Bo got on the middle of the road, she felt her life passing throu her eyes, she thought of Kenzi, of Lauren, their times together. She couldn't stand up anymore. She fall on the road, she was dizzy, she watched car lights coming from away, please stop, she thought, please stop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren was tired and hungry, and I bet my baby is too. They arrived from Africa, it was about 3 in the morning in Canada. Lauren had her car parked in the airport, she didn't want to alert anyone that she was back, she didn't want the questions to start about her life, why she left and how she came back. She was holding her baby strong. She looked at her dark prince. He was two years old. Still, weak, and sick. Nobody wanted him. His family were all dead from the terrible disease. When Lauren left Canada, she was looking for an inspiration, a goal, something to give her power to continue to believe in the goodness of people, in the love of God. And she found it in Africa. Among the starving kids, among the population hits by AIDS. She saw with her own two eyes how people would try and fight for others to survive with minumim medicine, doctors who were working with their bare hands without any material. She found herself again. And then she met him. In the arms of his dying mother, among a group of refugees, his mum died days after they were saved by Action Aid. He was thin, sick, with huge eyes, Lauren was treating his mum for the few days before she died, and he would throw a fit if someone tried to get him from her. Except from Lauren.

He trusted her to be in her arms. He trusted her care, her arms, they would spend the nights together, when Lauren would join him sleeping with the other kids on the UN camps. They bonded within a week and before a month passed, she had taken her decision. She managed to get him a passport and papers, and become his legal guardian, he had no living relatives and with some money she managed to be granted guardianship and get him out of Africa. She brought him in Canada, to try and make his adaptation legal and focus on the goal of her life, which was research to help find cure for Aids and of course raise him the best she could. She was planning to visit Africa often with him so he would know where he comes from and his legacy and how she would make sure he would never forget his mother who protected him and got him alive out of a civil war, the mum who died and he was refusing to leave her dead arms.

She watched again as he was sleeping in her arms. She reached the car and placed him there in his blankie while got their stuff in her car. She started the car and was happy to see the battery wasn't out , she loved her car. I would need a baby seat. She was planning to get everything for him as soon as possible. Her belly was making noises, she was so hungry. Lauren looked around, it was late, and she hated airport food, and fast food. Suddenly she got an idea. If she was going to take the outside high way she would enter the city from the other part and go straight to that wonderful bakery she and whatsher name used to hang out. Whatsher name informed her it was open all night for late nighters, and Lauren so needed warm croissants and pies right now. She smiled at herself, secured her baby next to her and started slowly driving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren was starting to feel nervous about her decision, the bakery was at the bad side of the city and everything was dark, and she wasn't sure if it was going to be open at this hour. She wasn't sure if she was even going to stop, while she was thinking she didn't had anything to eat on her house either, since she was missing for 3 months.

She was driving slowly because she had the baby next to her and since she had no baby seat, she was being very careful, when suddenly she saw something on the road. As she approached she noticed there was someone on the road. Its just some drunk, don't stop. This area was full of bars. Lauren flicked her lights so the person would walk but the body didn't move. Don't stop Lauren. Don't stop. Omg you know I am going to stop, what if this person needs help? Lauren slowly got on the side of the road and parked the car with the engine on, she got her window down a litte.

"Are you ok?"

It was dark and Lauren couldn't make out anything, the person was dressed in black.

She yelled harder, causing her baby to wake up. He started sobbing slowly.

Lauren placed her hand on him and he stopped immediately as if he felt secure, and closed his eyes again. Lauren looked around, grabbed her mobile, and got out carefully. There wasn't anyone around and she could run back in her car if something was suspicious. As she approached she noticed blood and understood the person was hurt, she immediately called 911 and informed them for an ambulance. The doctor in her started acting, she came close to the person and noticed it was a woman. She thought it was a hit and run accident until she turned her.

"Omg, you got to be kidding me" The moment she saw the face, she got angry and then terrified. She checked for a pulse and then her body. She saw the wound, she dragged the tank top and noticed the knife wound. She was alive.

She noticed the head wounds and the nose bleeding. She dragged Bo on her lap, holding her and keeping her warm and stayed there waiting for the ambulance to arrive. She didn't want to think anything, she didn't look at her, shut her mind and heart from thoughts.

"Lauren" Lauren looked at Bo, there is no way she knows its me, she hasn't even opened her eyes. Lauren was looking at her car, her baby was sleeping, the ambulance would arrive soon, she thought to herself.

"Lauren" Bo was halusinating, I have died and gone to heaven she thought to herself. I have died and I am at Laurens arms. Its her, I can smell her scent. Bo was smiling, moving her lips. The ambulance arrived and the paramedics got Bo, it was a knife wound but the bleeding had stopped and they had to call the police which meant Lauren couldnt leave, she had to go to the hospital with them and give a statement to the police.

"Are you coming with us?"

"No, I would follow you with my car?"

The paramedic didn't seem to believe her, thinking she was going to leave, but Lauren informed him she was a doctor and scold him for stalling.

The ambulance with Bo left and Lauren got in the car and followed behind. I cant believe this. God is playing with me. Bo. Bo hurt, beaten up. She had to call Kenzi, I am giving my statement and leaving, would finish with this in a hour and continue my life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damn Bo, Kenzi was sleeping in her bfs arms, while her mobile started ringing.

"Don't answer it"

"I have to" Kenzi got her mobile and noticed it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Kenzi?"

"Lau….rennn?"

"Yes, Kenzi its Lauren"

"Lauren?!"

"Yes, it me. Bo is hurt, and being taken to hospital"

Lauren was brief, she informed her quickly where to come, that Bo was serious but stable and shut the phone.

"Whats up?"

Kenzi turned.

"Here we go again"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren was holding her baby, who was still sleeping in her arms. He was black like the dark with big black eyes while she was white and blonde, and she couldn't help but notice some looks from a couple of people in the hospital. It was crowded with ambulances and people in and out. She was waiting to give her statement for an hour, while Kenzi was inside Bos room. They didn't say much except from a hi. Finally a policeman approached her to get a statement.

Kenzi was watching Bo while she was sleeping, she was opening and closing her eyes, she was still drunk and wont stop calling Laurens name. She couldn't help but smile in this mess. Damn these two. Damn them, they are meant to be, they cant see that? Damn them. She walked out of Bos room and noticed Lauren while she was about to leave. Watched her as she was cradling a kid. As if she felt her look, Lauren turned and looked at her. Kenzi smiled, but Lauren turned and left without a word.

Oh Bo, what are we going to do?


	16. Update

Hey guys, I am having a personal cricis, I am out of work, and trying to get a new one but everything is so frustrating. Preparing CVs and everything but I am starting to feel desperate and my bills are running. I am out of work for the first time in my life after 14 years, and the company I was working for went bankrupt and they cant pay me my money yet. So upset from all this and I decided to try and start my own site with fanfic stories and updates. I was wondering if you are willing to pay a very small amount of money to read my stories? For example about 0,5? I know this may sound strange but really its been very difficult that past two weeks and going to be out of power and out of phone if I don't manage to get money soon. Let me know what you guys think. My stories would be completely fanfic and not related to any known TV or film character and of course lesbian stories.

Doccubus power.


	17. Chapter 17

I will continue to update my stories here as long as I can and as soon as I can until I wont be able to. Thank you so much for the great reviews and excuse me for that update but so many things happened in such a short time.

Chapter17

Kenzi was sitting next to Bos bed while Nick was coming and going from the room. He was pretty upset and looking at Kenzi, she knew he wanted to say I told you but Kenzi was in no mood to hear about it. She started to like Nick a lot and feel very close but she wont jeopardize her relationship with Bo for anyone. Nor Nick or even Lauren knew what she and Bo went throu and especially what Bo went throu and everything she did to get herself and Kenzi of the streets. Their bond was unbreakable and whomever wanted to be with her had to understand Bo was going to be there too.

"Ahh" Kenzi focused on her friend, Bo was already better but wasn't fully back, only a day passed, and the doctor informed them that she was getting sober from the drinks she had two nights ago but the drugs were still in her system, and they have to be careful with her medication. Bo opened her eyes and Kenzi smiled. She grabbed her best friends hand.

"Hey BoBo" Bo felt the pain down in her belly while trying to turn in bed.

"Ahhh!"

"Don't move, you are getting better but still we are going to be here for at least a week" Bo looked around her, brooding. She didn't answer her friend. She remembered the attack. She wanted to get up and go find that bozo, and kick his ass, she was so angry from the hate attack and the way his girlfriend said Bo was going to rape her or something. She touched her belly and looked at Kenzi.

"Police wants to talk to you, they suspect it was a hate crime, because they didn't get your money or anything"

"Police? What happened? Who found me? Damn I had drugs in my jacket, that's gonna end my career in the army"

"Kenzi didn't answer.

"Lauren" Bo said. "I dreamed of Lauren, she was like an angel over my head Kenz. She came to me while I was alone on the road, I know it sounds unbelievable but she was like an angel holding me"

Kenzi smiled, she didn't know if she wanted to tell Bo what happened and that Laurens presence wasn't in her imagination. It was clear the doc didn't want to have anything to do with them and she didn't want to encourage Bos obsession with her or getting hurt more. She wanted her friend to finally move on. But she couldn't explain or deny there was something bonding those two. The way they find each other and when Lauren always happens to be there when Bo is in danger.

"What are you thinking Kenz? I am not crazy, I dunno, maybe it was the drugs, but I felt her!" Bo moved her head in disbelief.

"You think I am losing it?" She turned her head elsewhere so her friend wont see she was crying.

"I miss her Kenz. I miss her so much, its like my body is asking for her you know, like my heart is beating for her."

"You didn't dream anything Bo"

"Of course you don't believe me, I have been so out of it all this time"

"Bo it wasn't a dream"

"I know I have to change, to stop, to forget her…."

"Bo, CAN YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME?"

Bo stopped talking and looked at her best friend.

"It wasn't a dream, Lauren was the one who found you"

Bo didn't react to Kenzis word. She exchanged looks with her best friend. Kenzi watched as Bos face changed from outer to despair to happiness. Bo smiled broadly.

"Lauren found me?"

"Yes, she also got your jacket, I think she didn't leave it there or here because she didn't wanted police to find it, I bet she knows what you had on your inside pocket"

"Lauren found me?" Bo couldn't keep her smiles, she nearly died but all she could think of was that Lauren found her.

"My Lauren?"

"Bo, she isn't your Lauren anymore and you need to snap out of it, look at you, please get it together, you have to move on, Lauren did, she has a child you know"

"What?" Bos face went pale again.

"No way Lauren has a child, with who? Its not even 3 months since we broke up, no way" Bo went crazy jealous on the spot, she tried to move up.

"Can you calm down and hear me out? I think she adopted a kid, but I aint so sure, I didn't manage to talk to her, she left, she clearly didn't want to talk to me"

"But how she found me? I Don't get it!"

"Neither do I, she called me and said you were hurt, and I rushed here, but before I asked anything, she left."

Bo smiled again. Lauren adopted a kid. My princess, she is a mum now. That's going be our kid.

"So she was the one holding me? I knew it, I was so sure it was her holding me, but I thought I died and gone to heaven, you know" She smiled shyly to her friend.

"Kenzi, can you do something for me?"

"I am not calling Lauren"

"No, I don't want you to. Please call Nadia and ask her about Lo news, how is she, what she is doing, about the kid? Please? Can you do that for your hurt, nearly dead friend?"

"Omg Bo, why? Just drop it please"

"I cant Kenzi. I cant. Cant you see? She is the one for me and I am the one for her. That's it. I know what I have to do. I know. Believe me, I am going to change everything. I want her back, and she loves me Kenz, she loves me, she was holding me, I felt her hands on my cheeks, how she was touching me. The moment she was near me I felt her presence, her scent. Something is dragging us together"

"Bo, what about Lauren? She clearly doesn't want us around her, she hates us"

"She doesn't hate us, Lauren cant hate anybody. I know what I have done, I know, but I am going to change everything, I am going to be the best for her, you will see Kenz"

Her friend didn't answer. Bo laid back, and closed her eyes. She was still tired but she was happy, she was feeling so happy. My princess, I am going to change our lives baby, you will see, she smiled, thinking of Lauren and the baby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren was tired, finally Buziba was asleep. He was crying all day, for second day. Lauren called one of her doctor friends who was a pediatrist and he told her that the boy was fine but she had to take him to a specialist, since he had Aids and that she needed to start him up with a combination of drugs. Lauren was aware of all that but first she wanted to see what where Buzs choices, she wanted the best for him, she already asked from top doctors to send her therapies and they had Buzs medical records, she provided them with his blood and urine samples. She just wanted to make sure that terrible illness wasn't the reason of his unrest for the past two days. According to the initial results, Aids was still sleeping inside his blood, but he was too young so the doctors had to see if he was able to start the new therapies with massive medication that could lead him to live a healthy life as much as he could of course, and maybe one day he could be completely healthy.

It was about a month ago after they arrived in Canada and Lauren looked around her bedroom. She only had managed to get him a bed, and baby clothes. I need to make the guest room a nursery, she thought. Lauren had started him with a healthy steady eating program, so his body wont react violently to the new food and tastes he was experiencing. She loved him so much. He loved his black color, and his eyes reminded her of whats her name, the way he was looking at her, like a lost puppy. Even his name meant dark night. Lauren closed the door and walked back in her living room. She needed some time to rest. It was a hectic month. Her family and friends got the news that she was back and then the news about Buz. Most of her friends, knowing Lauren, kind of accepted the fact she adopted a kid, but her parents upon seeing him, they reacted completely negative. Again the comments about naïve Lauren, about sensitive Lauren, about rushing things, and how Buz wasn't for her and couldn't be included in her life. Lauren almost send them out of her house. Then her brother visited and he tried to calm things down but things got bad when Lauren informed him that Buz was sick and that her life goal was to work again Aids and other illnesses. Her brother reacted angrily and informed her that she should have told the family about adopting a sick black African kid and naturally he got the boot too.

Lauren was starting to feel she was going to get the same reactions from most of her friends too. She didn't care really, these people, they weren't her friends since they couldn't love Buz. I don't care, I am going to raize him on my own and give him so much love. Ciara was being brilliant though. She loved Buz from the moment she saw him and as she was informed about the way to contract Aids, she wasn't scared or afraid to be around him, hug him and kiss him. Ciara. Lauren smiled, Ciara was playing a two sided game. While she was visiting to check on her and Buz, she would "innocently" update her about whats hername. Lauren didn't care to listen, but her friend would let it slip how she was a wreck after their break up and how she has changed after Lauren found her on the road hurt. She even stopped smoking Ciara said. Lauren was aware that Bo was around her, sometimes she would catch her bike when she would take Buz out for a walk or take him to the hospital for his checks.

But the dark haired woman was staying away, keeping her distance. Smile when Lauren would catch her, watching her and then leave. She got up from her couch and walked back in her bedroom, carefully so she wont wake up Buz. She grabbed whats her names jacket and hugged it. She recalled that nights events. She grabbed her jacket from the street when the ambulance left, and was going to leave it at the hospital but she then talked to police and didn't want the policeman to search it so she pretended it was hers. As she expected, she found drugs. Again she was angry, angry and sad and felt a wave of protectiveness for whats her name. She wanted to get inside that room and yell to her, move her, say to her what she really wanted to say that day they met in the hospital. Ciara said she met her and that she was a changed person now. Yeah sure, a month later. I heard that before Lauren said. When she promised me, no drugs and no cheating. And she failed both promises. She squeezed that leather jacket on her arms. I have Buz now. He needs me to be strong. Whats her name thinks I am that easy. I am done with her. Done. Lauren looked at her wrist. The mark was still there. Faded but still. A reminder of how she lost herself and how she wont allow that to ever happen again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo was back from work only to find Kenzi and Nick cuddling on the couch. They looked at her smiling.

"The slave is back" Kenzi teased her friend. Bo was working half time on a security company along with her army job. She would leave the barracks at 4 am and go straight at work, as a security supervisor in one of the city malls. Kenzi was finding the whole thing so funny but great. Bo stopped drinking, she was getting home straight from work, she was back to being fit, and was making plans about her future. Future that had only one name of course. Lauren. Lauren and her son, Buziba. Bo would feed of the news Ciara would bring about the doc and her son. Its was as if she was including herself in their lives, from away. She wanted to work and stay sober, and prove to Lauren she could be stable and trustworthy again. Bo was back to being happy. As if she was back with Lauren again. She had that vibe around her and Bo was so sure she was going to win the doc back. She would check on the doc but kept her distance, I just want her to know I am around, she told Kenzi. When her friend was trying to tell her otherwise Bo wont listen or smile to her as if she didn't know what Bo knew.

Nick was surprised too, as he finally got to see why Kenzi was so proud and so loving towards Bo, as Kenzi was saying, he only got to see his dark side. Her other side, loving, caring, happy and carefree, strong and protective was finally coming out too.

"You guys eaten?"

"Yes we did. We ordered Chinese, we left you some"

"Thanks, so what are we doing tonight?"

"CSI or …"

"How about How I met your mother?'

"Bo please, we aint watching how I met you mother!" They laughed.

"Going to take a shower and change and going to join you"

Kenzis phone ringed. She checked, it was Ciara, she called her earlier to ask if she wanted to join them for dinner but Ciara wasn't answering.

"You finally decided to check your phone?" Kenzi teased Ciara.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't answering, I had to go with Lauren at the hospital"

"Lauren? Why whats up?" Kenzi immediately got scared that Lauren hurt herself again.

"Its Buz, he has heavy fever for days now and he had seizures, and we got him to the hospital. It could be just a heavy cold or even pneumonia, you know with his illness every thing can become pretty serious"

"Illnes? I didn't know Buz was sick"

"Well….its something private.."

"Private? Come on Ciara, you know me and Bo love Lauren and consider her our family no matter what happened"

"Sorry Kenzi but this is highly private, its only Laurens to tell. I got to go now, Lauren is in pretty bad shape and worrying about Buz".

"Whats up?" Nick asked.

"Looks like more trouble with Lo"

"Are you gonna tell Bo?"

"I dunno. I don't want her to run to the hospital"

Bo could tell something was bothering Kenz, she was keep checking her phone, and she was texting with someone, right infront of Nick. She didn't really care about the movie they were watching. Bo tried to get Kenzis attention, she was wondering with whom she was texting so eagerly, and she was hoping she wasn't two timing Nick.

Then suddenly Kenz got up and went in her bedroom to get a call. Bo watched her and followed behind her.

"Hey, whats up with you?" Kenzi ignored her question and instead kept her focus on the phone call. She was whispering and looking very worried. She quickly ended her call.

"WTF is wrong with you? Why are you hiding and texting and getting calls? I really hope you aren't making the mistakes I made"

"Oh Bo its nothing like that"

"Then what is it? Why you are so upset?" Bo wasn't going to let her be.

"Its Lauren"

"Lauren? Lauren was on the phone? When you two started talking again?"

"No it wasn't Lauren on the phone, it was Ciara. She is in the hospital with Lo"

"What? Why? WTF? And you tell me now? What happened? She hurt herself again?" Bo turned and walked towards the living room, she got her sweatpants and hoodie.

"Bo listen to me, its not Lauren"

"Then who?"

"Its Buz, he is sick for a few days now and Lauren got him to the hospital with Ciara"

"Sick? Whats wrong with him?"

"He has a cold or something"

"Oh, so its not that serious then?" Kenzi hesitated to answer.

"Kenz!"

"I don't know Bo, Ciara said something about Buz"

"What she said?"

"That he is sick, not cold but that he has an illness that makes everything worse"

Bo got her trainers and her her helmet.

"Ohhhh don't go Bo please"

"I wont cause any trouble ok? I would stay away, I just want to be there with Lauren don't worry, I promise I wont go close to her" She opened the door and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren was getting desperate, Buz had an lung infection and a heavy cold, and it was probably going to lead to preumonia. Doctors were doing their best to keep him stable and not allow the cold to turn to pneumonia but they had to wait for the heavy medicine to work. Its my mistake, I should have decided on his therapy sooner. Lauren had her hands on her head and was watching her baby from a glass window on the intensive care of the pediatric clinic. They had to wait it out the doctor said, she should calm down and maybe get a couple of hours sleep but Lauren was staying put. Ciara had left, she was a true friend Lauren thought. She was with us almost all afternoon and Lauren had to pressure her to leave.

Buz was sleeping now, but his sleep wasn't calm, my poor baby. She lowered her eyes, to look at the coffee she was holding. She had no mood for anything and hasn't really eaten for two days. She was so worried for Buz that she couldn't eat anything really. Her stomach was like a tight rope. If anything happened to him, she didn't even want to think of that. She sat back on the chairs outside of the intensive care, and kept watching him, trying to send him love, good vibes and power to be strong. Be strong baby, mummy is here.

Bo left the bakery holding a whole bag of warm croissants and pie, she got them inside her hoodie, she called Ciara when she left the crack shack, apparently Lauren hadn't eaten all day. Ciara got upset upon hearing her voice and reacted to the fact Bo was going to the hospital. Bo reassured her that she wasn't going to do anything to upset Lauren, that she was only going to stay there, even promised that she wont talk to her if Laurent didn't make the first move. She arrived at the hospital, parked her bike and entered. It was a university hospital and had a top pediatric clinic. Bo smiled at the reception and asked for infos. The receptionist informed her that visiting hours were long over but it was allowed for family and if the patient was in a serious condition. Bo managed to make the receptionist let her pass, she was polite and charming and said that she was just bringing food for the mother. She thanked the woman and walked towards the elevator.

While she entered, she got nervous, this was going to be the first time she met Lauren after what happened. The first time she was really near her. I got to be calm she said to herself, calm and collected and be there for her and Buz. Gotta prove I can be there, for them both. She wondered what kind of illness Buz had, and how brave of Lauren was to adopt someone like him. The more she was thinking of her the more she was loving her, the more she wanted her back, the more she wanted to get better and better for her and for Buz and for herself. She wanted to be part of Laurens family, to be Laurens family. The elevator doors opened and Bo walked towards the hall that lead to the intensive care. The hospital was looking more like a research facility one, with a lot of doctors looking like students, Bo was trying not to get anyones attention. Her hands were sweaty, and she finally saw Lauren.

She was seating in one of the chairs based on the wall, with her legs and hands crossed, and had her focus straight ahead. Suddenly she turned, as she felt Bos presence. She looked at her but she didn't react, she ignored her. She looked straight ahead yet again. Phew, breatheeeee Bo, she said to herself, Bo walked towards her, and then stopped and turned and looked towards the glass window, and she saw Buz, for the first time from close. He was the only black kid in the glass room, while there were other 3 kids in the room but at a distance with each other. He was so beautiful but looked so precious with all that wires on him. He had a tag on the little tube he was sleeping in, Buziba Lewis. Wonder if Lauren would take my name in the future, Buziba Dennis, Bo thought. She had those crazy thoughts since she got to lean Lauren adopted a kid. Kenzi was making fun of her for dreaming about being in this family already, that she was talking as if she was part of that family, even though Lauren didn't want to even see her or meet her. She walked back from the glass and towards Lauren.

She sat 3 seats away from her. She noticed two other women and a man standing and seating around the glass room too, probably parents of the other kids. She left the bakery bag in the chair next to Lo. She looked at her, Lauren was still ignoring her. She was so beautiful, with her hair and eyes and that frown on her face. I missed you so much.

"I… I got you some croissants you like and a couple of pie clices" Lauren said nothing, she was completely ignoring her. Bo was aware she wasn't going to cause a scene at such a place, and Lauren was really worried about Buz, it was clear she didn't care to fight with Bo. Bo laid her head back on the wall and looked straight ahead towards Buz too. She was seating next to her baby, while finally had a glimpse of her other baby. That's all she wanted for now on. To be there for them, for everything they needed. It was over an hour without a word until she noticed Lauren grabbing the bag, and checking the contents. Bo restrained herself from smiling, her baby got a croissant and started eating while saying nothing.

"I got a second job you know. I am going to change everything, you would see. You and Buz can count on me. I want you back. I know there is no way you can believe me now, but I am going to wait for as long as it takes." Lauren said nothing. About an hour passed until Lauren turned to face her.

"The only reason I don't call security to get you out of here is because of Buz and because you would make a scene and don't want to worry the parents and children here. You have nothing to do with me and Buz. Nothing. I don't care if you get ten jobs and tell Ciara that we are a family. I don't care that you follow me around, I don't care that you are here. Buz is the most important thing in my life now, the reason I breathe, he gave me faith in people again and I don't want a drunk and an irresponsible druggie around him"

Lauren got up and went near the glass window and press her face while watching her son sleeping. Bo was ogling Laurens body. She was wearing one of those tight jeans and white shirt and those brown biker boots she loved so much. I cant live without you. I am going to get you back. The words in her mind were coming to her mouth but she was restraining herself, not to say them. Lauren didn't need words from her anymore. She needed actions. She grabbed the bakery bag and got herself a croissant. She laid her head back on the wall and stayed there. I am going to stay here day and night until Buz is ok and my family gets back home. She smiled and looked towards the little guy. She felt instantly protective of him and Lo. I don't care what kind of illness he has. I am going to be there for him and his mum no matter what. Don't worry little guy. Nobody is going to hurt you and your mum anymore. I am back on the circle. She stopped smiling the moment Lauren turned and came back to sit. Damn, I have to stay serious and focused, and don't appear so happy that I am near her again.

"Damn I missed your scent so much" Lauren stared at her with dagger eyes. Shit I said that out loud. Stay focused Dennis.


	18. Chapter 18

I want to thank Michaela for loving my stories. Its because of her I can continue to write. As promised, I would continue to write as long as I can. I am so happy about this story, I know where I want to take this. Also wait for an update on always my calming port. I am so excited about the ideas on both stories. I don't know but the pressure I am under all this time, its inspiring me to write as a stress free mechanism. Unfortunately I only got the time to actually sit and write last night/morning. I have been trying to get some more job applications done. Also working at a bar for some income.

Chapter 18

"He looks like me a lot, can you believe this?

"Omg Bo, get a grip please? How is Lo?"

"She was lost weight, but still looks like a fragile angel, so beautiful, her hair are a bit longer"

"I ask how is she? About Buz! Not how she looks like"

"Oh, of course she is dead worried. We haven't talked much, in fact she only said a few words to make sure I know my place"

"Which is?"

"At the gutter, but I don't care, all I care is that I am here with her, she didn't throw me out and I can see Buz. I am telling you he looks like me Kenz"

"How can he look like you? Whatever Bo, just keep calm and please please don't bother Lauren, try not to upset her. She doesn't need that now"

"I wont, I just want to be here for her. Its good that I have my 3 free days from the army, I am going to work on the afternoon and then come back straight at the hospital, I grab something to eat there"

"Ok. And give my love to Lo if you can and can you ask her if I can come and visit and maybe see Buz? If its possible? Ask her when she is in a bit better mood?"

"We will see Kenz. Talk to you later"

Bo walked back in the intensive care. Kenzi was so eager to see Lauren and Buz, she really loved her. Patience Kenz, she is coming around Bo thought. We have to get Buz back to being ok first so Lauren can relax.

She watched Lauren talking to the doctor who was treating Buz, Bo was keeping her distance, a few steps back from Lauren. The doctor was a very good looking guy who didn't wear any wedding ring and Bo noticed he was smiling and kind of flirting with Lauren everytime he would come to update her but Lauren was focused on Buzs condition and didn't seem to notice or care about his flirting. The guy noticed Bos presence since last night and would only look at her wondering what she was to Lauren. She sure wanted to shuv it in his face that Lauren was hers, but she had to stay calm and not make any kind of fuss. Show you are responsible.

It was after 11 in the morning when Ciara arrived. The elevator doors opened and she rushed and hugged Lauren. Lauren smiled at her friend.

"I can see Bo is here" Ciara said. Lauren didn't answer, she didn't even turn to look at Bo.

"How is Buzz?"

"He is getting better, slowly but steadily. The doctor is really very attentive and they are doing the best they can, of course I am not giving them any chance"

"Oh I bet Lewis" They sat on the chairs again.

"Why don't you get home to have a shower and get some rest? I can stay here for a couple of hours"

"I don't want to leave him, I want him to know I am here"

"Come on Lauren, I ll call you if something changes, You been here almost two days now, did you eat anything"

"Yeah I did. Whats her name got me something" Ciara smiled. Lauren was refusing to name Bo. She looked at her friend. She was sitting at the corner, looking at them and then looking at Buzz. Bo smiled to Ciara but got serious when she noticed Lauren was looking at them. It was so funny, Bo was trying to appear responsible.

"Would u mind if I go and say hi to her?"

"No, you know you are free to do what you want Ciara, I never stopped you from being friend with her or Kenzi"

Bo watched as Ciara got up and approached her. She got up too and they shared a quick hug.

"So you came"

"Yeah"

"You been here all night?"

"Yeah, what did the doctor say? Did Lauren tell you?

"Buz is getting a bit better, but its gonna take time"

"Thank God. He is so precious and beautiful"

"What are you doing here Bo?"

"I just want to be here for Lauren and Buz if they need me, I don't want to cause any upset or trouble or anything" Bo was looking straight.

"You really hurt her Bo. I doubt she would ever trust you again, or even take you back. Buz is her life now, don't try and pressure her into anything"

"I am not. I wont.I cant be away when she is going throu something like that. You can ask her, I didn't do anything to bother her all night, I just sit here, nothing else."

"Did she eat anything?"

"Yeah I got her some stuff, but she didn't eat much. She has to eat something, maybe I go grab her a burger or something"

"I was thinking of persuading her to go home and catch some sleep, maybe have a shower and also eat"

"Yeah. I was thinking of telling her myself, but I don't want her to start throwing me things"

"I could stay with Buz here, and you can leave too."

"Well I would have to go to work at 4 but going to be back before 10 tonight, and stay here."

"Ok, then ill try to ask her again, did you update Kenz?"

"Yes, She wants to come and visit, she worries and misses Lauren so much"

"Lauren isn't ready yet. Kenzi should give her some time."

"I am going to do everything I can, to change things. I don't care how much time it would take. There is nothing else there for me, nobody else."

Ciara said nothing. She smiled to Bo and went back to sit next to Lauren.

Lauren was feeling so tired, and also greasy. She didn't change clothes for two days now. She was starting to seriously thinking to at least go home for a couple of hours to change and take a shower. It was nearly 2 in the afternoon, Ciara was still there with her and of course whats her name. She sure is stubborn Lauren thought. Stubborn and arrogant and a cheater and a drugie, and a drunk and a liar. I have to remember all that. Lauren pretended not to look towards her, but she noticed everytime she would get up and check on Buz. Or when the nurses would come and give Buz some medicine or when someone from the patients visitors would make some noise and she would look at them angrily. What an actress. She only wants to get on my bed again. Fucking loser. She couldn't find anyone better than me, could she? The dumb blondes weren't enough anymore?

"Lauren your eyes are closing. Please go and get some rest"

Lauren finally admitted to herself that she needed to get some rest.

"Ok, ok. But you would call me immediately if anything changes. I would only take a shower and grab a couple of hours sleep, ill be back before 9"

"Thank God. Why don't you ask Bo to take you? She has to be at work in a few hours or so" Ciara said calmly and politely while smiling to her.

"Please, I don't want her to take me anywhere"

"I know, I know, I am just teasing u. She is stubborn Lo. She says she is coming back tonight too"

"She is? I don't care. You know I could have her forbidden" Lauren got up and grabbed her back.

"I know but you wont do it Lo. She is really trying to support you guys." Lauren again said nothing. She walked towards Buz room, got a mask on her face and gloves, and she talked to her son a bit.

Bo watched Lauren as she approached Buz. Ciara probably persuaded her to go get some rest. The sight was magnificent. The blondes hair and skin were in such contrast to Buz dark black colors. Did we also look like that? Bo thought. Bo could feel Laurens pain and agony. She grabbed her jacket too and approached Ciara.

"She is leaving"

"Yeah, I figured it out. I am going too, ehhhhhhhhhhh I mean I am going to leave and come back later, call me if anything happens please?"

Ciara smiled at her. It was so good to watch the arrogant cocky Bo looking so whipped and afraid? Shy?

Lauren got out of the room and took of the mask and gloves and walked towards the elevator. Bo without thinking, walked right behind her. They got inside together, not talking or looking at each other.

"Ill be back around 10, want me to bring you anything?"

Lauren ignored Bo.

"Ill get you one of those healthy, light burgers you used to order when you were staying over at the Crack Shack?"

Again no answer from Lauren. They walked out from the elevator, Lauren first and Bo behind. Even when she is tired, she looks so good, so graceful, Bo couldn't take her eyes from Lauren. Lauren got her mobile and tried to get a phone taxi.

"Want me to take you?"

Again no answer. Bo was standing a few steps away, waiting for Lauren to leave and then she would leave too. Guess Lauren couldn't get a cab because she was calling and calling.

"I can take you, no strings attached?" Bo smiled to her in that cheeky way that used to warm her heart. Lauren was tired and wanted to get home as soon as possible. She wasn't sure if she was going to get a cab soon, and she needed the ride. She also wanted to wipe that smile from Bos face. As she was standing there, watching the brunette smiling at her, she got an idea.

"Yeah ok" Lauren said, with a quiet smile.

Bo was super surprised. She felt like dancing right in that sidewalk when Lauren agreed.

"Ehhhh I got the bike on the parking lot" She and Lauren started walking towards the back of the hospital. Lauren recognized Bos bike.

"At least you got your helmet with you" Bo was smiling broadly, Lauren is talking to me she said to herself.

"Well someone was going to break my head if I didn't have it"

They both smiled with Bos reminding of that banter between them. Bo got on her bike. She was going to go slow, so Lauren wont think Bo was going fast in order to hug her strong. But before she even start the bike, Lauren was sitting behind her, and Bo was feeling her legs. She immediately got turned on. This was unbelievable. Having Lauren ride with her again.

"I am ready when you are" Lauren said.

Bo turned her head and smiled. She offered her helmet to Lauren. Lauren smiled more and got it.

"You're a mum now, you have to be safe, Buz needs you" Lauren put it on and they left. Bo had her hair under her jacket, and was going slow, but that didn't stop Lauren getting stuck on her back and legs. Bo couldn't believe this, she could feel Laurens breasts on her back. Lauren would make slight moves and get her hands around Bos waist. Bo couldn't believe what was happening. She is tired and wants to get home, that's all.

"Whats up Dennis? You don't step on it anymore?" Bo was going very slow and Lauren teased her about it. She smiled and finally went faster. Laurens body was in tune with hers now. It was a great feeling and what was more great was the fact Lauren moved her hand just a little down from her breasts. Damn I am going to have an orgasm on the bike Bo thought. Finally they arrived on Laurens place. Lauren got off the bike, standing very close to Bo. She took the helmet off and released her hair. Glorious. How does she do that? Everything is so perfect on her. I love her hair. In fact I cant think of anything I don't love about her Bo thought again. Lauren smiled to her.

"Well thank you for bringing me"

"It was my pleasure"

"So you are off to work?"

"Yes, going home to change first" and before Bo understands what happening, Lauren bends and kiss her cheek.

Bo immediately got hot and broody, she looked at Lauren with that serious hungry look. Lauren touched Bos cheek. The brunette missed her touch so much.

"Lauren" She said and her voice sounded deep. They looked at each other for some seconds and then Lauren moved and kissed her lips. Bo wasn't surprised this time. She dragged Lauren on her, she placed her hands on her back while Lauren had hers on Bos hair, pressing her head on her mouth. It was an angry, passionate kiss. Bo couldn't have enough, the blonde deepened the kiss and Bo felt her tongue invading her mouth. She was on fire, she almost screamed. Her tongue pushed Laurens hard and this time it was Bos tongue inside Laurens mouth. The blonde got more daring and bited Bos lower lip. And then all of a sudden she backed off.

Bo was crazy, she wanted to take Lauren right there on the bike. She was crazy from passion, from love, from happiness. Her baby wanted her again. Bo smiled broadly as she watched Lauren doing that move she loved so much, lowering her eyes and head down. Before she managed to say something, Lauren turned and left, she walked inside leaving her there, all hot and heavy. She was standing there for a couple of minutes, thinking she should start the bike and leave. Damn that was hot. What was that? She so wants me. I am so back in the zone. Damn, should I call her?Wait till I tell Kenzi. Bo left, she had to get home and then work, so she can be back to her babies as soon as possible.

The water on her body had a soothing feeling, she needed that feeling so much. The pressure of the past days was so heavy on her shoulders and she needed to release that. Buz was getting even better, Ciara called her, and informed her that his fever didn't came back since last night as the doc informed them, and he was getting so much better, and if he continues like that, she could take him home as soon as tomorrow. Lauren was determined to start him on therapy immediately too. While the water was running throu her body an image came in her mind. Bo holding Buz on her hands. Bo clad in dark clothes, with her dark hair, and Buz with his dark colors. They are so alike. No they aren't. They aren't. She tried to shut down that image. Buz is nothing like Bo. I am going to raise him with so much love. He is going to be great, a great son, a great boy and become a great man. Nothing to do with that drugie. Then her mind traveled to what happened earlier. She smiled. Her body, no matter how angry and disgusted she was with what Bo had done, her body was still so attracted to the brunette. It was always like that with Bo.

When she left Canada for Africa, and was alone in those endless nights under the African stars, she was thinking about that a lot. About what attracted her to Bo. Why? Why did she love her so much? They were so different. I wanted to change her, to make her better, to see her potential. Always the hero eh Lauren? That's when she got to the conclusion that she was the one seeing all that to Bo, when nothing like that really existed. She could understand the nearly animalistic pull they had for each other, but that was the only thing bonding them. And Lauren was much more than that. She thought of Bos face when the kiss ended. This time things were different. She didn't know why she started this, but after she got to know all about her cheating, Lauren doubted herself. She felt she was nothing, she felt so small, she felt like she couldn't be enough for Bo. But after she left and all that time she was away, Ciara was updating her about Bo. And now that she was here and watching the brunette around her. She wanted to play with her a little. Just one touch, one kiss, she said to herself while waiting to get a cab outside the hospital. She watched the brunette looking at her with such arrogance. And took a decision. Why not see what kind of power I have? Why not teach Bo a lesson? She was thinking that all the way while riding at Bos bike, while hugging her strong. I am going to test how strong I can be. This time I am going to be the one who is all about sex. Lauren could see the brunettes desperation and wanting, pinning for her. The more she was thinking about it, the more she felt sure she could do this. Just a small payback, nothing else. Besides Bo was all about sex wasn't she? Sex didn't mean anything for her. This time I am going to give her sex. One, two, three months? Whatever it takes, I am going to teach her a lesson.

Bo was back home, she finished her shift at 8, and she was eager to have a quick shower and go back to the hospital. She was still at the clowds since Laurens kiss. She didn't manage to tell Kenzi because she was at the barracks when she left for her part time job.

"At last you are home" Kenzi said, she hugged Bo.

"Hey Kenz" Bo was smiling broadly.

"What kind of hey is that? Wow and that smiles and looks!" Bo continued to smile while taking off her boots and security uniform.

"Tell me everything, how was Lo, and Buz? He is beautiful isn't he?"

"Everything is great, Buz is getting better and yeah he is so beautiful, he has the most beautiful eyes and such a handsome little face"

"How about Lauren? Did you even talk? Or she had you barred in a corner?" Bo didn't answer, she just looked at her friend smiling.

"Bo?"

"What?"

"What kind of smile is that? TELL ME!"

"We kissed Kenz"

"You kissed? WHAT? You kissed? How? Why? Was she on drugs?"

"Oh shut up"

"How in the world you managed to kiss her? She didn't even want to see you or call you by your name according to Ciara? I cant believe you are forgiven again, that girl is a saint"

"I don't know if she has forgiven me but it was great Kenz. Not only the kiss, but the fact I was around her again. As I told you on the phone last night, I kept my distance and didn't pressure her. I was just watching over her and Buz. Got her something to eat. Talked to her a bit. She was mad at the beginning but as the night passed and then this morning, she was tired and I don't know, something changed. I offered to take her home and get some rest while Ciara stayed with Buz. She agreed because she couldn't get a cab and while we were riding, she had her body all over me. And then when we arrived at her home, she thanked me and kiss me. It was great Kenz. Great. I am going to take a shower and get back in the hospital. I don't want to miss a second being with her and Buz."

"Bo are you sure? Maybe it was just a simple thank you,,,"

"Kenzi we were ready to fuck on the sidewalk. I know, I am going to take it slow, not pressure her but I am telling you, we are back on, she loves me, we are going to be a family"

"Did she ask about me?"

"Well no but I didn't ask her about you wanting to visit either, things happened so fast"

"I understand"

"Don't worry, I ll tell her tonight. I am sure she loves you and miss you too"

Kenzi watched as her friend went to her bedroom. She really didn't know what to think anymore. That was such a major change for Lauren. But on the other hand, that's how it was with Bo, Lauren would forgive her and take her back, she did the same in Afganistan, the same in Canada and now again the same. Lets hope Bo deserves it this time and wont fuck it up. I got to keep an eye on her, and I missed Lauren so much too. I hope she would want me back as a friend too. Kenzi smiled and grabbed her phone, she pressed the buttons to Ciaras number. She wanted to check how Buz was doing and if Lauren was back at the hospital. A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. Maybe she and Bo could be happy after all, she thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Buz was getting better and better, and the doctors have informed Lauren that if nothing changes, he could be out of the hospital tomorrow or even tonight if she wanted to take him. She had arrived early afternoon, she thanked Ciara for helping again and she was sitting and watching her baby sleeping. He was much more energetic today, Ciara told her he was smiling and mumbling, he was 2 and a half years old, it was time he started talking more and maybe start walking. Lauren knew she was over protective of him and was carrying him around, and also what he went throu delayed his quick evolution. She had to stop keeping him in a glass house, she had to start trusting him and let him try things on his own way. He was also looking much healthier, he was taking weight steadily. The doctors offered her a few suggestions about his therapy and she was willing to check them and decide the next day, when she and Buz were back home.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the elevator door opening. Lauren was surprised when she saw her parents coming out. Her father was looking strained and a bit annoyed while her mum was looking worried. Lauren immediately felt a wave of anger, she didn't had time for this. She didn't had time to hear her parents comments, their judgement over her actions and over Buz. They approached her and her mum made a move to kiss her on the cheek, Lauren did the same. Suprisingly her father did the same.

"How are you dear?" Her mum asked.

" I been better" Lauren answered with a sad smile. She catched her dads disapproving look.

"How is Buz? Is he any better? Ciara informed us, since you wont bother to even call us anymore"

"He is doing much better thank you. I didn't want to burden you with my troubles mother"

"Lauren, you are our daughter. Your problems are our problems too, you know sometimes, we dont approve of your choices but we will always be there for you"

Lauren squeezed her mothers hand. Her father remained silent. He approached the glass window and looked at Buz.

"He looks much stronger now"

"He is dad. He is getting stronger by the day, and also taller" Lauren smiled more openly this time, looks like Buz was finally getting the approval of her parents.

"Can I get you something? Coffee? Tea?"

"No, we aren't staying long, we just came to see if you needed anything" Her mum said. Her father walked towards Lauren and in a rare show of affection, he hugged his daughter.

"I am glad you are back to you old self". Lauren hugged her father back. Her mum kissed her on the cheeks again and told her to call if she needed anything and when they are back home. She also asked if she could buy Buz a few clothes and some presents, if that was alright with Lauren.

"Yes of course. He is your grandchild after all" Lauren said smiling. Her mum nodded her positively and her parents left. She felt happy, finally she was feeling her parents making the first steps to accept Buz in their family. It was going to be a difficult path but they would walk it together. She turned and looked towards her son. He smiled at her. He mumbled something again. Don't worry baby, from now on mummy is going to teach you everything there is about the English language. She also wanted her son to know and feel proud of his African heritage but he was still very young so she didn't want to confuse him or burden him with anything else yet. We have time baby. She sat back on her chair, thinking about hers and Buzs future when her phone started ringing. It was Bo, Lauren smiled looking at the screen but this time her smile had nothing to do with happiness.

"Yes?"

"Lauren?"

"Yes!"

"Its me Bo"

"I know its you"

"Yeah of course you know, since you know my number, ehhh, I want to ask you something"

"Go ahead Bo" Lauren was making her voice sound all too sweet.

"Kenzi asked me, if she could come over and see you guys? Just for 10 minutes?"

Lauren didn't answer straight away. She decided to play with Bo and get back at her but she didn't know what to do with Kenzi. But in order to play it right, she had to include the best friend.

"Of course she can, I missed her"

"Really? That's great. I just finished from work and we are going to be there in 30 minutes, see you and Buz then"

"Ok"

Lauren looked at her phone. She really didn't know where this was heading and she wasn't sure she wanted to continue, but she started it now. She wanted Bo to get hurt, as she was hurt and if Kenzi was part of that, she didn't mind a bit.

Kenzi was feeling unsure and sooooo nervous. She was about to meet Lauren, real meet her, after so much time. She missed her friend in her life, Laurens mature presence. She had a calming influence on her life, on their lives, Bos and hers. She again remembered the happy memories, and then what happened after. Kenzi was surprised at the way things were going fast again. Bo was at cloud nine, but Kenzi wanted to see Lauren first and then judge if things were ok. She had a strange feeling, things weren't as rosy as Bo was telling her.

"Ready?" Bos voice stopped her thoughts. She looked at her best friend and smiled, Bo was dressed with a white shirt and a dark jean, she was trying hard to appear acceptable and part of Laurens life. The white shirt and jean was the doc unofficial uniform and if Bo was wearing a leather jacket, then Kenzi was going to tease her to no end.

"Yes, I am ready. Lets hope Lauren is ready too"

"Kenz, I told you, she is our Lauren, the kindhearted angel. She loves us both very much and she needs us in her life, especially now with Buz."

"Bo, you have to be really careful this time…"

"I know Kenz. I am done with the mistakes. Done. I told you, I would prove to her I am worthy"

They took a cab to the hospital. Apparently Bo was planning to stay the night again with Lauren. As they arrived and entered the hospital, Kenzi was feeling small, small and petty. Lauren could have forgiven her, but Kenzi wasn't sure she had forgiven herself. The elevator doors opened, and they walked outside on the hall. Lauren was standing smiling with Ciara next to her, while talking to two doctors. Kenzi watched as Bo walked close to them, while she was hesitate, so she stayed a few steps behind.

She looked around and saw Laurens kid, a nurse was holding him and bringing him towards Lauren. Lauren was looking super happy, she was practically glowing.

Ciara was holding a bag, probably Buzs stuff. Kenzi smiled at the scene, looks like Buz was fine and the doctors were allowing Lauren to take him home.

Lauren took her son on her arms, and he snuggled his head on her neck. Bo was right behind them, looking at them so lovingly, so eagerly. At that moment Lauren turned and noticed her. For a second the smile left her face, but she lowered her eyes in her typical way and when she looked at her again, she smiled. Kenzi smiled back at her, and slowly walked towards them. That was the Lauren she knew. The Lauren that was bringing the light into their lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren was preparing Buz food. Today it was Saturday and the menu had fresh fish. Buz was sitting on his tall kitchen chair, watching her move around the kitchen. It was one month since they got out of the hospital and he was like a different child. He started to mumble words and eve make a few steps. He was improving so fast, and he was in therapy too. Since the virus was still sleeping inside Buz blood, Buz only needed a few pills that were giving him strength and protection. The injections would come much later, and that only if there was a lapse on his illness. Lauren was feeling very positive on the way things were going.

"Looooooooo"

"Yes sweety, mummy is here cooking for you" Lauren smiled, Buz was using two names to call her, the usual mooom and the way others were calling her, mostly her close people like Ciara. Buz was holding a spoon and was hitting his little plate with it. He loved to play with small simple things, it was so easy to please him. He was a great boy. Lauren recalled the events of the last month, her life settled into a routine. She was so happy about Buz being healthy that she was avoiding to address the elephant in the room. Bo and Kenzi were back in her life and most importantly at Buzs life. Buz and Bo had a connection, and she didn't know why.

They clicked from that first moment. When they arrived back home that night, after the doctor allowed her to take him home, Buz started to cry, he was probably hungry and feeling unrest, Lauren had to prepare his milk as soon as possible, and she had no other choice than give him to Bo, who along with Kenzi insisted to come home with her and help her settle back, after so many days in the hospital The moment Buz was on Bos hands, he stopped crying. He opened his large eyes, and looked at Bo. That was it. He would smile, laugh, move his hands towards her hair. Bo since that day was crazy about him too. She would come over after work and stay with him, play, buy him clothes, call to talk to him. Kenzi would join her too, they would spoil him hard, and he was getting very happy and sociable around them. He had a constant smile, and he would start mumble more and more words. Lauren wasn't sure about her whole revenge deal anymore.

She was regretting the fact she allowed them back in and didn't know how to get them out. She was keeping her distance though, she was being polite with them both and didn't allow Bo to think they were heading anywhere than just being simple friends and nothing more. She had to admit, Bo didn't try any move all this time, she was merely focused on helping her out with Buz. And Kenzi had been great with him too, Lauren was happy that Buz had people who cared for him, but again, Lauren was holding back a lot and she didn't want her son to get hurt by them as she was. I have to try and distance them slowly. She had to admit though, Bo was a changed person.

Or she seemed a changed person. She stopped drinking or she wont drink when around them, she had early nights and she was very fit. She was managing to keep on working on two jobs and didn't look like stopping. Lauren was also stalling about her decision to start working again. She wanted to be with Buz as long as possible. At least until he would grow up a bit more and she could send him to nursery school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo entered the crack shack holding a bag. Kenzi wasn't home, she was spending the weekend with Nick, things were getting serious between them and the couple was very loved up. It was Saturday afternoon and the apartment was looking very empty. The usual image came in her mind, Lauren in the kitchen cooking while Buz was sitting on his chair. She dropped the bag on the couch and sat down. She loved that kid. It was awesome how happy she was, just spending a couple hours with him. Bo was feeling overly protective for both son and mother. But. But problem was, Lauren was cold towards her. Cold and polite, Kenzi would say professional, distant, over us. She would allow them access to Buz but that was it. When they would visit, it was all about the kid and when Bo was trying to spend a little time with Lo, she would find an excuse to throw them out. A few times she would put Kenzi to focus on Buz so she could talk to Lauren, but to no avail. She was getting frustrated at the way Lauren was keeping her out. But at the same time she didn't want to make a move, or do something that would make Lauren cut her off completely. The fact that she could be around her even only for Buz, was great.

Bo grabbed the bag, it was snowing outside, and Bo was leaving her work at the mall, when she noticed a baby Canada hockey team jersey and sweatpants. She immediately thought of Buz. She managed to persuade the salesgirl to buy it, even though she was closing the store for the evening. She even lied that it was for her son. That's not a complete lie, she thought. She did consider Buz her son. I got to do something. She was trying to prove to Lauren that she changed and was responsible but she wasn't sure it was working. The only time she felt she managed to get close to Lauren was that night when they ride back at her house, from the hospital. After that, she didn't know how to approach her. Her mistakes were heavy on her shoulders.

Kenzi was happy with Nick and was happy that she was back to being friendly with Lo, she placed her hands on her face, thinking what she could have with Lauren. She was such a fool, such a fool, she wanted to talk to Lauren about everything. She was thinking about her fucking around while being with Lauren. How she ruined everything. Kenzi was right. She should have told Lauren everything, maybe that would make her more lenient to give her another chance. But she wasn't sure. She didn't want Lauren to see her as a victim, or even be disgusted with her. She wanted Lauren to think of her as strong. Look at me now, I am alone at my house and all I want to do is take the bag and go to Laurens place. She grabbed her phone, and was thinking about calling when her phone started ringing. It was Lauren. Lauren was rarely calling her, if not never.

"Yes?"

"Bo?"

"Yes, Lauren?" Laurens voice was hurried.

"Bo, sorry I am calling but can you come over for a couple of hours? To babysit Buz? Something came up with Ciara and I have to be with her"

"Yes, of course, ill be right there" YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Bo was screaming inside her. She hoped it was just work and nothing serious was going on with Ciara, and she thanked God for giving her another opening.

Lauren shut the phone not feeling very sure, but Ciara needed her, she had to go with her for an emergency breast scanning, apparently she felt something on her left breast, and even though it was Saturday afternoon, she wanted it checked as soon as possible. So she booked an appointment and she agreed to go even though it was late, since that was the only opening her doctor had so soon. She was very scared and wanted someone with her, and Lauren was always so professional and calm, and could offer her, her medical advice. She needed someone to be with Buz, someone she could trust with him and except from Ciara, only Bo and Kenzi were close to him.

Taking the bike to go to Laurens place was a huge mistake, the snow was making the road slippery and it was getting heavier too. She arrived at Laurens place, and before she managed to knock on her door, Lauren already opened.

"Hi, I am taking a cab to Ciaras, I got everything ready for Buz, he should eat a slice of black bread with honey and then give him one of those small juices I have in the kitchen, in about an hour. Ill be back in 3 hours tops, if something happens call me, anything, I have changed him and he is clean and in a great playful mood, thank you for coming in such a short notice"

"Of course…." before Bo didn't manage to say anything, Lauren left.

Bo saw Buz looking at her, he was sitting down on the floor on his playroom blanket with all his toys around.

"Hey big guy, look what mama Bo got you! It's a brand new Canada jersey dude, your going to be a great hockey player." Buz god excited and he started smiling and moving towards Bo, Bo grabbed him and raised him up in the air, making him laugh hard. Time with Buz passed pretty quickly, Lauren called her to check on them, and Bo reassured her everything was fine. She asked her if Buz had eaten his honey, making Bo remember she had to feed him that slice, she lied to Lauren that he did.

Giving that chocolate was a mistake Bo thought, not only he had become even more active, but he didn't want to eat that slice. Bo wasn't going to tell Lauren about the chocolate, since she knew Lauren didn't approve Buz eating sweets, and she decided to eat the slice of bread with honey herself because she was sure Lauren would count the slices left.

"Its going to be our little secret, ok dude?"

"udeeeee"

"Yes, dude. That's my boy, you are two and a half dude, time to start talking and walking."Bo was holding him from his small shoulders, while Buz was making steps. He was smiling and laughing, trying and looking happy with himself. They reached the couch and Bo took him in her arms and sat. She sat him on her lap and they started talking to each other.

"Boooooooo, say Booooo"

"Looooooooooooo"

"No, not Looooo, Boooooo. You are going to call my name, so your mama would know you miss me. I need you to like me and love me, so she is going to like me again" Bo was smiling and making faces to him and he would burst into laughs. He would grab her mouth with his finger and touch her face.

He was very affectionate and loving. Bo was equally happy, again she was thinking what she lost by losing Lauren.

"mamaa"

"yes, mama, she is awesome isn't she? I know, you don't know how lucky you are, please help me get mama back"

Bo hugged the small child, feeling very emotional.

"mama can teach you everything, she knows everything about science and classical music and school stuff and how to be proper and how to dress properly but you know what little guy? I am going to be here to teach you everything else, if your mama allows me, how to get chicks and how to drink and how to be strong and fit and how nobody fools you on the street and all about the army if you ever feel of joining and we are going to watch all hockey matches together"

Bo was trying to hold the tears, she didn't want to start crying in front of the kid.

"no matter what happens, you and I are going to be friends and I am going to be there for you no matter what, you know, you and I, we are a lot like each other"

Buz was making faces to Bo and moving his little hands like Bo did.

"yes little guy, we are like each other, and I am not talking only for the obvious resemblance", Bo laughed at herself, it was her own private joke to say she and Buz were resembling each other, she was trying to keep her hopes up, but she felt Lauren wasn't feeling anything for her anymore, she was impartial and distance, she had that feeling for sometime now,

"you and I, you know, we were both lost, we were both lost in our lives until your mama found us, but you know what kiddo? I fucked up and I lost your mum and now I am lost again, I am lost again and I need you, I need you to help me out" Bo finally let herself go and started crying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren arrived home, it was near to Buz sleeping time. She was glad she managed to be back just in time, she had a steady schedule for him and she didn't want him to lose that. She entered her apartment and found them laying on the couch. Buz was sleeping at Bos arms, while Bo was watching Tv. He was wearing a large sports shirt. Bo moved slowly in order to get up and not waking him. Lauren smiled.

"Lets take him to his bed"

They walked together inside Laurens bedroom. Bo immediately became moody, she looked around Laurens bedroom, the sheets, the smells, the bed. She let Lauren take him and walked out of the room. She grabbed her jacket and was about to leave when Lauren came out behind her.

"Hey"

"Hey, everything ok with Ciara?"

"Well, its still early to tell, but first scan doesn't look like anything serious, but we have to wait for the bio results"

"Good to hear"

"Its really crazy out there, I think you should leave the bike here? In my garage? And call a cab? Love his new Jersey"

"Nahh, with so much snow, I am not sure I can get a cab, I would have to wait for hours, you like it? The minute I saw that, I thought of Buz"

"Please don't take the bike, its really dangerous"

"Hey, its ok, I would go as slow as I can"

"How was your time with him, was he good?"

"He is awesome. Fantastic, just like ehhh"

"Want to eat something? It's the least I can do for you" Laurens voice, was cold and professional, like talking to someone she knew socially, no color or passion.

Bo looked at Lauren at that moody dark away, which Lauren hadn't seen for a long time.

"No, I better be going, before snow covers everything"

"Call me when you arrive?"

"I will. Good night Lo, anddd thank you for giving me the chance to be with him"

"Its nothing, he likes you too"

Bo turned and looked Lauren one last time and left.

Lauren looked outside the window, the snow was getting heavier, I really hope she goes very slow. Buz woke up, he wanted his night milk, Time to focus on your son, she told herself.

Bo couldn't see clearly, she was going as slow as she could, she should stop but didn't want to leave the bike, Lauren was right, she should have called for a cab. She doesn't love you anymore, that voice that was coming in her mind all these days since Buz left the hospital, was repeating that line again and again. Bo was aware how much she hurt Lauren, how much pain she inflicted on her, but she always believed Lauren still loved her and that in time she was going to forgive her. She was willing to wait for years, as long as she knew and felt Lauren still loved her. But the doc was so professional towards her, so distant. She couldn't stand that, she was like a small child, jealous of watching a happy family while she was being kept away, in her own private misery.

Her old life, her childhood came in mind. She tried to send those thoughts away, without realizing she was going faster on the snow, Bos bike slipped and hit a sidewalk poll. She felt a simple momentary pain on her back and then nothing. She was ok, she felt the snow falling on her face, she thought of Lauren and her words, she was right again, she should have taken a cab. Cars stopped and a couple of people came over to help her.

"How are you?"

"Are you ok?"

"Don't worry, ambulance is coming"

Bo smiled bitterly again, that drugie loser is going back to the hospital Lo. She didn't feel she was seriously hurt, so she tried to move a bit. She got her hands steady and tried to move a bit more inside the sidewalk.

"No, don't move, the ambulance is coming"

Bo didn't move, but it wasn't because she followed the advice of the people helping her. I cant move my legs she said to herself. Bo tried and tried to move her legs, but felt she couldn't. She didn't feel anything. The ambulance arrived and she was taken inside. The vehicle was taking her to the hospital, while the doctor was checking her virals.

"You are ok Miss, doesn't look like something serious"

Bo was looking up when she answered.

"I cant move my legs" she whispered.

"What Miss?"

"I cant move my legs"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bo was looking around her in silence, while doctors were coming and going for the past 3 hours. She was moved from the ER to a room, a doctor had informed her that they were making initial tests, that she got a hit on her spine and there were indications some part of her nerves were affected and that's why she couldn't move her legs. It was still early to tell her anything else, and she could choose to be transferred to a military hospital. They got from her id that she was military and her regiment was informed.

It was Saturday night, and Kenzi was with Nick. A nurse asked her about her relatives or next of kin and who should they call, or if she wanted to call anyone. Bos mobile was sitting beside her on the table next to the bed.

"No"

"Sorry miss Dennis?"

"I said, I have no family and I don't want to call anyone"

"How about your boyfriend? Girlfriend? A friend?"

"No, thank you"

"You are going to need someone to be with you in the next days.."

"Cant you hear me? I said no."

"It's the hospitals policy…"

"Are you deaf? I said I have nobody and I don't want to call anyone, did you finish? Can you leave me alone?"

The nurse left, and Bo was left alone. Her phone started ringing, she grabbed it by stretching her hands. It was her commander, he probably was informed throu the military hospital, Bo thought.

"Yes sir. I don't know yet sir. No, I have people around me. No, you don't have to send anyone. I guess so, waiting for the tests and then are going to decide about sending me to a military hospital. Thank you"

She could hear the pity on her commanders voice. First time in her military life. Wait until the rest of her regiment knows. Bo breathed deeply. She was laid in a hospital bed again. She smiled, moved her head, that was happening often lately. When she was at war, she never needed to be in a hospital bed, yet when she is back in peace land, she ends up on a hospital bed. Isnt that a big hello from the universe? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at war killing people? This world never suited you. Bo closed her eyes. She wanted to take a pee, she could do it right there, they had placed a tube in her bladder that was ending up in a small plastic bag, hanging by her bed. That was easy, but what was going to happen when she needed to go? She had to wait for the test results before she acts, before she does what she was thinking. She was thinking about it since that doc told her about her spine. She wasn't going to be one of those people sitting on a wheelchair and shitting themselves. She knows what she what to do. Her phone ringed again. It was Kenz. If she didn't answer Kenz would worry, it was the 3rd time she called. She tried to appear as natural as she could.

"Hey Kenz"

"Bobo, what the hell? Are you that busy? Where are you by the way?"

"At Laurens, she needed my help with Buz"

"Really? Why? Is he ok?"

"Yes, he is fine, Lauren had to be somewhere and called me to stay with him"

"Its almost midnight, are you planning to stay there until snow has covered everything?"

"Lauren offered to feed me, you know I cant pass on that"

"Oh, food eh? Just keep calm Bobo and don't get straight to food ok? That's great news, I hope you two lovebirds have a good time, so happy for you guys.."

"Kenz I got to go, Lauren is coming back, from Buzs room"

"Ok, give her my best and see you tomorrow afternoon, I want every detail"

Bo shut the phone. She watched her mobile screen saver. It was a pic of Kenzi and Lauren taken after their regiments ball. They went back to the crack shack, and Lauren was in the mood to make them fried eggs with fresh tomatoes, nor she or Kenz had eaten much. Kenzi was looking at Lauren cooking while the blonde had her back half-turned smiling and moving her hand explaining the procedure. Bo was on the couch, drunk, she was so happy at that moment. How could she be happy, she had just fucked Tamsin, behind Laurens back. But she was happy.

She was so delusional, thinking Lauren would never know, and if she did, she would forgive her. She believed in her own lies. She was so proud and angry that night. She wanted Lauren all byherself and the only person who was spending time with her and she wasn't jealous off, was Kenzi. Lauren would understand her mood. The three of them were in a happy daze. Kenz would joke about Lauren cooking for them forever and stop working as a doctor. She looked at her mobile pics, she had some recent of Buz. And a couple she had taken of Lauren secretly when she didn't know she was watching her. Bo had officially turned into a stalker. I wonder what she would think if she learns. She send that thought at the back of her mind, she needed a piece of paper to write down a couple lines about Kenzi. She hoped Kenzi was going to be really busy for another day and wont care to talk to anyone else from the regiment. She knew Kenzi wont call Lauren either, they had become friends again, but as Kenzi said many times, it wasn't like the old times. Lauren had moved on from us Bo. She has a new life now. How I ended up being such a loser? She pressed the button and a nurse entered the room after a couple of minutes.

"Can you get my jacket please?" Bos jacket was left in the empty chair next to her bed.

"Of course, are you sure you don't want me to call you someone? You would need the help"

"No, I am fine, are you aware when the doctors are getting those results they are waiting for?

"Not sure, but I think they would brief you in the morning. Why don't you try to sleep?"

"Thank you again"

The nurse left and Bo was left looking at the closed door. She checked her inside pockets, she used to have two things hidden on those, one was her military knife, and the other were drugs. Since she stopped using, the knife was the only thing left, covered deep down on her jacket. She always had it with her, mainly because of the old times. She was a street kid, she needed protection if anything happened. She was getting in trouble often and was always on hold for bad situations happening. She used to have a small dagger knife, but she left it back at the crack shack, and replaced it with this one, when she joined the army. Wasn't much bigger in size but was more lethal. Bo didn't take it out, she kept her jacket close, left it at the small table next to her bed. She would wait until tomorrow, to know what was going to happen and if that knife was needed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren couldn't sleep, she checked the time, it was midnight. Buz was restless too, he would turn around on his small bed. Lauren finally decided to get him on her bed with her and he calmed down, but she still couldn't sleep. She decided to get up and get herself a glass of wine, that would ease her tension. Strange night she thought. She walked into the living room, she got her wine and sat on her couch. She could still sense Bos scent in the air, in the corner she was sitting. Spending her time with Ciara and then coming back to find Bo and Buz on the couch, was like a parallel universe, where everything was good and she and Bo had their family and living together.

Up until now, she wasn't allowing herself to think about Bo in any other way except as a cheater, someone who used her and hurt her, and someone she only allowed back in her life for a silly revenge plan that never really panned out. Lauren didn't want to hurt people, she didn't want to cause pain. She wasn't sure Bo was going to be hurt in any way by any of her supposed revenge plans, but Lauren had already regretted those thoughts. Buz loved Bo. And Bo as many as her faults were, she loved Buz back. Tonight was another confirmation. Bo and Kenzi faced many of lifes hardships and in a way they could related to Buz. Lauren knew and was aware that her son was going to face a lot of difficulties in his life, not only because of who he was and where he was coming from but also because of his illness and the prejudice around it. Bo and Kenzi didn't seem to care. They were both social outcast until they joined the army and in that way they were good for Buz. They were accepting him and loving him as he was.

After tonight Lauren wasn't so sure she was going to cut off contact between them. Yes, sure Lewis, that's the only reason you allow Bo in your life. Lauren had those thoughts too, the voices in her head, calling her for revenge, or mocking her for allowing Bo back in her life. Truth was she was trying very hard to keep her distance from Bo and Kenzi. She promised herself she wont open herself again to them, like she did before. She paid a heavy price and she knew her heart couldn't handle another treason. She didn't mind if she wasn't going to love anyone else as she loves Bo. Loved, Loved Bo. She had Buz. She was going to give him so much love and she was sure that boy is going to love her back the same. She got up and walked towards the window. Snow was continuing to fall, already covered everything. She loved snow, she was so going to take Buz out for a few minutes to play with snow. Wonder if Bo arrived safely. Of course she did. Lauren headed towards her kitchen and washed the lass of wine. She was feeling much calmer now. She was ready to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo was watching the snow falling outside the hospital bed window. She checked the time again, it was nearly two in the morning, she thought of her crazy late nights with Kenzi. Saturday nights with drinking, and dance and many times fights and then breakfast and crashing at the crack shack. And then waking up with a huge hangover and ordering food and TV marathons. Kenzi. Kenzi my No1, my family. Bo avoided looking at her lower body. She touched her legs earlier when she was taken to this room. She felt nothing and she didn't ask the doctors much. She was afraid of their answers. She didn't want to hear it. She would never burden Kenzi with herself, never. Knowing her bestie, Kenzi would leave her life behind to be there for her. She and Nick had a good thing going and she didn't want her to lose that. She was finally settling with someone. She thought of their first meeting and how they clicked, how they got their house, how they joined the army, how they fought together and how they met Lauren. Bo squeezed her hands, she didn't want to cry but the tears started running on her face.

She was 4 years old when her parents died, and she didn't remember much from them. She only had one or two pictures and she moved so many times throu foster parents that she wasn't sure she still had them. She had a grandfather who was an alcoholic and he was never interested in taking up their place as her parent. Social services checked him and rejected him. She had no other living relative. She lived in a charity facility until her journey in the system started. She didn't really think all that up until now. Those were memories that she refused to acknowledge, everytime they would come on her mind, she would watch as if she was a bystander, someone who didn't live all that. When she got older and managed to get away, most of the times when they would appear she would drink herself to oblivion or take drugs and they were back in that box. She didn't need to think, she didn't need to remember.

Only Kenzi knew what happened and that was a small amount that she mentioned when she would get angry at herself or very drunk and emotional. She would speak about what went down, and then when she would wake up the next morning and Kenzi would try to ask, Bo would shut down. Most of the nights she couldn't sleep, or sleep with a light open and her knife close. Took her years to feel a place as a home, and the crack shack was a home for her, because it suited her soul, her life. Then the army came and she had something steady in her life, that was keeping her out of trouble and away from jail, that she was surely heading. The army. She loved the army, she could beat up people there, be angry, shoot at someone. Yeah, that's my reason for joining Bo thought. I could do illegal stuff, legally. I could train and get my frustration out. In the army they didn't care where you come from and who you are as long as you were able to fight. Shoot. And she could do that. She was at her best in the army.

And now? Look at yourself. Not going to let this happen. Its just another day. Before Kenzi is back home and starts looking for me. She looked at her phone again. She checked her messages. She had almost every message from Lauren archived, she started reading their exchanges. That night when she came for dinner with Kenzi, after her first accident, their really first time meeting after Afganistan. She couldn't sleep all night when they left Laurens house after they kissed. She was sending her messages, and then their breakfast at the bakery. Bo brought her hand in her eyes. She didn't want to remember. She squeezed her phone on her hand. Lauren would never see me like this. Ever. During the dark days after her break up and Laurens suicide attempt Kenzi would tell her to write Lauren a letter and ask for forgiveness and try to tell her about her life. That was never going to happen, Bo didn't care really about other people knowing her past, she didn't give a fuck, she just didn't want to remember or talk about it, but the only one who didn't want to know about her past life was Lauren.

Lauren. Bo closed her eyes and smiled, I remember her every little move, her hands, her walk, how shy she is and awkward and a nerd. Her eyes, damn her eyes and her hair. Tears started flowing again and she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the nurse coming in to check on her serum.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"No" Bo answered with a broken voice. The nurse looked at her intensively this time and left again. Bo brought her hand on her eyes again, trying to shut down the memories, and stop thinking about Lauren.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buz woke up in the middle of the night crying. Lauren was next to him and immediately took him in her arms and hold him. She started singing him one of those songs for sleep but he wont stop crying. It wasn't a loud cry but more or a complaining one. Lauren checked him, he wasn't wet and didn't need changing. She got up and started moving him slowly on her arms while walking. He laid his head on her shoulder and slowly he went back to sleep. She didn't put him to bed, instead choosing to hold him like that, while she sat back on the bed with her back on the top of it. She covered him and herself and stayed there. It was so beautiful to feel him sleep on her, feel his breath. Suddenly her phone started vibrating. She always had it on silent at night, so nobody would wake up Buz. She checked and it was an unknown number, Lauren felt unsure about answering it, especially since it was so late.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hi, I am sorry to bother you at such time, are you Lauren Lewis, MD?"

It was a womans voice and she sounded very official, Lauren worried that it was from the police.

"Yes, it me" Lauren was whispering since she had her son on her arms.

"Again I apologize for the time, but there seems to be a problem with one of our patients here and according to previous files, you were listed as a contact?"

"Patient? You are calling from a hospital? Who is the patient?" Lauren immediately thought something happened to her parents.

"Its Miss Ysabeau Dennis. She was in a traffic accident tonight" Lauren closed her eyes, not again.

"I am sorry but I am not her next of kin, we aren't even close friends, you need to call someone else"

"Can you give us the number of someone? A relative or someone who can care for her?"

"Of course, can you wait for a second?" Lauren got up and slowly placed Buz on his bed. She walked outside the bedroom and gave the person who was calling Kenzis number.

"You know its very late, and I gather Miss Dennis isn't so serious, so why not call her friend in the morning and not worry her?"

"Unfortunately things aren't that simple. Miss Dennis was refusing to give any contact number about anyone who can care for her, and she is facing a heavy struggle in her near future, she needs someone"

"I don't think you know her that well, she is capable on her own just fine. What did she do again? Is she back on drugs? Did she hurt anybody?"

"Actually no, but I cant give you any information about her condition. Thank you again and I am sorry for disturbing you at such a time"

Same old, same old with Bo, She is never going to chance, I bet she went straight to a bar when she left here, she didn't even stay to eat something like I offered her, see Lewis? That's what happens when you start hoping for things to get better. Lauren went back in her bedroom, this time she shut her phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenzi arrived at the hospital, almost two hours after the nurse called. Nurse didn't want to say much, only that she was calling on her own accord and that Bo didn't want to inform anyone. Apparently she was in some kind of an accident. When she got up from Nicks bed, he was angry and he started calling Bo names, and that led to a big fight. She told him that she didn't want him to come with her, and that no matter what, Bo was her best friend. She waited for a cab outside on the snow while it was dark, nothing she and Bo haven't done numerous times, in the past.

The nurse wont share details about her condition, something that worried her. She mentioned the name of the nurse who called her on the hospital reception and she was informed that Bo was in the neurological clinic. While she was walking on the hall, she had a weird feeling that things weren't good this time. Finally the nurse who called her and was responsible for Bos and a couples of others room, approached her.

"Thank you again for calling me"

"I felt sorry for the poor lady, she has been here for so many hours and she doesn't want people to know about her condition"

"How did you find me?"

"We have her records from another accident and we kept a contact number of a doctor, who had your number and said you are her next of kin?"

"Yes, I am." I am her sister, Kenzi wanted to yell. Maybe not by blood but by heart and soul.

"So how is she?"

"Well nothing is certain yet, but her spine was hit during the fall and she cant move her lower body, from the hips and down. More detailed tests have been carried and the results would be out tomorrow. She would need you very much. You know how things are at these first moments"

Kenzi couldn't speak. She wanted to start yelling. How she was going to face Bo? Bo couldn't walk? What was she going to tell her? She had to be strong, she had to be strong for her friend. Maybe it was the initial shock and everything would be fine tomorrow or in a few days. Kenzi managed to hold the tears.

"Thank you again, so much for calling me"

"You are welcome. I am glad she has someone"

Kenzi finally opened the door to Bos room. It was dark and only the lights from the outside road were lighting the room a bit. Kenzi couldn't see Bos face clearly. She saw the urine bag and Bos legs had two wires connected to them down on her foot. Bo didn't move or turn her head to look at her. Kenzi moved the chair closer to Bos bed. She took her coat off and left it on a small closet, on the corner of the room. She sat and it was so silent that they could hear each others breaths. Kenzi noticed Bos hands, her fists, as if she was trying to check how strong she was. Slowly she moved her hand close to Bos, and opened her fist. She slipped her fingers to Bos and squeezed them. They didn't talk or said anything. Kenzi brought Bos hand on her lips and kissed it. Bo finally turned and looked at her best friend while Kenzi couldn't hold the tears anymore, she laid her head on Bos legs and hugged her friend.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, I want to thank you for all the reviews and the private messages, a couple of you asking me an account number to send me money, others asking me about my situation and job and such. Also I was touched with two people who pmied me about how they lost their jobs too recently and how their lives changed dramatically.

For those interested in helping me, pm me so I can send you a link where you can deposit money. You ask me about sums and such, i cant say anything other than thank you that you even care to help me.

The story is getting better and better and I am going to update Always my calming port, I had 2 chapters already too but I had them saved on my ex works laptop, I had to deliver that too, when I didn't have internet access and since I was fired and was angry to go back and get them, they are still there. I hope this week I can go and get my personal work on a moveable memory. I have been there for 11 years so I had good memories. Sometimes things are difficult and nobody is to be blamed.

This story is like giving and giving more. I am so happy you guys liked it because I like it so much. Wait until the next chapters. And be aware that there is a chance I wont manage to meet my monthly expenses again, and wont have internet access again and going to be late to update. Already got the warning from the phone company. Xoxo

Chapter 21

Buz had difficulty sleeping all night, he would wake up and sleep and wake up and sleep, and Lauren was wondering if that one moth ago cold was coming back again. He finally was asleep about 5 in the morning and it was 8 and he was still sleeping, he normally would wake up in that hour. Lauren had a steady schedule for him, she wanted him to wake up around 8 so he would get tired around noon and have some nap and with recharged batteries to be up until night. She made herself coffee and breakfast and opened her balcony door a bit to enjoy the morning. The fresh cold air entered the living room and if was so refreshing. She hoped Buz would be ok so she could take him out on the snow for a bit.

Lauren didn't want to think about it but she was wondering if the nurse managed to contact Kenzi and if Bo was hurt. She was going to call her later, just to get a heads up that everything is ok, after all she is the one who called Bo to come to her home, even though doesn't look like she had the accident after she left here, Lauren was worried that Bo has hurt someone and she had troble with the police, i hope they didn't find drugs on her and she wasn't drunk. She closed the balcony door and she heard her son calling for her.

"mama"

'Mamma is coming baby"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenzi grabbed a coffee, she breathed heavily, Bo finally slept about 5 in the morning, they said nothing to each other. Kenzi cried her heart out while Bo had her hand in her hair. Bo would stay up all night, refusing to close her eyes, or say anything, just looking outside the window, until she was too tired and her eyes closed. What should I do? Talked to the doctors first? Whats going to happen if the results are bad and Bo could never walk again? She has to start looking for proper facilities for her to start rehab or something. She didn't know anything about these things. I hope the hospital is going to suggest us a few places.

She had to check if the army was going to pay for Bos treatment or that wasn't in their insurance, and how much that places cost. She had to be strong and be there for Bo. No matter what, she had to be positive, that outburst wasn't what Bo needed right now. From now on she had to be her usual self, making jokes and teasing her friend, let her know that nothing changed for her, nothing is going to change. I have to call Ciara, she is a doctor, I bet she knows more and she could help us out to find the proper facility. Kenzi cheched the time, lets hope she is up early on Sundays and dialed Ciaras number.

"Kenzi? Goodmorning"

"Hi Ciara, Goodmorning, I hope I am not waking you up"

"No, how come you are up? Wanna join me for a morning coffee?"

"I wish I could" Kenzis voice was heavy and stressed.

"Why? Whats up? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, see Bo had an accident and she isn't well"

"Oh, again? Damn Bo"

"Well its not time for that now, I was wondering if you could come over and help me out? Apparently the doctors are awaiting some more results and they are going to decide how serious she is…"

"Why, whats wrong with her?"

"She cant walk, something about her spine and stuff! Please Ciara can you come over? I don't know what to do, and I don't want to misunderstand anything that the doctors would say, and me and Bo we have nobody else to advice us on this matter"

"Omg, her spine was affected? Of course I would come, I cant believe this, its like one bad thing happening after another. Does Lauren know? Bo was at her house last night, how the hell this happened?"

"No, I haven't call her, but the nurse did, she was the one who gave my number and they contacted me from the hospital. I am not sure Lauren wants to get involved and tell you the truth I don't know it Bo wants her to"

"Of course she would want to help Kenzi, no matter what happened, Lauren love you guys. And she is in a much better position to offer advice because apart from a doctor she is a researcher, she loves challenges, I think she would know the right place and right doctor for Bos condition"

"Well I have to ask Bo first, and not sure yet whats the outcome is going to be."

"Its you call Kenzi, I am coming over as soon as I can"

Kenzi was feeling a little better after talking to Ciara, at least she would have a professional around her and the doctors are going to give them more attention. It was time for Bos breakfast, so Kenzi opened the door to Bos room for the catering lady, they walked inside together, Bo was awake, again her head turned towards the window and not speaking.

"Hey BoBo" Her best friend finally looked at her.

"Hey Kenz"

"Breakfast is here"

"I am not hungry" Kenzi nodded to the girl to leave it on the table.

"You know you have to eat and be strong Bobo"

"Kenzi I am not hungry ok?"

"Want me to go get something for you? Maybe a toast or a croissant or a orange juice, hospital food is crap we know that" Kenzi smiled trying to light the atmosphere.

"No I am ok. Did you talk to the nurse? Any news?"

"No, not yet, the doctors are visiting after 10, in about two hours." Kenzi looked at her friends face, she should go at the crack shack and bring a towel, and some pjs, Bo had to wash her face and maybe take a bath. Kenzi grabbed her bag and got her demakeup handkerchiefs, she got close to Bo and without talking, she started cleaning her face and her eyes.

"You know there is a medical bucket that you can use to wash your face"

"I know"

"I ll go home at some point to bring a towel and clothes….."

"I don't need those stuff, I wont be staying long"

"Bo we have to prepare…."

"I said I don't need them"

Kenzi didn't mention that again, she finished cleaning Bos face and sat back on her chair.

"Bo we have to talk about what we are going to do…."

"Kenzi, there is nothing to say, I am sure this is just a mistake or maybe I am in shock or something, you would see, wait for the results, I am sure I am going to be fine in the next few days, I just need to relax"

"I agree but cant we at least talk about the possibility that you would need some time to work on your body, on your legs until….."

"There is nothing wrong with my legs ok? Nothing, I am sure its just a shock."

"Bobo, I was thinking maybe I should call Lauren…."

"No, no NOWAY, I don't want her here. Don't you dare Kenzi, I didn't even want you to know, these doctors, they are making this a big deal, I am ok, you would see, and promise me Lauren wont know about this, she has a lot in her mind and I don't want her here, I don't want her"

Kenzi said nothing, she knew Bo wouldn't want Lauren to come, she was so proud of her physical power, of her body, of her beauty and she loved to show that to Lauren. You don't want her to see you weak Bobo, Kenzi said to herself.

"Can you get me some water please?"

"Of course, ill go get a couple of bottles and maybe some snacks, ill ask the nurse what they allow"

"Thank you"

"Bo, you are too official with me, dude I am your best friend, you don't have to thank me"

Bo smiled again while Kenzi left the room. Its just one day Bo thought. One day and this is going to be over. She grabbed her jacket from the table and found what she was looking for. She got her knife and hided it under her bed blanket in the corner of her shoulder. Then she placed the jacket back. Kenzi is going to hang that jacket on the closet soon or later so I better keep the knife close to me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buz was in a strange mood, Lauren changed him and sat on his blanket with him to play, holding and pointing out words and numbers to him. He was very smart and he would take everything like a sponge and he usually loved their little learning games but today he was complaining and easily irritable and not only that but he was making her a bit upset at the way he would call Bos name. I am sure Bo taught him just to taunt me, Lauren was sure about that, she is such a sneaky bitch.

"She is, isn't she Buz?"

"Mamaaaa"

"Yes, buzi want to wear some warm warm clothes and go out in the snow? We can make a snowman, yes we can make a snowman" Lauren hugged her son who was hugging her back smiling. He was so affectionate and Lauren loved that he was getting weight and his cheeks filled up and his hair were starting to get curly a bit. If they get a bit longer and curlier I could tell Bo you are Nadias son and she could leave us alone, Lauren laughed at herself with her thought, damn even if I say that crazy thing to Bo, she is such a nutter, she is practically going to believe it.

"Noooooo, you're my baby, mine and nobody elses, mamas baby"

"Booooooooooooo"

Lauren laughed even more when Buz mentioned Bo again. Oh I can see her demanding a DNA test, Lauren couldn't restrain her laugh and started laughing loudly and so did Buz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciara was weighting what Bos doctor told her, she arrived about an hour ago to the hospital and she managed to find the doctor who had her case, before the team of doctors start their visits in the patients rooms. She wanted to know the truth before Bo or Kenzi were told, she informed the doctor she was a doctor too and that she was a close friend, after some pressure the doctor told her they got the results from the lab early in the morning and their initial diagnosis was right, Bos spine was influenced and she only had about 20% chance of start walking again, and that only after rehab and working on herself and her physio very much.

Her drug and drink tests were clear and she was in a great physical place, and because of that the doctors were giving her that number, if she wasn't trained and fit, that percentage would have been even lower .The hospital would offer her some suggestions of where she could go and continue her therapy and rehab, and that according to Bos insurance details, the army wasn't going to cover her expenses, since it wasn't a war related injury. That information was coming from the logistics of the hospital since they were trying to find a facility that her insurance could cover. Thinking about everything Bos doctor told her, Ciara decided she had to call Lauren. She was far more informed and had done research and could provide the better solutions for Bos situation. If she wanted to stay away, that was fine, but Ciara had to tell her, she was aware that no matter how much she was hiding it, Lauren was still very much in love with Bo but was choosing to keep her away. She walked outside of the hospital and called her friend.

"Hey girl, goodmorning, how are you? Want to come over for a Lazy Sunday? Going to take Buz out and play on the snow"

"Well not today Lo"

"Ciara, whats wrong? You don't feel well? Want me to come over? I know getting checked for cancer is traumatic but everything is clean…"

"Its not about me Lo"

"Umm, don't tell me its about Bo again, yes I know, the hospital called me already last night, what did she do this time? She would never learn Ciara, ever and I was right not wanting her around Buz, was she drugged out? Drunk? Did she hurt anyone?"

"She is paralyzed Lauren"

"What? She left someone paralyzed? Omg? How the hell did that happen? Was it someone she hurt with the bike or some poor woman she had on her bike?"

"No, Lauren, SHE is paralyzed, Bo is paralyzed, and no she wasn't drinking or using, her results are clean, in fact she is in great shape and that's why….."

"Bo is paralyzed? What do you mean paralyzed? Did she fracture her spine? Which part is paralyzed? What can she move? Is she moving her upper body? What were the results of her nerves system? Which part of her nerves isn't responding…..?"

"PLEASE Lauren I don't know. I just talked to her doctor, how the hell would I know such details?"

"You talked to her doctor? I have to come and see her tests, the results, check her responding nerves, what kind of paralysis is it,…"

Ciara smiled. Lauren was geeking out, that moment she felt she did the right thing by calling Lauren. No matter what happened between them Lauren would help Bo. She was so sure about that.

"Ciara, Ciara"

"Yes Lo?"

"I have to go, I am calling my parents to come over and stay with Buz, I ll be there as soon as possible ok? Meet you there"

Before Ciara managed to answer Lauren had shut the phone, ha that's my Lo, she is going to act, she is going to keep us all sane and most of all that fucking dark brat. Ciara walked back in the hospital feeling much better and much more positive. She had faith in her friend and she had faith in Bos power.

"Ciara, thank God you are here" Kenzi hugged her in a desperate way.

"How are you doing? How is Bo doing?"

"Not so well, I try to be strong but I get out of her room and cry, the doctors are about to come and inform us in a minute, I am so happy you are here"

"Me too, if they follow procedure, they are going to inform Bo first and her relatives but since Bo has no relatives, we can be there as her closest people."

"Not sure about that, Bo said she wants to hear everything all by herself, she doesn't want anyone else in the room"

"She did? I didn't expect anything less from her? How is the stubborn idiot?"

"As you called her, stubborn and hurt and not talking, she has that lost look"

"She does? Well she better shape up because there is a huge struggle awaiting for her and its about time she shows she is up to it, the heroics on the war were the easy part comparing to whats coming"

"Well nothing is for sure yet, she could be ok"

"Lets hope so" Ciara said but without convincing Kenzi a bit.

They walked together towards Bos room, while the team of doctors were at the beginning of the hall starting their daily patient visits. When they entered Bos room, she reacted angrily when she noticed Ciara.

"Kenzi you promised!"

"I promised not to call Lauren, but I told you we need someone to help us, advice us"

Ciara moved closer to Bo and kissed her forehead.

"How are you alley cat?" Bo smiled with the nickname Nadia had given her.

"I am ok"

"I can see that. So the doctor is coming to inform you on your condition. If the results are good, you would probably need a couple of days of recuperation and rehab and if they are bad, you would need years of recuperation and rehab. At both cases, you have to be calm and remember that everything is changeable in medicine except death"

"That's gonna keep us positive Ciara" Kenzi smirked.

They all laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lauren arrived at the hospital, it was around two in the afternoon, she asked for Bos room and noticed Kenzi and Ciara waiting outside. When she was within their eyes reach, Kenzi almost gasped while Ciara had a weak smile.

"Ciara NO" Kenzi said. "Bo is so going to kill us"

"How? We are safe until she can get up from that bed on her own and as the doctors said earlier that's unlikely to happen soon"

"Hi" Lauren hugged Kenzi strong, after a minute or two, Kenzi released the tension and hugged Lauren back. There was silence.

"What the doctors say?"

"They informed us about an hour ago, its as I told you on the phone, she has about 20% chance of walking again and that after rehab and even then she would need a wheelchair, its up to her to fight it or compromise with her condition really"

Lauren looked at Kenzi who was silent.

"How is she?"

Kenzi started crying.

"Oh you know your Bo Lo, she isn't talking, she isn't reacting, she has that destiny is treating me like shit face"

Lauren hugged Kenzi again.

"Don't worry Kenz"

"You should see her Lauren, she is resigned, she is just standing there, when the doctors told her the choices she could make, she wasn't even listening"

"Well, you can bet she is going to listen now"

"No, Lo, she doesn't want to see you, I don't even know why Ciara called you, she made me promise I wont call you, please, she is already upset, she doesn't want you to see her like that, she wont even move from the same position in her bed, she doesn't want us to move her, she is refusing to go on the toilet for second day"

"Kenzi trust me please. I know what I am doing, just don't come in unless I call you"

Lauren squeezed her fists for a second and opened Bos door, Bo had her eyes closed.

Lauren noticed the food on the table, I bet she is refusing to eat, spoiled brat. Bo was dreaming, every time she would close her eyes, she would feel Lauren close to her, her scent around her, it was torture.

"Well, well, well, you finally managed to screw yourself up, after so many tries"

Bo couldn't believe her eyes, Lauren was standing right infront of her.

"Kenzi!"

"Oh don't call Kenzi, she isn't coming."

"WTF you are doing here?"

"I came to see you, Bobo"

"I don't want you here, who the fuck called you? Kenzi is going.."

"What? You cant do anything, look at yourself" Bo said nothing, she tried to restrain herself. Lauren smiled to her.

"Oh I love this one, I so love this. Dear old Bo stranded in a bed, where is the swag now Bo? Where are the one night stands? The drugs?"

"I think you should leave Lauren"

"Or what? What are you doing to do? You are a special needs person now Bo. You cant move unless someone else moves you, you cant do anything by yourself"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"No I wont. What? are you going to cry now? But I thought you never cry? You sure didn't cry when you fucked me up 3 times during our time together, but you see Bo, its your time now, because you fucked up yourself and there is nothing you can do about it anymore, you are paralyzed, of I cant wait to see this"

Bo was boiling with anger, she didn't expect Laurens attack, she didn't expect so much hate, for the first time since the accident she wanted to get up and react and make Lauren shut up.. Without realizing what she was doing she tried to move her legs but couldn't so she moved her hands instead, placing both her hands on her sides and basing her body weight she turned her body and slipped from the bed, losing her stability. Lauren almost lost her control there and her heart broke watching her baby like that, but she had to keep pretending and make Bo more and more angry and willing to react.

"Oh you fell down? Let me call the nurses to help you up" Bo didn't react, she placed the serum a bit away and grabbed the bed side and tried to get up by herself, her hands were strong but not that strong.

"Come on now Bo, let me call the nurses to help you" Lauren said again, when she noticed something on Bos bed. It was a knife.

"Whats that? Seriously Bo? I never thought of you as a coward, but now I cant say that anymore. Seriously? Hiding a knife under the bed? What are you going to do? Kill yourself? Seriously? Wow the great war hero, so fit and strong, kill herself? I cant blame you though, facing a life as incompetent is hard to shallow, thinking how you cant fuck women and men anymore"

After that Bo lost her control and started yelling for Lauren to get out of the room, Lauren did after taking the knife with her, she hide it under her own jacket so nor Kenzi or Ciara would see it.

Both women looked ready to burst in when Lauren got out.

"Lauren what happened in there?" Ciara said, regretting calling her and rushing to Bos help.

Lauren grabbed Kenzi with her and dragged her on the corner for the hall.

"Kenzi go get a nurse, I go see her doctors and then we can talk about transfering her to a specialized rehab center, two of Canadas are among the best in the world"

"Lauren those places must be expensive, we don't know if we can afford them I have to go by the bank, see if I can get a loan, the army isn't covering that, in fact I think they would lay her off, we cant stay here until…."

"Don't worry about the money Kenz, consider it a loan from me, I am sure you would find a way to pay me back, just make sure Bo doesn't know, let her think the army has a fund for injured soldiers or something and because she was such a hero, they are paying for her treatment"

"How are you sure she is going to fight this? To choose to go? She was all resigned when the doctors left" Lauren smiled to her.

"Oh after what I did to her just now, I am sure she is going to fight this till her last breath, because she is a fucking spoilt arrogant brat that's why, just make sure she never knows the money are coming from me, and also I wont be around, we don't want her suspecting me"

Kenzi hugged Lauren strong again.

"Damn Lauren, Bo is right, you are our angel"

"We are going to talk on the phone, you get everything here ready, the papers and such for the transfer, and I would send you the websites so she can choose which one she likes in the next couple of days. We have to move as fast as we can, her body is still active and reacting to senses"

"Ok, but why are you doing this? Me and Bo, we hurt you beyond belief. You still love her don't you?"

Lauren didn't answer, she moved her head and lowered her look.

"I better go, Buz needs me"

Kenzi grabbed Laurens hand.

"Thank you Lauren"

"Yeah, yeah, angel and all"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The place was looking fantastic, Kenzi couldn't believe it was a rehabilitation center, looked more like a 5 star hotel. They arrived in the morning, they were transferred with an ambulance and since then Bo didn't say one word. Bo was refusing to sit on a wheelchair, so the medics took up in her room, in the ambulance bed. She had the same emo look for days now. She would only answer with a word and would eat only under pressure. Kenzi asked for a leave from the army, she wanted to be there for Bo as much as she could. The place was just outside Toronto, and it was located in a hidden area with trees and a big park and small lake around it. According to the website, it had inside pools and every technology there was for disability.

Kenzi was happy Bo was going to get the best treatment and she was positive, she remained positive that Bo was going to make it if she really tried hard. The male nurse who greeted them at the room informed that her doctor and her therapist will visit in a few. That Bo is going to be assigned with a specialist that would work on her and her physic too. She had to follow a certain diet and a certain program. Also she was given a new wheelchair she could use to move around the place, and that she should start getting familiar with it because it was going to be part of her body in the future until Bo manages to walk again. That comment didn't go down well with Bo who stated that she didn't need it.

The nurse looked at Kenzi and nodded to her, and then showed them around the room. It was big, almost like a small apartment, had a small bathroom, a kitchen sink, a bed and a small couch and a table with one chair and a closet. The nurse explained them, it was that way in order for the patient to learn to live just like in a normal home, and get used to the difficulties the patient was going to face at the outside world. To learn and become independent. He showed them a button that Bo could press in case of emergency and if she needed anything from him. He also gave her a paper where athletic activities were mentioned and Bo should tick the boxes in which ones she wanted to be part and so her doctor would approve taking in mind her injury. He finally left.

"Wow Bobo this place is awesome. Talk about great vacations, it's like a five star hotel"

"Yeah, good to see the army is treating the soldiers good"

"Ikr? So wanna take off those pjs and wear some sweatpants? I got your free city and adidas ones here, and also if you want to use the toilet, let me know so we can start using that sitting bike over there" Bo looked at the wheelchair as if was a monster.

"I am not using that Kenz, why they cant put me one of those bags they had in the hospital? I wont need to get up then"

"Umm, why? You are perfectly capable of going to the toilet, and that bag isn't good for your health or body, you could get viruses and such, you know that, the doctor was very detailed on his description, so disgusting. Don't worry, we can do it together for a couple times until you learn to do it on your own"

"We will see. I wanna change clothes." Kenzi had brought with her 3 bags and she started unpacking and asking Bo where does she want everything to be placed.

"How long I am going to stay here? Did they give you any timeline?"

"No, I guess this is the first phase of your treatment and if ehhh when you get better you can come back living at home while you continue the therapy?

I don't know exactly, I am sure the doctors would explain to us later. So sweatpants? I got you a nice pair of slippers too"

"Thanks. I want my blue adidas tee and my grey short army sweatpant. I wonder if anyone we know is here. I want to see how they other guys are doing"

"Well I don't think we would see many other soldiers here, it depends you know, I mean the injury and such"

"Why not? This seems like a great place and there are hundreds with far more serious injuries than mine who deserve great treatment"

Kenzi moved close to Bos bed, holding the clothes on her hands. Bo took off the up part of her pj with her hands, and then started pushing the pants down. Kenzi noticed Bo was struggling so she moved to help.

"I can do this" Kenzi stopped and pretending she was doing something. Bo tried to move her body a little down on the bed, pressing her hands on the bed and trying to raise her body a bit.

"Fuck" She was weak, she needed to start training, maybe lift weights.

"Kenz? Can you help me a bit? Raise my legs? That's all" Kenzi placed her hands under Bos legs and raised as much as she could while Bo lift her body, she dragged the pj pants down, Damn when her legs became that heavy? Kenzi noticed something else too. Bo needed to bath. Bos legs were bruised, especially the one on the side she had the fall. They were looking a bit skinnier too. Bo needed to start eating, she had to be strong physically, Kenzi didn't understand she was staring at Bos legs until Bo throwed her the short, they looked at each other.

"I changed my mind, don't want the short, I want my long sweatpant"

"Are you sure, its ok.."

"I want the long one"

"Ok" Kenzi helped her wear the long one, her hair were greasy. She definitely needs a bath, Kenzi thought. She moved to check the toilet, everything was very clean, there was a seat in the center of the shower, and the floor was made from small decorating rocks, so it wont be slippery. She placed the shampoo and body soap and Bos sponge. She noticed the bathroom had a couple bottles that look like therapeutic oils, she came back outside and found Bo looking tensed.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing"

"Why are you so tensed? Are you in pain? Want me to call the nurse?"

"No, I am ok"

Bo grabbed the remote control and checked the programs.

"They have satellite channels yeah, we can watch all our fav shows"

The door opened and a female doctor came in. She looked very androgynous and rather tall. She smiled at them and turned to Bo.

"Hello how are you? I am your doctor, Kat and I am going to be responsible for your therapy and body health the next few months. I checked your tests and you have very good chances to be back to full health, in a certain amount of time of course and with heavy and dedicated work. Except from the known injury I have noticed your general blood results are a bit down, so you better start eating well, because we are going to tire you and test your limits. I have a detailed diet and also provided your nurse with a program."

"I am sure I can manage your heavy program, I don't know what you know about me and my history but…"

"Of course, Miss Dennis, I have read your story, we have a detailed CV from the army about you, so lets see if you can survive this place and get better"

This doctor is full of herself, Kenzi kinda liked her, she is going to challenge Bo. Lets see if our cocky Bo finally wakes up.

"Are you her sister? Relative?"

"No, I mean yes, I am her best friend and consider myself her sister"

"She is my only family"

"Oh, then its you we have to contact when something happens of Miss Dennis needs anything"

"Yes, but I am going to be here most of the time so…"

"Well that's not how things work around here. We have certain visiting hours and particular days that you can visit. Our goal here is for Miss Dennis to learn to live on her own with her disability while at the same time get better, and not having others do things for her, and especially the first 3 weeks are very crucial for that. So thank you and you can get a visiting program as well as a visiting card on your way out."

"You mean I should leave now?"

"Well of course not right away, you can say your goodbyes and then leave. Oh did you tick the boxes about the sports you are interested in? I can approve it later tonight, and you can join at the end of the week, I read you are a great runner, we have a great wheelchair running team here"

"I run with my legs"

"Did you try your wheelchair? You have to test it, and tell us if it fits your needs, and if we have to change something, and state that as soon as possible so we can start your therapy"

"I wont need it, cant you get me handles or something? I don't need a wheelchair"

"Miss Dennis, in this place, we decide whats good for you and for your health, in order for your legs and especially your one leg to get better, you have to follow our lead and our suggestions. It would take time, a lot of time to manage to even get up using a handle, you have to get strong, you have to be physically and mentally prepared for the failings you are going to face. The wheelchair stays, its either that or staying put on your bed."

Bo didn't answer, her face was tensed and she looked very angry but she controlled herself.

"We will see"

"I guess we will. Let me know when you have that sports list ready. It was nice meeting you Miss.."

"Kenzi, you can call me Kenzi"

"We have your contact details?"

"Yes"

"Ok, thank you"

Doctor "Kat" left while Bo and Kenzi exchanged looks.

"Fucking bitch"

"Ikr? She has her head up her ass or what?"

Bo moved her head in disbelief.

"So you have your phone and laptop and everything, and you have money, you can call me for whatever, if you want to talk or not talk. Are you gonna be alright?"

"Kenzi, I am not a kid, I got this"

"Want to go to the toilet before I go?"

"No, I ll try on my own later"

"Are you sure? Its easy, the toilet is decorated in a way that helps your needs and they have a nice seat in the shower so you wont have much trouble moving from the wheelchair there, just place them side by side…."

"Kenzi I got this ok? If I need anything I would get that male nurse."

"Ok"

Kenzi approached to kiss and hug her friend.

"The beginning is difficult but we wont let that douche doc bring us down"

Bo smiled, she had faced many characters like that in Afganistan, damn she was one of them.

"Take care, and Kenz, Thank you for everything, for putting your life on hold for me and for everything I have caused you….."

"What? Get a grip" Kenzi hugged her stronger this time.

"You saved my life, don't ever say that, I love you more than anything, you forget what you did for me? Please, I don't want to hear more thanks yous, I want you to be strong, that's the best thank you for me. Strong so we can win this"

Kenzi grabbed her back and left. She was feeling so down when she was walking down the hall of the floor where Bos room was. She was feeling a gap in her stomach. She hated leaving Bo behind. She had to get used to it because that was going to be their life from now on. I got to recal my leave, since I wont be needed here all day, I need the money, we can let Lauren paying everything for us. As if Lauren knew she was in Kenzis thoughts, the phone ringed.

"Hey Lo" Kenzis voice was emotional.

"Hey, whats up? Did you arrive? Settled? Can you talk?"

"Yeah, we arrived, I am just leaving" Kenzi started crying.

"Kenz? Are you crying? Why? Something is wrong with Bo? Want me to come?"

"No, nothing is wrong, the place is great, I just, I just hate seeing her like that, you know Lo? Hate leaving her behind"

"Kenzi we talked about this, she has to do this on her own. We have to make sure she is ready to live on her own if things wont go as we are planning"

"I know, its just unfair Lauren, so unfair"

"Are you leaving now? Want to meet in an hour? I am going to bring Buz too and we can have lunch together."

"That would be great, and tell you the truth Lauren I don't want to be alone right now"

"Come on Kenzi, you have to be strong for Bo. I ll bring take out"

Kenzi smiled, she was so happy she and Lauren were close again. She just wished Bo would understand what Lauren was doing for her. Since that incident in the hospital, Bo not only didn't want to hear Laurens name but she would call her names, and Bo was taking out her bitterness and frustration on Lauren, almost blaming her for everything. She would make bad comments and hateful remarks when she would see a blonde on tv who looked like her, Kenzi would try and change the subject and Bo would get mad and more angry. She didn't know how this mess was going to end but Lauren was right. She had to be strong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenzi and Lauren were watching a movie, it was late afternoon, they had spend the whole day together, and were pretty tired, Buz was unstoppable, he only got to learn walking, and he didn't want any help either, so he wont stop walking around the crack shack and that place was full of traps, so Lauren and Kenzi were running behind him. Finally he slept, and they decided to watch a movie and chill.

"I wonder what Bo is doing, she didn't call me"

"I am sure she is busy, the first few days, they have to decide on her program and physio, she has to meet her therapist, don't worry, she is taken cared of"

Lauren was talking with the full trust she had towards medicine, as always.

"You know we met her doctor, she is a douche…"

"Kat, isn't she cool?"

"What"

"What? Why?

"You know her?"

"Well yes, ehhh when I checked the place, I met her"

"So you checked the place?" Kenzi smiled.

"Of course I would check the place Kenz, you think I would send Bo somewhere without checking the place?"

"Oh"

"No oh, just checking where my money goes"

"Yes, I am sure"

"Why you think she is a douche?"

"Well, she kinda of tried to put Bo down"

"I am sure that's your idea, Kat has the best references and she is top in her job"

"I bet she is a top in bed too"

"What? Shut up" Lauren laughed.

"What? She is gay? She looks so androgynous and damn that body, she is working out"

"Well I didn't notice"

"I am sure you didn't doc."

"Can we stop this conversation please?"

"Oh poor Bo, she would have to have a doctor someone who likes u"

"How do you know she likes me, and I bet she has a girlfriend"

"So you are interested?"

"I am single"

"I thought Buz was your focus"

"He is but I cant have some fun? Haha I am teasing you Kenz"

"I know but I don't want to see Bo antagonizing a very fit and hot doctor, not right now"

Lauren said nothing, Kenzi would understand that she wasn't willing to talk about Bo, unless it was about her health. They continued to watch their film until Kenzis phone ringed. It was from the rehab.

"Yes? Why what happened? Of course I would talk to her. Yes I understand. I will call you back, and thank you for informing me"

"Whats up Kenz? What happened?"

"Bo is causing trouble" Kenzi was downcast.

"Why? What did she do? She cant do much right now"

"It was her nurse, she is refusing to get on that wheelchair or use the toilet, she wants them to put her one of those bags, she tried to get on her feet and fell and she refused any kind help from her nurse and she isn't willing to compromise, her doctor was informed but she asked to inform us before she wants to use medicine in order to restrain her"

"What? We didn't talk about that, that's absurd, restrain her? Why is she refusing to use the wheelchair?"

"You know her Lo"

"Call her and tell her, fucking stubborn idiot"

"I don't think that would help, this is happening from the moment we arrived, she hates that wheelchair and she needs to bath too"

"Call her Kenzi" Kenzi called Bo fully knowing that nothing was going to change.

"Hey, how are you? No, nobody told me, no Bo, yes I understand, that's why I said I should stay and bath you, so you wont have others touching you, I know you don't want that, yes I know, I know those things aren't steady, I am sure you would do it next time. Yes I know. Its ok, no we cant go anywhere else Bo. Why don't you want me to come and help? Come on" Kenzi was sounding desperate. She shut the phone slowly. Kenzi walked as Lauren got up, she started wearing her jacket.

"Lauren what are you doing?"

"Something that I should have done long ago, this cant go on, she needs to learn to respect others"

"Its not like that Lauren"

"Buz is going to sleep for the next hour, then you put him one of those dvds I have on his baby bag, he would stay put for an hour or so, and give him his yogurt with fruits, if you have any problem call me, but I doubt I would take long"

"Please Lauren, you don't understand"

"I don't understand what? That she is so selfish that she wants to always win? That she doesn't understand her situation and causing problems to professionals who want to help her?"

"Look Lauren I am going to tell u something, but you are going to forget it the second I said it" Lauren noticed that Kenzi got very serious so she sat down.

"You know how Bo is always about sex and stuff? While apart from that she isn't very close to other people, I mean except me and of course the way she was with you? Well there is a reason for that. And that's why I didn't want her people she doesn't know, to bath her" Lauren grabbed Kenzis hand.

"So I don't want to share much details since I don't know much, you know how Bo gets, but she wasn't only abused mentally and physically as a child, I don't know how to say it but sometimes when she gets really drunk and she is very moody, she would blurb some stuff, I don't know if I should tell you this and she would hate me for it, if she ever gets to know this, but sex, you know, sex sorry Lo but you have to figure everything else on your own, because it makes me sick to even think about it"

Lauren started crying and hugged Kenzi. She had to go to Bo.

"Its ok Kenz, you don't have to say anything else. A lot of things make sense now. Its not the time or place to talk about this, and don't worry, you told me nothing"

Lauren walked out the door with tears running from her eyes, she needed to cry before she arrives at the rehab, she was going to change everything. She wont allow Bo to lose herself again, she will get better.

She arrived at the place in a haze, she already had called Kat to inform her she was coming and that there was no need to give Bo any calming medication or restrain her. Kate met her at the doctor offices, and she seemed happy to see her again.

"Lauren, good to see you, your patient is really behaving like a thug, I still wonder how you can stand her?" Lauren didn't like Kats smile or what she said about Bo, so it was about time she stops all the wrong impressions, their first meeting caused.

"Bo isn't my patient Kat, although I do care for her health and overseeing her therapy, she is mainly my close friend and ex girlfriend. She is part of my family. If you cant take care of her here, we are willing to leave and go to another place"

"Of course we are willing, and I am sorry if I offended you, she is a challenge and I would be very happy to work on her case, as a doctor and of course a human being"

"Thank you for clearing that out. Bo isn't used to let others do things for her, she did everything on her own, she just needs some time. I am sure she is going to be fine here."

"I am sure too. Let me take you to her room"

Thank you again, I am just going to reassure her and then she is all yours"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo was trying to keep her mind of her bladder, she was going to burst, her belly was hurting. She so wanted to go to the bathroom. She hated her greasy hair and she wanted to bath off that terrible hospital smell from her body. She looked at the wheelchair. She tried to get on it when Kenzi left and she almost succeeded but that fucking think turned and she fell. Then she couldn't call the nurse or press the button, she couldn't move around. It was so humiliating and the way the nurse found her. She didn't want to think about it. She started yelling at the poor guy, and behaving like a crazy bitch. She wanted to leave, she wanted to go back home, even if she would have to spend her life on a bed. She wanted her legs to move, and her body to be strong again, she hated the way her legs were weak. She was deep in her thoughts until her door opened, she closed her eyes, pretending she was sleeping, she didn't want to sleep to anyone. She could hear someone was moving in her room, whats that smell? She realized a pretty wellknown scent was filling he room, she suddenly opened her eyes. She saw Lauren sitting on the corner of the room looking at her with her hands crossed.

"How long are were you going to pretend you were sleeping?"

"WTF your doing here? I don't want you here, wtf I am going to kill Kenzi"

Lauren approached the bed.

"Bo stop it, it wasn't Kenzis fault, me and Buz were with her and I overheard your phone call"

"And? You came here to feel vindicated? Have more fun with how, what I have become?"

"No Bo, stop it. I am here as your doctor and friend, I happened…"

"I don't want you here, fuck off"

"Why don't you listen to me? You want the doctor to come in and sedate you? Fill you up with crazy pills? And then the nurse come and bath you? I overheard your discussion with Kenzi and she asked me if I could come to help, and I thought you would be more comfortable with me, since we were lovers and shared many showers, if I remember well"

Bo was looking at her as if she couldn't believe her ears. She was silent.

"So you didn't come here to laugh at me?

"Bo you have to excuse me but I was mad ok? I am human too. I think its about time we both move on and be friends. What do you say? I want Kenzi in my life and she is your best friend and besides Buz likes you two very much, and I want him to have a grounded upbringing"

"Yeah sure, Buz hanging out with a maimed Bo"

"What? Don't ever call yourself like that again. So are you ready? You need anything? I understand your will for privacy, God knows how private and closed I am"

Bo smiled.

"Oh I know"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Come on, now you are laughing at me?"

"You're an ice queen"

"Well you didn't seem to think that before"

"Not me, but most of the people who meet you think so"

"Whats going to be? I have to leave soon, Buz is going to wake up and I don't want Kenzi panicking."

"Well I need to go first"

"Umm?"

"I need to go to the toilet"

"Oh"

Lauren got the wheelchair, with the most natural and unimportant move, and placed it right infront of Bos side and put the breaks on. Fuck it has breaks Bo thought. She then walked from the other side and passed her hands under Bos shoulder. Bo was tense and was keep looking for Laurens reaction, she expected a diminishing or disgusted look but nothing. She tried to move her body.

"Wait, that's why I placed it infront instead on the side. So you can place your body slowly on the bed, grab the sides of the wheelchair with your hands, and slowly slide your body, on the side so your but is going to end up there and you would be sitting"

I am sure you can do it on your own, next time" Bo smiled at her while she followed Laurens direction, she hurt her but a bit on the one side of the wheelchair and she finally managed to sit on it. Lauren grabbed her legs and placed them.

"You can do that with your hands" Bo nodded. Before Lauren explain her how the wheelchair was working Bo was testing it moving it back and forth. She was feeling so much better. She could move. She could move around the room. Bo smiled.

"Are you going to help me in the toilet? Kenzi said its easy and they have this seat…" Bo stopped talking, she started crying with a silent crying, turning her face way.

Lauren hugged her and grabbed her face.

"Hey, why you cry? You and me shared much more than this? Whats this? Its nothing. Where is the hero? You forgot everything that happened in Afganistan?"

"I am so glad you are here"

"Me too" Lauren pushed the wheelchair inside. It took them time to find the right way on how to use the toilet that was specially made for people with disabilities. She then left Bo alone, she got a towel and clean underwear from her closet. She grabbed the towel and hugged her. She was still in shock from what Kenzi said. She remembered when she was searching at Bos past while in Afganistan. She was very much aware that she couldn't go back to what they were before, so many things happened, but she was going to support Bo at this point of her life, and help her get over this. They could be friends.

"Lauren?" She heard Bo calling her and got inside the bath, she found her, almost laid down on the shower floor, naked, somehow she managed to take her clothes of, it was clear she wasn't strong enough to support her body with her hands, so many days in the hospital made her lose her physic. Lauren helped her sit a little better and then grabbed the shampoo and the body soap and cream. Everything was done in silent, Bo didn't take her eyes from Lauren, watching her every move. She got wet in her clothes but she didn't care. She was making sure everything was natural and Bo wont feel bad in any way. Lauren washed her whole body, her heart was in pain, watching the bruises on her leg and how weak they had become. But she made sure she didn't react. She continued until Bo was clear and ready. She covered her with the towel and helped her get back at the wheelchair, they got out of the bathroom, and Lauren helped Bo back in bed. She got her dry while Bo was drying her hair with another towel. She got the body cream and placed some at Bos hand and some on her own, she applied hers on Bos legs while Bo on her upper body.

"What you want to wear?"

"My army shorts and a simple t-shirt"

"Ok" Lauren grabbed only a slip, the t-shirt and the shorts. She helped her get dressed and then dried her hair while brushing them.

"You are all wet" Bo was looking at Laurens breasts.

"Your eyes up here Bo" Lauren smiled. Her phone started vibrating, and Lauren answered, while staying close to Bo.

Bo couldn't hear anything, nor she cared. All she could see, feel and hear was Lauren, She was looking at her face, her jaw, the corners of her face, she is so beautiful. She deserves so much better. Who did she fool herself ever that Lauren could be with her, how she dared to cheat on her? She couldn't understand how lucky she was, having her? Lauren went to clean the bathroom for a minute and Bo didn't even see her coming out.

"Bo, iam talking to you"

"Sorry, I got carried away"

"I got to go, Buz is up and he has become impatient"

"Ok. Thank you for everything"

"Don't thank me, I am sure I ll find a way for you to repay me. Maybe you and Kenz can baby sit Buz sometime"

"Anything you want"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Would you come again?"

"Call me if you need anything"

"Of course"

"I will"

"I will borrow one of your shirts"

"Ok" Bo smiled watching Lauren checking the closet, she grabbed one of her shirts and changed right there infront of Bo. She turned, smiled, kissed her cheek, grabbed her bag and left. She couldn't hold her tears anymore. The way Bo was looking at her and the way she asked if she was coming back. Lauren left the place crying. She was divided between doing the best for Bo and trying to protect her heart. Kenzis words came to her mind. What happened to Bo didn't excuse the way she lived her life afterwards but was explaining some things. During the moment she was touching Bos legs, she felt the huge need to hug them. Kiss them, as if that would make everything ok. She wanted to talk to Bo about what Kenzi told her, but couldn't. She wanted to reassure her everything was going to be ok, that she would be there. But couldn't. She cried until she felt her phone vibrating again. It was a message from Bo.

"The nurse saw you crying and got worried. He came and asked if something happened. Don't cry Lauren. You don't have to come again ok? I am going to be fine from now on. Please, stay away from me. I always end up making you cry"

"you fucking stupid, idiot brat, you think, you think I can stay away from you? Fucking idiot, my fucking idiot" Lauren was smiling between her tears as those words came in her mind.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"yeahh thats my fucking girl, kicking ass or what?"

Kenzi was yelling like mad, Bo scored again, she had become one of the best players of the rehab team, and today they were facing another disability team from a Toronto gym. It was 3 months after Bo going to rehab and since that difficult first month, she was flying. She throw herself in activities and become really strong, she was the Bo she knew, strong cocky and fit. Her physcio doc was so proud of her, and so positive that she was getting better and stronger every day. Still she only made small moves with her legs and started feeling her toes, and of course using the wheelchair fulltime but still even that was a great recovery, as the doc told her it could take years until she would be able to stand, but the main issue was that Bo had becoming more and more independent and used to her current life.

This weekend she was coming back home for a trial period of a week, to start getting used to going back to normal life. Kenzi was so happy, she watched Bo all these 3 months, her tries and struggles to get strong again, her daily exercises on her hands and upper body but most importantly her legs. She would repeat her legs moves again and again without stop, it was so heartbreaking but also so heart warming to watch. Kenzi looked around, the sports arena of this Toronto school was small, and after the game she was taking Bo back at the crack shack after 3 months. She was very emotional about it. She and Lauren had the place prepared, and Lauren was at home cooking for a surprise dinner. She was more proud about Bo than Kenzi but she was trying to hide it. Since she came to see Bo that day when Bo entered rehab, she didn't come back to visit her and Bo didn't ask about her.

It was like a silent deal between them, Kenzi didn't know what happened and everytime she asked Lauren, she would ignore her questions. She only knew they didn't fight and that after that meeting Bo had focused on her recovery. Kenzi smiled, she didn't know Lauren was at the crack shack waiting and preparing dinner, and Buz was with her, but it was ok because she could feel her friends moved on from hating each other and maybe they could be friends, as Laurens moto was lately, which Kenzi didn't believe of course but that was another issue. Lauren knew all about Bos progress, Kenzi was making sure she was aware she was getting better and better, of course she had the slight suspicion that Lauren was informed by that fucking douche chick Kat, who wanted to get inside Laurens pants.

That bitch and Lauren started dating recently, Lauren called them friendly meetings and nothing more but Kenzi wasn't sure that bitch was taking it like that. She didn't want Bo to know because Bo asked to change doctor on her second week and since then she had a new doctor, a nice quiet man called George, he and Bo hit it off from the start and he was great on lifting Bos moral when she was down and of course explaining everything to her about her situation, her therapy and the drugs she was taking. Kenzi didn't want Bo to get herself hooked on prescribed drugs and Bo was more focusing on getting strong and fit so she prepared more with exercise and physio than drugs, so her doctor was letting the pain stay and had Bo on a low drugs program.

Kenzi smiled watching her best friend get in a wheelchair fight, it was so great to watch disability athletes, how strong and fit they were, and how competitive they were, Bo would get bruises on her legs from pushing the other players with her wheelchair, it was part of the game and allowed, and she was so happy at these basketball games, she was feeling natural again, natural and capable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo saw Kenzi waiting on the sidelines, the game was over and their team won, they were fast becoming one of the best teams on their category and Bo was so excited.

"Great game Bo"

"Thank you, you too"

"You shaming us guys"

"Nah, I think you guys are allowing me to get all the attention"

"Poker game tonight?"

"No dude, I am heading back home, not coming back inside"

"Oh yeah I forgot, you got your first week out, make it count"

"Thanks I will"

Bo loved that she had become friends with many other patients and she was the only woman on the basketball team, their coach was a woman though. She looked at her hands, she was so sweaty but she loved it. She was proud of her body, she was super fit, she even had abs. It was such a contradiction, but she promised herself she wont let herself go. She looked at her legs, with the physio exercises and the constant movement exercises they were getting stronger and stronger and they didn't look weak anymore, she learned to pick them up and move easier, she learned easy ways to get on and off the wheelchair, she was almost fully independent on going to the toilet or having a bath, servicing herself, it was difficult but she preferred it than having others to help her. Bo smiled noticing Kenzi coming over, her best friend gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"you kicked ass again"

"You think? Its like I am getting better and better at every match"

"yeah and also you need to calm down a bit with the pushing and shuving"

"its part of the game Kenz, don't worry"

"you need to be careful, you just getting strong" Kenzi got Bos sports bag and they headed outside.

"you got my stuff from the bus?"

"yeah when you arrived, the guy responsible for your stuff told me, I noticed a few others too"

"I think we are about 5 people, the newbies, damn I missed our house so much"

"everything is the same Bobo, we just placed your bed a little lower and of course we made things a little easier so you can move around"

"we? Who is we?

"ehhhhh me and a friend?" fuck it Kenzi thought.

Bo turned and looked at her best friend, she stopped pushing her wheelchair.

"You mean Lauren don't you?"

"Bo please ok? Yes, I mean Lo but don't be angry…'''

"I am not angry Kenz, you think I didn't suspected she was there all this time helping you? I know you are great and so but these things cost money and I doubt you could do that all by yourself"

"So your not mad?"

"Nope but I have to make sure I would pay back every penny when I am ok"

"Bo, Lauren cares about you, about us, she doesn't want anything back"

"That's not the point, besides, we both moved on with our lives, I have to face my future in a new way and she has a new life, I don't want to owe her anything, I want to start again, and I want to prove to myself that I can do it on my own"

Kenzi opened the door to the car while Bo placed the wheelchair on the front of the side door, she grabbed the inside of the door and the bar inside the car that was placed for her, and she dragged herself in the passenger seat, this move was so difficult at first but now it had become so easy for her, it was all to movement of the body and how strong her hands were, then she would place her hands under her legs and with a move with her back she moved her legs inside the car. Kenzi placed the wheelchair on the back of the car and she got inside.

"So you knew all this time about Lauren?" Kenzi started the car and they left.

"Well not at the beginning, I thought it was the army paying but then I started talking to the others and everybody was saying about how expensive the therapy and rehab was and about the costs and I got suspicious and searched the internet and the army sites about the injured personel and this place wasn't even on the list, so I kinda figured it out"

"And you aren't mad?"

"At the beginning I was but as I was getting better and stronger the anger left and I got determined I would pay back everything and try to make you and Lauren proud"

"I cant believe what I am hearing, and we are already proud of you, you should see how proud Lauren is of you"

"Kenzi, you and Lauren, I have been thinking a lot and I cant believe how much I hurt you guys and Lauren, what she went throu for me. I never deserved her and I am happy that at least we can be friends. I understand now we could never be together and that we are so different and live in separate worlds. I am so lucky to have her as a friend." Kenzi was looking at Bo and she couldn't believe what she was listening.

"Oh so no more BoLo?" Bo smiled.

"BoLo?"

"Yeah that's my nickname for you guys"

"we are done for good Kenz, can you imagine Lauren being with me? Lets not kid ourselves, lets be happy I am alive and getting better but its not certain I would be able to be back at being who I was, not sure if I ever walk again, and it could take years and years. No Kenzi, I think I finally accepted who I am and Lauren, she is out of my league and she has a son, she needs someone who can be worthy of her you know"

Kenzi nodded, sure Bo, sure. Lets see what happens when you two meet again and then we talk, I wonder how you would react when I tell you that douche doc wants to get in Laurens pants. They finally arrived home, it was getting late afternoon.

"I cant wait to be seating on our couch and order take out! Cant take more healthy food anymore" Kenzi smiled, she got out and placed the wheelchair on Bos side outside the car. She watched as Bo secured the wheelchair so it wont move, grabbed the sides and almost jumped in, with a simple move of her hands and her back. Then she grabbed her legs one by one and placed them on the wheelchair leg stands. She was so proud of her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, lets get inside and then ill come down for your stuff"

Bo pushed the wheelchair while Kenzi opened the door, and they got inside the elevator. This was such a special moment for them, she was coming back home. She felt nervous but so happy. Kenzi opened the elevator door and they headed towards their door. She smiled when she noticed the sign with the words:

"WELCOME BACK BO" looked like a kids writing. Before she managed to think, the door opened from inside and she saw Lauren and Buz waiting for them. He was standing on Laurens legs. When he saw her, he walked towards her and almost fell, but Bo grabbed him and raised him on her lap.

"Wow look at you, such a big guy" Buz hugged her back.

"Bobo"

"Yes, its me" she hugged him stronger and got really emotional. Then she turned and placed him on her lap sitting. She pushed the wheelchair inside the house, with Lauren watching her every move.

"Hey"

"Hi" Lauren moved and gave her a big hug. She then tried to take Buz.

"Come on Buzi Bo is tired"

"No, let him, I missed him" Then Bo pushed the wheelchair and started going fast around the apartment making Buz laugh and yell for more. Kenzi hugged Lauren.

"Everything ok?" Kenzi smiled.

"She knows everything"

"Huh?"

"She knows everything about you being our good Santa" Kenzi whispered in her ear.

"She is also playing it the martyr"

"What?"

"You would see by yourself, its going to be really fun, Food is ready? I am so hungry"

"Yeah everything would be ready in a few, want me to come and help with the bags?"

"No, you and Bo need a few minutes alone, I can do it myself"

Kenzi left and Lauren turned. Bo still had Buz on her lap and was talking to him, surprised at how much he had learn the past 3 months. Buz would touch Bos face and hug her. It was one of the most beautiful scenes Lauren witnessed and she was so happy, she approached them.

"He is so big and wow he talks"

"Yes he does" Lauren was looking at Bo. I missed you so much. She was noticing every detail on her face, her hands, body, legs.

"I bet you have him on a speed teaching programe school?" Bo joked.

"No I don't, I actually teach him myself. He learns everything at home, he even knows to write a bit and also count"

"You look great Lauren" Bo noticed Lauren was wearing one of those tight blue black jeans that were so fitting on her body and a white button down she loved so much.

"You too. Much much better than the last time we met"

"Oh that, I bet you got scared that day, I must have been such a terrible sight"

"What? Terrible sight? Don't flatter yourself, you forget Afganistan? I have seen much worse and Africa? You cant even imagine whats happening there with the kids dying or getting raped so young, get a grip Bo, you are alive and living in a country that can help you with your disability"

Lauren got up and checked the oven. Bo lowered her head, damn I never think do i? But she couldn't forget what the nurse told her after Laurens visit, she figured out Lauren would feel pity for her. She didn't want her pity and she didn't want Lauren crying.

"Bobo com commm" Buz wanted her to come and join him on the couch, where he and Kenzi were watching cartoons, while Lauren was preparing dinner. She felt Lauren watching her and her look burning her back and she suddenly got nervous. She had to go from the wheelchair to the couch, that move had become so easy for her while in rehab, moving from and to bed, yet with Lauren watching she somehow managed to fuck it up and she slided down.

"FUCK!" She yelled, grabbing the side of the couch and slowly getting up. Kenzi rushed to help but Bo stopped her with a dagger look in her eyes, she managed to finally climb the couch.

"Fouck it" Buzs voice cleared the bad moment.

Kenzi started laughing while Lauren was looking amused.

"Bo you have to watch your language around him" She scowled Bo.

"oh come on Lo, let him be a man" She joked back. They all laughed, while Buz was coming up and down to Kenzi and Bo. Lauren joined to, sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"Dinner would be ready in ten minutes"

"What did you cook?"

"Nothing special, chicken with potatoes and grilled cheese with tomatoes in the oven"

"Omg I am so going to stuff myself" Kenzi said.

Bo was silent, she was looking at Lauren with that serious look Lauren missed so much. She then turned her eyes to Buz and hugged him. He would touch her face and hair while Bo would close her eyes. Lauren couldn't watch them like that, her mind was making up stories of her and Bo being a couple raising Buz together as parents. She got up and started setting the table. They were setting the table on the living room, on the couch table so Bo could reach it and be comfortable, Lauren wanted her to enjoy her meal instead of trying to stay stable on the kitchen island chairs. Kenzi followed her helping her to set the table. Everything looked fantastic, Lauren had salads and warm bread, and the food was looking so good. She was going to drink after 3 months being completely without any drink. They all sat around with Bo and Lo facing each other with Buz and Kenzi next to them. Bo smiled at the way Lauren would mash up Buzs food.

"What? He is still is very young, we have to be careful"

"I didn't say anything"

"Can you believe she wont let me giving him chocolate? I have to sneak it to him when she is off" Kenzi said.

"What? Your giving him chocolate behind my back?"

"I have to, kid needs his sugar"

Bo was watching them tease each other, it was a scene out of a fairytale. She felt so fullfiled and happy. She sometimes would dream about having a family, her own family sitting around a table like that, but she would reject those thoughts because the hurt was awful. Only with Lauren she hoped she could live moments like that, she moved her head in order to make those thoughts go away. She was eating like crazy, she felt so hungry, and she was already on her second glass of wine. Lauren watched her as she poured more wine on her glass. I bet she thinks I am a drunk again. Lauren offered her glass and Bo filled it. Buz moved his water bottle.

"Cheers" Lauren said to him.

"Cheerrrr"

Everybody laughed again. Bo would fill her chicken with ketcup and mustard and she had already messed up her face all over. Back when they were together Lauren would grab a tissue and clean her mouth or use her fingers to clean Bos face. She was now looking at the lips full of ketchup and she wanted to lower her head and kiss those lips and fil that ketchup taste.

Bo noticed Lauren looking at her lips. The mood suddenly got heavy between them again. I want to grab her head and hurt her lips. Yeah how are you going to do that Bo? You cant move remember? She quickly took her eyes from Laurens lips and looked at Kenzi who was looking at them with an amused face.

Sure you two, you can be friends! Kenzi couldn't help but notice the fire between them. It was funny to watch them pretending they are only friends. Being polite with each other, polite and nice while at the same time eye sexing each other.

Oh you two, why you always need someone else or something to happen to push you to each other arms? She smiled at Bo. Wait Bobo, wait until I throw the bomb on ya. Lets see how you would only want to be friends when you learn about Lo and that Katbitch.

They finished their dinner and settled on watching tv, it was getting a bit late and Buz was almost sleeping on Bos arms. Bo was sitting on the couch with her legs up on the couch pillows, Lauren and Kenzi were washing the dishes.

"She looks great"

"Yeah she does!"

"She is in great shape"

"You noticed?"

"Well yeah, I mean her hands, I mean arms, she has muscles"

"You think?"

"Kenz!"

"What?"

"Stop teasing me, I only mention that because its great for her therapy that's all, she is getting stronger"

"You should see her body, she has abs"

"She does?" Kenzi started laughing and Lauren got all flushed.

"I think tonight went great"

"Yes it did"

"I am so happy and relieved you know"

"O you are?"

"Yes, I was a bit afraid Bo wont want me around, but I think we can be good friends and Buz seems to have a soft spot for her"

"Oh yes, I can see you being best friends"

"yeah me too, I think she changed a lot don't you think"

"yes, I do too"

"I think she got more humble now"

"yes, I think so too"

"so you said she knows about me?"

"oh yes, humble Bo knows that your paying for everything and when she is out of rehab she is going to pay everything back, I don't know how though"

"she doesn't have to, it's the least I could do"

"I know, I told her, friends help each other and since you guys are friends and friends share everything with each other, when are you going to tell her about you and Kat?"

"shhhhh, there is nothing to tell Kenz"

"come on, I am sure Bo is going to be very happy about u after all, you are friends"

" don't you dare say anything"'

"oh come on Lo, what are you afraid off?"

"nothing, there is nothing going on and I don't want Bo to know ok? She doesn't like Kat and I don't want her to feel bad"

Kenzi walked towards Bo and Buz, and she sat next to them while Lauren finished with the dishes. Buz was sleeping in her arms, he smelled so good, Laurens scent. She couldn't explain how easily she and this kid had bonded. He was so awesome, Bo loved him. She was feeling protective and possessive of this kid. Just like she felt about his mum. She breathed heavily, she had to stop this, Lauren moved on, they were making a new beginning being friends. She was happy Lauren was allowing her to be close to Buz. Sharing such moments with him meant so much to her. She watched as Lauren sat opposite of them again. Then Kenzis voice broke the silence.

"Bo did you know Lauren is dating someone, someone you know too ?"

Bo didn't know what hit her. She was watching her best friend smiling at her while telling her Lauren was dating? Of course she would date, damn Lauren was a hottie and she hasn't seen her for 3 months, what did you expect? She saw you limbing and unable to wash yourself, she wont ever want to be with you again, damn this is the moment of truth Bo. She turned towards Lauren smiling.

"She does? That's great. Someone from the army? Or someone from the red cross station?"

"Oh its nobody" Lauren said trying to make Kenzi shut up.

"Its not even dating, we got out for a couple of times, nothing more"

"Come on Lo, she is crazy about you, admit it"

"Its ok, Kenzi leave Lauren alone, maybe she doesn't feel comfortable about it, I am sure whomever it is, she is lucky to be with Lauren"

"I think its time we leave, Buz is sleeping and its going to be difficult to get him back to sleep if he wakes up in a couple of hours again" Lauren moved and carefully got Buz from Bos arms. She moved towards the bedroom to get Buz stuff on his bag.

"So who is the lucky girl?" Bo asked Kenzi.

"You are really happy for your friend Lo eh?"

"Yes, Kenzi I am happy, I am happy she is moving on. We talked about this"

"Then why do you care who she is dating?"

"Because you said I know her? And I do care about her, I hope its someone she deserves"

"Oh she sure deserves her, since she is a doc too"

"A doc? I don't know many doctors except from Lauren and Ciara? Don't tell me its Ciara, she is super straight?"

"Nope, its not, don't be silly. Try again? Someone more of a douche? Someone who is more lets say like you?"

Kenzi watched as Bos face changed for about ten expressions until it got red and her eyes went dark. She watched as her friend dragged the wheelchair close and jumped on it, and then pushed and joined Lauren in the bedroom.

Lauren felt the moment Bo got in the room, apart from the noise of the wheelchair, she felt Bos eyes on her so deep.

"Are you ready? Need any help?"

"No, he is fast asleep, and he loves being in his car seat, Kenzi can help me carry him down, I go the Goulieta parked down"

"You do? How come its still alive in this neighborhood?"

Buzs bag was ready and Lauren was wearing her jacket.

"So you and Kat?"

"Damn Kenzi, she is making this far more serious than it sounds. Its nothing, she asked me out a couple of times, that's all."

"Did you fuck her?"

"What? nooo."

"Why not? She is pretty hot and your type"

"Oh yes? You know my type?" Lauren was feeling annoyed now.

"She is strong and cocky, she is fit and confident, and a doctor, she is perfect for you, that's what you like don't you? You loved me being strong, isn't that what got you interested in me in the first place?"

"So what?"

"Nothing, I am just saying. Iiii meannnn you can date her Lo. I wont mind. You don't have to hide or something like that. I understand. Its ok. I have been thinking all these 3 months and I want you in my life as my friend of course. And I cant be stuck in the past and neither do you. Kat I can see her next to you, and I bet she is going to be great around Buz too, and your family would approve, you don't have to hold back because of me"

"Oh so you now have us already being a couple?"

"Look I am just saying I have no problem you dating her. I understand."

"Well thank you. Thank you for allowing me"

Lauren was angry and she didn't know why, she was fucking telling her she could date that fucking bitch, and that she was willing to tolerate that.

"I am glad you approve because I need to get laid and now that you give your consent I may call her to come over"

Bo was stunned. She wanted to get up from the wheelchair and stop Lauren right there, lock her and Buz in the bedroom or something. Lauren walked out, she heard her calling Kenzi an asshole, to help her with the bag and bang the door. Bo slowly went back in the living room. She saw her best friend smiling as she was carrying Buzs bag.

" Don't you just love it that we are all friends now? Such a happy, friendly climate around here" And with that, Bo was left alone in her living room to burn.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"So why exactly does she wants us to babysit Buz?"

It was her third day home and Bo was still upset by the fact Lauren was dating Kat or cunt as she would call her. Lauren didn't visit them and she was calling Kenzi but her best friend wasn't telling her much, and Bo was avoiding to ask about Lo up until Kenzi informed her that Lauren asked them to babysit Buz for tonight, not only the afternoon but for the whole night, apparently she was going to come over for him in the morning. Bo was burning since Kenzi told her.

"Bo seriously? You expect me to ask her that? Arent you happy we get to be with Buz?"

"Of course I am happy but I wonder why? Is she going somewhere?"

"Of course she isn't going anywhere, she is dating Bo, you know how these things are."

"No I don't, why don't you explain that to me?"

"What do you want me to say? She obviously wants to be alone with this Kat chick"

"So she is she sending Buz away so she can be free to spend her night fucking? Wow what a great mum"

"She is a single woman Bo, she can do what she likes"

"She is a mum too you know, I don't know if that's good behavior, she has a son you know"

"Umm that's why she is bringing him here, we are her best friends and she trust us"

"You know I am getting kind of sick with this friends thing, and I really don't like that fucking bitch"

"Oh you don't? Because you were saying otherwise the other day"

"I was being polite. I care for Lauren ok? I want her to find someone who is nice, not that cunt chick"

"Its Kat, Kat"

"I don't fucking care"

"Stop yelling, because they are going to be over here soon"

"Is she bringing that bitch here too?"

"I guess so, probably to drop of Buz"

"That's great, I would have to see her"

"Please don't cause any trouble ok? You after all okied Lauren and Kat didn't you"

"Whatever, I can change my mind cant i? I bet Buz doesn't like her at all"

"Omg Bo, your such a baby"

"Wtf Kenz? Why you are so in favor of this chick"

Kenzi couldn't hold her smiles, she wasn't in favor of Kat and she was finally happy that Bo was letting her feelings show, she was betting all this time that her friend was still crazy about Lauren and was sick too of this whole friends moto, and was loving to spite Bo.

She couldn't wait to see where this story was going. Lauren already told her that she was going to try and be with Kat tonight and see if they could be together, which Kenzi translated to Lauren was going to fuck someone else after Bo and compare, but when Lauren heard that she got embarrassed and shut the phone.

Suddenly the door opened and Lauren walked in holding Buz and Kat walked behind her holding Buzs bag and his night suitcase. Since Bo was in rehab Kenzi had given Lauren a key, since she had a big part on the changes around the house and sometimes Kenzi had to stay late at the barracks and Lauren needed a key to open for the handyman to come in.

"Hi!"

Lauren put Buz down and he immediately rushed towards Bo who was wearing her basket shirt tonight and shorts. She grabbed Buz and kissed him while she mubled a hi. Kenzi hugged Lauren while she greeted Kat.

"Hello, nice to see you again Kenzi, Bo, how are you? You look great"

"Nice to see you too Kat" Bo nodded and turned and started racing again with the wheelchair with Buz on her lap, something that was becoming Buz favourite game, the boy was lauging and clapping.

"Eveything he needs is inside his bag, you only give him his yogurt in about an hour and then his milk just before he sleeps. Is he sleeping with you?"

"Yeah" Kenzi was sleeping upstairs now, since Bo couldn't get up the stairs, so they changed rooms.

"Ok"

"Don't worry Lauren, its not the first time he is staying with me"

"I know but it's the first night I am going to be away from him"

Bo noticed the cunt was wearing a smooth pantsuit while Lauren was wearing a hot sea breeze dress, her fav color. She couldn't take her eyes from her. How many fucking dresses she has with that color? That cunt she knows she is getting some tonight. As if Lauren felt Bos eyes on them she turned and looked. Bo immediately took her eyes off and ignored them.

"So we are ready, call me if you need anything, I got his fav cartoons inside the small laptop, he can watch one while drinking his milk"

"Lauren I know all that, chill" Lauren moved to hug Kenzi and they left.

"You know you could be a little more polite"

"Did you see her? How she was looking at our place? You still think she is good for Lo?"

"That's not for us to decide Bo"

"Oh please, and about Buz? I bet she is a racist"

"Oh shut up"

"I know, and I bet she knows all about me and Lo, the way she looks at me, probably talking shit about me"

"Oh please, she is a doctor, she is rich, she looks hot, I doubt she needs to dish you and you think Lauren would allow that?"

"Lauren is innocent and naïve, she doesn't know how women like this cunt act in order to get someone in their bed"

"You mean women like you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kat had made reservations to one of the best restaurants in town, she would even hold for Laurens seat and she was really nice. Up until tonight they only shared a few drinks in a bar, the mood between them was friendly, and they exchanged a couple of kisses but Lauren didn't feel that attracted to her, and she needed this night to decide to either end this or take this to another level, something that Kat was pressing for some time now.

Lauren couldn't take her mind of Bo. The past two days have been a trip down the memory lane, and Lauren didn't know how to react to Bos announcement that she was alright with her dating Kat. In fact she was angry about that and it kind of pushed her to go on this decisive date with Kat. Her thoughts were interrupted by the waiter who brought them the menus, Lauren always loved to go throu them and always try for something new and don't go for the usual and for what the restaurant was famous for. Before she managed to even open it Kat addressed the waiter.

Lauren was surprised to hear Kat ordering for them both, telling her that she knew the place and what their specialty was. Then she smiled looking at Lauren and gave the menus back to the waiter. Lauren out of courtesy didn't make an issue of it and decided to over look that. About one hour had passed on their date and Lauren couldn't wait until it was over.

The ordering thing was only the beginning. Kat was full of herself, she wont stop talking about herself and at first Lauren thought it was a try to impress her but after the first half hour Lauren decided she was actually full of herself. Lauren was imagining herself to yell at Kat to shut the fuck up. Instead, she was staying silent, and either nodding to her or answer with one or two words. How couldn't I see it before?

Maybe because their 3 dates, didn't pass the hour and she was tired and never really cared? How could she even think she could be with this person? All she talked about was how much money she was making and what clothes she was buying and what car she was driving and about her workouts and yoga.

Sorry but this person had nothing to do with Bo. Bo who was confident enough to not say much, who needed a few words only to make herself present, who would hear Laurens suggestions about food and drinks and would love to let Lauren take in charge when she wanted. She compared them in almost every aspect.

Bo had this silent confidence, the silent swag, the years of hardship that made her dark and knowing so much about life, while Kat was a rich woman who her only goal in life was to be more rich and buy more expensive stuff. Bo had goodness and that wink that would make Lauren smile. She still couldn't find any sign of goodness on Kat. Bo was strong, she was not only physical but more importantly she was mentally strong. Kat couldn't even face the 1/10 of what Bo faced in her life. Lauren couldn't help but wanted the time to pass so she can go home and go pick up her son. She got a message from Kenz.

"Hey lovadoc, how is going?"

"It's the date from hell, how is my boy?"

"And that's when I was offered the work at rehab, of course they had to pay me a lot in order to leave my job at the hospital"

"I bet" damn she wont stop talking.

"When are you planning to get back to work?"

"I am not sure I want to yet, I am happy with my volunteer work at the red cross station, I love to spend time with Buz"

"You have to, you are getting older and you stopped your research too, you need to be in the game u know, because others would bypass you"

"Well tell you the truth my priorities changes this last year"

Looks like Kat didn't like her answer because she focused on finishing her dinner. Her mobile ringed again.

"He is fine and dandy, he and Bo are making my head hurt, they are rapping. Date from hell? Why? You girl here is burning, ya know"

"Rapping? I really hope there isn't any swearing and women demeaning lyrics in those songs. My girl? Who do you mean? Bo?"

"They have a really wonderful healthy fruit desert here"

"Well sorry but I am going to go with the chocolate mouse"

"Really?I didn't have you for a chocolate fan, more like a healthy food eater"

"Well a lot of people misunderstand me" I hope they bring the desert asap and this ends.

The more time was passing the more Lauren was listening to a voice inside her head telling her how much better Bo was to this and that. More texts from Kenz.

"yeah Bo, this whole friends thing you got going isn't working for her I guess, she is mad jealous, oh and every rap song has swearing in it Doc"

Buz was laying on Bos body drinking his milk while Bo was laying on the couch, they were watching Winnie, while Kenzi was eating her burger.

"First time in my life I see a kid preferring his milk than a burger, he didn't even look at the fries"

"Its Los kid Kenz"

"yeah I forget that"

"so?"

"so what?"

"so how its going with the cunt?"

"Bo watch it, Buz is picking up every word"

"I don't care, Buz is already team Bo"

"Really? Team Bo? I thought that was team friend Bo?"

"they finished dinner? are they back home? I saw you texting"

"I don't know, she didn't answer except to ask about Buz, looks like she is having a great time"

Bo didn't say anything after that. Buz finally slept in Bos arms as he finished his milk. Kenzi got up and got him on her arms.

"Can he sleep with me Kenz?"

"Are u sure? He wont bother u?"

"no he wont"

"ok then, I ll take him and also go place his blanket and pillow in your bed"

Kenzi came back after awhile, she left the door to Bos room open and sat next to Bo on the couch.

"He is wonderful"

"yes he is"

"And he seems to love you a lot, you two hit it off"

"yeah" Kenzi could sense Bo was upset about Lo.

"hey Kenz, can you get me a scotch?"

"your sleeping with Buz tonight Bo"

"just one? Please?"

"ok" Kenzi got up and got her best friend the drin.

"whats wrong Bo?"

"Nothing"

"sure"

"Why you ask? You know whats wrong. I cant be here when I know someone else is fucking Lauren tonight, I wish I could go over to her house and get her"

"come on Bo, you said you would try and be friends"

"that was just an excuse Kenz, you know it, an excuse to be able to get close to her again, I cant be friends with her"

"hey Bo, can you wait for a bit? I need to go to the bathroom"

"ok"

Kenzi walked towards the bathroom with her phone on her her hand. She was aware Lauren had finished her dinner with that douche and soon she was going to get back home, Kenzi send her a message telling her to let Buz spend the night with them, but she needed to ask her something else now.

She was pretty sure Bo would never say what she felt to Lauren and that it was time these two at least know how they felt for each other still and she was kind of bored with this whole friends story. Bo was back in rehab in 3 days and she wanted them to be a couple again or start heading there. She called Lauren.

"Hey Kenzi, everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine you?"

"Omg you don't know how rude I was to her in the end, she got me home and she tried to kiss me and I was so rude to her, I am so ashamed of myself"

"Don't be doc, besides we all know how good you are on cockblocking"

"omg I hope my son is sleeping and isn't listening to you?"

"yes he is"

"why did you call then? You said you can keep him there and its not a problem?"

"look I am going to place my phone in my pocket and in the speaker so you can hear me and bo"

"what why?"

"because I am sick of you too pretending to be friends? Because I want you to hear what you mean to her?"

"Kenzi that's not ethical…."

"look Lo I decided it, you want to listen ok, if you don't just shut the phone, I am goin and please go along with me, I told her you are having a great time on your dinner and probably Kat is going to get some tonight"

"what? No"

" I am walking"

"you got lost or something?"

"no I think the burger was heavy after all"

"heavy? One burger? I think Laurens healthy food diet spoiled your stomach"

"so you were saying? By the way Lauren texted me, she doesn't want me to disturb her unless its really important"

"oh, she is fucking that bitch already? Just as I thought, I cant believe this, damn fucking legs"

"I think its time you move on Bo"

"don't you think I tried? Try everyday? Why do you think I asked Lauren to stay away? Yet everytime I close my eyes, I day dream I am with her, when I sleep I dream happy families with her, and now this, I cant stand this Kenz, you shouldn't have told me, I cant imagine how Lauren must have felt when she learned about me cheating on her but I cant even think of someone else touching her"

Kenzi saw Bos desperation, as her friend grabbed her face with her hands.

"its ok Bo, calm down, maybe its not that serious with this girl"

" and what if its not? Look at me? Who you think I am trying to get better for? I cant think of Lauren not being in my life and Buz? I wont stand it if someone else is there for him instead of me, and can you imagine me with Lauren? Can you? I cant believe what I have done, alone in that room, I think about everything and how things escalated, I made so many mistakes Kenz" Kenzi hugged her friend.

"I think you need to go sleep"

"I cant sleep, I am going to wait for Lauren"

"Lauren isn't coming over tonight Bo"

"I don't care, I wanna see her and ask her about that chick, I cant sleep" Bo started crying and she dragged the wheelchair and got on it.

"can you imagine me and Lauren Kenz? She is like a princess, and having me with this by her side?"

"so you cant think of her with someone else, yet you cant think of her with you? Want do you want Bo?"

"I don't know, I want things as they were, I wish I never met her and she never met me because she made me happy Kenz, and now I miss that feeling so much, I miss her so much, I wish I could walk and claim her again, i dunno Kenzi, I wish you would hit me when I was cheating on her"

Bo left the room and she went to her bedroom where Buz was sleeping. She stayed there watching that little guy sleeping. Kenzi walked in.

"your going to sleep?"

"no I just felt like watching him, you know I used to think he was like me, because he lost his parents and such, but he isn't, because Lauren change his life, he is going to be so great, because he has her"

kenzi walked out leaving her best friend alone.

She had forgotten she had the phone open, she had forgotten Lauren heard everything.

She went to sleep and then remembered the phone in her pocket.

"Hey, are you still there?"

"yes" Kenzi could tell Lauren was crying.

"I am sorry, you were right I shouldn't have done this"

"Kenz, Bo is calling me"

"She is?"

"What I should do?"

"Answer"

"But you told her I am with Kat"

"So?"

Lauren didn't answer the phone. She needed some time to get a grip of herself, she heard everything Bo said and she wanted to go to the crack shack and hug her and love her and tell her that she never stopped loving her and that she loved her more now that she was disabled. She waited for a few hours to pass and she decided to go there early tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo heard the door opening, she checked the time, it was 5 in the morning, she was on her wheelchair, she hardly slept, thinking about Kat and Lauren, she tried to but couldn't and she didn't want to bother Buz so she spend her night in the couch mostly.

Lauren walked in, it was still a bit dark.

"Goodmorning"

"Bo you scared me"

"I did? Well you shouldn't stay up so late"

"I didn't, I just came from home" Bo noticed she was holding warm croissants and pies from their fav bakery, did she go with Kat there?

"Want coffee?"

"No I already had two"

"Two? Why"

"No reason, I felt like it"

"Want some breakfast? I am starving"

"You are? I bet you do, after your night, so how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Your night"

"It was ok"

"That's all?"

"I guess"

"So you and that Kat chick, your dating?"

"Bo what kind of questions are these? And so early in the morning?"

"Natural questions? I am asking if you are dating? Fucking? You said you didn't fuck her before so did you fuck her last night?"

"I am not answering this"

"Why not?"

"Because its non of your business"

"Oh I think it is"

"What?"

"You heard me, you cant go out at night and fuck some random doctor, what about Buz? You're a mother now"

"Omg I cant believe what I am hearing, seriously, and Kat isn't random"

"Really? What do you know about her? What if she wants you for ur money?"

"She is rich Bo"

"She is? That's great, I don't give a fuck"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I am not, did you go with her in my bakery?"

"Your bakery? I don't remember you owning that place"

"I don't want you to take her to places you were with me"

"Ha, we can go wherever we want"

"I don't think so"

"Bo do you even listen to what you say?"

"I cant believe you fucked her"

"Why? You fucked almost everyone in Toronto and I cant fuck one person after you?"

"I don't even get why you like her? You know I can beat her up if I want to"

"Omg" Lauren walked away, going up the stairs thinking Buz was sleeping with Kenzi, she opened the door.

"I bet whole Toronto heard you guys"

"Where is Buz?"

"She is down in Bos room, damn you two, you cant have one nice talk"

"Nice talk? Did you hear what she is saying"

"Why don't you fucking come down? I cant get up there, what do you want me to do crawl?"

"I cant believe Buz is still sleeping after your screams"

Lauren got downstairs again followed by Kenzi.

"Can you believe she fucked that loser? I mean she couldn't find anyone better?"

"Kat is great, and she has a great body, and she is very rich and she …"

"Really? Did she give you multiple orgasms like I did? And you're here at 5 in the morning that means she wasn't that good after all because she left, while I was going on all night"

"She gave me the best sex and you know what? We even used a strap on and she was so strong"

"What? WTF?" Lauren walked inside Bos room to check on Buz.

"You let her use a strap on you? I had to wait for almost a year and you gave her that in one night, do you hear that Kenz? I tried once, once to get my tongue on your but and you fucking slapped my face, and told me that you didn't approve of backdoor sex, but looks like this doc is gonna make you do that too. Your turning into a whore"

Lauren didn't answer, there was silence. Kenzi looked terrified. Slowly Lauren walked back in the living room.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"you called me a whore?"

"you let her use a strap on you?"

"did you call me a whore?, I am done with you. Done, getting my son and leaving"

"Ok, I forgive you, I can forget you fucked that bitch….."

"You forgive me? Do you know what you did to me? Are you even aware of how much you've hurt me?"

Lauren started to prepare Buzs things when Bo grabbed her.

"You are not leaving" Bo tried to drag her on her lap.

"I am sorry, you are right about everything, everything, you name it, you are right. I am sorry, please forgive me? Please forgive me, please forgive me baby, please.

I cant live without you, I am lost without you. Please, I cant, I am crazy jealous and I cant see straight. I know everything is against me. Please give me one last chance, please."

"omg you two, I hate you, I mean why don't you ever talk? Lesbo drama is the worst, I am going back to sleep, and Lauren please tell Bo that you didn't fuck that douche? That you were home before midnight?"

Lauren couldn't help but smile at Kenzis words.

"What? You didn't fuck her? WTF?"

"No I didn't, but you never let me talk do you"

"Now its my fault? Didn't you say she even used a strap on?"

"I come hear to talk to you and I even got breakfast and all I hear you is yelling and waiting for me in the middle of the night with your accusations"

"What I am supposed to think? Kenzi said you had a great time and you didn't want to be bothered"

"mummy?bobo?"

Lauren jumped from Bos lap and rushed to her son while Bo followed her behind.

"I am here baby"

"mummy sleep with me" Lauren moved to lay with her son.

Bo slowly reached for the other side and laid too.

"so you didn't fuck her after all?" Bo was smiling.

"Don't use that language in front of my son.

"your still mine"

"keep dreaming"

"Did I told ya I am the best player of our basketball team?"

"I don't care"

"we have a match next Saturday, I want you to come, you and Buz"

"we will see, now shhh"

"I knew you cant like that bitch, she got nothing on me"

"your so fucking arrogant, I hate you"

"fucking legs, I cant move"

"don't you think anything is going to happen with Buz present"

"I just want to hug you, what do you think I am a perv?"

"and don't swear on your legs"

"so ur coming on Saturday?"

"we will see"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Bo, what are you doing"

"Kenz you scared me! I am not doing anything"

"your watching porn?"

"no I am not watching ok? Bo closed the laptop screen and she was blushing?

"seriously dude, its still early to watch porn"

"I said I wasn't watching porn"

"oh come on, we used to watch together and laugh, I can understand it, you've been without sex for months now"

"its not like that ok? If you really want to know, I was trying to found out about people with my disabilities, how was the sex and such, and yes I was wondering if there are porn movies out there so I can get an idea"

Kenzi couldn't hold her laughs.

"yeah sure laugh, that's why I didn't want to tell you"

"Bo seriously, you? The sex animal? You are searching ways to have sex? And why this urge all of a sudden? Don't tell me you and Lauren are getting it on already?"

"No, no don't tell Lauren about this, no, we didn't even kiss, but I didn't think about it until I was around her again and I don't know what I ll do, if it happens, please Kenzi don't tell her? I am still on her trial period and any mistake could make me an outsider in her life again, she wont like it that I tried to find porn for disabled, please, I bet she would cut me off from Buz too"

Kenzi couldn't believe how whipped Bo was. Bo was getting back in rehab tomorrow, after her reconciliation with Lauren, which meant spending the days together and being friendly and little open, everything was getting better and better, Lauren promised to rethink her relationship with B and give her another chance, while Bo had to prove she was a changed person.

"calm down Bobo, awww my poor sexy beast, of course I wont tell her, but tell me why are you so stressed about it?"

"I don't know, I don't know if I am going to be good you know, I cant move my legs, and I want to see how its done you know, of course I can move my hands and tongue but after that what? And I used to be great and I wonder if Lauren is going to get disappointed? I meant I don't even know if she wants me sexually? While all I think is her in bed and in the wall and everything we did before"

"omg Bo, of course Lauren would want you girl, she isn't that shallow and she is a doctor, she knows those things, ehhhh, you can still feell you know down there?!"

"of course I can, in fact I over feel, I have become very sensitive down there, I don't know why but everytime I think of Lauren and get horny, its like a sports car, I finish in 5 seconds, i spend 3 months in that bed touching myself!" Bo was frowing now and looking like a shy kid.

"I am sure its nerves Bo, you know what they say, its like bicucle, you never forget it, so did you talk to Lauren? What time is she going to be over?"

"she is having lunch with her brother and then she and Buz are coming over to say goodbye"

"yeah, we got your stuff ready" As Kenzi moved passed her friend Bo moved and hugged her by the legs.

"hey Bobo its ok" Kenzi hugged her back.

"I don't want to go back"

"I know you don't but you know its about your health, getting better and stronger, its just 6 more months and then you are back here, come on, you can spend every other week here from now on and every holiday and vacation"

"I love you Kenz"

"I love you too, we are going to make this happen ok?"

"I am scared I am going to disappoint you and Lo again"

"don't think about that Bo, whatever happens, we still love you, it doesn't matter if you are on a wheelchair or on your legs, we love you no matter what, we just want you to be happy"

"I know"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think Buzi? Is Bo going to like the sweatpants and sneakers we got for her? Its going to be her going away present"

"Bo mummy? Shoes?"

"yes its for Bobo and its exactly like yours, I bet she is going to like that"

Lauren was smiling, the moment she saw those adidas kid sweatpants and sneakers, she immediately bought them for Buz and when the salesman informed her that they were coming with the same pair for adults she couldn't help but think of getting Bo a pair, she was going back to rehab tonight and Lauren was feeling sad, the past 3 days have been great, she, Buz, Bo and Kenzi were a family, spending their days together, it was unbelievable how Buz was so fond of Bo, and Lauren was happy that her son had people around him, of course she had some rules, no more swearing and yelling around him, no chocolate, even though she knew Bo and Kenzi were bending that rule a bit, and no pressure from Bo for anything more, Lauren could feel the sexual tension between them and their looks were getting more and more intense but Lauren didn't know what to do, she had to read about this, get some education because getting sexual with Bo again was inevitable, even if she didn't want to admit it, she had to be ready, and sensitive, from Bos tests and results Lauren was aware Bo didn't lose he genital feel but she wasn't sure how comfortable she was anymore, about sex.

It was early afternoon when she and Buz arrived at the crack shack, Bo had to be back inside at 8, and Lauren was allowing Bo and Kenzi to spend their last day together. She opened the door to find them seating on the couch. Buz as usual burst inside the house and rushed to them, Kenzi grabbed him and started kissing him on the cheeks.

"Kenz no the cheeks, he is getting zits!" Lauren kissed Bo on the cheek.

"How was your day?"

"good, we missed you guys, how was your day?"

"great, Buz managed to exaust me again" They watched him as he tried to pick up one of the bags Laurens had brought with her.

"Bobooo"

"yes baby?" Lauren got Buz on her arms with the shopping bag and offered it to Bo.

"we got you something"

"you did?"

"boboo we ot you something"

"oh you did?" Bo got Buz on her arms and she opened the bag with him. It was a new sweatpants and sneakers from her favourite brand.

"wow Bo those are great"

"don't worry Kenz, we got something for us too"

Lauren grabbed another bag and revealed two pairs of sun glasses, one for herself and one for Kenz.

"omg Lauren, those are fantastic"

Bo was watching them, while Lauren grabbed the last bag.

"and these are for my baby" she revealed a kids sweatpants and sneakers, who were exactly the same as hers.

Kenzi hugged Lauren and went to check the glasses.

"I am going to choose which pair I want"

Lauren noticed Bo got moody while Buz was jumping around holding his little sneakers on his hands.

"Hey, whats up, you don't like them?"

"No I do, they are great"

"So why the moody face?"

"Those things are expensive Lo"

"It's a gift Bo"

"Well how may gifts are you going to give me?" Lauren got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"yeah walk away, fully knowing I cant follow" Lauren came back.

"what you want? Our last hours together to be a fight again?"

"No, I am just telling you I don't want you to keep spending your money on us"

"us? You mean my son and my best friend? Who happen to be my family? I can spend money for my family u know"

"and what am i?"

"you don't know?"

After that they were both silent and Bo was focusing on Buz more, she wanted to spend as much time as she could with him, since she was going to see him in a week.

"Your coming to the match? On Saturday?"

"Yes, I already told you"

"I am just checking"

"Are you okay? Going back?"

Lauren slipped her hand to Bos. Bo kissed Laurens hand, it was a move that made them both hot.

"I am going to be ok if I know you are waiting for me? Your coming to visit?"

"You want me to come?"

"More than anything, you know I have made friends, they really like me, ehhhh maybe you want to meet them"

"Of course"

"You know next week, I am starting my face to face therapy with a shrink"

"I know your schedule Bo, I oversaw it"

"He asked me if I have a family that would want to take part in family therapy, I was wondering if you and Kenzi want to be part of that, Kenzi already agreed"

"That sounds great, you know I always pressured you about talking to someone about Afganistan and everything and if you want to be part of Buzs life, you know you have to get better mentally too"

"How about part of your life?"

"We said we are going to take this slow, I am willing to try but I want to see you trying too and therapy is a really important part of that, you know we cant go on with the burdens of the past, we have to solve all that in order to be happy if we are going to be together"

"you know you may hear things you wont like"

"Bo, what can be worst that what you already did? What I did? I tried to kill myself remember?

"how can I forget? Worst days of my life"

Bo grabbed Laurens hand again and kissed the inside where her veins were.

"Heys guys are you ready? Bo? Its 6 we have to get going, be there an hour early at least so you can settle?

"Yeah" Bo grabbed her wheelchair and got on it. Kenzi and Lauren got her bags while Bo had Buz on her lap, they got on the elevateor in silence, only Buzs mumbling was breaking it. They got the bags on the car. Bo hugged Buz and he hugged her back.

"See you on Saturday little guy." Bo started crying.

"Bo you would be back here in 3 weeks, come on" Kenzi was trying to keep her friend strong. She got Buz and walked a bit away so Lauren and Bo could say their goodbyes.

"take care ok?"

"I will"

"I love you Lauren" Lauren didn't know what to answer to that, she had to say something, Bo was looking at her with glass eyes.

"We would talk on the phone ok? And see you Saturday" She lowered herself to kiss Bos cheek when suddenly Bo turned and kissed her lips. It was sloppy and a bit weird. Then Bo hugged her waist and placed her head on Laurens belly.

"Come on baby, we would talk on the phone." She doesn't want me anymore Bo thought. She let her hands drop from Laurens waist and moved towards the side of the passenger door. Lauren got Buz from Kenzi as Bo grabbed the door and got inside on the car. Kenzi got the wheelchair on the back and they left.

"its ok Bo, its just another 6 months"

"I know Kenz, its just I loved being back that's all, I am going to miss u guys"

"we are right here, we would visit, we text and talk all the time, we are right here"

"I know"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First time in a match she was feeling so nervous, she noticed Lauren with Buz and Kenzi earlier, Bo was wearing the sneakers Lauren and Buz got for her, her hands were sweaty and she couldn't stop looking at her legs. Damn what go into me. She lost the first couple of balls and she was out of most the first period so the coach replaced her. She watched as Buz and Lauren were looking at her, greeting her, moving their hands. Her legs were looking weak to her again, wtf is wrong with me? Bo didn't know from where these thoughts were coming but she was feeling really out of place.

"is that your girlfriend?"

"huh?" Bo turned to her friend and playmate.

"that hot blonde over there? She cant keep her eyes from you and she and that kid were calling your name when you were on the field"

Bo turned and watched them again. Buz was jumping up and down while Lauren and Kenz were watching the match while Lauren would look at her at times with a bright smile. The coach got her in again, and she scored in the next ball. After that everything was easy again, Bo was back at her best, scoring, shuving and kicking. They lost but Bo was one of the best players again. As she was getting her stuff she saw Buz running to her on the field followed by Lauren and Kenz. She grabbed Buz.

"look Bobo I got sneakers"

"yeah baby I saw and they are exactly like mine"

Bo grabbed a basket ball and started throwing some balls with Buz on her lap, the little guy was delirious.

"Hey Bo, time to go girl, lets get back on the bus"

"Yeah in a minute"

"Great game" Lauren said. She was looking awesome, she was wearing sweatpants too and clean sneakers with a grey hoodie.

"Love your outfit"

"Well I had to be in tune with Buz" They all smiled. Kenzi hugged her friend.

"Hey Bo, we have that meeting tomorrow"

"I know"

"Want me to say anything in particular to that crazy doc?"

"Kenzi! You don't plan what you would say" Lauren reacted.

"Bo I didn't get any call yet"

"Yes I know. I am sure they will call you this week"

"I got to go, thank you for coming" Bo kissed Buz and pushed the wheelchair quickly towards the bus.

"Hey hotpants, you think something is wrong?"

"She seemed a little strange and tensed"

"I bet its because she isn't geting any"

"What? Kenzi why you have to do everything about sex? Come on lets go"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenzi got back from the therapy session with Bo, looking flustered and angry. She and Lauren had arranged to go to a playstore for Buz in the afternoon and she met her afterwards.

"Hey, sorry for keeping u waiting"

"Its ok, I enjoyed the silence"

"wow its madness around here"

"of course it is, it's a childrens place after all"

"Did you see Bo? How is she?"

"She is ok, as stubborn as ever"

"Oh, why?"

"Why? Because I was the one doing all the talking, that's why. Felt like I was the one in therapy"

"Bo said nothing?"

"You know her when she shuts down, her doctor told her that if she wasn't willing to give something, he was going to keep her there more time"

"I think we have to be patient with her, its not easy for her to start talking, I am sure its going to get better"

"Wait till you hear what I ll tell u"

"What?"

"Do you know that she lied to the doctor about you? That you couldn't come? That you were busy? The doctor asked me about you and your importance in Bos life, and I didn't know what to answer. I got his phone and he said to call him and arrange the meeting with you so Bo wont be able to lie this time around"

"Damn it, I should have suspected that"

"I am going to call him tonight, does Bo know that he told you?"

"Yes he did, he asked me in front of her and as usual she behaved like she did nothing wrong, can you bring a black coffee? Thank you"

"Don't woryy Kenz, she cant get away from therapy, she has to do it"

"I don't know Lo, she is so stubborn about this, I mean I know most of her adult life, and she refused to answer about that while she was looking at me as if I was betraying her, and I didn't say anything too serious, imagine how she would react if the doc start asking about her childhood"

"He is a professional Kenzi, I am sure he has seen many other patients with same or similar problems with Bo. Lets take it easy, it was just one session"

Lauren came back home with Buz sleeping on her arms. He was very tired after his playday all afternoon, he had a toast and his yogurt so Lauren decided to put him at sleep and if he woke up in the middle of the night to give him his milk. She placed him on his little bed and changed him to his nappies. She then decided to make a salad for herself and drink a glass of wine. She changed on her night gown and sat on her living room to watch some TV.

Her thoughts traveled to Bo and her earlier talk with Kenzi. She finally called the doctor from the play store and arranged to meet in two days. The doctor said she wont make Bo aware up till the last minute, since she has one hour of therapy everyday. Let us surprise her for once, he said. Lauren wasn't sure about that, she didn't want Bo to react in a negative way. Since the basketball match, Bo would text her frequently asking her about Buz and how was their day and talking about the food and her exercises and sending Lauren pics of her body getting stronger. Lauren was feeling Bo was needing her reassurance for something.

Her phone ringed.

"your back home?"

"yeah, you? Already in bed?"

"yes, you know the rules, in bed by 9"

"met anyone today?"

"Kenzi, my mum, Ciara"

"any love interest?"

"no, you?"

"well I have a pretty hot massage guy but he is gay"

"I know, you told me before"

"so what are you wearing"

"oh"

"what?"

"I wonder where this is heading lol"

"it's a simple question"

"sweatpants"

"sure, I dont believe you, you never wear them"

"go sleep Bo"

Bo didn't answer her message, so Lauren figured she slept. She finished her wine and prepared herself a hot bath. I wish Bo was here, no I should stop thinking about this.

It was easy Bo said to herself and one hour can pass so easily. She didn't even said much, Kenzi was doing most of the talking. I just wish she would skip some details but it went generally well. I think therapy is easier than I thought. I wonder how its going to be with Lo. She doesn't know much about me so the crazy doc would probably ask her a few questions and its over, well when the meeting actually happens, since he cant get Lauren to come, with some help from me of course.

Bo couldn't sleep, in fact she couldn't sleep from the moment she came back, her mind was constantly on sex, and in fact sex with one person. She was lifting weights and exercising like crazy, even her physio told her to take it easy at some point. She was trying to get of steam at night but she couldn't stand it anymore, she wanted Lauren.

She would search the internet about disabled and sex, she was reading everything, she wanted to find ways that she could move during sex. She was getting really stressed about it, and she was nervous if Lauren would want her anymore. She was sure Lauren loved her but did she want her? The only time Bo tried to kiss her, it was when she left and that was one weird kiss. Bo would relive their sexually encounters in her mind and get hot instantly.

She missed Laurens affection, her touch. She was afraid things changed and she wont be able to please her anymore. She was afraid to flirt with her, or even make a move on her, what if Lauren rejected her? I wonder if she feels disgusted by my legs? Embarassed? I don't know what to do Bo thought. Maybe get a vibrator and thinking she was touching me? I am so sick, I am a sick person. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep thinking Lauren was next to her laying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was waiting outside the crazy docs office, she had her daily one hour meeting with him, looks like the doc was late because she was waiting for over 10 minutes until she was called in. She got in his office and noticed someone else was already in. Lauren? That's Lauren. She was stunned. Lauren was sitting on a chair facing the doctor and next to the space she was supposed to stand with her wheelchair.

"Lo? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Bo, I forgot to tell you, I finally managed to get to Miss Lewis, she found time in her busy schedule, so here we are."

"Hi Bo, you look good" She got up and kissed her on the cheek again, Bo was starting to hate that kiss, she wasn't a kid, she wanted a kiss on the lips. Bo said nothing.

"Are we ready to begin?"

"I guess" Bo said.

"Lauren, from what I understand you are Bos ex girlfriend? And with my few talks with her I figured out you are a pretty important part of her life"

"yes I think so"

"Bo want to tell me how you two met?"

"I don't know what this has to do with my therapy about my disability"

"Bo may I remind you, your obligations towards your doctors and yourself? You have committed to a certain program and you know it, so you want to answer or Lauren?"

Bo said nothing so Lauren finally answered.

"We met in Afganistan, Bo was there with the army, I was there with the red cross"

"Was it a injury meeting? Bo got hurt?"

"No, not really" Lauren

"I noticed her" Bo.

"Sorry Bo, I didn't hear you?"

"I said I noticed her around on the camp"

"You noticed her? How come? As a doctor? As a beautiful woman?"

"I guess so"

"And you got to know each other how?"

"Bo made sure I notice her too" Lauren

"I was showing off and being an idiot" Bo.

"Was it love at first sight?" There was silence in that question, nobody answered. Bo looked at Lauren.

"I think from my side yes, it was" Lauren.

"And Bo? She fell in love after? Bo?"

"I don't know what this has to do with my therapy"

"You know Bo we have two hours so we have to say something"

"Two hours? Its one hour usually"

"Well that's what you get for lying to me about Lauren and how she couldn't be here"

"Ok. Yes, I think I loved her since back then but didn't realized it"

"So you guys aren't an item now? You are close friends?"

"Yes we are a couple" Bo

"Yes, we are friends" Lauren.

"Sorry I don't follow" Doctor

Bo looked at Lauren again.

"I don't know" Bo said.

"A lot of things happened, we are trying to make a new start, we will see whats going to happen"

"Do you still love each other? I don't mean as friends but as lovers? You see a future in your relationship?"

"yeah we are working on that, we are meant to be and Lauren and Buz are my family yeah" Bo

"I am not that sure we have a future together, I mean if we can stay together" Lauren.

"What? Wtf?" Bo

"Bo please, you cant interrupt her, the point of such meetings are sincere talks that could make you see clearly about yourself in relation to your bond with is that Lauren? Why you think you don't have a future?"

"Because so many things happened that hurt our relationship, and I think we both need to make serious changes if we want this to work again and I don't see Bo being willing to change…."

"Cut the crap, you don't want to be with me, you are embarrassed, whatever" Bo.

"See? She never listens? Ever" Lauren.

"Lauren you're a doctor, from what I understand, you come from a well off family, you have higher education and a brilliant career, how come you were with someone like Bo? I mean coming from such different backrounds? Whats is the differences that attracted you? What do you see in someone like Bo?"

"Nothing I bet, she is too perfect and I am trash" Bo

"Bo, you want me to get you out of here and talk with Lauren alone? And you wont know what she said about you? That's fair?"

"Can you answer Lauren?

"At first maybe, I mean the differences brought us together, but I think it was more of an instant attraction to what Bo is, I mean strong and charming and having this dark aura around her, she wasn't shy, and she was so open, and free and I was getting that same feeling when I was with her, much more deep than just being different"

"How about you Bo?"

"She has a great body and a great fuck, cant you see?"

"So you aren't willing to take this seriously? I guess were are done here."

"Yeah I think so too." Lauren

"Thank you Lauren, I am sure we will talk again very soon."

"Ha, crazy doc going for a date" Bo

"Cant you behave for once in your life?" Lauren

"So you don't see a future eh? We cant be together? Well I don't want your fucking friendship nor your sorrow and stay away from me from now on."

"Fine! I willl"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Two weeks passed and there was no contact from Kenzi or Lo, Bo had send a couple of messages to Kenzi but her best friend didn't answer back. Tomorrow was Sunday and it was family day at the rehab, and there was no sign Kenzi was coming or Lauren with Buz. I bet Lauren told everything to Kenz, because I dunno why else she wont answer me. Bo had calm down from the meeting two weeks ago, she was going to her daily one hour meetings with the doctor and they were talking mostly about her life in the streets with Kenz and them joining the army and her military career.

She hated that Lauren said they wont make it or they wont be together. Bo had this idea that no matter what, they were bonded and they would end up together, and she was upset to hear Lauren thought differently. She should have kept her reactions to herself, instead her temper got the best of her again. She was missing them dreadfully, but she wasn't going to call them. They didn't want to talk to her? Ok, she could do without them, she was alone since she was born, she could be alone again. She faced much more bs that this in her life, at least she was older now and not a kid, she faced the world when she was a kid, when she couldn't fight back and she survived, she was going to survive now too. She had a free day tomorrow, she could stay in bed and then go on the park around the place and get a burger and a coke from the outside eatery. It was just one day, it would pass.

The park around rehab where the family day was held was packed. It was a day for the families to visit the people who were inside, bring their own food, have picnics and generally spend a nice day together. Bo didn't want to go out but then decided that she couldn't stay inside all day and brood. The day was beautiful even though a little chilly, winter was coming. Bo got a coke and a burger and pushed her wheelchair as far as she could from the general population around the park, she wanted to be alone and the day to finish as soon as possible. Damn that burger was awful, what kind of burger doesn't have any fat?

"booboobooo" Bo was hearing voices, she was imagining Buz voice. She closed her eyes thinking Kenzi and Lauren were here with Buz. Suddenly she heard a cry. She opened her eyes and saw Buz down, poor guy had fell while running to reach her. Behind him Kenzi was trailing holding his little bag and another picnic bag. Bo pushed the wheelchair towards them, with a wide smile and tears in her eyes, she grabbed the kid who already had managed to get up himself.

"Boboo I got a booboo"

"I know baby, I ll kiss it and its going to be ok" Bo kissed Buz knee where he fell, but he had already stopped crying and looking around him, observing the big playing ground. Kenzi had just reached them.

"Hey"

"Hi" Looks like Kenzi wasn't in a much mood to talk.

"I am glad you're here"

"You couldn't get more far away?"

"Well I didn't know you guys were coming and I wanted a little quiet. How are you? I missed you"

"You did?"

"Yes" Kenzi got out Buzs small ball and he already started running around.

"Really? Because I got the impression you don't want us around."

"Where did you get that impression? I would always want you around. Whats happening between me and Lauren…"

"Bo stop ok? Stop? I am sick and tired of this. I don't care, I tried and tried but you two, its like I cant fix it for you. And when things get better you do something and fuck it up. And I am tired fixing it for you. You know I didn't want to come today? Lauren made me? She didn't want you to be alone? Do you know she has your bike fixed and sitting on her garage?

Your ruining you life cant you see that? This? This, the wheelchair isn't your life Bo. But Lauren is, she can be your life, she is the best thing that happened to you and you are losing that, you are losing her and you are going to lose Buz too. I don't know why you cant talk to her, what are you going to lose? What are you afraid off? Lauren loves you as you are, no matter what"

"How do you know that? That she loves me as I am? I am not the same person she met Kenz"

"oh stop it, stop it, Laurens loves you. Get out of this idea that you aren't enough for her, and look what she has done for you, wake up, wake up before its too late, that's all I am saying"

"boo"

Buz was calling her and Bo decided to dedicate the day to him, she would push behind him with the wheelchair while he would run and kick the ball, he was fearless, he would fall and get up and start again, he and Kenzi would run and lay on the grass, its was a great day. Bo would pick him up and race with the wheelchair, while he would yell for Bo to go faster.

Lauren had prepared them lunch, a light toast with tomatoe and cheese for Buz and big sandwiches for her and Kenz with sodas. The hours passed quick and Buz was tired and ready for his afternoon nap. Kenzi had his blankie on Bos lap and he would sleep in Bos arms while Bo and Kenzi talked about the old times in the army. It was time for them to go, Bo noticed throu out the day Kenzi was texting, to Lauren I bet. Kenzi started gathering their stuff while Bo had Buz on her lap, most of the other visitors were leaving too, Bo went with them till the car, she hugged Buz and Kenzi.

"so are you coming on Thursday?"

"of course I am coming, why anything changed?"

"No I just ask, maybe you didn't want to come"

"Bo, of course I will come, its about you and getting you better, I may be angry but I wont stop being there for you"

"ok, see you in therapy then, Kenz?"

"what?"

"Kiss Lauren for me?"

"I will kiss her but wont say its from you" Kenzi smiled.

"okhay" Bo smiled back.

Bo was watching her family leaving, yeah they were her family, her day started so bad and ended so good. She got back inside, thinking about Lauren. She didn't want me to be alone so she sends Kenzi and Buz to be with me. She has my bike in her garage, Kenzi knew how much Bo loved that bike and she was so proud and she bought it and now she told her that Lauren fixed it.

"Everything ok Bo?"

"Yes, great"

"I noticed your friend was here and who was that beautiful kid?"

Bo wanted to say its my son, and she nearly said it.

"A friends kid, yeah they were here, we had a great time"

"Then why aren't you smiling?" The nurse smiled at her.

"You're a curious case Bo"

"I bet I am" Bo entered her room deep in thoughts.

She went to the toilet and washed her face, she was feeling so light and so heavy at the same time. She was thinking about what Kenzi said. She got out and pushed the wheelchair towards her bed. She grabbed her mobile, and throwed in the covers and then grabbed the stands of the bed and got herself there, she steadied the wheelchair and laid in bed. She got the mobile on her hand and started watching pics of her family. She got so many pics of Buz today, and Kenzi too. But as usual her fingers were staying in Laurens pics. In one in particular.

As always, the night of their regiment ball, in the crack shack, after they came back. Kenzi and Lauren in the kitchen while she was laying on the couch taking pictures of them, she was so happy that day. So happy and so moody. She cheated on Lauren earlier with Tamsin, yet she never felt more in love and possessive towards Lauren. Something is wrong with me Bo thought. Seriously, I am sick, so sick. Bo got her hand on her head and closed her eyes, tried to sleep but couldn't. She started pressing the buttons.

"hey" Bo waited for an answer but It didn't come, at least she didn't block me.

"your not talking to me? Thank you for allowing Buz to spend the day with me" ten minutes passed and still no answer.

"if you see no future between us, why did you get my bike fixed?"

Bo waited for a couple of hours but got no answer from Lauren. This time its not going to be so easy Dennis.

"want to know my real parents names?"

"I already know them, you forget I read your files in the army?" finally Bo got an answer.

"oh yeah, I forgot"

"Want to talk about them?"

"I don't have many things to say, I don't even remember them, I have some pics buried somewhere in the crack shack"

"Want me to find them for you?"

"Why?"

"So you can see them? Why do people have pics?"

"what are you wearing?"

"brat"

"are you coming next week? For therapy?"

"so you want me to come now?"

"I always want you to cum"

"omg you're such an idiot"

"and an asshole but you love me?"

"we will see if I have any love left for you on Friday"

"so your coming?"

"yes I am coming, and next time try to teach Buz something useful"

"Bo loves mama Lauren is pretty useful"

"and where exactly its useful?"

"could get me back inside your pants?"

"keep dreaming"

"I do, every day and night"

"go sleep Bo"

"I love you Lauren"

Bo couldn't believe how easy it was to say this to Lauren but she was unhappy because Lauren wouldn't say it back. She smiled, Lauren is coming at least for therapy.

Kenzi was giddy and Lauren was dying to ask her about how therapy went with Bo, but she didn't want Kenzi to take it in the wrong way, since that incident inside the doctors office Lauren was adamant to Kenzi that she and Bo were over for good. How many times have I said that, poor Kenzi is probably laughing at us.

"I miss Buz"

"Well mum insisted on having him for the whole day and I couldn't deny her, I want them to have a relationship with him"

"I think its great that they've come to love him so much"

"Yes me too, but I am still keeping an eye on them, takes time to change years of prejudice"

"Yeah I know, me and Bo have faced it all our lives"

"You know you never really told me how you and Bo met, I mean the details"

"Nothing much to say Lo, when I left my mums home after she and my stepdad had another epic break my face and bones fight, I was living on the streets for a week or so and one of those good guys approached me"

"Good guys?"

"Ya, one of those who offer you a shelter, money and drugs for a month or so and then put you out on the street to fuck randoms and get money for them? A pimp Lauren"

"Oh"

"So I got the shelter and the money and the drugs but when he got me on the street I ditched him, and you know how these things are, he was after me, and that was when I met Bo"

"She was on the streets too?"

"Bo was living on the streets for years I think but she was rather different than me, she was pretty wild, and she was more on the pimps side that on my side"

"I doubt Bo was working for a pimp"

"No she wasn't working for him, Bo wasn't working for anyone, she was working on bars and nightclubs as a free agent doing the dirty work Lo"

"The dirty work?" Lauren nearly cut her finger with the knife while cutting the salad when she heard Kenzis answer.

"Yes keeping an eye for cops and police when the drugs were around, you know when you want to buy drugs and someone is watching so nothing strange or weird is happening"

"So Bo, was a drug dealer?"

"No, sometimes, I don't really know, you have to talk about this with her, I am sure she was doing everything she could to survive"

"You and Bo were using?"

"Well me no, I was more of a drinker, you know I go that from my mum, but Bo yeah she was using but she wasn't an addict, you know there is a difference, when you do it because you want it or because you need it, I kinda think the reason she got both of us out of that world and got in the army was that she was afraid I would start using or she would get killed and I would have nobody to protect me, at least that's what I believe, well I think it wasn't even a year for me, but Bo was in that world for years"

"Did she talk in therapy about this?"

"You mean today? No, even though today was good, more about the military and our relationship and friendship. Bo doesn't like to talk about those years, you know that"

"I wonder what we are going to talk about"

"We? Your going?"

"yes, I changed my mind, I am going"

Kenzi hugged Lauren.

"I am glad you did, she is missing you"

"How is she?"

"Good, she seems a bit more focused, and also someone needs to tell her to stop with the exercises, she is really starting to bulk"

"she does?"

"yeah, I think it's the first time in her life that she is focusing on something else rather than sex"

"lol poor Bo"

"yeah, I bet she is lifting and lifting weights"

"I was wondering about that"

"about what?"

"about sex, did she say anything? How does she feel?"

"well she is pretty horny, that's what she said"

"omg you two, I cant have a serious talk with you and her about anything"

"oh come on, sex talk is serious" Lo grabbed a napkin and throwed it on Kenzis face while laughing.

" I bet you can stop her obsession for weightlifting"

"oh shut up"

"what? Its just a suggestion, besides she is so miserable that you don't want her anymore that…."

"who said I don't want her, of course I want her"

"haaaaaaaaaaaaa I knew it?"

"ur a fucking bitch"

"omg did you swear?"

"I cant believe you trapped me like that"

"Bo is sulking cause she thinks you dont want her bobo anymore"

"well what I want and whats going to happen, its two different things"

"cant you just give her a kiss at least? She thinks you don't want her because of how she is now"

"of course she thinks that, she is such an idiot, I mean she thinks I am that shallow?"

"sex and power were the two great things about herself, she was proud of herself about them, and now she lost both and she is losing her confidence"

"I am not sleeping with her until I see some serious changes"

"Ok, I didn't say that, but give her some sign that you want her too, show some boob? Give her some tongue?"

"can we stop this talk please? I am getting embarrassed"

"oh please Doc, when you were breaking the walls of the crack shack with Bo between your legs, you weren't embarrassed"

"fuck you"

"I wish, its like me and Bo are back being virgins, since that accident happened"

"Tell me about it, I got a bump on my hand from using it too much"

"Please Hotpants, I don't need so many details"

"Its your fault, you and your sex talks"

Lauren started laughing and couldn't stop while Kenzi was flushed and embarrassed.

She arrived at the doctors office a little early, she was nervous, she was going to see Bo after 3 weeks, she missed her so much. She decided to keep her cool, and be nice but distant, so Bo would still think she was mad. She wanted Bo to take therapy seriously, after what Kenzi said, she realized she knew nothing about Bos life still and she wanted to know more and more.

"Dr Lewis you are here? I am sorry but I thought my office has informed you that our appointment was canceled and transferred for next week"

"Really? Nobody informed me."

"Yes you see there are some kind of punishments that are placed upon a patient, especially if an incident of violence occurs"

"Violence? I am sorry but I don't follow?"

"Bo hasn't told you?"

"No, we didn't talk much this week, I was pretty busy and we only texted back and forth"

"Miss Dennis got in a fight with some other patient while training at they gym, so she lost some privileges for this week"

"Is she ok? Why i wasn't informed? Or Kenzi?"

"I am not sure, I am not the doctor responsible for her, I was only informed about the cancelation, it wasn't that serious, from what I understand, the other party was hurt more"

"I bet"

"You can visit her you know, visiting hours don't end until 8:30 in the afternoon, she has improved you know"

"She has? Sorry?"

"In her therapy sessions, I think what happened between you too in our meeting had an impact on her"

"That's great to hear"

Lauren walked out from the main office and towards the patient building. She was wearing a short business skirt and jacket with a button down shirt which she had inside her skirt and high wheels. She had chosen her outfit especially for Bo who loved to see her legs, and wanted to torture her a little by moving and crossing her legs during therapy. But that's over now, she was upset that Bo was again involved in a fight and even more that it got physical.

She signed her name on the visitors book in the reception and walked towards Bo room. The nurse was reading a magazine. He smiled when he saw her, well this nurse isn't gay that's for sure, he couldn't stop looking at her legs.

"You're here to see the boxer"

"Excuse me?"

"Bo the boxer?" The nurse laughed, that's her new nickname around here,

Lauren didn't answer, instead she walked in Bos room to find her watching Tv seating in bed, holding two small weights on her hands, about 0,5kg each.

"Lauren!" Bo smiled and then started eating her with her eyes.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" Bo was beyond happy and giving Lo broad smiles.

"I came for the therapy but the doctor said it was canceled?"

"Yes, they didn't inform you? I should have texted you but I thought they already had. Damn you look hot"

Lauren sat on the small couch, gathering her legs so her skirt wont go to up.

"You can seat with me on the bed you know, I don't bite"

"Really? That's not what I hear" Bo lowered her head.

"Shit, I told the doc not to call you guys"

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Bo come on"

"It was nothing, just a stupid fight over the ball"

"I doubt you would hit someone over a ball"

"Cant we not talk about it? I already hate it that I lost our meeting because of this, but I am glad you are here, how is Buz?"

"He is great, spending his afternoon with Aunt Kenzi, I bet she is feeding him as much chocolate as she can before I go back"

"Nice legs, ehhhh skirt, nice skirt"

"You like? I rarely wear them, I like jeans and trousers more"

"I think you look fantastic"

"So how are you?"

"I am good you?" Lauren watched as Bo was lifting those small weights.

"Why are you lifting weights here?"

"No reason, I am just a little stressed and they calm me before I go sleep"

"Oh, why are you stressed about?"

"How about everything?" Lauren moved and sat on the edge of Bos bed.

"Anything in particular?"

"Noo, not really" Bo was starting to breath heavily now. Lauren noticed Bo was wearing a sleeveless white tee.

"Your arms, they look good" Bo stretched them a bit.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I bet they are strong"

"Yes, I can lift more and more weight"

"Can I touch them? I always wondered how muscles feel, I mean trained muscles"

"What? Eehh of course you can"

Bo dropped the small lifts on the floor in a second, while watching Lauren approaching. She felt Lauren standing next to her and she turned her head to look at her, while Lauren was passing her hand on her arms.

"Wow your getting really fit Bo, I wonder how it feels to have such strongs hands touching you"

"Who me?"

"No I mean in general"

"Damn your scent is killing me" with a sudden move Bo trapped Lauren in her arms.

Lauren smiled.

"Bo what are you doing, I didn't say you could touch me."

"Well you did wonder how it feels, so here you are" Lauren placed her hands on Bos hands.

"I think visiting hours are going to end soon"

"We still have 30 minutes, a lot can happen"

"You think? What do you want to happen?"

"I dunno, maybe open your jacket and shirt for me a bit? So I can just catch a glimpse?"

Bo was joking but she watched with surprise and lust Lauren to move her hands and open her jacket and then unbutton her shirt. She was standing next to Bo while Bo was seating in bed with her hands still around her. Lauren was wearing a white lacy bra.

"Is that enough for a glimpse?"

"How about if I get my face in there and take a feel?" Bo moved her face between Laurens breast and took a deep breath.

"Damn Lauren you don't know what your doing to me"

"Helping you with the stress?"

Bo started kissing and licking everything she could and then would turn her face and lay her head on Laurens breasts above the bra. She was trying to calm down.

"I want you so much. I am going to be announced as body building champion before I leave this place, help me" Lauren started laughing.

"Yeah laugh, you don't know how it is"

"ohh my poor baby"

Lauren grabbed Bos head and finally kissed her. It was a sweet kiss with Lauren still smiling but quickly changed as Bo slipped her tongue inside Laurens mouth and got her hands on her ass pushing her on the bed. Lauren hugged Bos head and was kissing her back as strong as she could and then with a sudden move she pushed Bo and moved back. She started buttoning her shirt.

"noooooooooooooooooo" Lauren smiled again at Bos desperation.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, this was just a taste baby, if your going to be a good girl from now on, you are going to get more and more tastes, I promise" Bo was pouting now.

"what do you mean more"

"well your coming home for a week next Monday aren't you? Make sure you're a nice girl and go throu ur therapy and we can see"

"get ready because I am so going to be ready"

Lauren lowered her head again and kissed Bos lips.

"And I don't want to hear about anymore fights"

Bo grabbed her head and kissed her again, it was a violent strong kiss.

"I am going to be the best girl there is, lets see if you keep ur word"

Lauren smiled again.

"Goodnight baby"

Laurens phone ringed, she was preparing to go to bed, Buz was already asleep.

"what are you wearing?"

"sweatpants"

"well I don't care, I want to rip them off from you"

"go sleep Bo, you have weights to lift"

"I am done with weight lifting"

Lauren couldn't stop laughing.

"you want me?"

"what do you think?"

"your were so hot today"

"wait until next Monday arrives"


	27. Chapter 27

Well I don't know for how much longer I can give you updates. Still no internet acces and I am tired of searching and unlocking wifis.

Chapter 27

"You know Bo, when I usually start with a new patient, we begin our talk from their childhood and the events that shaped them to become the people that they are as adults" Bo nodded to her doctor but didn't have anything to say.

"of course since you had a very serious accident that changed your life, we started talking about you at an age close to the accident but you, except of course from our meetings with Kenzi, you haven't told me anything really private or serious about you."

"you should be happy I even talk to you" Bo said with a bitter smile. The doctor smiled back at her.

"Should I try?"

"Go ahead"

"So you were born and raised here in Toronto?"

"I guess so, born and raised"

"I couldn't find much information about your family, your parents, and doesn't look like you have any other relative?"

"Blood relative? No I don't but I have Kenzi and of course Lauren, I don't really know if I have anyone left, and tell you the truth I never really cared to know"

"So you were on your own from a very young age, you were with your first foster family at 6? How was that?" Bo didn't answer, she just looked at the doctor straight in the eyes. She then smiled.

"I am sure as my therapist you do have some access on my files and you know how everything went"

"Well you know I have access on your files but those reports were written by professionals and people who work for the system, you don't want to share some experiences? Of course this is our first try on talking about incidents and experiences that shaped your life and I am just asking you to think about it, if you want to talk about anything, whenever you are ready"

"I am sure those files have anything you need to know" The doctor smiled at Bo.

"Ok I wont insist Bo. Take your time. As I said I want you to be comfortable and share anything you want. Anything. Lets move to something more pleasant"

"yeah lets do that"

"You and Kenzi, we talked about that relationship a lot and Kenzi is clearly someone who brings you love and joy and I must say your interaction at our sessions is something else"

"Yeah, Kenzi is my family"

"What about Lauren? You never talk about her either and we both remember what a disaster our session was."

"Lauren, umm what to say about Lauren?"

"Anything, why don't you start about her faults? As I understand you two were in a relationship and you broke up and make up a couple of times"

"Faults, that's a strange question"

"Why? Usually when I talk to someone about a previous relationship, they bring up their exs faults and the reasons of their break up and we analyze the relationship together"

"Laurens faults? Umm, Lauren, she is naïve, yeah she is very naïve"

"Naïve? About what? You or in general?"

"Both, yeah she is naïve about me and the world in general, she still has beliefs about the world, being good and such"

"And why she is naïve about you?" Bo didn't answer that.

"That's her only fault?"

"Your kidding me? She is a trust fund kid and she never cares about her money, I don't mean she spoils them but she doesn't care, people are taking advantage of her and she doesn't care, also she forgives people easily, and she comes from a very rich family and she is completely different from her relatives and her friends"

"And that's all her faults?"

"Look it many not sound serious to you but"

"Which people she forgives easily?" Again Bo didn't answer that question.

"She is pretty nerdy about her work, she knows everything but not in a bad way or coming off as arrogant or something but she can lose herself in her work, I dunno, and then she believes everybody loves or has love and such"

"During our session with her, she said it was love at first sight for her yet you hesitated and then agreed, want to elaborate on that?"

"Yeah, I think she takes sex as love, whereas I don't really believe in love so much, I think people say love but they mean sex"

"You think Kenzi loves you? You love her back?"

"Yes, of course"

"But you and Kenzi, you never had any sexually relationship?"

"Well yes, but that's different"

"How is that different? Isnt that another expression of love? In your first encounters with Lauren, your relationship was sexual for both? Or she expressed her love for you? While it was more of a sexual relationship for you?"

"I guess so, I mean we couldn't keep our hands from each other from the moment we got together"

"And then? Your relationship evolved?"

"Well we stopped when I left Afganistan and then we met up again here and started dating and…"

"And then it became love for both?"

"Not exactly I mean we had a deal in the beginning"

"Deal?"

"Yeah an understanding that we wont talk about love and more try and live this, what we were feeling, this sexual attraction without confusing our feelings"

"And then this changed?"

"Yes, I guess so"

"So you kinda had to accept it was love"

"Accept? I don't know what that means, I just felt that this relationship was different from the others and I had feelings for Lauren that again were different from my past relationships"

"And what happened? Why you guys broke up?"

"Stuff"

"Bo why you think someone like Lauren fell in love with you? You guys are so different, I mean on the outside at least"

"I think she likes someone strong, I don't know I think it was an instant attraction, as she said, I think someone strong and open and more social from her"

"You think she still loves you? You said you believe you would be together and have a future together"

"Yeah she loves me"

"Yet you are a different person now aren't you?"

"How so?"

"I mean, you said Lauren loved you for being strong and open and social, different from her, you make her sound like someone who is focusing on outside qualities, so now if we see you, you aren't what she would want? I mean do you follow my thinking?"

"You mean because of my body situation right now"

"Yeah your disability, why do you expect her to stay with you if she loved you for your physical features? Your outside appearance? Didn't that already change?"

"You don't know Lauren, she loves me, you know she already forgave my mistakes and we are going to start over"

"Ok Bo, I am just repeating what you said earlier, so it was your fault that your not a couple anymore? You said she forgives you?"

"Yeah, I pulled some shit but we are fine now"

"Pulled some shit? I mean did you hurt her physically?"

"No, no way, I wasn't faithfull, Lauren I said it already, she gives too much importance on sex, and you know what, she knew my past and in my opinion she should have expected what happened"

"Oh so you cheated on her. Did you regret that now? The way it almost destroyed your relationship?"

"I wish she didn't know about it, it wasn't serious for me but what I did really hurt her and i know what I have to do in the future"

"You don't sound like you regret what happened"

"I regret that I didn't protect her"

"Bo do you realize you are set for a lifetime of struggle?"

"Huh?"

"Have you realized that? Are you aware what are we doing here? Because I can see you talk with such arrogance and superiority and I am not sure you understand that, you just admitted you cheated on your girlfriend that you say you hope to spend your whole life together, yet I don't see any real regret and I don't see you taking in mind the fact you want her to get back with you, a disabled person"

"Things can change"

"I know and that's what we are hoping for and we are working for but first and foremost, this place prepares you for a life as a disabled person, to be able to face the challenges of a world outside that its not disabled friendly. Isnt what you want selfish? Have you thought about that? You expect Lauren to spend her life with a disabled person, yet you don't even see yourself as one yet. You don't accept yourself as one yet. Your not that strong anymore. You are going outside with a big handicap and you need to be prepared physically and mentally to face that fact."

Bo said nothing.

"Also don't you think the fact Lauren has forgiven your cheating as you say is a sign of weakness? Many would say going back to someone who cheats is weak and that relationship is abusive, have you ever thought of that? Why someone like Lauren gets back with you? And right now?

Our time is up, I think it was a good talk, we are making some progress, I understand you have your back home week from Monday, so our next meeting would be next Saturday, and I think its going to be nice if we have a session with Lauren, what do you think? For the one we canceled?"

"Yes why not?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Monday night and she and Kenzi were seating on their couch, watching CSI DVDs and eating fast food. Bo was stressed and upset, Lauren didn't come today, Buz had a bit of a fever and he had a light cold so Lauren preferred to keep him inside until he got over it completely. Bo was worried and wanted to be with them but she knew it was better to stay away, she was afraid she was going to be a burden and nothing else.

This whole disability talk was bothering her since her last session with the crazy doc. She couldn't get off her mind the docs words. Today it was supposed to be their night, she wanted Lauren and she was dreaming about tonight and Laurens promise but from the moment Kenzi told her she wasn't coming, she was starting to lose her confidence again.

"Hey Kenz"

"Hey"

"Have you talked to Lauren?"

"I talk to Lo everyday Bo"

"No I mean you guys talked about me?"

"About you? Of course we do bb, we love and care about you"

"No, no I mean what is she saying about me? What does she think about me?"

"Bo what kind of questions are these? I don't know what you are asking, Lauren loves u and cares about you"

"Has she talked about sex?"

"Huh?"

"Sex? With me? Has she said anything to you? Supposedly tonight we were going to be together and it was going to be our first time…"

"Wow bb, I don't need to know that, and you know Lo wants you, she cant keep her eyes from you and she is all this and that about your guns right now" Bo smiled.

"So she likes my arms eh?"

"I am sure if Buz was ok, I would be babysitting while you would be in bed right now, if that's what she told you of course"

"Phew, I was having some doubts, about her, if she still wants me and such"

"I am sure you would have your alone time in the next days Bo, you know Buz is her priority now"

"yeah I know"

"Hey Kenz"

"Hey bb"

"I have been thinking and I was wondering"

"What bb?'

"I am going to ask Lo to marry me" Kenzi choked on her burger.

"WUT?"

"Why are you so surprised? I said I am thinking of asking Lauren to marry me"

"You cant be serious" Kenzi got up from the couch and went and sat on the kitchen island.

"Why such a reaction?"

"Because your mad, you cant be serious"

"I am mad? Why? I think it's the perfect time for us. "

"Perfect time? Perfect time? Do you understand you have a million problems now? Do you? You are still in rehab Bo, you didn't even go out to the city on your own, just to try and push around with the wheelchair, I mean now it's the perfect time? Seriously?"

"Wow Kenz calm down will you? Is that so bad that I want to marry Lauren? I love her and I want to be with her and I love Buz and I want to be his mum and not just his mum friend or lover, I want to have them with me all day and I want…."

"Its always about what you want Bo, I mean you say you want to marry Lo, ok I get it, of course you want to marry her, she is a catch, but why she should marry you Bo? Have you changed? Have you changed a bit, not physically but mentally? Bo, what does Lauren know about you? About your past? You want to marry her but still don't talk to her. What have you done in order to think Lauren will marry you? You guys didn't even have sex yet, you don't know if you guys fit sexually after what happened, sorry but I cant with you, every day something new, when we settle on something, you create something new."

Bo lowered her head, she didn't expect such a reaction from her close friend.

"Bo, I am sorry but that's the way things are, I am telling you to wait that's all, wait. Lauren loves you and you love her but you are both starting new, she with Buz and you with this new life ahead of you, why don't you go slow? Lauren is still hurt from what you did, do you think she trusts you not to do it again? If you get back in shape and get back to normal life, how she can be sure?"

"She told you that, that she doesn't trust me?"

"What no, she didn't tell me anything, I am just saying Bo, just saying."

"So I shouldn't ask her"

"I don't know Bo, that's your decision, do what you want, you just started being close again and starting new, that's my point, why don't you wait? To see how things would go?"

Bo nodded at her friend. Kenzis words pretty much sounded the same like the crazy docs. I wish Lauren was here, Bo thought. She was really looking forward to their time together.

"Kenz, what do you say if we go by Laurens tomorrow? I think you are right, its about time I start getting out of the house a bit, get some fresh air?"

"Are you sure? Your ready about this?"

"We will see, I eventually have to get out and meet people, friends, those who know me, see reactions, see how I can move around the city, its about time don't you think?"

"If you say so Bobo." Kenzi walked over and hugged her friend strong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She and Kenzi were on the sidewalk, the morning was cold but she didn't mind, she was feeling happy, she was feeling the air on her face, and loving the faded sun, they had decided to go and get some breakfast from Bos fav bakery before they get in the car and go to Laurens. Bo was pushing the wheelchair and she was feeling a bit out of breath, the truth was that she didn't do any big distances with the wheelchair and this was the first time she was out, really out and pushing in order to go somewhere.

"Do you want us to stop? Take a break?"

"Ehh? Nooo I am ok"

"Are you sure Bo, you look flushed" Kenzi smiled at her.

"Yeah, lets stop a bit, I don't even know why we are going so fast in the first place" Bo smiled back at her. Bo took a breath and looked around, they didn't even go half way yet and the bakery wasn't even that far from the crack shack. Bo had to weather the up and downs of the sidewalk but in general she didn't find much difficult on going around with the wheelchair yet. She was smiling but that's nothing she said to herself, wait until rain or snow starts, that's when you wont be able to get out. Bo stopped smiling. Yeah snow, I would be needing someone to get me out on the snow Bo thought.

"Lets go Kenz?"

"When your ready baby"

Bo started pushing again, she was going slower now, she wanted to enjoy the day, she didn't need to rush things. After about 10 minutes more, they arrived at the bakery. She loved that place, only because she loved their stuff but because it was connected to her and Kenzi and to her and Lauren. Kenzi got the door for her, Bo had to start training on how to open doors, she could push with the wheelchair but she wanted to try and see if she could do it with her hands. She also started thinking about using the electrical device of the wheelchair that would allow her not to push and instead control the wheelchair and would like a small electrical bike, she opted out when she agreed on using the wheelchair but she started thinking if it was better to use it when she was outside, she was aware she was going really slow, by only using her hands.

Bo smiled at the familiar faces, she didn't come here since she had the accident, she got smiles back and some hesitation.

"Bo, so happy to see you back"

"Yeah, glad to be back"

"What can I get for you?"

"I want 4-5 of some warm croissants and a couple of pie slices"

"Kenzi?"

"Can you get me one of those toasts? With double cheese and some mayo?"

Bo smiled at her friend, she was always so hungry. Bo couldn't help but notice the side eyes she was getting from the people inside the bakery and of course the owners. She didn't mind that much, she was used to get side eyes, since she was young, first it was because she was poor and looking like trash, then because she was looking like an outlaw, then she was getting hungry eyes because of her appearance and the girls, men couldn't take her eyes from them, and girls of course, Bo smiled at the thought of Lauren and how much she loved them.

"Here you are Bo" Bo made a move to grab her small bag and pay.

"No, that's on the house Bo, you know for coming back"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, its ok"

"Thank you, thank you very much"

"Your welcome." Bo smiled again but she was starting to lose that happy feel. Kenzi had again to keep the door open in order Bo to get out.

"We can use this you know"

"Huh?" Kenzi smiled at her.

"We can use this thing, we can make some money out of it, you just need to be more unhappy and sad, get that sad I am a disable person help me look"

"Oh shut up Kenz" Kenzi laughed out loud while Bo pretended to smack her. Bo grabbed the bakery bag tight. She got the croissants for La and she wanted them to be warm. They went back to their car, which was parked near the crack shack, 30 minutes later, Bo was really tired.

"Thank god, I didn't think it would take that long"

"Its because it was your first time Bo, I am sure the more you do this the more you would be able to get used to it and wont be as tiring, also why don't you use that control thing? You can drive it around and wont have to push"

"I know, I was thinking about that too"

They finally arrived at Laurens house but Bo already was feeling tired. She couldn't believe that she would get tired so easily, just from pushing the wheelchair to and back from the bakery. She got on her wheelchair and waited for Kenzi to park the car better. She noticed the 3 stairs Laurens apartment block door had and the ramp on the corner. Thank god for that ramp. She smiled and went to the ramp, she pushed to get on but with a surprise the wheelchair slided back. Bo smiled again, she had to use more power, Bo again pushed and she got until the middle and again the wheelchair slided back. Shit fuck Bo thought. She pushed slowly until she got in the middle and stayed there for a second and then pushed again and again slowly until she was finally up. Ok, I did it Bo said to herself, that was stressful pheewww.

"Bo, your ready? Lets go?"

"Yeah" again Bo watched as Kenzi pressed the button to Laurens apartment and the door opened. Those buttons are too high Bo thought, I may have to ask Lauren for a key. They got inside the elevator and finally at Laurens house. Lo was at the door waiting for them holding Buz in her arms. Kenzi kissed Lauren and Buz on the head and got him from Lo so that she would bend and kiss Bo.

"I missed you" Bo said.

"You look tired"

"Yeah? I am not, its just the heat on the car you know how I hate those things. I prefer cold."

"Sorry about yesterday, but I don't want to risk anything with Buz"

"Yeah, and I wanted to come over and check on you guys, I don't like it when he is sick and I cant be there"

"Well he is much better today" Lauren and Bo looked at the little guy who was snuggling in Kenzis arms.

"He just got his fever surup and it makes him sleepy"

"I got you some warm croissants you like so much, but there cold now"

"Its ok, I already had breakfast but I am sure I can eat them in the afternoon, are you guys staying for lunch?"

"Well you know I have to be at barracks at noon, got my 24h service today" Kenzi said.

"I was thinking that maybe I can stay with you? If I am not a burden? Don't worry I wont try anything" Lauren smiled.

"Of course you can stay with us. Buz and I would love to have you, besides you know how much I love to cook for you"

Kenzi didn't like where things were heading, she hoped she made Bo change her mind about this whole marriage thing and she didn't want to leave Bo alone with Lauren until Bo tells her what she decided. She didn't want Bo to scare Lauren away, when they were making progress.

Time passed and Kenzi had already left, Lauren made her a couple of those great sandwiches of hers to take with her at work, and now she and Lauren were enjoying the silence, Bo laying in Laurens couch with Buz sleeping on her and Lauren seating on her big chair,in her typical way with her legs under her body.

"He is so beautiful"

"Yes he is"

"You never told me how you chose him, I know his mum died and you were there"

"He chose me actually, he was refusing to go to anyone else"

"Smart guy" Lauren smiled.

"I was out on the city today with Kenzi"

"yes Kenzi told me, how did you feel?"

"Ok, tired, I got tired quickly, I should start using the wheelchair in everything and in long distances"

"Why don't u use the control? Its much easier"

"It is, but I feel more independent using my own hands, why should I use it when I can push?"

"How was therapy"

"I think the doc doesn't want us to be together, he is against us" Bo said with a smirk.

"Why, You talked about us?"

"Well some general comments he made"

"And you didn't react? That's progress" Buz chose to wake up at that moment and asked for his bed. Lauren got up and took him from Bos arms and got him on his bed, he was a bit warm but Lauren had to wait for a couple more hours before she could give him surup again. She went back on the living room.

"Come lay with me?" Lauren smiled at Bos words. She walked towards her, and took Buzs place, she was laying next to Bo having her back on Bos breast while Bo got her arms around her.

"So what else you and the doc talked?"

"He thinks I am being selfish with u. That I shouldn't expect you to stay with me at my situation"

"Oh" Lauren turned at Bos arms and looked at her.

"And what do you think?"

"I cant think when your lips are so close to mine" Lauren smiled and closed the distance. She kissed Bos lips in a tender light way.

"What was that?"Bo whispered and then pushed Laurens head again towards hers and started kissing. This time the kisses were hard and deep and both were left breathless. Bo hugged Lauren.

"I love you so much." Lauren hugged her back and didn't say anything.

"Why wont you say it?"

"Say what?"

"That you love me?" Lauren tried to move but Bo would let her.

"Bo"

"What? Why wont you say it, I know you love me"

"Things are different now, and yes you are right, I do love you but its not that easy for me anymore"

"Whats not easy? To love me?"

"No, oddly enough that comes easy to me even though I don't know why, its not that easy to say it."

"You don't trust me? Don't worry I cant cheat on you anymore, I mean, who is going to sleep with me the way I am?" Bo realized her mistake before Lauren tries to get up again.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean it" Bo was still holding her strong.

"You know I was dreaming about this week, that we were going to have endless sex"

"Really? I cant blame you, after what I did in your room the other day"

"So sex wont happen?"

"I haven't decided yet" Lauren again turned on Bos arms and rested her head on her breasts. They spend the afternoon like that, not talking but sharing small kisses and watching Tv. Buz woke up and he was much better, he didn't have fever and he had his good mood back. He and Bo were drawing, while Lauren was preparing his fruits.

"Omg Bo you cant even draw a proper human?"

"Whats wrong with the one I made?" Buz was laughing at Bos faces.

"That's not a human, that's an alien." Lauren grabbed Buz hand and lead him to draw a nice little boy.

"Oh please doc, that's not the way kids are today"

"Buzz"

"Yes baby that's Buz" Buz moved his hand and he tried to draw another image.

"Bobo"

"Hahah, my hair aren't yellow dude"

"Dude" Bo grabbed him and hugged him.

Lauren was staring at them, playing and laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing"

There was a few moments of silence until Lauren again closed the distance and kissed Bo on the lips, this time infront of Buz who was smiling and very excited although he hugged and kissed his mum too. Bo was surprised at Laurens move and instantly she got serious. Lauren laughed at Buzs show of possessiveness over her and she hugged and kissed him back too.

"He is jealous"

"Of course he is, I cannot even think of anyone else touching you, imagine if I see someone kissing you" They continued to play while Lauren was feeding Buz his fruits and Bo would steal some in between.

Buz was very tired and was sleeping as soon as he finished his milk. Lauren was placing him on his bed, while Bo was on her wheelchair trying to decide what to wear for the night. Her decision to stay at Los wasn't planned and she got nothing but Lo provided her with a couple of choices. She finally chose a pair of sweatpants that looked brand new, I bet they are since she never wears any.

"You decided" Lauren was back.

"Yeah, I think I ll go with this"

"Ok, want to go on the guesthouse to change? You need anything?"

"No I can manage myself"

"Ok, I ll clean the kitchen a bit"

Bo pushed the wheelchair towards the guestroom, she opened the door, the room was dark and the button for the light was up. She had to try and stretch herself with her hands as much as she could to press it. She changed her mind and preferred to keep the door half open so some light from the living room would come in and she could change.

Lauren was washing Buzs milk and water bottles when she heard a knock, as someone had fallen. She rushed to the room to find Bo in the dark and on the floor, trying to wear the sweatpants.

"Bo what are you doing on the dark?"

"I forgot to steady the brakes again, fucking wheelchair, moved back and I fell down"

Lauren got her hands under Bos shoulders

"I can get up on my own Lo"

"Come on I can help you get on the bed baby"

"I can get on my own"

"Just get your hands on me, I can get you in bed"

"I said I can do it on my own"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Bo finally got her hands on Lauren and moved her body as Lauren walked towards the bed. Bo crawled and reached the bed and with Laurens help she got on it.

Lauren started searching Bos head and body to she if she got hurt.

"If I knew you would react like that, I would fall all the time"

Lauren smiled, Bo was fine, only her confidence was hurt a little.

"Going to finish washing Buz stuff and I am coming back ok? Your going to be alright on your own?" Bo could clearly see Lauren was teasing her.

"Ok mum"

Lauren went back to the kitchen and finished and then went back to check on Buz before she got to the guest room. Bo was looking serious and deep in thought. Lauren approached her and sat next to her.

"What are you thinking?"

"You, us"

"And what are you thinking about us?"

"Our future, if you want me, why you want me"

"Oh"

Bo moved her body and lowered her head to kiss Lauren.

"Please stay with me tonight?"

Lauren kissed her back.

"Ok, but we are going really slow this time. Promise me"

"I promise, everything. I got nothing left, you are all I got"

Bo got her hands around Laurens waist, while Lauren moved and placed her hands on Bos face, deepening their kisses. Bos tongue was inside Laurens mouth, getting more and more deep. Lauren started kissing Bos face, while moving her hands under Bos shirt. Lauren felt Bo moving her body behind and falling back in bed. She smiled between their kisses. Lauren dragged the shirt out, and sat on Bos lap, while Bo laid back. They looked at each other.

"Be nice to me, I am disabled" Bo said with a smirk. Lauren placed her hands on the side of Bos head and slowly lowered her head.

"I think I am going to love the fact your are disabled"

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah. I can do what I want with you finally" Bo eyes went dark.

"You always could do what you want with me, you got me, I am yours, you own me baby" Lauren started kissing Bos face slowly, and then moved on her neck. Bo got her hands on Laurens bra under her blouse and opened it, she then dragged Laurens blouse away. It was Laurens turn to open Bos bra. She loved the sight. She started kissing the area around Bos breasts, making small circles with her kisses and her tongue.

"I missed you so much" Bos breath was heavy and her voice deep.

Lauren got her hands on Bos breasts holding them a little up, she then started kissing and licking them, before circling her mouth around her nipples.

"They are so perfect, so mine"

"Yes baby, yours" Lauren was sucking on Bos nipples while Bo had her hands on Laurens head pressing more and more on her. Lauren started moving lower, while dragging Bos sweatpants down. She kissed her belly, and felt the muscles there tensed and so tender.

"Your so fit baby"

"Its all for you, all"

And then Lauren went lower. She got rid of her own clothes. She moved down and got her body around Bos legs. She felt Bo getting nervous and her breath faster. She slowly took off the sweatpants and Bos underwear and looked at her legs for a bit. Bo closed her eyes. She didn't want to think what Lauren was seeing, what she was thinking. Then she felt Lauren kissing her.

"Open your eyes"

Bo smiled, it was a emotional smile. Lauren started kissing her legs. She went down and started kissing her toes and then her knees and then her thighs.

"So beautiful, my baby is so beautiful"

She didn't know if Bo was feeling anything, if she was physically feeling anything on her legs, but mentally she knew Bo was feeling everything on her heart.

Lauren got her body between Bos legs. Opening them, she got her hands under and around Bos thighs.

"I love you so much" Laurens words made Bo cry. She felt Laurens mouth kissing her pussy. Slowly, small tender kisses, making it sensitive again. Slowly opening the lips. Lauren would blow some air and then kiss again, and kiss and blow again until Bos lips opened and Lauren could see her clit. She massaged it with her thumb and again kissed and sucked on the lips around it.

"Baby" Bo was so afraid she wont feel anything, she would touch her body for nights checking everything again and again scared that she lost her sense down there, but she could feel everything that Lauren was doing to her.

Finally Lauren would start teasing Bos clit with her tongue. She would press it and lick it and then close her lips around it. She could feel Bo was getting close. She moved closer and got her hands around Bos lips keeping it open and massaging the clit with her fingers while kissing and licking.

"I am gonna cum"

"yeah cum for me baby" Lauren closed her mouth around Bos clit, keeping it inside her mouth while she was taking Bos orgasm inside her. She was feeling the walls down there moving and Bos belly moving up and down like crazy for a few seconds. Before Bo ends, Lauren dragged the clit between her legs biting it hard.

"fuck baby, I love you, Lauren"

Lauren continued to kiss and suck Bos clit and pussy, until Bo was calm again.

"Get up here, I want to kiss you" Bo whispered.

"I haven't finished yet" Lauren said while she started massaging Bos clit again, this time harder and more tensed, she opened Bos legs more and placed her tongue around Bos vag hole.

"Yes Lo, I want you inside me, yes"

"That's what I thought" and with a sudden move Lauren pushed two fingers inside Bo. She slowly got up and started kissing Bo while Bo had her hands around Laurens body. Lauren had her hand between them fucking Bo while kissing her deeply, she was pushing more and more.

"Fuck me, I am ready" Laurens words got Bo out of her haze, she placed her own hand between Laurens legs and got 3 fingers inside her.

"yeah baby, yeah, slowly"

Lauren was moving on her hand, driving Bo crazy, she managed to get four fingers inside her going mad and losing control, until they both ended. Bo got her hand out and dragged Laurens hair, kissing her hard and biting her lips.

Laurens fingers were still inside her fucking her, giving her another orgasm.

Finally Lauren fell on Bos body. They kissed each other, while Bo was hugging her and squeezing her, between tears.

"shhhhh" Lauren was kissing her tears.

"I love you so much, you don't know how much" Bo was saying trying to hide her face and turning it away.

"Don't hide from me okay?" They stayed there until they both calmed down, Lauren tried to move but Bo was holding her strong.

"I am going to check on Buz, he sometimes wakes up and waits for me to get him in my bed and sleeps with me"

"Bring him here" Lauren smiled and got up, she throwed Bo the sweatpants shirt while she got a nightgown for herself and then she got at Buzs room and got him.

He was sleeping but Lauren wanted him to be with them. She came back and placed him on the left side close to her arms and she laid behind him while she had Bo in her back. Bo got her hands around her, kissing her neck. Lauren turned her head and again they kissed each other deeply.

"I cant have enough of you"

"Shhhh, Buz is picking up everything, be a good girl" Bo smiled at Laurens words. She closed her eyes and hugged her baby close. She didn't care that she couldn't move her legs. She was happy. She had her family with her.

"Lauren?"

"What baby?"

"Will you marry me?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Bo its nice to see you again, how are you? How was your time back home? You had a good time?"

"You could say that" Bo wanted to answer by swearing but she was starting to like the doctor and their time together, it was how to call it, a relief to talk to someone, even if she had to.

"Oh, want to tell me about your days? What did you do? Anything important happened? Or you prefer to continue talking about your childhood?" The doc was waiting for Bo to answer, she didn't want to talk about either but whatever.

'Well something did happen"

"Really, want to talk about it?"

"Well, what there is to say? After much thought I decided to ask Lauren to marry me and…"

"Marry you? Lauren? The doctor?"

"Yes, my girlfriend Lauren, I don't know why you act so surprised, you already met her two times doc"

"Sorry, yes I am surprised, I thought you weren't together?"

"That's what Lauren says but its not true, we are together no matter how many times she denies it, we even fucked"

"Bo, come on Lauren was here, I talked to her. You guys aren't together and I know you were trying to work things out? So you slept together?"

"Yes"

"Why don't you tell me Laurens reaction? What happened?"

"Look I understand it was sudden, ok I admit it, but Lauren is the one for me. I have thought about it and I want to marry her, and you and her always complain that I don't talk, so I decided and talked and said what I wanted and everybody is reacting, I dunno"

"I guess Lauren didn't accept your proposal?" the doc is laughing at me? Yeah I think the doc is laughing at me Bo thought. She remembered Laurens reaction.

"What? What did you say?" Bo got scared and stopped talking at that moment. Lauren tried to get up but Bo held her down with her hands.

"Your going to wake up Buz"

"Are you seriously asking me to marry you like really?" Bo didn't expect such a reaction.

"Ok, ok I take it back, forget I said it"

"No seriously?" And just like that, Lauren started laughing. And not a sarcastic laugh. She couldn't contain herself.

Bo was getting annoyed and angry and things got worse when during their talk Lauren revealed to her that not only she wasn't ready to marry her but she indeed had slept with that fucking douche bitch doctor, and just because they slept together didn't mean they were back together, that of course made Bo go ballistic on Lauren, then Buz woke up and Bo was kicked out. She had to wait for two hours at least for a disabled persons cab to come and get her. After that Kenzi was mad at her too and she got the silent treatment until Kenzi got her back at rehab.

"No, she didn't, in fact she laughed her heart out as you obviously want to do too."

"I am sorry Bo, but don't you find it funny and ridiculous? Of course you love Lauren but asking her to marry you when you too haven't even cleared out what you are to each other? You should have talked about this to Kenzi for example, I am sure she would have stopped you."

Bo said nothing. She was very upset still and was feeling resigned.

"You know, I once said to one of my foster fathers, that I am going to do what I want in my life and be who I want and he laughed at me"

"Yet you did manage to be what you wanted Bo. This situation with Lauren is different though. Its not that you aren't worthy of her, but your circumstances, your not even dating"

"Dating? We are passed that ok. I don't get all this, I don't get all this, all these rules and steps that society has, do you know Lauren tried to kill herself because I was cheating on her? Do you know that nobody in her family likes me? Yet she went against them in order to be with me? That doesn't prove I am the one for her, I mean that she considers me the one? Ok I am sure she can find people 100 times better than me but if that's the life she wants to live, if she wants to compromise OK, I get it"

"Its not that simple Bo. And if Lauren hurts herself because of things you do, don't you think that's wrong? Its not healthy?"

"Yes I do. I do. But you know what? That's how life is, that's how things are. You think its healthy to go to war and kill people? Or know whats a blow job at six years old? If you don't want to get hurt you stay inside your house, and do nothing. At least I have the guts to know who I am, I don't pretend that I am better and i know that Lauren is the one for me, as fucked up as I am, even if I cheated on her, i dont know, you want me to talk, Lauren wants me to talk, well I am talking, ill try to change but for what? To become what others want me to? "

"I am sure Lauren loves you very much and I bet she would take your proposal seriously when the time comes. I think its good that we talk, and that we can work together to find a way. I am sure you understand that its not healthy for you or for Lauren to be together when you cant commit to her"

"Commit to her? You mean sex, because I commit to her in every way"

"If you feel that way why you are angry that Lauren may be sleeping with someone else?"

"Because its unlike her? Because I know her? Because its not natural for her, because she isn't like me?"

"Like you, you mean you see sex as something casual while Lauren doesn't? That's what you say?"

"Because Lauren having sex with someone means something, while for me, if its not Lauren, it doesn't, its just something I do"

"Ok I understand but in relationships we do need to think about our partners and take in consideration their feelings, obviously Lauren doesn't agree with you casually sleeping with others"

"I know that. I didn't want her to know, I never wanted her to get hurt, the days she was in the hospital were the worst of my life, and if we do get married I would make sure something like that would never happen again"

"So you say you would never cheat on her?"

"I don't know, I ll try, I don't know whats going to happen ok? Again everybody talks and say big words, I don't know. Even if I do cheat, I will make sure she wont get hurt."

"You see Bo, that's not going to happen, no matter what, your are hurting her if you cheat, because you don't respect her. I think at least we are nearing the root of this"

"The root?" Bo smiled sarcastically.

"Yes, why you seem to attach sex with your life, you are here for months now, was it the first time you had sex after the accident, I mean this week with Lauren?"

"Yes"

"So? How was it? All this time without sex? You are someone who I figured out, cant easily go without sex for a big amount of time, normally"

"Well, you can see I had more serious stuff going on"

"Yes that's true, but still, how was it?"

"In the beginning, iiiii was afraid, no, not afraid, more thinking if I wont be able to have sex, you know in the normal way"

"Yes, I understand, I believe that must have been such a blow towards your self confidence."

Bo didn't answer the doctor, she felt she had talked too much, she felt she said too much, she felt she was tired, she didn't have to say much more at this moment.

"I guess our time is up Bo, see you tomorrow same time"

"I guess so, and I want to make a change on my group therapy? For what I understand I am allowed that"

"Yes of course"

"I don't want Lauren to be part of it anymore"

"Ohh come on Bo, this is just a reaction, you know how vital she is…"

"Its my decision isn't it? I think its about time I move on, isn't what everybody keeps telling me? Move on? Well I give up, I am going to move on"

"Why don't you think about this for a few days and then you take a final decision?"

"Sorry but that's my final decision"

"Ok, but you know you can change your mind anytime you want, also I was wondering if there is anyone you want us to call? I can search and find anyone you want, from your past, maybe a foster parent? Someone? A foster sister? Brother?"

"No, no one."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Bo watched as the nurse was carrying her stuff at the cab. It was two weeks after her session with the doctor and when she went back to her room she decided that it was indeed time to really move on.

She called the nurse and informed that she wanted to quit the program, then the nurse called the doctor who was responsible for her and he informed her that it was already paid in advance, which made Bo more determined to move on, she said she was perfectly sane and she wanted to leave, that someone else was paying for her, and that she couldn't afford the program on her own and that she decided she didn't want to use other peoples money for her therapy.

She had the right to take that decision. She contacted a couple pals from the regiment and asked information about other facilities that are regulars for soldiers who got hurt. They emailed her some places, who of course weren't the same quality as this one, but she didn't care. She wanted to be with people who were like her, and to pay with her own money, whatever she had left.

She didn't contact Kenzi or Lauren, she was feeling tired, tired and resigned. In fact she was starting to feel she didn't fit anymore. It was like those years when she was growing up, she didn't fit in those houses. So it was time to find something else. She knew Kenzi would be upset but it was time to move on with her life too. She would continue to be her best friend but she couldn't just be a burden on Kenzis life. She was going to settle on that new facility and then when she informs Kenzi, she would let her know that it was also time to move out from the crack shack. She wanted to live alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Kenzi was walking on the sidewalk while the snow was falling heavily and had almost covered everything. The scenery was so beautiful and yet so depressing for her. Most of the times she would walk in the snow with Bo, they would throw snowballs at each other, slide and lay on the snow. And many times they would be drunk and coming back from late nights and would fall and laugh their asses off. Bo.

She hasn't seen Bo in 3 months. That fucking idiot decided to leave the rehab she and Lauren had chosen for her and instead she went to one that the army was collaborating with, much much cheaper. Bo didn't even have the fucking nerve to tell her, the rehab informed her when Kenzi called to talk to Bo after she wont answer on her phone for days. And then when she managed to find out the rehab she moved to, Bo told her that she had to do this on her own.

That she had to face this on her own and that it was time for both of them to move on. That made Kenzi mad, and she refused at the beginning, telling her she would visit her every time visiting was allowed, but the next time she went to visit she was informed Bo didn't want any visitors, that she didn't have anyone on her list of visitors.

Bo did the same to Lauren, she was informed from her financial advisor that some of the money she paid the rehab for, were transferred back, since the patient left the premises after only completing barely the 1/3 of the time. She called Kenzi who had to reveal everything to her. Lauren called Bo, tried to see her but to no avail, that fucking bitch was refusing to even see her once.

Buz was missing her too, he would ask for her. Kenzi didn't know what to do. The only news she managed to get about Bo and how was she, was the fact Lauren had to use every connection she had to try and get some update about her condition from one of the doctors, and that she got better and better and stronger and the prediction about her situation was almost total success. That made them both even more sad and upset because they were missing from that process, because Bo had them excluded from sharing their joy about her getting better. The snow was falling on her face and it was so cool, so beautiful. Damn you Bo. Damn you.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

She was trying to sleep after a very tiring day, Buz was sleeping next to her, and she would listen to his steady breath. She had to do something about sleep. She slowly got back to work, choosing the red cross as a more steady job, spending 6 hours of her morning there, while Buz was going to pre-school in the morning hours.

Lauren had decided to send him to school, so he would meet and socialize with other kids. He was nearly 3 years old. She would leave the red crosss station and head for his school, pick him up and get back home. Home. Yeah, this dumb, this place had become their home. When Bo decided to cut them of from her life Lauren decided to stick to never see her and never meet her again and move hundred miles away from Toronto, she was so mad at her, that for just another time Bo left hert, but when she saw the toll Bos absence was taking on Kenzi instead of leaving she moved in the crack shack.

And that place had become their home. Here she was, sleeping on Bos bed. At the beginning she was questioning her decision but slowly she got used to the diverse neighborhood, she didn't want to raise Buz as a rich trust fund kid, in fact she wanted to raise him as someone aware of where he was coming from, and to be open to the whole society, and that wasn't going to happen if she had him locked in a secured block apartment area and send him to private schools.

Kenzis influence was a big plus and also she could lean on someone when she had to face the difficulties of Buz illness or when she had to leave him behind if to work more hours. In all these months she and Kenzi made the place safe, and much more cosy and beautiful and without even talking about it, like a silent agreement, they turned it to a place when a disabled person could also live.

Disabled. They didn't even know if Bo was still disabled. She was pressuring her doctor almost every week for news, and he would only say that she was getting better, without giving more details. That stubborn idiot, that spoiled brat. Did she really think we were going to give up on her so easily. Fucking selfish brat, didn't event let me see her, Buz is missing her dreadfully, and all that for what? Because I laughed at her proposal, damn, she never thinks, ever, what did she expect? Every night the same thoughts, Lauren said to herself. I cant wait to see her face when she sees me and Buz living here. Taking decisions for us without asking, selfish brat. She hugged Bos pillow stronger and tried to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Kenzis mobile made the wellknown sound of receiving a message. She was eating breakfast with Lauren and Buz before getting ready to start their daily routine of dropping them off while heading for the barracks. It was very early and Kenzi didn't expect any message. She looked at the screen of her mobile. The message was from Bo. She looked at Lauren.

"Its Bo" She whispered. After months of silence she got a message from Bo.

"huh"?

"The message, its from Bo" Kenzi said louder. Lauren looked at her.

"Read it"

Kenzi did nothing for a second, she was really afraid, she didn't know what her friend was going to do next, what she was going to say. She pressed the button and opened the message.

"I can walk"


	29. Chapter 29

For those who doesn't like the way my story goes, I will say, please STAY AWAY AND DON'T READ IT.

Chapter 29

Her hands were sweating, she and Kenzi had everything ready. Bo was coming home. She closed her eyes, and million thoughts passed throu her mind. She wasn't sure, in fact she didn't know if Bo wanted to see her and Buzz, if she wanted them to be there when she arrives back, but really she didn't care. She was going to be there with Buzz. She wanted to share the joy, she promised herself she would be good, polite, keep a distance but would be there.

From that first message informing Kenzi that she could walk, everything changed again. Bo called Kenzi the same night informing her that she wanted to see her. She said nothing about Lauren or Buzz, and when Kenzi came back from her first visit that weekend she told Lauren Bo was a different person. Someone else. She could walk yeah, in fact Kenzi said, she is limbing but she is walking. After that she didn't say much. Lauren asked her if Bo asked about them, and Kenzi said no. A sad, shy no. She waited for Bos call, to inform her too about walking but nothing.

Kenzi told her that Bo wanted to move out from the crack shack but Kenzi didn't want to hear it, from what she figured out, after the initial joy of seeing each other and about Bo being able to walk, they had an epic fight, Kenzi was heavily upset and rightfully so, at the way Bo sidelined her, and that she wasn't going to be out of her life no matter how much Bo was trying to get her out.

That's what Kenzi told her and not in many details, most of it Lauren figured out. Lauren understood that it was time for her and Buzz to move out, since Bo was coming. Kenzi didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure, but Lauren was already searching for another place, near the crack shack, she wanted to be close to Kenzi and yes close to Bo. All this time she was staying calm, of course she was angry and upset but she was willing to let Bo do this on her own. She was willing to give her time, she was willing to give her space, to think, fight for her body to get better.

But she wasn't going to just disappear from her life, and Buzz loved her very much. Lauren was pretty aware that Bo was self destructive, and she saw her latest actions as part of that. When things don't go her way she isolates herself, leaves, do things on her own. Ok Lauren said to herself, I had given you time, I had given you space, and now I am here to see you, we are here to see you.

Buzz was a bundle of energy as usual, around the apartment. She and Kenzi were waiting for Bo to arrive, Kenzi wanted to go pick her up but Bo refused telling her someone else is bringing her. Kenzi was visiting Bo every weekend but from what she could understand things didn't improve much in their friendship, Bo has changed was Kenzis usual moto when she would come back. Lets see that change.

Lauren didn't know if Kenzi informed Bo about her and Buzz living with her or that they were here today, waiting for her to arrive, but she really didn't care. Bo was selfish all along, and Lauren couldn't stay away, not today, she was going to be selfish too for once. She needed to be here. Suddenly Kenzis mobile started ringing breaking the silence. She answered, it was Bo, they had arrived. She got up from the couch while Kenzi walked towards the door opened it.

They heard the known sound of the elevator and then the elevator door opening. Lauren picked up Buzz in her arms, he was going to be surprised seeing Bo after such a long time. First came out a blonde, she was tall and had long hair, she was wearing tight jeans and boots and a jean jacket, Lauren was very surprised, Kenzi didn't look that surprised though. The blonde turned and offered her hand to someone, and then Bo walked out from the elevator, her hair were much shorter, and she was wearing black tight jeans, sneakers and a plain shirt, all Lauren could notice was the fact Bo was holding that blondes hand.

She was very thin, and looking very fit, trained, her face full of corners, but not so healthy. In fact she was looking sweaty and rather strained.

Bo was walking carefully with her one leg heavily limbing. As she walked towards the door she raised her eyes and looked up. She saw them, Kenzi holding the door, while she and Buzz were a few steps behind. Lauren smiled, a weak unsure smile, Buzz started calling her name, trying to get off from his mothers arms. Lauren tried to calm him but he wanted down so he could run to Bo. Bo didn't even smile at them, she looked at Kenzi and then kept on walking until she got in. Kenzi smiled and hugged her.

"Welcome home Bobo"

Bo said nothing. Lauren finally let Buzz down so he could run to Bo, but Bo completely ignored him. Everything was sureal, it was like Bo was in another world.

"I am going to get your bags babe"

The blonde said. Bo nodded to her and continued walking. Kenzi followed her obviously to help get the bags up. Lauren was standing there, saying nothing, looking at Buzz trying to get Bos attention while Bo was looking around the place. The blood got to her head and Lauren exploded. She walked towards Bo and turned her face towards her.

"Hello!, I am here too, Buzz is here, I am here, you cant see us?"

She was yelling, she knew that, this isn't the way to treat someone, but she had it with Bo. She got a girlfriend in rehab? A girlfriend? Seriously? That second class copy of her? Bo didn't answer back, something that made Lauren more mad.

"You're a fucking bitch, your know that?"

It was the first time she would swear around Buzz.

"A fucking bitch, the moment you got well you got a girlfriend? Seriously Bo? Your ego couldn't take that I didn't want to marry you before we sort things out? Seriously?"

Bo again said nothing but Lauren could see now a faded smile. She dragged Buzz in her arms.

"Your smiling? Laughing at us? God if I was a violent person I would have hit you right now, you don't know how much Buzz missed you, how much Kenzi missed you, you selfish ahhh, I don't know how to call you, you got a girlfriend? I cant believe you, I cant, and you bring her here? Damn you Bo"

The noise from the elevator stopped Lauren from saying more. The door opened and there was a guy on a wheelchair coming out, and then Kenzi and that blonde bitch, holding Bos bags. He looked at Lauren.

"You must be Lauren, and that's Buzz?"

Lauren woke up from her thoughts and her previous outburst and offered her hand to the guy.

"Yes," He offered his hand back.

"I am John and this is my wife Hen, she is also Bos doctor"

The blonde finally left the bags inside the house and offered her hand too. This is John and that's his wife. What the hell she is doing calling Bo babe then? If you have a husband you don't call someone else babe.

"Lauren?" Kenzi saved her.

"Ah yes, nice to meet you, I am sorry I am a bit…"

"I understand" The blonde made a dismissive move with her hand and turned to Bo, she hugged her strong and then turned to Lauren again.

"From what Bo said you're a doctor too? Well she is a bit buzzed as you can see, from the drugs and painkillers, she wanted to walk here, while I told her it would have been better if she was using the wheelchair for most of the day until she gets stronger"

She grabbed Bos file from one of Bos bags. She opened them and handed Lauren a page, and then kept the file on her hands.

"That's her medicine, she needs to lie down most of the time, she has specific exercises during the day, its mostly small walks inside the house she has to take at certain hours, keep in mind that she doesn't have to pressure herself much" Bo was already limping more, and that made the doctor walk towards her and puts her hand around her, steadying her. Kenzi moved fast and did the same.

"Lets get her in the bedroom, she needs to lay down" Bo had a silly smile on her face now, it was obvious she was heavily drugged.

Lauren followed behind, not liking the way that Hen had such an obvious close relationship with Bo. They slowly and carefully got Bo on the bed. Again that blonde bitch, turned towards Lauren.

"If you cant understand anything let me know"

"I am sure I would manage" Lauren answered in the firm professional way, finally putting the blonde in her place.

"Why she is so buzzed?" Lauren looked at the blonde in a accusing way.

"I said she wanted to walk in here, she wanted her family to see her walk, and she was already tired, she was in great pain too, so I had to give her a big dose, but don't worry, the drugs would fade out in a couple of hours, and she would be fine, well, it was nice meeting you, you got my phone and everything, I would be making weekly visits to see how she is going, and she has my numbers for everything she needs"

The blonde walked out of the bedroom with Lauren following behind her.

"Everything ok?" John asked.

"Yes, she is going to sleep as a baby for the next few hours" Lauren noticed John was looking at her, with smirk on his face. She walked towards her son who was playing with the wheelchair and picked him up.

"It was nice meeting you Lauren, finally"

"Well I cant say the same, obviously Bo was talking about me, unfortunately I don't know anything about you"

"I am sure, Bo would explain everything when she wakes up" The blonde chimmed in.

"You bet" Lauren answered. They turned and left. Kenzi walked out of the bedroom closing the door.

"That's the new Queen bee" Kenzi said.

"Huh?"

"You see how she goes around Bo? She is her doctor and therapist, everytime I visit, she is there, telling me what to say, and what not to say, she is a bitch"

"Oh come on Kenzi, she is just doing what she thinks is best from Bo, besides Bo is walking, so that's a big success for her as a doctor"

"I bet she has the hots for Bo and her husband? He is too blind to see it"

Lauren said nothing, she was going to stay patient, for a couple of hours more. She got the piece of paper and started reading it. It was Bos medicine and her diet and also a few everyday advises and her exercise schedule, the doctor was also informing them that she was going to continue to be Bos therapist outside the rehab program that ended.

"You got that wrong doc" Lauren said out loud.

"Bo has a doctor, already"

"You said something Lo?"

"Just talking to myself, don't worry"

"So you guys are going to your parents tonight?"

"Kenzi, I was thinking, why not Buzz sleep with you in bed and I can have the couch for some time until our house is ready?, I want to personally oversee Bos therapy and Buzz is used to this place, I don't want him moving 3 houses in such a short time" Kenzi approached and hugged her.

"Actually Lo, I was going to ask you guys to stay too, I am kind of afraid Bo is going to wake up in the middle of the night and drink my blood, they have turned her into a zombie" Lauren smiled. I cant wait for our darling Bo to wake up Lauren thought.

Her head was so heavy, she would usually wake up with a headache but it wasn't always so painful. This place smells so nice. Strange, usually most of the time everything smells plastic and dusty. Ahhh this bed is so comfy. The covers are so comfy. Bo smiled, I am dreaming again, she was keeping her eyes closed so the dream wont end. Not only the bed was comfy but everything had this great scent, damn, when this torture will end, she said to herself, why I have to wake up everyday thinking about her? Lauren.

Why? She couldn't believe how strong the scent of Lauren was this morning. She was hearing voices. Kenzi? Kenzi and a baby? She couldn't understand, she was dreaming Kenzi talking to a baby? Ahhh my head, she moved her hand to touch her head.

"Your having a headhache?"

Lauren? Now she was hearing Laurens voice talking to her. She smiled. Usually she would have sex dreams, she and Lauren do everything to each other or they would fight, or worse, dreams about Lauren killing herself or Lauren learning about her past. Bo tried to move. There was movement on the bed.

"Shhhh" She felt a hand on her forehead.

"Don't make sudden moves" the voice was near her now. Bo smiled more, ahhhh this dream is good. I am not waking up she thought, not opening my eyes. Then she felt more movement, someone jumping in bed.

"Buzz shhh, bo is still sleeping"

"She is not mummy"

"Yes, she is, go play with Kenzi, when she wakes, I ll call you"

"No, why can I stay here and watch her as you do?"

Damn this dream is awesome, Buzz is in it too. Now all I want is Lauren getting him to sleep and then slip next to me and we fuck.

"Fuck? What does fuck mean mummy"

"Omg, that's all she can think off while sleeping?" Bo felt the weight from the bed was off and she was alone again. She tried to turn and the pain in her leg cut her lungs.

"Ahhhh"

She opened her eyes slowly. She always forgets that she had to stay still for sometime after she wakes up. She had a terrible headache again. That's the prize you pay for the heavy medicine you take, if you want to walk and stand the pain at the same time, that's what Hen told her.

Bo was using drugs all her life, but she hated these kind of drugs the most. In the rehab she was, they didn't offer much of an alternative, and from the moment she started feeling her back and legs again, the pain came back too, killing her. So she had to use heavy medication to be able to go throu the day. But she was walking. That's all she cared about.

The buzz from the drugs was leaving her slowly, she looked around. She was in the crack shack, the memories of the day started coming to her. She left rehab and was heading back home with John and Hen. When she arrived Lauren was there with Buzz and Kenzi. After that, the drugs were on full effect and she didn't remember much. She only remembers the happiness she felt seeing Lauren and Buzz there. But everything was blurry. She turned around, checking the room, it looked more comfy and flowery, she noticed open colors and the change in the bed covers. She dragged them up in her nose, so fresh. She heard voices again. It was Kenzi and Buzz, yeah, Kenzi and Buzz, they were bantering, Buzz must be 3 by now, Bo hasn't seen him for months. And Lauren. Lauren she could hear her voice, answering Buzz with that certainty of knowing everything. Bo closed her eyes. What did we agree? she said to herself. What did we agree? No more hopes, no more Lauren. You can dream about her all you want but you have moved on. We have to stick to this.

As she opened her eyes again, she watched Lauren open the door and getting inside the room, like a dream, she watched her angel, lowering her head and kissing her forehead.

"Welcome back baby"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Bo opened her eyes, this time she woke up with no headache. She felt someone was laying next to her. She turned her head and saw Buzz. He was looking at her with his eyes wide open. He slowly raised his hand and touched Bos face.

"Bobo"

Bo moved her hand and grabbed his and kissed it.

"Hi there little guy"

He moved closer and hugged her, getting his small hands around Bos neck.

"Bobo you are back"

"Yes I am,"

Bo squeezed him on her strong. She missed him so much. He started touching her hair and face again, surprised and happy that he was seeing her again after months of absence. Then suddenly the bedroom door opened again and Kenzi walked in.

"Finally your awake"

She approached her best friend and hugged her too. Bo tried to move.

"Noooo, Lauren has given me strict instructions, no sudden moves, you have to stay in bed for sometime after you wake up and do some exercises and then slowly get up with my help"

"Ohhh Kenz I am so sick of the exercises everytime I was waking up at rehab"

"You know that's the drill Bobo" Kenzi sat next to her.

"Your hungry?"

"What time is it? What day? I feel like I am sleeping for days"

"Just a day, you were so out of it yesterday when you arrived, Lauren was checking all night, that doc really overdosed you with sedatives and painkillers, Lauren was pretty upset"

"She shouldn't be, Hen is great, she is fantastic, she helped me more than anyone" Kenzi was surprised at Bos warm and passionate words about that blonde doctor. She looked at her best friend with a question mark.

"I am hungry, whats for dinner? What did you order?"

"huh? You do know the moment Lauren moved in here with Buzz, takes outs died?"

"Lauren moved here? When? How come you didn't mention that earlier?"

"Because she is moving out soon? Besides everytime I was going to tell you, that doctor was interrupting us, either visiting time was up or that you needed to get back to something, I had a feeling she was doing that on purpose, so I wont talk to you much"

"What? That's your idea Kenzi, Hen is great and she really cares for me and an absolutely top doctor"

"Really? Ok, try to persuade Lauren about that."

Buzz slowly got down from the bed and grabbed his ball, kicking it around the room.

"He really has grown"

"Yes he has, and he really missed you"

"I missed him too"

"You shut him out from your life for all these months Bo"

"I had to, it was for the best"

"Yeah sure"

"Its not the time to talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about, you are out of rehab and you have a family, as Lauren says, we are your family and your staying right here"

"Lauren said that? Seriously? Now she is my family?"

"Huh? Buzz is here, try and keep your voice down and yes, she is your family Bo, you were so eager to marry her and have Buzz as your son, now all of a sudden we aren't your family?"

"You are the only family I have and you know how much I loved Lauren and Buzz, but I made a decision to move on and I am sticking to it. Lauren didn't want me, I accepted that, and I have moved on"

"Yeah, I can see where Bo, to prescribed drugs and married doctors"

Kenzi got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom. Bo grabbed her mobile and checked the time, it was late afternoon. Her back was starting to bother her again and she could feel the pain would come back soon, where were her pills? She looked around, there was no sign of them. She remembered Hen had placed them next to the bed yesterday.

"Kenzi?" She yelled. Buzz had followed Kenzi back in the living room.

"Yes Bo?"

"I cant find my pills"

"Well I haven't seen them but I am pretty sure Lauren got them"

"Lauren? What the hell she is doing with my pills?"

"I don't know, you have to ask her, yourself, she would be home in about an hour."

Kenzi approached her and placed the pillow on the headbed while Bo moved up and had her back on the headbed now,.

"Damn, that's why I didn't want herf around" Kenzi looked at Bo again.

"Are you ready for your dinner? Lauren had it prepared and I am going to warm it up"

"Why cant I order some burgers? They allowed that in rehab"

"You are free to order Bo, but I am not ordering for you, you know how Lauren gets when its about food."

"That's what I am going to do, can you get me the numbers of a couple fast foods?" Again Kenzi looked at her disapprovingly but she did bring her the fast food numbers.

Lauren arrived at the crack Shack while a delivery guy was trying to get in, Lauren looked at him.

"May I help you?"

"That's your place?"

"Yes"

"Your order is here"

"My order?"

"Yes, two cheeseburgers, fries, extra ketchup, two beers"

"Are you sure this order is for this address?"

"Yes lady, you can check the paper"

"Ok"

Lauren paid the guy and grabbed the order. She was wondering who ordered take out when she had cooked a great dinner, she opened the door and got to the elevator. Bo Dennis, she read the name on the paper.

Bo Dennis. Hmm so Bo Dennis didn't want to eat my food? She used to love it when I was cooking for her. Lauren unlocked the front door and got inside. Buzz rushed to her arms.

"Easy baby, mums hands are full"

Lauren said. She was holding the take out order in one hand and her professional bag on the other. Kenzi was seating on the kitchen island eating dinner. Lauren approached her and kissed her on the cheek, while she placed the order in the kitchen board.

"Bos order is here"

"I can see that"

Kenzi smiled at the face of Lauren. Oh I cant wait for the fireworks to start, she thought. She watched as Lauren took off her heavy coat and scarf and boots and placed them in their place.

"She didn't want to eat dinner? Didn't like it?"

"She didn't ask what you cooked, went straight for the burgers, oh and she is in pain, she is trying to hide it, and she wants her pills"

"Well too bad, because she wont be getting them"

Lauren grabbed the take out bag and walked towards Bos bedroom, making a stop to grab Buzz, kissing him hard on the cheeks and hugging him.

"How is my boy?"

"Mummy stop I am watching little Einsteins"

Lauren kissed her son again and then headed again towards Bos room. She opened the door and then closed it, she wanted privacy and she didn't want her son to hear anything if things got heated. Bo was laying on her side, her face tensed, with big circles under her eyes and moving her leg, she was sweaty and breathing very quickly

.

"Your order is here" She left the bag next to Bo in bed.

"I want my pills first"

"I am sorry but I cant give them to you"

"What? Why"

"Because I throwed them on the garbage can last night and this morning I took out the garbage"

Bo looked at her with an angry, almost hateful look.

"Lauren, I am not fooling around, get me my fucking pills"

"No"

"Why did you throw them away? You had no right"

"Those pills aren't good for you, I checked them out, I researched all night and we are going to start physio therapy and light medication…"

"We aren't going to start anything, fuck, I have a doctor and its not you"

Bo was yelling now.

"Lauren, please get me the pills, I am hurting"

Lauren sat next to her on the bed. She dragged the covers down. Bo was shivering, she was all sweaty and her pjs were wet.

"You need to change"

Lauren walked towards the closet and grabbed another set of pjs.

"I don't need anything, nothing from you, I called Hen, she is coming over, you have no right to change anything, she is my doctor"

"Oh she is coming over? That's fine, I cant wait to have a word with her"

Lauren wasn't listening, she grabbed Bos wet pj pants and dragged them down from her, and then she used a towel to wipe the sweat, slowly putting the new set of pj pants to Bos legs. Her left leg was all bruised, Lauren almost broke at that moment. She figured out that it must have been the fact Bo started getting the feeling on her legs and she was already pushing herself hard, and harming her body.

Bo had her hands on her belly, very evidently she was in pain. Lauren placed her hands under her back and slowly moved her towards the centre of the bed, Bo made a sudden move trying to resist and with her hand she slapped Lauren. Then she started crying. Lauren slowly again, grabbed Bo from the shoulders and moved her in the centre of the bed. Bo tried to push away Laurens hands. Lauren grabbed them and pushed them up her head.

"Painkillers and steroids? That's why you didn't want us around? You think they are making you strong? Turning you into a junkie. They bloat your body and cover the pain Bo? That's why you didn't want to come back here? Well you got it wrong baby, resist all you want, cry all you want but that's over you got it? I know your in pain but there is another way, many other ways."

"Fuck you Lauren, I don't want you here, fuck you, you have no place here, I don't want you"

"That's bad luck because I am staying, you got it? I am fucking staying, now stop moving, I am going to inject you with a light painkiller, so you can get throu the night. This is the last time, in a long time that your eating fast food. Your body needs a certain diet that would make your bones and nerves that recently were activated, to get strong. Try to understand that the pain is good. Your body is getting the feelings back, but it needs time to adjust."

Lauren moved to the living room again, she grabbed her work bag, Kenzi was looking at her, she heard everything, and she was crying too, Lauren could see that Kenzi heard Bos cries but they had to be firm and strong in this situation. She wasn't going to back down. She walked inside the bedroom and opened her bag. She prepared a small needle and placed the medicine from a small bottle. Bo was not moving and it was clear she was trying to control herself and not cry again, Lauren approached her and slowly injected her in the side of her back.

"This is going to make you a little dizzy for a couple of minutes, but its much lighter than the painkillers you were using all this time." Bo said nothing.

"You can eat your burgers but no beers for the time being."

Lauren grabbed her bag again and walked out. She got in the kitchen and Kenzi hugged her. She started crying and Lauren hugged her back.

"shhhhh, we have to be strong for her Kenz, you know it"

"I cant believe this, how this happened Lo?" Lauren prepared her dinner and joined Kenzi on the table.

" Actually it can happen very easily. When the good news come, that someone gains their movement or feeling of the nerves back, the doctors and patients don't think about the pain, they are too happy that the patient gained movement, as a result they cover the pain with heavy painkillers who are highly addictive, also many disabled people are turning towards exercising and gym in order to stay fit and not lose the power of their body, and as a result they over use steroids and vitamins, and combine that with a low quality rehab and you got yourself an addict."

Lauren noticed that Buzzs cartoon was near the end, so she stopped eating and got up to prepare his milk, when the door knocked. Kenzi looked at her and got up to get to the door. It was Bos doctor.

"I am sorry to disrupt your dinner but Bo called me" She was looking far from sorry.

"She did? That must have been hours ago, because I was with her just now and everything is fine"

"That's good, so there is no problem if I go see her, you aren't Bos doctor, and I am going to check on her"

She tried to walk towards Bos bedroom but Lauren got on her way.

"I guess Bo didn't inform you that I am her doctor from now on? Thank you for your help and of course you can tell me what do we owe you?"

The woman was clearly angry at the way Lauren was treating her.

"Look lady, I am a doctor at that place for years and I don't know who you think you are, I am sure you have a lot of money, but Bo chose me to help her and I am not leaving if I don't see her" Lauren decided to allow her to see Bo.

"I never said you cant see her" She moved and walked towards Bos bedroom and opened the door. Bo was much more calmer now, eating her burgers.

"Bo, I am here. Everything ok?"

Kenz and Lauren were standing behind Hen, and couldn't help but notice that the doctor was more than professionally interested in Bo. She sat next to her and touched her forehead with her hand. Lauren was angry at the way this woman was touching Bo and her looks towards Bo were showing it.

"Yes" Bo finally said while her mouth was still full.

"Yes everything is ok"

"Miss Lewis is telling me she is taking over as your doctor from now on? You decided that?"

Bo was looking at Lauren who was looking back at her challenging her to say no.

Again Bo answered "Yes" with some hesitation.

The doctor looked like she was about to cry.

"Kenzi, I think we need to leave these two ladies alone" Lauren said, firmly looking at Bo. They walked out and closed the door behind them.

Bo stopped eating and grabbed Hens hand.

"You and John, I don't know what to say, you have been so good to me"

"Bo, I can get you out of here, we can leave, go somewhere else"

Bo looked away.

"You know, I could never do that to John."

"He knows Bo, you think he doesn't know?"

"I know that, but, you don't love me Hen, you love him, you only had me as a sex replacement, we both know that" Hen looked down and squeezed Bos hand. Bo moved and hugged her.

"You and John would always be my friends. You would always be welcome in my life"

"I cant believe your going back to her, after everything you told me about her"

"I never left her"

The doctor got up and slowly walked out of Bos bedroom. She went straight to the door. She turned and looked at Lauren.

"I am going to be around, this isn't over"

"I sure you will be around and yes it is."

"You are going to leave her again, and I am going to be there, you can bet on it"

"We are done here lady"

Kenzi said while opening the door, she let out a heavy breath and shut it strong. Lauren grabbed Buzz and walked towards Kenzis bedroom. It was time for his milk and sleep. Kenzi cleaned up the kitchen and walked back to Bos bedroom.

Her friend had finished eating and was checking her mobile phone.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So you fucked the doctor?"

Bo didn't answer.

"She was a bad Lauren copy Bo"

"I don't want to talk about it"

Kenzi sat next to her friend and noticed Bo was checking their old pics.

"The night of the regiment ball."

Bo put away the phone and said nothing.

"You wont talk to me Bobo? Its ok. I can wait. We can wait. We aren't leaving you and we wont go away Bo. As Lauren says, you got what you wanted, cutting us from your life while in rehab but that's over now. Over."

She kissed Bos forehead and walked away. Lauren was washing the dishes, when Kenzi was back in the living room.

"Buzz sleeping already?"

"Yup, since he didn't take his afternoon nap, he was pretty tired"

"Should I prepare the couch for you or your staying up?"

"No"

"No, huh?"

"I wont be needing the couch anymore"

"Huh, you wont?"

"Nope." Lauren kissed Kenzis cheek

"Go sleep and take care of my son, if he needs me, come wake me up, but he is more used to sleeping with u at nights than me already"

Lauren said with a smile, while Kenzi watched her heading towards Bos bedroom.

"Kenzi"

"Yes Lo?"

"Close your mouth please, Bad manners bb"

Bo tried not to watch as Lauren was searching something on the closet.

"Can you shut the light? Its giving me a headache"

"In a minute"

Lauren got in the bathroom, to change Bo thought, cant she do that in the living room or Kenzis room? Then she was out and heading towards the door, shutting it. Whaattt? She watched as Lauren shut the light and headed towards the bed, wearing only her yale hoodie. Bo was looking straight infront, and still wasn't sure about what was happening.

She felt the weight on the bed and Lauren getting under the covers. Then silence.

"Wtf?"

"Hmmm?"

"Wtf are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep?"

"Here?"

"Yup"

"With me?"

"Yup"

"Why?"

"Well since I am going to be your wife, why use the couch? This is one big bed and I kind of got used to it all these months"

"What? Your not going to be my wife. WTF?

"You did ask me to marry you"

"That was months ago and you laughed at me"

"But I didn't answer"

"But you fucking laughed at me"

"Sleep BO"

"No"

"What no?"

"No, we are getting married, wtf?"

"So your taking your proposal back?"

"Lauren, I am fucked up, I cant marry you, look at me and I don't want to marry you"

"Sleep Bo, we will talk about this later"

"No"

"Oh, and I forgive you"

"Forgive me? For what?"

"For fucking that doctor, and keeping me and Buzz away, but from now on, I am going to watch you like a hawk. You cant get rid of us"

"I am not marrying you"

"Sleep, you need to rest, I have people coming to see you tomorrow"

"No, and I don't want to see anyone."

"Sleep"

"I cant believe you, I cant. And I don't want to see anyone, and I am not marrying you"

"I cant believe that even in rehab and in such a bad shape you manage to find a girlfriend to fuck"

"You fucked that stupid doctor and she wasn't my gf"

"Fucking asshole"

"Ice Queen"

"Selfish brat"

"Trust fund kid and I hate this scent, I hate it, this is my bed, I want to change the sheets, fucking hate it, wtf "

Lauren started laughing.

"Don't fucking laugh, I hate it, just my fucking luck"

Lauren moved and got her head on Bos neck.

"Sleep bb"


	31. Chapter 31

This is for Sisi my Italian beauty. Thank you for your support.

Chapter 31

Bo was drinking her milk while watching her two boiled eggs and cheese on the dish in front of her. Its been two months since she was back home, and she was feeling so much better, stronger and healthier. She was also feeling happy, she was trying to hide it but yes after a long time she was feeling happy, yet she was afraid to show it. She looked around the kitchen island, Buzz was sitting on his food chair drinking his milk while Kenzi was drinking her coffee and eating her pancakes. Lauren as usual was finishing making breakfast, French toast for herself with slices of black bread.

Bo was trying so hard not to smile. Her mind traveled to her first week back, the terrible pain and getting sober. No drinks and prescribed drugs. She and Lauren would fight like dog and mouse but the Doc was always winning in the end. So gone were the beers and painkillers and instead they got replaced with a healthy diet and a physiotherapist who would come 3 days per week, massaging and repeating with her, kinetic exercises. She also stopped the weight lifting. She didn't realize how bloated she got until she saw herself in the closet mirror. She didn't recognize herself. She loved her curves and her feminine appearance and suddenly she has become so muscular, and so hard faced.

She was still limping from her left leg and Lauren along with the new doctor who was following her specialized kinetic needs, informed her that she would get better in time but she would always limp when she gets tired or pressure her leg. That's why she needed to take it easy and not place more pressure on her already tired and tortured bones. Her lower body was just getting the feeling back and she had to take it slow. It was a huge mistake to start doing heavy exercises the moment she got better.

"Bobo you are drinking your milk?" Buzz asked. Bo and Buzz were inseparable and Bo would always make him laugh no matter what, the whole drinking milk was their inside joke.

"Yes bb" Bo answered him taking a big sip from her cup, while Buzz mimicked her.

"Kids" Kenzi said smiling at them.

"Your calling me a kid? I am not the one sleeping with Hello kitty pjs"

"Please, the way you are going, we would have to get you on diapers"

"Shut up"

"What? It's the truth Miss I cant walk to the toilet"

"I was tired ok, and I only asked for a little help"

"Sureeeee"

Kenzi said, giving Bo a very telling look. Bo again tried not to smile, she was finding sneaky ways and using her problems to touch Lauren. Last night she was pretending she was too tired to walk to the bathroom, and while Kenzi saw throu her game, Lauren was all too willing to place her arms under her shoulders and walk with her. The truth was that she missed the doctor all day and when she was back, Lauren was so focused on Buzz that she got a little jealous. Her thoughts stopped when Lauren finally sat with them to eat breakfast.

"Buzz, finish your milk baby"

"Bo finish your milk baby"

Kenzi repeated Laurens words while laughing at Bo.

"Yeah laugh at me, wait till I get better and then you are so going to pay for all this"

Kenzi answered by showing her tongue to Bo, something Buzz picked up too and then laughed.

"Kids please, can I have a quiet breakfast for once?"

Lauren said looking at the 3 of them. Bo finished her breakfast and tried not to stare at Lauren. She was looking so good, with her white shirt and her tight dark jeans. Sleeping in the same bed for the past two months was such a torture. She was so near to either yelling or collapsing from the sexual frustration. She was thinking of getting one of Buzzs stuffed animals and jump on it while she was alone, she wanted Lauren so much. Unfortunately after that first night Lauren didn't do any move to approach her in bed and for the past week or so, Buzz wanted to go back to sleeping with his mum, so they got him on their bed.

Lauren didn't even talk again about marriage and Bo didn't want to mention it so she wont appear desperate. Also she overheard Kenzi and Lauren talking about the house arrangements a few days ago and she was afraid Lauren was going to finally move out. She was having a very hard time, being horny almost every second of the day. She couldn't even release herself because Buzz was on their bed at night and she wasn't a perv to touch herself with a kid there but damn she was at the edge. And Lauren was looking freshier and curvier and damn she was so beautiful. Bo would have dreams of them fucking, in every part of the house.

"… That's ok with you Bobo"

"Ehhh…?"

"I said if that's ok with you"

"Sorry I didn't hear what you said?"

"I said i would be late from the barracks tonight because we have the monthly check, and I cant take you out on our afternoon walk, you would go with Lauren instead, is that ok?"

"Yeah, its ok" Lauren looked at her.

"I was thinking that we could go at Mc Ds today? I know you've been missing your happy meal and since you been so good eating every healthy crap I cook, as Kenzi says, you and Buzz deserve some junk food" Bo smiled.

"That's fantastic" She said with a bright smile.

"Omg Lo, don't you think I deserve Mc Ds too? I am the one who is making the biggest sacrifices around here, I mean, I don't think I am appreciated enough"

"Kenz when your back, you are going to find one big take out bag with everything you want"

"Good, cause I am not cleaning Bos shit for nothing"

"What? It was one time, ok? I saved your fucking life in Afganistan so many times"

"Well sorry but you cant compare that to cleaning your shit"

"Omg I am trying to eat breakfast"

Lauren looked up. Bo lowered her head and then looked at Kenzi with dagger eyes, while her best friend was teasing her again. She watched as Kenzi got up and started preparing to go to work.

"Want me to take you guys?"

"No, the weather is much better today, Buzz loves walking on the snow and the streets are cleaned up regularly"

"Are you sure? Buzzs school is near but the red cross station isn't that close"

"Its ok Bo. You know how I love to walk"

Yeah I know other things you love too. Lauren got up and she and Kenzi cleaned up the table. Bo wanting to feel she was useful for something, she persuaded them that she was the one who would clean the dishes after their morning breakfast and gather Buzz toys, generally keep the house clean. She couldn't do much yet but she didn't want to sit around all the time.

"What time your masseur is coming?"

"Around 3"

"Oh me and Buzz would probably be back by then, he can have his nap and then we can go out"

"Ok"

Bo watched as Lauren picked up Buzz and went to the bathroom to clean him up. He was 3 but Lauren already had him on a schedule, wash his face, brush his teeth, they would do all that together. It was something she dreamed off again and again for so much time. It was so beautiful to watch, the way Lauren would give him his rabbit shaped toothbrush and then they would both brush their teeth, Bo couldn't take her eyes off them Lauren blonde with that white skin that would drive her crazy and Bo so beautifull black, so different but so the same.

"Hey" Kenzi sat beside her for a second.

"Cant you just not make me look like the big loser I am?"

"Wut?"

"Wtf you have to mention that incident? I mean I got no swag left, look at me"

"What do need the swag for around here?"

Bo didn't answer. She looked at Lauren who got Buzz ready, got his small school bag, his weather jacket and his winter boots. Then she got her own jacket and boots.

"Bo you don't need swag for Lauren, she already loves you" Lauren approached them and they stopped talking.

"We are ready" Buzz kissed and hugged Kenzi and then Bo. Then Lauren lowered her head and kissed Kenzi and then Bo on the cheek.

"Call if you need anything" They both watched as they left.

"You see? What was that? She is kissing me on the cheek like I am her sister or something"

"Oh that's the problem" Kenzi got up and got her jacket too.

"Yeah that's the problem" Bo said in a whisper.

"Huh? Bo you are giving her mixed messages you know that? You are here for two months and all I see you do is thanking her and being polite and again shutting yourself. You think its easy for her?"

"I am sorry but I asked her to marry me, I opened myself like never before and what did I got back?"

"Oh come on, you didn't even talked it out, you left and then you fucked a random doctor that gave you little attention, how do you expect her to open herself to you again?"

"Is she moving out?"

"What?"

"I said is she moving out?"

"No, I don't know"

"Don't lie to me, I heard you two talking about it"

"We were talking about Buzz Bo, he is growing up, he needs his own space, his room, naturally, if you were serious about your proposal I think you need to start thinking about how to approach her again and I mean, her heart Bo." Bo didn't answer again.

"Lauren is a sucker for saving people you know that Bo, but with you it was also crazy love and hot chemistry, you have to make her remember that"

Kenzi then gave her a quick hug and left too. Finally she was alone. As much as she loved the family mood when everybody else was there, she also loved the silence after everybody left. She could get up and she could walk freely without being afraid of the looks she would get from Lauren. She still wasn't comfortable with Lauren watching her struggling or when she would limp and would see Laurens eyes hurt. She hated that, she hated to look so weak in Laurens eyes. She slowly got up and walked towards the kitchen sink. It was time she starts feeling useful for the day.

Win her heart back, Kenzi said. Well I am not sure I want that again. Didn't I promise myself I would move on? Bo started washing the dishes and felt the cold water so good in her hands. She smiled. Lauren hated to see her washing the dishes in cold water. First it was unhealthy because only with hot water the dishes would be really clean and secondly because she didnt want Bos hands to be cold. A couple of times, she would approach her and touch them, try to warm them up. But those times where early on her comeback, when Lauren was trying to have some physical contact. Bo didn't return her tries then, still hurt and feeling exposed from the way Lauren turned down her proposal.

Bo wasn't the same person who proposed to Lauren. During the months away in rehab, she changed dramatically. She lost the faith in herself, she got confused, she lost the faith she had on her strength. She was fucking her friends wife, fully aware that he knew, yet she didn't care. She was indulging in drugs and was drinking heavily. She used to do that when she was in her prime too and healthy but then it was all about how good she was, how fit, how strong, how sexy. She was cocky and self confident, nothing could stop her back then. Now it was so different.

She was weak, weak mentally and physically. She didn't have faith in herself anymore. She would look at her body and see marks and weakness. She would look at her face and see her eyes empty. She and Kenzi would take a walk almost every afternoon and Bo would keep her head lowered most of the time, avoiding peoples eyes. She didn't feel like that even when she was on the wheelchair. She could walk again, her body was slowly coming back, but she lost herself in the process.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Lauren opened the door slowly, it was nearly 4, she was a bit late, Buzz was tired and already sleeping on her arms. She walked inside the house and noticed Bo sleeping on the couch. She was still oily and there was the scent of oils and flowers around. Probably the masseur just left, Lauren thought. Bo was sleeping wearing her sweatpants and sweater, the place was cold. She carefully placed Buzz next to Bo and got a blanket covering them both.

She left them sleeping while she got undressed, she checked the kitchen, everything was cleaned up. Lauren smiled. She changed to her Yale hoodie and some shorts and got a small blanket for herself, she sat in the big chair next to the couch and chilled, she loved watching Bo and Buzz sleep. Even in the morning, when she would wake up earlier than both of them she would just watch them sleep. Buzz would have his head on Bo and his legs on Lauren or vice versa. Lauren smiled, she couldn't understand how such a small kid could take up so much space.

Bo was getting so much better, Lauren thought, but she could feel she wasn't the old Bo. After the first weeks, when Bo was still resisting everything and everybody, Lauren could see there was a major change. Bo was afraid. She was scared. She didn't know if it was the disability of the fact the facility she moved to was in such a bad shape that everything made Bo lose her hope. No matter how arrogant and selfish the old Bo was, she also had some qualities that would keep her going. She was so sure about herself, so cocky, so strong, that she wont give up.

This Bo was different. This Bo was resigned, this Bo would take everything with small resistance. Lauren could feel the chemistry between them as strong as ever, and the old Bo would have jumped her from the first night. Sex was old Bos power of authority. But this Bo, was hesitant, she was restrained, she was keeping her sensual self to herself. Even when out, she wont flirt, wont smile, wont look. Lauren smiled thinking how old Bo would check out everything, even when we were together, especially when we were together. She would check out chicks and guys in order to get a reaction for Lauren and then would turn and claim her if Lauren tried to retaliate in the same way.

This Bo was very nervous around her, this Bo wont answer back at her, this Bo would agree without a no to her every suggestion. Lauren didn't know what to do, didn't know what to think. She was going crazy, spending everything night with her, and not touching. She could feel Bo hurting many nights and all she wanted to do was to hug her and console her but Bo was keeping such a distance. She tried to overcome that in the beginning but Bo was so polite and kind that Lauren didn't want to do something that would upset her. It was strange really.

Bo used to be so physically open towards her. She couldn't keep her hands of her even when Lauren wasn't in the mood or when they were in public and she didn't feel comfortable and now that Lauren gave her an open permission Bo wasn't taking it. At least she is the same with Buzz, Lauren thought, and she is getting back to the way she was with Kenzi, but that was mostly due to Kenzi who didn't understand walls, she would break them down. Kenzi was teasing Bo endlessly and would openly touch her and hug her, until Bo would eventually give in. Lauren wasn't like that. She was never really touchy feely, except of course with Bo. Everything she did with Bo from the beginning was so out of her character, yet it felt so good, so natural. Lauren laid her head back and closed her eyes. She was going to rest a bit until Bo and Buzz wake up and are ready for their late afternoon walk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"shhhhh" Bo pointed her finger to Buzz, who was eager to get up and walk towards his mother. Bo didn't want Lauren to wake up yet. She was enjoying watching her sleeping. She checked the time, it was nearly six and it was getting dark outside. Finally Buzz didn't want to wait anymore and he rushed towards his mum, dragging the blanket and waking her up.

Lauren smiled and dragged him on her, squeezing her face on his.

"hmmm my prince is up?"

Bo couldn't take her eyes from Lauren. He is a prince and you're a princess she thought. Even in her sleep, even when she wakes up, she has such a delicate way, such class. She remembered what an animal she was, waking up next to her, and going straight for her body, humming close to her, grobbing her. Lauren turned and smiled to her and it was heaven. She got her staring at her.

"Hi"

"Hi, I tried to stop him from waking you"

"Its ok"

Lauren checked the time and quickly got up. She kissed Buzz and started singing him a song.

"What do you want to wear Bo?"

"A jean and a sweater, don't worry, I can get them on my own" Bo got up carefully and she walked slowly while heavily limping. She shouldn't have slept on the couch. Lauren noticed.

"We can do it tomorrow if you don't feel ok" Buzz was already jumping up and down happy that he was going out and it wasn't for school.

"No, I want to, in fact I couldn't wait all day"

"Ok" Lauren chose Bos clothes and gave them to her smiling and then she got a black wooly dress for her and black leggings. She started getting dressed in front of Bo, and Bo started wearing her clothes too. Lauren got Buzz ready. When Bo got out of the room, Lauren was looking amazing in her black attire. She had the most amazing legs and the leggings were making them look even longer.

"Jacket or coat?"

"Jacket" Bo slowly approached and got her jacket while Lauren was wearing her coat. She got Buzzs jacket too and his small scarf and wrapped it around his neck, with Buzz clearly hating it.

"Its for your neck and ears to be warm baby"

"I know mummy but its fuzzy, I don't like it" Bo smiled, Lauren looked at her and then grabbed Bos scarf and got it around her neck. Bo smiled more.

"Its fuzzy I don't like it" Bo said.

"Sometimes I wonder if he is really your son" Bo laughed out loud, while Lauren grabbed Buzz from the hand. She got the lights off, opened the door and they walked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

They walked towards the fast food, the weather was beautiful, chilly but not so cold, even though it would get colder as the night was falling. Lauren was holding Buzz by the hand while she had her other hand wrapped around Bos. They would walk slowly enjoying the small route while Buzz was telling them all about his day in school and what he was going to eat. The sat in a table near the windows so they could look at the passer bys walk outside. They got their food and Lauren couldn't help but make some snide remarks about how hungry and happy about the fast food both Bo and Buzz were looking. Bo would fill her double burger with extra cheese and ketchup and Buzz would watch her and try to do the same. Bo teased Lauren who only got a small salad and was eating fries with Buzz.

"You already got so much ketchup on your burger"

"Well I want it on my fries too" Bo said.

Buzz tried to do the same with his and mums fries, with Lauren stopping him. She would watch as Lauren would choose the fries for Buzz one by one. She always did that, she would collect her food. Bo would throw herself to her food, not caring about how full her mouth was or how hungry she looked, while Lauren would eat like a small bird, carefully and proper. With the first bite Bo managed to get her sweater dirty when stains of ketchup dropped on her sweater.

"Shit fuck" Lauren looked at her and then laughed out loud.

"See Buzz? Bo got dirty, that's why we have to be careful while eating and try not to stain our clothes"

Buzz grabbed a frie from Bos plate full with ketchup and launched it towards her mothers mouth before she could even react. It ended up in Laurens dress. Bo couldn't stop laughing while Lauren grabbed the wet napkins she had in her bag and cleaned it up. She looked at Bo and smiled back, Bos face was full with ketchup while she was chewing the burger with all her heart. Without even realizing what she was doing, Lauren got another napkin and started cleaning Bos mouth. It was a move that happened so many times in the past when they were a couple. Bos face got serious pretty fast and the way she looked at Lauren reminded Lo the old Bo. Buzz words brought them both back to reality.

"Mummy clean my face too"

The time passed quickly, they were talking and laughing, mainly focusing on Buzz, both of them stealing looks from each other. It was near 9 when they decided to leave. Buzz was already tired and near his bed time, and he wanted his mother to hold him on his arms. Bo wished she could do it, because Lauren was clearly tired. Instead she offered her hand which Laured grabbed tight, and she got Buzz, wrapped in her arms. They started walking slowly back to their home, with Bo holding Kenzis take out food bag.

It was very cold now and rather dark and the street was getting darker as they were nearing their house. Bo picked up a noise behind them, but she quickly dismissed it, she didn't want to scare Lauren, yet a few steps later she picked it up again. Someone was walking behind them at the same pace. Bo knew well what that meant. She grabbed Lauren stronger to her and prayed that she was wrong and it wasn't what she was suspecting.

Suddenly the steps got nearer and two people jumped in front of them.

Lauren hugged Buzz tighter, while he was sleeping in her arms.

One of the men got a knife out, that made Bo step in front of Lauren and pushed her behind her.

"Give us the money ladies"

"Ok" Bo said. She knew that the best thing in this situation was to do what they wanted and not make them angry. She got het wallet and gave them everything, while the man pointed to Laurens bag. Bo got the bag and offered them Laurens money too. Then the other man walked behind Bo and touched Laurens hair.

"Don't you fucking touch her" Lauren was looking around to see if there was anyone to help them.

"Why? What are you going to do miss maimed?"

The guy laughed and tried to drag Lauren towards him but Bo pushed his hand away, covering Laurens body with hers. Buzz was making noises now, waking up.

"Look you got the money, we have a kid with us, now walk"

The first guy got angry at Bos order and he grabbed her hands in order to push her away from Lauren, Lauren yelled for help, the second guy grabbed her mouth, Buzz woke up and started crying.

The moment Bo saw the man touching Lauren she launched at him and they both fell into the ground, she started hitting him, when the second guy attacked her with the knife. Finally a couple of other people who were passing by heard Laurens screams and they started running towards them, the guy attacked Bo again, until she finally released the first guy, and they got up and run.

People approached them and someone called an ambulance, while Lauren was standing there, calling Bos name. Buzz was crying in her arms and all she could look was the blood in Bos clothes.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kenzi entered the hospital ER, thinking at how many times she has done the same thing over the past two years. She couldn't believe what has happened. Lauren called her in a panic state, Kenzi couldn't make out much because she could also hear Buzz crying, and Lauren shut the phone before she could understand. She looked around trying to locate her but she wasn't there. She went to the reception and asked for the nurse, she mentioned Bos name and the nurse informed her that Bo was taken to the surgical unit. Kenzi thanked her.

Damn she said, how many times this is going to happen? How many times are we going to play the same scenario? Bo was right, maybe war was safer for them. She walked in the hall and noticed Lauren seating in the waiting room with Buzz in her arms sleeping. There was blood in her coat? Kenzi remembered all the other times and Lauren never looked so shocked. She approached them.

"Lo?" Lauren turned and looked at Kenzi, her eyes empty.

"Lo, what happened? Are you ok? Bo? Buzz? Is he ok?" Kenzi was touching and hugging them both.

"Lo, your coat has blood on it. You and Buzz need to go home, tell me what happened"

"We got attacked" Lauren said.

"Attacked?"

"Yes"

"By whom? Why?"

"We got mugged Kenzi"

"Ok, I got that, but what happened, why the blood?" Kenzis voice was soft.

"Bo was knifed, and I was standing there watching Kenz" It was clear Lauren was still in shock.

"Ok Lo. You need to go home, you need to get Buzz home" Kenzi checked on the little guy who was soundly sleeping in his mums arms and looked unhurt.

"No, I am not leaving here, No"

"Ok, but we need to get Buzz home. He cant stay here bb, I am sure he was scared, he needs to be in his bed" Finally Lauren slowly turned and looked at her. She then squeezed Buzz in her arms.

"I was so scared Kenzi"

"I know." Kenzi hugged her.

"Bo, bo was knifed"

"How is she?"

"Serious but ok, the leather jacket got most of the knife hit but she was hurt in her ribs and belly"

"You seen her?"

"No, they wont let me yet."

"Ok. You have blood on your clothes bb, you need to get home and change, please"

"No"

"At least let me get Buzz home? Its late Lauren, he must be shocked and scared"

"I am not leaving him, I need to have him with me"

Kenzi said nothing, she got up from the chair next to Lauren and started walking up and down. They were waiting over an hour when a nurse came over and informed them that Bo was taken to a room and that one family member could see her and stay with her for the night.

"I ll stay" Kenzi said.

"No. I ll stay"

"Lauren you cant stay all night here with Buzz.."

"I am staying Kenzi. I am staying."

"Ok, ok, but let me get Buzz home? Don't worry, I ll call Ciara to come stay with us?"

Lauren agreed with a nod. She sat down on the chair again, while Kenzi slowly got Buzz from her hands. Lauren hugged her strong. Then she noticed the blood on her coat. She grabbed her bag, and tried to find her wet napkins. And remembered the moment when she wiped Bos face from the ketchup. Then she started crying. Kenzi sat next to her and hugged her again,

"Why is this happening? Why? We cant have one happy night?"

"shhhh"

"I dunno Kenzi, maybe we shouldn't be together? Near to each other? You should have seen her laying on the ground with the blood Kenz"

"Don't think about that Lauren, she is ok, lets go see her for a second and then I am going home with Buzz. Are you sure you want to stay? Maybe its better you got rest for a bit?"

"No, I am not leaving ok? Why you want to separate us? I am staying"

"Nobody wants to separate you, ok? Calm down. Lets go"

They walked towards Bos room, and opened the door. Lauren hesitated a bit and she was standing in the corner of the room while Kenzi approached her best friend. She was sleeping. She touched her hand and then then turned to Lauren and kissed her,

"Ill be back in the morning ok? Please try and get some sleep"

She said pointing at the chair and small couch in the room.

Kenzi wasn't even sure Lauren heard her. She was standing there looking at Bo, and the color from her face had gone. She walked out of the hospital holding Buzz tightly trying not to wake him up. Thank God Bo was alive she thought. Thank you God whomever you are.

Bo tried to open her eyes, she was waking up slowly. Her head was heavy again, she didn't have any headaches all this time, why it was back all of a sudden? She felt a swift pain on her ribs, and then remembered what happened. She attacked the mugger and they both fell down and then nothing. Lauren? Where is Lauren? Lauren? Is she ok? Buzz, she had Buzz. Is he ok? She tried to open her eyes again and felt a mouth kissing her right cheek and then her lips and then her forehead.

"Baby" It was Lauren, Laurens voice. Bo finally opened her eyes and saw Lauren next to her, seating on a chair stuck in the bedroom to her. She wrapped her hand around Laurens leg and pushed her close.

"ur ok?" Lauren had her face touching Bos cheek.

"No, I am not ok. I am not" Lauren was crying, Bo could feel her tears on her face.

"Don't cry" Lauren hugged her and hid her face on the pillow.

"Did they hurt u? Ur hurt?"

"No, no I am ok."

"I am at the hospital?"

"Yes baby, your ok, the knife didn't reach you with full power, your jacket took most of the hit"

Bo looked around, she could feel Lauren still crying.

"Don't cry please, I cant stand it when you cry"

Lauren whipped her tears and lowered her head again, kissing Bos lips.

"Where is Buzz? Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he is back home, with Kenzi"

"Kenzi? Is she ok?"

"Yes, don't worry, she is fine, everybody is fine"

"Lauren?"

"Yes, baby I am here" Lauren touched Bos forehead with her own, Bos was trying to keep her eyes open.

"You got to get away from me"

"What?"

"Its for the best. Everytime your near me you get hurt"

"No baby, no I didn't get hurt, your getting hurt"

"I don't want you or Buzz to get hurt"

"I know that"

"I am bad news, bad luck, always have been, all my life"

"What are you talking about? Its not your fault baby, they tried to hurt us, not you"

Bo was very tired from the whole ordeal. She closed her eyes again and slept, while Lauren continued to kiss her face.

Lauren texted Kenzi to check on Buzz, he was sleeping next to her while Kenzi asked about Bo and Lauren told her she woke up, they talked a bit and then went back to sleep. Lauren tried to sleep too, stretching to the chair and laying her legs to Bos bed. She couldn't help but thinking about their day. Everything started so great, they had a fantastic day out as a family. Then the dreadful moment of the attack came to her mind.

The way Bo was protecting them, the way she walked to danger without thinking, the way she fought even though she was knifed. Her mind traveled to their first meeting, the slap, their secret dates in Afganistan. They didn't have one quiet or happy period in their relationship. Either they created drama or drama was finding them. She looked at her hands, her wrists, the cuts had faded away and she touched them. She didn't want to leave Bo. She would never leave Bo again. Never. No matter what fate was bringing them, no matter what fate was throwing at them. Again she saw herself standing above Bo, with the blood all around her while she was clutching Buzz on her arms. She never thinks of herself in real danger, Lauren thought. She throws herself in everything without thinking.

Lauren felt Bos hand on her leg again, she opened her eyes and watched her. She wasn't sleeping, she was looking at her. Lauren moved her body close and reached for Bos cheek with her lips.

"Lauren?"

"What baby?"

"I don't want to stay here"

"You wont, just for a couple of days until your better"

"Please, I don't want to stay here, I had enough of hospitals please"

Lauren started crying again.

"Shhhh, we will leave the moment your able ok?"

"Did my back got hurt?"

"No baby, no everything is ok, don't worry, you can walk, it just you have to be careful from that side since you got the knife hit at that side, or your hurting leg"

"I want to leave, please Lauren, lets leave"

"shhhhhh, come on my hero, your so brave, its just a few days, you can do it"

"hero? You only got pain from the moment you met me, nothing good happened to you, I nearly killed you"

"I don't want to hear such words again, ok? You saved me and Buzz, you saved us, you didn't think of herself for a second"

"oh I am just a jealous prick, you know I cant stand anyone else touching you, or hurting you" Lauren kissed Bos cheek again.

"no, kiss my lips, no my cheek, my lips" Lauren smiled, it was the first smile in a long day. She kissed Bos lips softly, the brunette tried to move up a bit and kiss her back but she felt a sharp pain.

"ahhhh" Lauren pushed Bos head back in the pillow.

"shhhh we would have enough time for that, I promise you, we would never stop kissing each other"

"You must be thinking what your doing with me, look at me, look at me, I cant walk, I am maimed and now this, I would never be strong again, I would never be what you want me to be"

"shhhhhhh please stop such talk ok? Your everything I want, everything, my hero"

"its just like my childhood, just like when I was a kid, from aone pedo to the other, the social workers had enough of me and my troubles, every month I would change home"

Lauren moved on Bos bed and got under the covers from her right side. She hugged her strong and got her head on Bos.

"You got to leave me baby, you can find so much better than me, Buzz deserves the best, you deserve the best"

"I am never leaving you, never. You asked me to marry you remember? That's what marriage is for, you go it? For the difficult times. I cant live without you, I cant live without you causing me troubles and Buzz loves you, he adores you, you're his super hero and wait until he hears your latest heroics"

"when I was a kid I would dream of having my own family, watching all that people hurting each other, I would have my own family, and I would be perfect, work hard, never cause them trouble, have a lot of kids, and I did the opposite"

"you have your own family, its me and Kenzi and Buzz, we love you no matter what and you don't have to be perfect, you survived Bo, others don't, you survived, don't worry baby, we are still young, we would change everything, you would see"

"Cant you see it? All this? Cant you see that its not meant to be Lauren, we aren't meant to be, everytime I try to get better, I end up getting worse, its in my nature"

"All I see is that I love you, all I see is that you were alone facing the world since you were born, all I see is that you had to become what you did in order to survive but you got us now, you got us and you don't have to hide or fight in order to survive, we are together in this, you got it?"

Bo squeezed Lauren to her.

"I just want to leave, I don't want to stay at the hospital, I am sick of hospitals, I am sick of them"

"I know, but you have to get better, a couple of days until you get better"

"I have been a burden to this world from the day I was born"

"shhhhhhh try to sleep baby, your tired"

"I love you so much, if anybody hurts you, I ll kill them"

Lauren placed her fingers on Bos lips to stop her from talking. It was clear Bo wasn't thinking straight, everything had taken a toll on her.

"Close your eyes baby, we talk in the morning"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Your ready?"

"Yes"

"You look good"

"Not great?"

"Ok great"

"Your ready Bobo?"

"Yes baby I am ready" Bo grabbed Buzz and lift him up on his arms, her back hurted a bit.

"Bo be careful, you don't want to hurt your back and not be able to walk today"

"Its ok Kenzi, you look so good with your suit little guy"

"Yes I know, you look great in your military uniform too"

"You think?"

"Yes, I wish you would wear it more often, especially when you come and pick me up from school, I want everybody to see"

"Oh, I will baby"

"Bo lets get going, we don't want to be late"

"Kenzi its 4 blocks away"

"I know but we should get there early, that's what tradition says"

"Kenzi don't worry ok? You got the rings?"

"Yeah, I got them, gonna give them to Buzz when we arrive"

"Ok, lets go then"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you don't want to inform your parents?"

"Ciara how many times are we going to talk about this? This is the way Bo and I want this."

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you"

"Sea breeze color suits you, you look like a princess, as Bo wont stop reminding us"

"Well I am ready"

"Are you sure? You really want to do this Lauren? I know how much you and Bo love each other but with everything that happened to Bo, its not you doing the right thing?"

"Yes I am sure. I love her more than anything in this world, you know it"

"So what did you plan for tonight?"

"It's a surprise, Bo left everything to me, and of course I have booked you and Kenz the suite, you can eat and drink anything you like but not much drinking since your babysitting Buzz"

"I know Lo you told me, I didn't mean about us, I mean about you guys. Its been how long since you two had sex?"

"I am a lady, I am not answering that"

"Oh come on Lauren"

"You know we agreed no sex until we are sure Bo is healthy and our relationship is build on steady grounds, and since Bo had that obsession with sex, I think its great that she managed without it all this time"

"So its almost like a real first night tonight"

"I guess so"

"Are you nervous?"

"We should get going"

"Just promise me you would tell me all the details"

"I am not promising anything ok? Lets go throu with this first and then we talk about the first night"


End file.
